Spirits in the Future
by MillieW
Summary: Voldemort attacks the Potters, James and Lily tries to protect their beloved baby boy. Then suddenly they're in a house they do not know. Harry isn't with them and they don't know what happened. Where are they? And where is Harry? Award winner!
1. Default Chapter

1. Our Grandchildren? 

James and Lily looked around themselves in complete confusion. Questions raced through their minds. _Where were they? What had happened? Why weren't they dead? More importantly, where was Harry?_ The last thing they could remember was Voldemort crashing through the door, coming for Harry. They looked at each other and pulled closer, still trying to figure out where they were.

Suddenly a crash was heard, coming from a floor above them. They went towards the sound, eager to receive some kind of clue as to where they were. Lily and James entered a room with a huge staircase leading to the floor above, but before they could start to climb it they heard a girl shouting.

"Christopher, you little brat! Give me back my diary!"

"Never," a boy, who James and Lily suspected to be Christopher, shouted back, "if you want it you'll have to catch me first!"

"Oh, I'll get you…you just wait!" the girl shouted once again.

James and Lily glanced at each other and thought about whether or not they should go upstairs or just stay put. But, before they could make a decision, hurried footsteps were heard on the staircase and moments after a red-haired boy with lots of freckles came crashing down the stairs. He didn't stop before them; actually, he didn't even seem to notice that they were there. Instead he just ran past them into an adjacent room. Moments later, a young girl in her mid-teens came dashing after him. She too had red hair, but not the same bright shade as the boy; it was a darker, richer colour – almost the same as copper. Her hair was long and fell in corkscrew curls around her face, which James noted, looked quite agreeable. Like the boy had done moments before, the girl ran right past James and Lily without paying any attention to them at all.

"Do you think they see us? I mean we should be dead. Could we be ghosts?" Lily asked her husband.

"If we were ghosts then surely they would see us. Truth is, I don't know what is going on, Evans." James responded, taking Lily's hand and walking towards the room the boy and girl had run into.

Once there, they could see that the girl had caught up with the boy, who couldn't be anyone but her younger brother. He was desperately trying to get out of her grip, but for a girl she seemed quite strong and she had very little problem with wringing the diary out of his hands.

"Ouch, that hurts, sis!" The boy complained at the girl's harsh treatment.

"It wouldn't if you hadn't taken my diary in the first place!" She shouted at him with obvious fury. Lily and James looked at each other and couldn't help smiling. James then let go of Lily and walked up to the fighting siblings.

Even when he stood right next to them, they didn't know he was there. James realized that whatever he and Lily were, they were undoubtedly dead. A surge of pain shot though him as he thought of Harry. With both he and Lily gone, there wouldn't have been anyone to protect him. Voldemort would, without doubt, have killed him.

"What is going on here?" A woman had entered the room and was now standing in front of the siblings with her arms crossed over her chest. The woman was obviously their mother. She had hair as red as the little boy, and freckles across her nose and cheeks. James couldn't help but think that she was quite pretty, even though she was several years older than he was, and he realized that what he had found agreeable in the girl's face was also present in her mother's.

"Well, are either of you going to answer me?" she said calmly, letting her eyes wander between her children. James saw the girl stuff her diary behind her back before answering.

"Nothing!" she said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Lily Alicia Potter! Do not lie to me!"

James started and stared at the woman. Potter, the girl's name was Lily Potter. He looked at his wife, who looked just as startled as he was. He turned his eyes back to the girl, studying her more closely this time. She did look quite a lot like her mother, but there were other traits as well, traits that reminded him of Evans. And he finally saw her eyes. They were big, almond shaped and…green. James had only seen two people in his life that had eyes like that, his wife and his son. _Could Harry have somehow survived Voldemort? Could this girl be his daughter?_ He looked at the other people in the room. If the girl truly was Harry's daughter, than the woman standing in front of him would be his wife, and the boy would be Harry's son.

"We were just…" the girl began, but one look from her mother told her that it was no use even trying. "I was just trying to get my diary back," she then said, showing the woman what she had in her hand.

"Christopher! You took your sister's diary? How could you?" The boy named Christopher scraped his foot on the floor while staring down.

"Sorry, I thought it would be funny," he said quietly.

"Well, I can assure you that your sister did not find it fun. A girl your sister's age needs a little privacy, and she needs her diary to be left alone."

The boy almost looked like he felt worse now as his mother lowered her voice and talked calmly to him. James watched him more intently now. His hair was bright red like his mother's, but also untidy like his own. Simply by looking at it, James knew that the boy's present efforts to flatten it were useless.

James wasn't the only one who looked at the boy. His mother also watched him for a while, until she was satisfied that he had learnt his lesson. She turned towards her daughter, stretched out her hand and demanded the diary. Surprised the girl handed it to her. With a slight smile, she looked at it, then pulled out her wand and tapped it lightly while mumbling something. A beautiful silver lock appeared on the book, and the woman handed it back to the girl.

"There! Now no one will be able to open it but you," she said with a smile.

"Wow, mum, that's neat!" the girl said, clearly impressed with her mother's magical ability. Then she looked closer at the lock and asked, "How do I open it? There's no key hole." Her mother gave her another smile and then took the diary from her again.

"Like this," she said and pulled her hand over the lock before she handed it back to her daughter. The girl followed her mother's example and the book flung open. With a huge smile on her face, she leapt forward and gave her mother a hug.

"Thanks mum," she then said before she added. "Can I go?"

"Yes, you can go," her mother said smiling back at her. As she turned to go, the boy tried to go after her. He, however, was stopped by his mother's hand on his shoulder.

"I said Lily could go, not you, Christopher."

"But, mum…"

"Don't but mum me! I wasn't the one to take my sister's diary."

"But I said I was sorry…"

"Well, I still don't think it would be such a bad idea for you to give Winky and Dobby a hand in the kitchen tomorrow. And I will check in to make sure that you don't just sit around and let them do all the work." Christopher groaned as she said that, but the look on his mother's face clearly stated that there was no need to argue.

"Now go and get ready. It's Julie's birthday today and you know we're going to the Burrow later this afternoon," she added with a smile. Christopher broke into a grin, then quickly turned, ran out of the room and headed upstairs.

When Ginny had left and James and Lily were once again alone, they couldn't even speak from astonishment. Harry was alive. He had to be. This was his house and his family, his children even.

"How long have we been dead?" Lily's voice cut the silence like a knife.

"I don't know, but obviously long enough for Harry to get married and have children." James responded with a grin. "He made it Evans, he survived!" He ran up to her, took her into his arms and spun her around.

Lily laughed. "You do realize that we, at the age of 22, are grandparents? That is if these children are Harry's?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course they are Harry's. You heard what that woman – his wife – called the girl! Lily! Lily Alicia Potter, wasn't that it? And she had eyes like yours and Harry's…" James couldn't stop talking. The relief of knowing that his little boy somehow survived Lord Voldemort was almost too much for him. It took Lily kissing him to make him stop.

"All I meant was that we don't know if we are those children's grandparents, great grandparents or great great grandparents…" Lily said laughingly.

"Ok, ok, I get it! But it still means that Harry lived! He lived, Evans. We died, but he lived." Tears had started to fill his eyes as he held her close to him. He didn't know how he could be dead and feel all this at the same time, but he didn't care either. His little boy, their son, was ok. He had lived.


	2. Seeing Harry

2. Seeing Harry 

They were interrupted when they heard a noise. A man's voice and a boy's laughter came slipping through a door on their right. James and Lily turned and looked at each other, then as fast as they could, moved towards the sound. They soon found that the voices had come from the hallway. But what caught the attention wasn't the hallway it was the two people inside. The man looked almost exactly like James. Only a few traits were different. He was older, and his eyes were green, not brown, but the difference that caught their attention was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"What have the two of you been doing?" James and Lily startled at the sound of the woman's voice coming from behind them. "Seriously Harry, please tell me that you weren't out teaching him to fly."

"Well, I will just have to be quiet then," Harry, answered with a grin, giving the boy beside him a furtive look. The boy beamed at Harry, apparently thinking the world of his father. Lily took a closer look at him. He looked a lot like Harry and maybe even more like James. His hair was jet black like theirs, but not as untidy. Actually, although quite windswept from the flight, his hair was largely in order, and rather shiny at that. The thing that made him look more like James than Harry however was his eyes. Rather than having hers and Harry's green eyes, he had James', or rather his mother's, big brown ones.

"Harry you are impossible! Am I the only person in this house that is thinking about getting ready for Julie's birthday party? Look at yourselves, you're a complete mess."

"Mum, cool down. We're men, so we don't take forever to get ready like you girls," the boy interrupted her in a very matter-of-fact manner. Harry quickly pretended to cough to hide his laughter; then placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Sirius, why don't you head upstairs, take a shower and get ready before you get us into even more trouble," he then said with a smile. James lit up in a smile when he heard the boy's name, shooting off a happy glance to Lily. He then followed the boy with his eyes as he walked passed them out into the room with the staircase and up the stairs.

The woman didn't speak until Sirius was out of sight, then she turned back to Harry, looking very disappointed.

"Ginny, please don't look at me like that. You know he has to practice if he wants to try out for the Quidditch team this year. You do want him to make the team don't you?" Harry said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Of course I do, Harry. But did you have to practice with him today, on Julie's birthday, when you're supposed to be getting ready? What if something would have happened and we didn't get there in time?"

"Do you really think that I would have risked little Julie's birthday. There is still plenty of time to get ready, and I wasn't letting him take any risks."

"But still, Harry," she said in a soft voice, with a rather hurt expression on her face.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you look hurt like that?" Harry asked as he moved in closer slipping his arms around her waist.

"Harry you're sweaty and filthy. You'll make me have to change again." Ginny said quietly, but her voice and the way she let him embrace her demonstrated clearly that she didn't mind what he was doing at all. Slowly Harry leaned in and kissed his wife pulling her closer, definitely making it necessary for her to change her clothes again.

"You know, there is still a lot of time before we have to be off…" Harry whispered softly into her ear as he kissed her neck. Ginny didn't answer him but moved her body closer as Harry lifted her up and headed for the stairs. James grinned when Lily pulled him away from the couple. He was just about to say something when he was interrupted.

"MUM, WHERE ARE MY BLUE ROBES? I CAN'T FIND THEM!" Harry groaned as he let his wife go.

"Please tell me that you know where they are so you won't have to go and look," he said in a very annoyed voice.

"Sorry," she said with a faint smile as she shook her head.

"MUM, YOU HAVE TO COME!"

"Tell me again, why we have four?"

"Because you can't stop hauling me off to the bedroom," she said with a playful smile giving him a kiss before turning and heading upstairs. Harry followed her up, still holding her hand.

"You might want to remind me how on earth we ever had the time," he sighed.

"Grandparents!" Ginny answered him.

"Ah, there you have a very good invention; you don't think we can make them stay there tonight, do you?"

"I am sure they will be very happy about it. Now however, you need to go and take a shower."

"A very cold one at that," Harry said giving his wife a final kiss before heading off towards what James and Lily thought must be the bathroom.

Slowly they headed back downstairs, thinking about what they had just seen. To them their son was still a little boy of one. As far as they could remember, they had been watching him lying in his crib just an hour ago. Yet here was this man, older than they were, with a wife and four children of his own.

"He seems to be happy." Lily was the first to speak, looking attentively at her husband. James looked back and smiled at her.

"Well, at least there is nothing wrong with his marriage," he then answered with a grin.

"James! That is our son you are talking about," Lily said with pretended indignation. She could however not refrain from smiling, since she in fact had been thinking the same thing.

Once down the staircase, they headed in to the room they had been in earlier when the kids had argued over the diary. They studied it closer this time. It was a very comfortable room. A big sofa was placed along one of the walls, and armchairs that looked quite comfortable were cornering it on the sides. There were several bookcases along the walls, a coffee table in front of the sofa and a rocking chair in one of the corners next to a small table with a plant on it. The thing that caught their eye the most however was the huge fireplace in the far corner of the room. The fireplace was beautiful in itself, but a beautiful carved mantelpiece carrying many framed pictures amplified the impression. They went closer and studied the photos for a while, recognising Harry, his wife and the three children they had seen so far. There were also other people in the pictures, many redheads that they presumed were Ginny's family but also people with brown, blond and even silver coloured hair.

Suddenly James spotted something among the photos. He leaned over and saw two pictures picturing himself.

"Look Evans, he's got our wedding-picture up here! And look there's the one you took of Sirius and I holding Harry at his christening. How on earth…Sirius must have given him that." Lily smiled and leaned in to have a closer look. It was a very good photo. James and Sirius were standing next to each other, smiling. Sirius was holding a kicking Harry and James had his arm around his shoulders, waving with his free hand.

They turned around as they heard noises coming from the stairs in the adjacent room, and watched as Sirius came walking in, making good on his word of not taking to long to get ready. His hair was still damp, but in impeccable order, and he looked very nice in his navy blue robes. He headed over to one of the armchairs and sat down to wait for the others.

He didn't have to wait long. The younger boy, the one named Christopher, joined him shortly. He was wearing blue robes and James and Lily smiled as they realized that he must have been the one that interrupted his parents earlier when he couldn't find them. Harry and his wife entered shortly thereafter; Harry in emerald green robes that matched his eyes perfectly and Ginny in light turquoise ones, having changed out of the yellow robes she had on before. Harry looked around the room.

"Where are the girls?" he asked. Sirius shrugged his shoulders as if it was only expected of girls to take too long time on getting ready, causing his mother to give him a reproachful look. Harry however went out into the next room and shouted up the stairs that it was time to leave. They heard two girls yelling back that they were coming, and then movements from upstairs as Harry came back into the living room checking that they had everything.

Lily was the first to enter the room, dressed in very light green robes. James and Lily now waited eagerly to see Harry's final child, but to their surprise, the girl that entered looked nothing like Harry or his wife. In fact, she looked nothing like anyone in the family.

She was quite pretty, with pale skin, long, shiny white-blond hair and big blue eyes with very long eyelashes. She was fairly tall and slim, and the very light blue robes she wore matched her eye-colour almost as perfectly Harry's green ones did his.


	3. The Burrow

3. The Burrow 

"Now that everyone is here, let's go," Harry said. "You first Christopher," he then continued throwing some floo-powder into the fire. After Christopher had gone, it was Sirius turn, to be followed by Lily and the girl who apparently was called Millie. James pushed his wife into the fireplace when it was Ginny's turn and then jumped in himself behind Harry.

They came out in a small living room with somewhat worn furniture. James and Lily took a good look around the room. The most notable thing in it was a grandfather clock that didn't seem to be able to tell time at all, but instead kept track of numerous people's whereabouts. For a moment, Lily tried to count the golden arms carrying people's names, but seeing that nearly all of them were pointing at the same spot on the clock she soon gave up.

"I see the kids already headed outside," Harry said putting his arm around his wife's shoulders. Ginny nodded in response and Harry gave her a peck on the side of the head before they started moving towards one of the doors in the room.

They entered a small, old-fashioned and rather cramped kitchen with a scrubbed wooden table in the middle. Voices and laughter was heard from the garden outside, and Harry and Ginny headed straight for the backdoor. When she stepped outside it suddenly became quite clear to Lily why she hadn't been able to count the arms on the grandfather clock in the living room. In front of them were people of every age, size and hair colour imaginable. They spotted Lily and her blond-haired friend talking to a tall, athletic and rather handsome boy with the same shade of red hair as Harry's wife and youngest son. Christopher was running around with a younger girl with red bushy hair, and Sirius was trying to look cool as he talked to a very pretty girl with long shiny silver hair.

"Ginny, Harry, there you are!" A tall, thin man with thinning red hair and glasses and a plump short woman came quickly towards them. Ginny smiled and got out of Harry's arms to hug the woman that seemed to be her mother and Harry stretched out his hand towards the man. When Ginny were done hugging her mother she turned towards the man, who was very clearly her father, and gave him an equally big hug as she had her mother. She in her turn turned to Harry and embraced him. Lily and James looked at each other and couldn't help but to smile at the fact that Harry so obviously loved and was loved by his in-laws.

After his mother-in-law had finally let Harry go, ensuring herself for the third time that all was well with the both of them, Harry turned back towards the red-haired man handing him a small package.

"Arthur, I saw this in a store yesterday, and I couldn't help myself," he said with a smile.

"Harry, you shouldn't have. It's Julie's day today." The man named Arthur answered with a grin on his face.

"Well I didn't think it could hurt," Harry added with an equally big grin as Arthur ripped the package open.

"Harry, what on earth is this?" Arthur said with a huge smile turning the present around examining it from every angle.

"I think it's called a transformer, it gives you the possibility to use the electrical wall sockets in other countries. You see you put your English plug here, and then this side is different to fit the socket in whatever country you're in." Harry said showing how it worked to Arthur. James and Lily exchanged a look off bewilderment, but the man seemed to absolutely love the strange gift.

"The wall sockets, you mean the holes in the wall muggles have right?" Harry nodded to this as Arthur continued in amazement. "You actually mean to say that the wall sockets aren't the same everywhere?"

"Nope, different country, different socket!" Harry said shaking his head.

"How possibly wonderful!" Arthur exclaimed. "And this thing, this transformer – you called it?" he waited for Harry to nod his response, "it gives you the possibility to use all sockets? How delightful! Molly isn't it amazing what the muggles come up with?"

"Yes, dear." The plump woman who seemed to be named Molly said in a voice that clearly stated that she did not find it amazing at all. Arthur however, ether didn't notice or didn't care, because he carried on just as before, although he was addressing Harry this time.

"You have to come with me to the shed, and see how big my collection has gotten. And I found a new muggle gaddet that apparently is used to slice things, very interesting…"

"Dad, please! Harry was raised with muggle technology, remember? And I think the word is _gadget_ not gaddet, am I right Harry?" Harry nodded in reply and shot his wife a grateful look, but James and Lily hardly saw it. They were staring at each other. Harry, raised with muggle technology? How could that be? Surely, Sirius wouldn't have allowed that? Unless…but that was an option to horrible to even think about.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you're right. I'm sorry Harry; I get a little carried away at times. Well I just go and put this in the shed." He smiled happily and turned to walk away. Molly waited until he was out of sight before she spoke.

"Harry you really shouldn't encourage him! If he was forced to raid himself one day…well I don't even want to think about it," she shuddered. Harry smiled calmly and patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Molly, I am quite sure that there is enough loop holes in the laws to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble. It is the perk of creating the laws, isn't it?" The woman didn't seem any more at ease though, and was just about to say something when Ginny cut her off.

"Mum, why don't we head in to the kitchen and you can show me what you have planned for dinner. I'd love to help." Molly looked at her daughter for a while, then smiled happily and led her to the kitchen. Harry looked at them go before he heard a very well known voice call his name.

"Ron!" Harry shouted back as he turned and shot off a huge grin in the direction of the tall read haired man coming towards him. The men met in a brief hug as they patted each other on the back. A woman with large bushy brown hair came up to the two men, smiling widely.

"Harry, how absolutely wonderful to see you again. I am so sorry, we couldn't make it to yours or Ginny's birthdays, but we felt it would be rude to Bill and Fleur to leave so soon after getting there…"

"It is quite alright, Hermione," Harry said laughingly as he lifted her off her feet in a giant hug, finishing it with a light peck on her forehead.

"Hey, go kiss your own wife," laughed Ron, slipping his arm around the woman's waist pulling her closer. Harry grinned right back at him, and was just about to say something when a hand pulled on his robes.

"Uncle Harry, why did you kiss mummy? James and Lily looked down at the little girl still holding on to Harry's robes. Even though she had her hair in pigtails, it was without doubt as bushy as her mother's and it had the same colour as her father's, giving her a rather wild appearance. Harry smiled at the little girl, patting her head as he sat down to face her.

"Well Cathy, I kissed your mother because I like her very much just as I do my favourite niece," he said and gave the girl a peck on her forehead too. The girl apparently happy with the answer smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Then you are allowed to kiss mummy!" she then stated very matter-of-factly, before she continued in the same manner, "and it is Catherine, not Cathy."

"Oh, really I didn't know that," Harry said, straining himself not to laugh.

"I forgive you, you can't know everything, and even daddy forgets sometimes and he is supposed to know, but that's ok I forgive him too. He doesn't know everything either." Harry happily shot up a glance at Ron who grinned as he rolled his eyes at his daughter.

"Ask her who does know everything," he then said with a smile. Harry turned his attention back towards the little girl, who answered before he could ask.

"Mummy knows everything! But you should know _that_, mummy says you've been friends forever."

"Well I don't know about forever, but we have been friends for very many years," Harry laughed. The girl looked up at her mother who nodded at her. Then she spotted a young girl with silver hair standing by a table weighed down with presents and grabbed her mother's hand pulling her towards the girl and the table.

"Mummy come, we have to help Julie with the presents. She might open them wrongly otherwise, and we should tell her the right way, so that she doesn't rip the paper," she then said in a would-be wise kind of voice. Her mother smiled and went with her, putting her hand at Harry's shoulder saying in a soft voice:

"I'll talk to your later Harry." Harry smiled up at her and nodded before he rose. As soon as they were out of earshot, he turned and grinned at Ron, who grinned back.

"There is a lot of her mother in her I see," he then said with a smile.

"Are you kidding, the only thing she's gotten from me is the red hair," Ron sniggered looking very proud of his daughter.

"What is this idea about not being called Cathy?"

"Oh, that rubbish. She got that in France, everyone kept calling her "_Katerinne"_ or something like that and she absolutely loved it. I swear she learned more French during the last month than Bill has done living there for 7 years." Harry couldn't help laughing.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me," he then said, still laughing when two men sneaked up behind him.

"George, Fred if you think you can sneak up on me from behind you do have another thing coming…" The two men who had just prepared to attack Harry looked very disappointed at their failure.

"I told you we should have taken Ron instead," said one of them.

"Harry is a bigger challenge, though," said the other one. Making Ron look absolutely offended and Harry laugh heartily.

"Well if I couldn't sense when someone is sneaking up on me, especially so clumsily as the two of you, then I would hardly be alive today, now would I?" he said happily although Lily gasped and grabbed James' arm when she herd her son talk about his own death like that.

"We are very happy that you are still alive," one of them said smilingly

"Right, wouldn't be happy if you left our sister alone with four kids," the other one added with a huge grin on his face. James and Lily tried to separate the two men from each other, but soon found it to be as impossible as counting the arms on the grandfather clock. Harry however did not seem to have any problems in separating the two of them at all.

They were talking merrily for a while until the woman with bushy hair came back. James tried to remember her name, but it was all getting to much for him by now and he was completely clueless. Could it have been Harriett or Henrietta, he wasn't sure but he did think it started with an H.

"Molly wanted you to help Bill and Charlie set up the table. Apparently dinner will be served shortly," she said in almost the same matter-of-factly voice that her daughter had spoken with. Lily couldn't help but to smile as she remembered her son's comment about the little girl being very much like her mother. She could really see the resemblance.

The men groaned a bit, but headed over to where the tables were being put out. Shortly however they had forgotten all about setting the table and had, to the surrounding children's delight, a fencing contest with the cutlery. After a while, another one of the many red-haired men at the party came up to them, this one with glasses. He did not seem to enjoy the fencing-tournament at all instead he looked very disapproving.

"What are you doing? And in front of the children? Is this supposed to learn them about responsibility and fulfilling ones duties?" he said with a tone of voice that very much corresponded to the look on his face.

"Lighten up, Percy! It's a party," One of the twins told him, while still trying to concentrate on his fencing session with Ron. The man they called Percy did however not seem to lighten up at all. Actually, he looked rather indignant. Before anyone had noticed he had pulled out his wand, flicked it and all the cutlery flew out of the air and landed in perfectly order on the table. The children moaned in disappointment, but Percy didn't let that stop him. Instead, he opened his moth and started to give the children a lecture on being responsible.

Before he had gotten very far though, one of the twins had used a silencing charm on him and he couldn't speak another word. The children cheered with laughter at this and Percy looked infuriated at this latest way of ridiculing him. Lily looked rather shocked but James almost folded with laughter, exclaiming to her that even if he couldn't tell those two apart he definitely approved of them. Harry was having a very difficult time not to laugh himself, even if he tried to keep a straight face as he tried to tell his brother-in-law off.

"George, thank you very much for giving the children that idea. I am sure it will be delightful when they use it at school." The twin that had done the spell just grinned at this before addressing the children in a very educational tone of voice, strikingly similar to Percy's.

"Uncle Harry is of curse absolutely right. This is not an appropriate spell to use on people," he then blinked towards Harry and his brothers before continuing. "Uncle Perce here is an absolute exception to that rule and the only person you are allowed to use that spell on, but of course not until you're of age." At this Harry couldn't restrain himself any longer and burst into laughter before collecting himself enough to do a Finite Incantatem spell to allow Percy to speak again.

Percy didn't look very grateful, but rather angry and he insisted on staying till the table was properly set:

"After all, the children need a _real_ role model! And when not even a father of three such as yourself, Harry, can…"

"Four, Percy. Four!" Harry had gone very still and looked intently at his brother-in-law.

"Well, Harry, really. I know you say that, and it is ever so noble of you, but you must realise that the girl isn't…"

"Finish that sentence and I will shut that mouth for you myself and I promise that if I do it, there will be no charm in the world that will be able to open it for you again." Harry's eyes had gone very dark now and he was keeping them fixed at Percy. Percy didn't seem to really know what to do and hesitated a while before shooting his nose up in the air, turning his heal and walking away from them.

"You tell him Harry!" One of the twins said patting Harry on the back.

"Millie is as much a part of this family as he is." The other one said.

"More so! She would never betray us the way Percy has." Ron then added getting nods of consent from both of his brothers.

"Besides," added one of the twins in a lighter tone, "if there is anything to the way she and Eddy have been looking at each other lately she'll be a Weasley before we know it."

"As much as I like Eddy, could we try not making my 15-year-old daughter into a bride just yet?" Harry laughed heartily, quickly forgetting his foul mood and Percy's comment.

The rest of the afternoon was absolutely perfect. The food seemed delicious and the conversations flowed freely. James and Lily tried to take in as much information about this new family as possible, although they were quite sure that they would never remember all the names.

Molly and Arthur were the easiest ones. They were older than everyone else and they had been the first ones to greet Harry and Ginny when they came. To figure out that all the adults with red hair were their children was also easy, because they all looked very much like their father. James soon counted seven adult red heads, six boys and Ginny and so he and Lily began trying to learn who they were.

The oldest one was Bill, he and his wife Fleur were the parents the birthday girl Julie, who was the young silver haired girl they had seen by the present table earlier. She looked very much like her mother, and so did her older sister whose name they kept forgetting. James swore that there had to be some Veela in all of them, and even Lily couldn't deny that the possibility was there. Lily also quickly added to her memory that Bill and his family were living in France, something that James however kept forgetting.

He however was very quick to learn that the second son of the family, a man named Charlie, was working with dragons in Romania where he lived with his wife Bonnie and their 11-year-old daughter Belinda. Who, they found out through little Catherine's newly found interest in names, was named Belinda because one of the possible meanings of the name was beautiful dragon.

The third son turned out to be the rude man with the glasses that Harry had threatened to hex. Both Lily and James had no trouble remembering his name, and neither of them liked him very much. This was a feeling they felt they shared not only with their son, but also with several other of the family members.

The twins was apparently next in line, and although James and Lily still had no chance of separating the two of them they still learnt a lot about them. There names were George and Fred and they ran a joke shop together. Fred was single and lived in a small flat in central London, and George was married to a woman named Katie, with whom he had a son named Eddy. He they had no problems realising was to be the rather handsome boy that had been talking to Harry's two girls earlier. After the twins and Harry's conversation previously, Lily couldn't help but to watch the boy a little closer during dinner, and she soon found that George had been right. Eddy and Millie kept shooting glances across to one another the entire afternoon, blushing every time they caught each other's eyes.

Ron was the youngest son, and it didn't take long for James and Lily to figure out that he and Harry had been best friends since their Hogwarts days. They also finally managed to learn that his wife's name was Hermione, not Henrietta, and that she too had been a close friend to Harry for a long time. Their daughter Catherine was absolutely adorable and apparently never stopped talking. She did however find it very confusing when Harry mentioned both her parents as his best friend, because as she said, "…if something is the best, then it is better then everything else and two things cannot be best because then it isn't better then everything else and that is illogical." Harry very amused at this found it wise to agree with the little girl and asked her if she could accept that her daddy was his best male friend and her mummy his best female friend. At this she thought for a while, before breaking out into a huge smile, looking very much like her father's, and saying that that was logical and thereby apparently approved.

After dinner, it was time for the birthday cake. A huge cake was carried out from the kitchen and little Julie couldn't help to jump up and down on her chair as it was set down in front of her. Five big candles were lit and while Fleur held a very tight grip on her daughter's waist, Julie managed, with a little help from her father, to blow them all out. She seemed very proud of herself and talked merrily to Catherine about what might be in the big presents on the table. The two of them could hardly wait to go and open them and sat impatiently kicking their feet when the grown-ups ate their cake, apparently far too slow for a 5-year-old birthday girl and her favourite cousin. When they were finally allowed to go, they ran to the table where Catherine started instructing Julie on how to open a present correctly, something that Julie seemed to take very seriously. After all, you listen to someone whose mother knows everything.

As evening drew closer, both the girls were exhausted and carried in to the house and put in bed. All the kids soon begged their parents and grandparents to be allowed to stay the night, something that made Molly light up as if it had been Christmas.

"The house gets so quiet sometimes, now when you're all moved out," she said to her children. "It's so very nice when there are children here, there really should be in a house like this. Far too big to be just the two of us," she then continued looking lovingly at her husband. Harry looked over at Ginny who gave him a discrete nod and a smile. At this, he rose and walked over to her. They both made their excuses for not staying, making sure to hug everyone in the family except for Percy, telling their children to behave themselves and that they would come and get them in the morning. James started to follow Harry into the house when Lily grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him.

"Evans if we want to go back with them now is the only chance," he said looking at her clearly taken by surprise. Lily however just smiled at him.

"If you remember the conversation they had earlier about letting the children spend the night here, you might realise why I no inclination what so ever of going back with them right now," she said. James stared at her before it dawned at him why Harry and Ginny had left early.

"Oh, _that_ conversation! Right, you might have a point about staying here with the kids," he then added with a huge grin on his face. Lily just shook her head at her husband, but continued to smile nevertheless.

"Besides, I'm dying to find out more about the blond girl. She doesn't seem to be adopted, but they clearly see her as a member of the family anyway. I wonder who she is," Lily then said.

"I know what you mean, Evans. She reminds me of someone, I just can't put my finger on whom," James said thoughtfully, studying the girl carefully before shaking his head and giving up the try. He felt however that the night probably wouldn't end too soon, and that there would be plenty of time to figure out who she really was.


	4. Mirror, mirror on the wall

4. Mirror, mirror on the wall… 

After Harry and Ginny left it didn't take long for several of the other adults to do the same, and finally only those who were staying the night were still there. Bonnie was helping Molly in the kitchen, while the other adults moved into the living room for a cup of tea. The younger children were sent of to bed, to great protests from several of them, especially Christopher who didn't find it at all fair that his brother and sisters were allowed to stay up later than him. The teenagers stayed outside talking and playing in the garden in the light of candles that Arthur lit around the entire garden.

James and Lily kept close to the girls, and when the girls after hours of fun went up to their room, James and Lily followed. The room was quite small and definitely in need of a paintjob. There were two beds in the room, one on either side of the wall with a nightstand in between them and a window looking out over the garden above them. Next to the door was a closet and on the back of the door itself an old mirror. The moment they entered the room Lily threw herself on the bed on the right, while Millie watched her with a faint smile on her lips.

"Tired?" she then said, still smiling.

"A bit," Lily admitted. "A bet you aren't though?"

"Of course I am," said Millie now facing the mirror examining her reflection. "What's that supposed to mean anyway?" she then asked as she turned around to face Lily.

"That you're probably too excited to be tired, what with the way you and Eddy strutted around goggling each other all night," grinned Lily and sat up on her bed.

"We were…I was …we were not goggling at each other!" Millie half shouted blushing very hard.

"Oh that is a great way to make sure he doesn't know anything. You are aware that he is in the room right above us right?" Lily said mockingly causing Millie to go even redder than before.

"You're…you're absolutely…"

"Observant?" suggested Lily giggling.

"Awful!" finished Millie, even though she had evident problems with wiping out the smile playing in the corners of her mouth. She turned to once again examine herself in the mirror and sighed as the last traces of her smile vanished. Slowly she raised her hand and ran it through her long white-blond hair.

"I just wish…" she mumbled to her self.

"Wish what, Millie?" Lily said in a low voice, the mocking tone completely gone from her voice as she rose and stood behind Millie looking into the mirror with her.

"I wish I didn't look so…" she frowned as she searched for the right word, "plain!" she then said.

"Millie, are you blind?" Lily asked surprisingly seriously. "Look at yourself, you are not plain! With that hair and those blue eyes of yours…you're gorgeous, Millie! Anyone can see that!" James had to agree with her. Even at the tender age of 15 Millie was quite beautiful. Her long slim body fitted perfectly with her long shiny hair and her eyes were really something out of the ordinary. Surrounded by long thick eyelashes they were the same light blue shade as the sky on a really beautiful spring day when the air is high and crisp. No – plain was definitely not the right word to describe her.

"Wow, blue eyes and blond hair – really original. I only share it with half of the English population…No, I wish I…I wish I looked more like you – exciting, interesting," she sighed dully. Lily looked at her with concern, as if trying to figure out what was the right thing to say.

"Well, you might find that Eddy isn't that huge fan of redheads…kind of signals family, you know. And the way he looks at you, well let's just say that there is nothing remotely family-like about that," she said with a smile and returned to her bed. Millie blushed and smiled lightly, but still didn't look completely happy when she took a last glance in the mirror before heading over to her bed.

"I still wish I was a Potter," she then said quietly.

"Well if that's you're wish then that's easily fixed. All you have to do is choose," Lily said in a very manner-of-fact voice. Millie looked up at her in surprise.

"Choose?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, choose! Sirius or Christopher – so who's going to be the lucky…" a pillow hit her face and knocked her on her back before she could finish the sentence. "Ouch…and here I always thought you preferred a Weasley name, but hey that's ok, I can live with being wrong!" Lily continued giggling and laughing so hard she could barely speak.

"Oh, shut up!" giggled Millie back to her. "And give me back my pillow!" she added with a huge grin. Lily laughingly tossed the pillow back to Millie, who caught it and put it back in its place before crawling into bed. Lily followed her example and turned out the light. Millie lay very still facing the ceiling and just when James and Lily thought they were asleep and turned to head out of the room they heard her voice, very faintly, break the silence of the room.

"I guess I would be okay with it if I just didn't look so much like him." Lily stirred in her bed and looked at her, but instead of saying anything she just reached out her hand in the dark waiting for Millie to grab a hold of it, which she did.

"You're still my sister. You'll always be," she then whispered.

"Goodnight Lil," Millie whispered back, and James and Lily could both hear that her voice didn't sound completely steady.

"Goodnight Millie," they heard Lily's respond in the same kind of low whisper as they left the room and headed down to the living room.

"They really seem to be very nice girls," Lily said as they both sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I agree. I like Lily's sense of humour," James replied with a smile.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Lily retorted with a laugh. "I do really feel for Millie though, she seemed so sad," she then added in a more serious tone of voice. James stopped grinning and looked at his wife.

"I know what you mean. My heart really went out to her when she wished she was a Potter. I wonder why they haven't adopted her. I mean, they do clearly count her as their daughter, now don't they? So why not make her so legally?"

"I don't know. I was actually wondering that myself," Lily replied thoughtfully. "There was one other thing that bothered me today though," she then added.

"What?" asked James, sounding very surprised.

"Do you remember what Harry's wife, Ginny, said about him being raised with muggle technology?" she said looking intently at her husband. "You don't think…I mean he couldn't have…"

"No!" James said firmly. "No, Evans. He couldn't have. Sirius would never have allowed it! Maybe they had to live like muggles for a while, to hide or something…I don't know, but I am sure that it is nothing to worry about." Lily watched him. He had gotten of the couch and was walking back and forth in the room, agitated. It was plain to see that no matter what he said he was worried, and so was she.

"James, I know this isn't pleasant to talk about, but we have to consider the possibility that…" her voice failed her, but determined to give words to what was worrying her she tried again, "the possibility that Sirius might have died." The silence in the room was almost painful. James was staring at her, how could she even suggest such a thing? He very well knew that there was a possibility, a very good possibility, but no – it just wasn't allowed to be true.

"James, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but…" she hesitated, not sure of what to say or how to say it. How could she go on when she knew how much pain even the thought would cause him?

"Lily, don't!" James interrupted. Lily looked at him with surprise, he rarely ever called her Lily, it was always Evans. Except for the first few days of their marriage; then he hadn't been able to stop calling her Potter. Even in a time like this Lily couldn't help but to smile a little remembering their honeymoon, the time when Harry was made.

"I know what you are going to say," James voice brought her out of her memories and into the present situation. Harry was an adult, married with children of his own – and they had missed it all. "I'm not an idiot, Evans. I know for us to be dead, for Voldemort to have killed us he must have gotten to Peter. Lord only knows how or how much torture he sustained to protect us…" he broke off collecting himself before continuing. "We were the only ones to know that Peter was our safe keeper, the two of us and Sirius. I just cannot allow myself to believe that he was killed or tortured to give up his secret. It must have happened some other way. Sirius is smart, far smarter than most people give him credit for. He must have found a way to escape Voldemort, taking Harry with him pretending they were dead. Otherwise Harry would be, wouldn't he? There is no way for a baby to escape Voldemort. Sirius must have saved him, convincing Voldemort that they were both dead." Lily could hear in his voice that he tried to convince himself as much as he did her, and she wanted to believe him – desperately she did.

She rose from the couch and walked up to her husband, stroking a lock of his hair from his eyes. He loved his friends so dearly, Sirius above them all…Yes she wanted him to be right, the alternative was just too horrible to even contemplate. James pulled her in to his arms holding her tight and for some time neither of them spoke; then James pulled away, returned to the couch and sat down. Lily watched him lovingly wondering how an infuriating, immature, bullying brat could turn out to be such a wonderful, warm and compassionate man.

Almost scared of how strong her love for him was, she turned to the grandfather clock to study it closer. Maybe it would be easier now when they knew some of the names? She soon realised however, that with all of the arms still pointed at the same spot separating the names on the arms or even counting them was impossible. She started instead to look at what the arms pointed at. The arms were all concentrated on the inscription home and for a while she wondered if the clock was broken since those who slept here clearly wasn't at home, then she thought that to the members of this family maybe this was as much home as where they lived. She found that thought comforting, to know that what ever had happened in his past Harry was now a part of a family who considered each other's houses as home.

She looked at the other inscriptions; school, work, travelling, lost, hospital, prison, and mortal peril. She shuddered looking at the last one, hoping that Harry's arm hadn't been there to often. Then she returned to the couch and sat down next to James, not noticing until now that he had been watching her. Neither of them spoke. Instead Lily just crawled up into his arms feeling very safe and loved. She wondered how they could be dead and still be able to touch each other, then decided that she didn't really care how or why, she was just grateful for it being so.

"You don't mind, if we just stay this way tonight, waiting for them to get up, do you?" James voice sounded vulnerable, it always did when he held her like this. She smiled to herself.

"Of course I don't James," she then said knowing that there would be no need for them to talk more tonight. They would get their answers soon enough.


	5. Diagon Alley

5. Diagon Alley 

During the next few days, James and Lily found out a lot about Harry and the life he and his family lead. They learnt that Harry and his wife had been at Hogwarts at the same time, that they had fallen in love and started dating in Harry's sixth and Ginny's fifth year, and that they had gotten married 4 years later. They had also learnt that the girls would start their fifth year and Sirius his second when term started. They also rejoiced with Millie when she was made prefect, and laughed when Sirius and Christopher teased her about it, knowing very well that they were really happy for her.

James highlight came when Harry decided to give Sirius another Quidditch lesson. He had been looking forward to seeing Harry and Sirius fly since he first saw them, windswept from their flight. Lily, who never had been very interested in Quidditch, couldn't help but to laugh at his almost childish enthusiasm, but even she thought it would be fun to see the house from the outside and maybe even figure out where it was. The latter turned out to be a lot easier than she would have thought, and even if she did not immediately recognise where they were, James did.

"It's the Shrieking Shack, Evans!" he exclaimed the moment they got out of the house. Lily looked at the big beautiful house in front of her and then turned her eyes to her husband in absolute bewilderment.

"Not the house Evans! I do have eyes to see with, you know! Trust me, I know what the Shrieking Shack use to look like," he said with a sarcastic grin. "I meant the place, Evans. This is where the Shrieking Shack used to be." Lily still wasn't sure that he was right, but when he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, she recognised Hogsmeade spreading out in front of her.

They were interrupted when Harry and Sirius hurried past them. They followed them to the back of the garden and watched them shoot up on their brooms. James got so ecstatic to see them fly that he himself left the ground without even noticing. When he did notice, both he and Lily were amazed. Neither one of them had considered the possibility of flying nor going through walls or anything else that were generally associated with ghosts. After all, they didn't look like ghosts and even though they were dead, they had pretty much assumed that the laws of physics still applied to them.

James quickly got a hold on the techniques of flying, hilariously happy to have found a way to once again be soaring through the air. Lily had a harder time learning how to do it, but with James' help, she too learnt the techniques before the day was over and when they all headed in even she had to admit that she had found the experience rather fun.

The next day the house simmered with activity. It was less than one week to the start of term and the whole family was preparing to go to Diagon Alley to get the school supplies that Sirius and his sisters needed. Organising four half-grown kids and two adults were apparently a very difficult task and took a lot longer time than Lily and James would have expected it to. During the few hours before departure, Millie had already changed clothes three times while Christopher couldn't find any clean robes to wear at all. When he finally did find robes that were clean, they were so wrinkled that Ginny had to make an ironing charm for them to be wearable. Once his robes were in order however, Christopher suddenly realised that he had misplaced his left shoe. This turned out to be so hard to find that Harry had to ask the house-elves for help in finding it.

In all this chaos, Sirius seemed extremely calm. He was finished before everyone else and seemed to take his sibling's problems with ease. While they were getting ready, he simply went down into the living room to wait while reading a very well read copy of Quidditch through the ages.

Eventually the rest of the family started to fill the living room so that they could all take off. The order for going stayed the same as last time and once again, James got in behind Harry, therefore being the last one to get out in the Leaky Cauldron.

When he did, he saw his wife smile at him.

"Look at this, it is exactly like I remember it," she said in a happy voice sweeping out her hand to demonstrate. James looked around. Yes, it did look exactly like it had last time they had been in here, just as small and shabby as it had always been. He smiled back at Lily, before turning and following Harry and his family out of the pub.

The Leaky Cauldron wasn't the only thing that was the same. Diagon Alley was just as busy and crowded as always, and some of the shops were the same as they had been when James and Lily themselves went to Hogwarts. There were other shops as well, new ones that they didn't recognise. They had expected as much. Still, the feeling that this part of the world hadn't changed too much in the years they had been gone was a very comforting one.

Harry and Ginny started by discussing where everyone should go and with whom. There were a lot of wishes and even more errands to be handled, and only a limited period of time to do it. After some debating, they decided that Christopher would stay with his mother and go with her to get the books needed this year and that Sirius would go with Harry since he had promised him a new broom for the start of term. The girls would go by themselves; starting with Madam Malkin's to fit for formal robes. They would then all meet back in three hours time at Florean Fortescue's for ice cream.

James immediately wanted to go with Harry and Sirius to look at brooms but Lily absolutely wanted to go with the girls to see their formal robes. She was very curious as to what they would look like and had been ever since she heard the girls talking about there being a Yule Ball at Hogwarts this Christmas. After bickering for a while, Lily finally got her wish by promising to see every single Quidditch match played at Hogwarts the following year without complaining.

When they got to Madame Malkin's they were faced with several other Hogwarts students being fitted for either school robes or formal robes. The two girls each found a chair and sat down to wait. Some of the students nodded and waved in their direction; others didn't even notice they were there. The little bell of the shop kept going of every time someone entered of left the store, and after a while Lily and Millie was so into their conversation that they didn't even look up when it was heard. Therefore, they didn't notice when a tall mean looking girl came up them, followed by three shorter girls that seemed to giggle uncontrollably every time she spoke.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Hogwarts own little princess and little Miss Goody-two-shoes," she said with a sneer. Lily and Millie looked up at her with equal parts surprise and dislike, which apparently was very funny for the three girls in the background had another fit of laughter the moment they did.

"Manning, what an unpleasant surprise," Lily said disdainfully. The tall girl looked down on Lily with disgust before she spoke again in the same insulting mocking tone of voice as before.

"Here to fit for formal robes are you? I wouldn't bother if I were you, it's not like either one of you ever going to look halfway decent anyway." The girls surrounding her once again started giggling uncontrollably; Lily however didn't even flinch.

"Well in that case wouldn't it be better if your friends here just didn't get fitted for robes at all and started wearing bags over their heads? That is at least the only way I can think of to make them look anywhere close to half decent," she then said smiling insolently. The girls immediately stopped giggling and stared at her as if they wanted to attack her right then and there. The Manning girl however held them back, knowing very well that what Lily had said was absolutely true. Instead, she gave them a malicious smile before speaking again.

"At least they are going to be able to get dates," she said with another sneer. Lily didn't even bother to reply but calmly smiled back at her with the same contemptuous look as before.

"Oh I don't mean you Potter – every one knows that Hogwarts own princess will have no problems getting a date. I'm talking about little Miss Goody-two-shoes here," she said and pointed to Millie. "I mean with her last name, who would even want to ask her?" she finished with glee, knowing that her insult had hit its mark. The girls behind her giggled as hard as ever and she herself looked very pleased to see the hurt look in Millie's face. James got furious and kept swearing at the girl and Lily couldn't help but to agree with him when he exclaimed that someone ought to give her a lesson.

Lily reacted instantly. She shot up from her chair, her face white with fury. When she spoke, her voice was very low and controlled, reminding James and Lily of the low rumbling before an earthquake.

"You should be very glad that we're not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, Zelda Manning. Otherwise you might just find yourself even uglier than your friends here," she said almost as low as a whisper. Her eyes had turned as dark as Harry's had done when Percy told him that Millie really wasn't his daughter and even Manning seemed to know she had gone to far this time. In spite of her trying to keep up appearances before her friends, she looked rather unsure of herself when they were all interrupted by Madame Malkin.

"Hello dears, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. It has been such a busy day and I have no idea on which ones of you came first…"

"Take them, we can wait," Lily said quickly, happy to get rid of the company. Madame Malkin however did not seem to notice the hostile tone in Lily's voice, but instead commended her for being so nice to her friends.

As soon as they were gone, Lily sat back down in her chair and looked anxiously at Millie.

"You know she is a mean, stupid, cow that get her kicks out of hurting people, don't you?" she then said in a low voice.

"She still might have a point," Millie answered quietly, still with her eyes fixed on the floor. "I mean…"

"No! She does not have a point!" Lily interrupted her firmly. "There are plenty of guys at Hogwarts who would love to take you to the ball. You just wait; they're going to trip all over each other trying to get to you." At this Millie did look up at her, although she didn't look entirely convinced Lily was right. "Besides I have a feeling that a certain cousin of mine might just ask you," Lily then added with a furtive smile.

Millie started to blush the moment she said it, and a smile finally started to play in the corners of her mouth.

"You think?" she asked uncertainly, biting her lower lip. "I mean really believe it! It's not something you say just to make me feel better?" James and Lily couldn't help but to smile. They both remembered the way the handsome red-haired boy had looked at Millie, and were quite sure that Millie was the only one who didn't seem to realise that this boy fancied her as much as she did him.

"Yes I'm trying to make you feel better now, so you can get much more disappointed later, seriously Mille!" Lily said giving her a stern look before going on. "To tell you the truth I think he had planned to ask you at the Burrow, when we were talking about the ball. You know when Sirius came and interrupted him," she added with a smile. Millie smiled too and blushed even harder than before.

The girls were again interrupted when Madame Malkin walked up to them and told them to get into the fitting room and put their robes on for the final fitting. Lily was so full of expectation that she almost immediately started to complain that the waiting was killing her. James rather thought it was driving her insane, since he couldn't really see what was supposed to be exciting. He was however wise enough to keep his mouth shut and patiently wait next to his wife.

When the girls came out of the fitting rooms, Lily almost shrieked with joy when she saw their robes and even James had to admit that they were very impressive. The colours of the robes were chosen to match the girls' eye colours, and had been chosen so carefully that the match was nearly perfect. The fabrics too were very well chosen for the both of them. Lily's emerald green robes were made of thick velvet, deepening and intensifying the green colour even more. The heavy fabric also balanced of the deep dark colour of her hair and made her face look softer than it normally did.

Millie's robes were of the thinnest possible silk, making the light blue shade seem even lighter, almost grey. The light colour and texture also worked perfectly with her light complexion, almost giving the impression that it glowed.

Both the girls stared at their pictures in the mirror with an expression that nearly questioned if it was really their reflection looking back at them.

"I'm going to give mum the biggest possible hug when I see her," Lily exclaimed after studying her reflection for a while.

"Remind me to do the same," Millie said almost in awe of her image. James couldn't help but to think about what that Manning girl had said about their appearance earlier, chuckling when he though of what her reaction would be like when she stood face to face with them looking like this. In truth, she too had been a rather pretty girl, but her robes had had none of the style and elegance that the ones Lily and Millie were dressed in had. In fact, they had been rather tasteless, showing far too much skin for a 15-year-old girl, and thereby giving her a much less favourable appearance than she would have had if someone with Ginny's, apparently impeccable, taste had chosen the robes for her.


	6. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

6. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes 

After they were done at Madame Malkin's the girls headed down the street until they came to a store neither James nor Lily had seen before. James noted that its windows looked rather much like the ones in Zonko's joke shop back in Hogsmeade. Before they went in, he lifted his eyes to read the sign. It read, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and suddenly James remembered that Harry's twin brother-in-laws owned a joke shop.

The shop was completely packed with Hogwarts students, and seemed to be everything a prankster could ever dream of. Fake wands, Fanged Frisbees, and Dungbombs shared space with things like extendable ears, Ton Tongue Toffee and something called Skiving Snackboxes. Most of the things in the store were items James had never seen before. When reading the explanations on the merchandise it wasn't very hard for him to understand why the store was so full of students. After all, half of the things in here seemed very useful if you wanted to skip class or annoy Filch, or whoever the caretaker was these days.

When George and Fred spotted the girls, they both waved at them. Pushing their way through all the people they finally made it back to their uncles who gave them both huge hugs and invited them in behind the counter. One of the twins was busy taking care of the customer, but the second one took them further in behind the store and down to the stores basement.

The basement looked, if possible, even more amazing than the store. Not only was this the storage place for all of the products, but it also contained new products, ingredients for potential products, experiment tables, drawings, recipes and James' favourite – experimental products, not fully tested yet.

The girls and their uncle, who turned out to be the one named Fred, chatted happily and he showed them the new and experimental products, explaining what they did or was supposed to do. Lily and Millie listened attentively and asked questions when they didn't understand. By the time they were done and headed back up to the store the girls each had a bag full of new and experimental products as well as a wide selection of the regular products on sale.

Once up in the store Fred took over the register to allow his brother to talk to the girls, something he seemed very happy to do. He had just managed to slip the girls a few more of the stores products when Eddy and another boy came down to the store from the flat above.

Eddy lit up when he saw the girls and headed over to them. He hugged his cousin and then Millie, shuddering slightly when he touched her. James and Lily smiled and took the opportunity to look closer at his friend.

He was rather tall, although not nearly as tall as Eddy and had black hair and dark eyes. His skin was darker than the others, but still so light that James and Lily found it hard to determine if he was coloured or just tanned. He broke into a smile when he saw Lily and tried to give her a hug when Eddy hugged Millie. Lily however crossed her arms over her chest making it impossible for him to do so.

"As hard to get as ever, I see Potter," he said with a smile revealing very even white teeth.

"As much a flirt as ever, I see Jordan," Lily retorted back with a strained smile.

"Come on Lil, give him a break. He's not as bad as you think," Eddy laughed. "He hasn't had more than a few measly dates this whole summer."

"Oh, so the French girls were smart enough not to fall for you charm, Jordan. Well good for them! Although I'm sure, you'll be back to your old self as soon as school starts now won't you? At this latest comment from his cousin, Eddy just shook his head and gave up, turning to Millie instead.

"How about we let the two of them bicker alone," he said nervously nodding towards Lily and his friend before adding, "I have something I want to talk to you about anyway." Millie just nodded, apparently to nervous to even utter a word. Lily gave her a glance and an encouraging smile when they walked upstairs.

Both Lily and the boy called Jordan watched them as they disappeared from sight, and even Jordan got a smile out of Lily when he turned back towards her.

"Wow, with a smile like that you might even melt a heart like mine," he said with a huge smile of his own.

"That would be assuming you have one," Lily replied coolly still holding her arms crossed in front of her.

"Ouch, that hurt Potter. I may have irresistible charms, but that does not mean that I don't have a heart," he laughed.

"And there is another false assumption, Jordan," Lily responded. "I can promise you that your charms are not in any way irresistible."

"Well I might take your word for it if you ever gave me half a chance to prove you wrong," Jordan countered quickly. "But hey that can be changed. All you need to do is to go on a date with me. Tell you what – if you still find my charms anything other than irresistible then I promise I will never utter a word to the contrary. So does the Yule ball sound ok to you Potter?"

"The what?" Lily demanded in a very high-pitch voice. "Oh, you, pompous, conceited, self-absorbed…" she started, but Jordan quickly interrupted her by holding up his hands in the air.

"Ok I give up! I take it that means no, and you're not going to the Yule ball with me," he said, still smiling however. "Blimey Potter, if I had known I was going to get steamrolled then I wouldn't have asked."

"Ask? Since when did you even ask?" Lily shot out, apparently still angry. "Not that you would know the difference anyway!"

"Potter, if I didn't know you better, I'd think you really didn't like me," Jordan said with a mock tone in his voice. Lily was just about to shoot off another comment when Eddy and Millie came back down the stairs, smiling. Both Jordan and Lily watched them intently, but instead of telling them anything, Eddy and Millie just smiled. When Millie did speak, it was only to tell Lily that they were already late and had to go.

As soon as the girls were out on the street, Lily started asking questions, not being able to control herself for another second.

"So did he ask you to the ball? He did, didn't he? What did he say? How did he do it?" The questions shot right out of her so fast that Millie couldn't help but to laugh at her.

"You do know that if you want me to answer any of those you will have to give me an opportunity to speak, don't you?" she then asked, still laughing.

"Oh, don't be smart with me, Millie! Just answer me. Did he ask you to the ball, or what?" Lily said almost jumping up and down with suspense. Millie blushed slightly before she nodded.

"I knew it! I just knew it! Didn't I tell you he would? Didn't I?" Lily exclaimed happily making Millie nod once more. "So, what did he say? How did he ask?" she then added curiously, not even trying not to jump up and down anymore.

"Well," Millie started hesitantly, "he…he asked me if we picked up our robes today, and then what mine looked like and when I told him he said that his were blue too so that would be matching, and then he just asked." She shot a glance at Lily who seemed to be waiting for more.

"That's it? Oh come on, he must have said something else, you were gone like forever!" Lily then exclaimed in a tone of voice that said that she would not settle for anything less than a full account of what had been said and by whom.

"Well, he did say that he wasn't just asking because our robes matched…" Millie said blushing really hard and biting her lip to suppress a very happy smile. "…he kind of added that I had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen," she then added, almost holding her breath as she said it. At this, Lily even stopped her dancing around. She stood absolutely still staring at Millie.

"He said…" she asked almost stunned, before she broke out in a huge grin. "He said that?" she then asked again, more assertively this time.

"Yes he did! I don't know why you are surprised by it though. You were after all the one who said he was going to ask me!" Millie answered.

"Well I knew he was going to ask you, I just didn't know he was going to be romantic about it!" Lily declared happily; now back to dancing around Millie as they made their way down the street.

"So did he kiss you?" she asked. If Millie had blushed earlier, it was nothing compared to the deep shade of red her face took on when she heard Lily's question.

"No he did not!" she said very firmly. "He's a gentleman! We haven't even been on a date yet! Of course he didn't kiss me!" she then added.

"Oh," said Lily, looking so disappointed that James and Lily couldn't help but to laugh. They too were really happy for Millie, especially considering how worried she had been about not getting a date at all only an hour ago.

When they reached Florean Fortescue's, the rest of the family was already there. Christopher had already managed to get ice cream on his robes and Sirius was talking happily about his new broom. Harry shot a quick criticising glance at the bags with three big Ws that the girls were carrying.

"So what have your uncles given you now to make Hogwarts unsafe?" he asked critically still looking at the bags. Lily frowned and sat down in a free chair before answering.

"Nothing really, a few screaming yo-yos and nose-biting teacups that's all. Nothing for you to be worried about." Harry gave her a scrutinizing look, telling her that he did not believe her.

"Why are you only looking at me?" Lily demanded. "Millie has a bag too!" she then added nodding towards Millie's bag.

"Because, last time I checked, Millie was the one who got to be prefect and you were the one who spent half your free time in detention," Harry answered, not letting her go with his eyes for even a second. At this piece of information, James looked absolutely delighted while Lily seemed rather shocked.

"Well I wouldn't be in half as much trouble if you gave me that invisibility cloak you have," Lily answered cheekily.

"I certainly will not! You break enough rules as it is and I have no inclination what so ever to make it any easier for you," Harry said in a voice that would have sounded stern if he had not been so close to laughter as he was.

"How can he not give her the cloak?" James exclaimed. "It is meant to be used to break rules in. Give the girl a break." Lily on the other hand did not agree with this and instead applauded Harry for not giving in to the girl.

"It's not like you never got in trouble in school," Lily answered her father. "You got in tons of trouble when you were in school, and probably broke every rule there was during your time."

"And I will never let you speak to your uncles again as long as I live!" Harry laughed. "I cannot believe that they tell you these kinds of things. Not that it matters anyway – most of the times I got into trouble was when I was trying to stay alive or help someone else do so," he added shooting a glance at Ginny as he said the last words.

Lily gasped when she heard her son talk like that. This was the second time they had heard Harry talk about his own death, or would-be death, in such a casual way. The fact that no one at the table even flinched at what he had just said did not make her feel better about it at all.

"You're not going to pull the Voldemort-tried-to-kill-me-the-entire-time-I-went-to-school card again are you dad?" Lily said rolling her eyes. Lily shrieked and even James could not for the life of him understand how Harry's daughter could talk about Lord Voldemort or about him trying to kill her father in such a manner. With fear Lily turned and looked at her husband. James' gaze met Lily's and she could se that his eyes mirrored the distress she felt as he put his arm around her and pulled her in closer.

"Besides," Lily then continued in a very matter-of-factly manner, "you might want to tell me how using the cloak to sneak into Hogsmeade with your friends, when you were grounded on the school for your own safety, has to do with staying alive."

"Or using it to sneak of to the Room of Requirement or the Shrieking Shack to be alone with mum, for that matter," added Sirius happily grinning at his sister for approval. They weren't the only ones who grinned at this – James too had broken out in a huge smile along with Millie and Christopher. And even Lily tried to put the stress what they had just found out behind her in order to give if not a grin, then at least a small smile.

"I never thought of using the Shack to that purpose!" James grinned pulling Lily closer to him and nibbling her neck so much that even now she couldn't help to laugh. "Wish I had though," he then murmured in her ear, getting an accusing but loving look in return.

"Now, that is enough from the both of you!" said Ginny firmly interrupting the children's fit of laughter.

"And you're still not getting the cloak, young lady!" added Harry with a reprimanding smile causing his daughter to frown even if she couldn't possibly have been surprised.

"Furthermore, I think it is just about time for us to head back home," Ginny then said, putting a definite end to the conversation. This time Lily wasn't the only one who frowned at the table. Nevertheless, they all got up and headed for the Leaky Cauldron and home. James and Lily followed them closely and before long Lily had caught James good mood, and she couldn't help but laugh when James said that he now understood why Harry had chosen to live at the Shrieking Shack.


	7. Hogwarts

7. Hogwarts 

The remaining days before the start of term went by very fast. The Potter house buzzed with preparation. And the evening before everyone went to bed early, knowing everything was packed and ready.

Since the family lived in Hogsmeade, the girls and Sirius were not required to take the Hogwart's Express. Instead they would head down to the train station early in the evening to meet the train. For Millie who was a prefect and therefore should have been briefed on the train a letter containing the information given on the train arrived early in the morning. having the perk for Sirius and Lily that they learned their common room password in advance.

James had started to worry, however, he refused to talk about it. Eventually Lily got so annoyed with not knowing what bothered him that she demanded an answer. James tried to get out of the situation, without a doubt thinking that he kept her from worrying to, but Lily made it quite clear to him that when he worried – she worried, either about the same thing or about him. James sighed, knowing very well that his wife was right and that he would have to tell her.

"James, please tell me what it is that is bothering you?" Lily pleaded.

"Ok Evans, but I'm telling you, you'll think I'm being foolish," James said with a sigh.

"I think you're foolish half of the time, doesn't stop me from loving you, or wanting to know what's on your mind," Lily replied lovingly. James smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair. He had always loved her hair.

"I was thinking about what house the kids were in," James then said. "At first I assumed it was Gryffindor, and then it suddenly hit me that we don't have a clue and that it might be any of the houses. I mean all we know is that they are all in the same house," he concluded. Lily looked at him with surprise. This was not what she had expected. She too had assumed that the children were Gryffindors, and the thought that it might be otherwise hadn't even occurred to her. She knew of course that he was right, and she didn't think it was a foolish thing to worry about. After all for all they knew the children might even be Slytherin.

She thought about what they did know about the family, things that might suggest one or the other. At first she tried to figure out what Harry might have been. He had been brave, that was for sure – they already knew he had been forced to fight to stay alive when he went to school and that Voldemort had been the one out to get him. But then there was the way Lily had mentioned Voldemort's name, as if it was no big deal at all…as if he wasn't someone to be scared of at all, but that could of course be good as well as bad. The thoughts kept spinning in her mind and all she knew was that they would have to wait and see. And in her heart she convinced herself that the children surely must be Gryffindors, and if not at least Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

The rest of this Sunday crept forward very slowly, but eventually evening came and Sirius and the girls set of to the station. They hugged their mother and Christopher before they left; Harry had left the house several hours earlier so he wasn't around to bid his children good-bye.

The Hogwarts Express hadn't arrived yet when the kids reached the station. The Thestral-drawn carriages were there and so was Hagrid. James and Lily smiled when they saw him. He was a lot older than they remembered him, but otherwise still his old self. His long shaggy hair and his giant beard had begun to grey quite a bit, but his eyes were the same glinting black as they had always been. He smiled when he saw Harry's children and waved happily to them as they walked up to him.

"Hello!" he said smiling. "How nice the see yeh all. Lookin' forward to start of term are yeh?" he then asked merrily.

"Yeah, but Sirius is a little annoyed with only being in second year," Lily answered with a smile.

"Well I would be in third had I been born just three weeks earlier, I'm older than everyone else in my year, and not even allowed to go to Hogsmeade yet. I mean, I live here, what harm could it do?" Sirius said annoyed. Hagrid laughed and patted Sirius so hard on the back that he nearly toppled over.

"An' what abou' the two o' you, girls? Lookin' forward to the Yule ball, are yeh?" Hagrid then said turning to the girls who both smiled at the mentioning of the ball. Sirius however looked even more annoyed than before, knowing that second-years wasn't allowed to go.

"You should see our robes, they're gorgeous!" Millie said happily.

"Yes, Mum's got great taste!" Lily added. Hagrid chuckled and nodded his head.

"I can't say I'm surprised, yer mum looked very nice on her own ball, even though her robes were second hand," Hagrid said. "I think she got disappointed though, she wanted yer father to notice her but he only had eyes for this other girl back then," he then added. The girls suddenly looked very interested.

"You mean dad dated someone other than mum in school?" Lily asked in a very surprised voice.

"O' course he did!" Hagrid laughed. "Yer mum too fer that matter," he then added.

"Mum, dated someone else?" Lily exclaimed. She shared a look with Millie who looked just as intrigued as she did. "Mum always said that she fancied dad all through school, how could she date someone else if that is true?" Lily then asked.

"Well, I guess she got tired o' waitin' around for him ter notice her, eh," Hagrid smiled. "I never thought she got over him at all meself, but she did date a couple o' other guys while yer father dated this other girl, then he finally noticed her in his sixth year, an they started datin," he added with a smile. The girls looked absolutely stunned, this was plainly information that neither of them had heard before.

"So who did she date?" Millie finally asked, unable to control her curiosity.

"Well, I don' remember the first one's name," Hagrid said thoughtfully. "But she was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team I remember. It was the year yer mum was seeker, when yer dad wasn' allowed ter play – because of that Umbridge woman an' that fight he got into with that…" he suddenly went quiet and looked at Millie who averted her eyes and stared at the ground.

"With my father you mean," she then added quietly. Hagrid looked at her with great sympathy, and then with his giant hand he grabbed her beneath her chin and pulled her head up till her eyes met his.

"Yer father is Harry Potter an' don' let anyone tell yeh differently," he then said firmly, obviously making Millie feel a whole lot better because she couldn't help but to give him a grateful smile.

"Anyway, he dated yer mum fer a while, almost the entire year before yeh mum dumped him. He started datin' yer dad's old girlfriend after he stopped datin' yer mum, never seemed to bother yer father much, mind yeh," he added with a smile when he saw the look in the girls faces.

"As fer the rest, I don' know if I should tell yeh," he then said hesitantly. The girls however begged him to tell them who else their mother had dated. Hagrid seemed really reluctant but ultimately couldn't resist the girls' charms.

"Well, she dated Professor Thomas fer a few months in her fifth year, before she started to date yer father," he finally said. "Mind yeh, it wasn't for long. She broke up with him after only a short while, no' that he was ter happy abou' it though." The girls stared at Hagrid and even Sirius had grown interested in the conversation by now.

"She dated Professor Thomas?" they asked in unison. "For real?"

"I knew I shouldn' have told yeh," Hagrid said regretfully. "Now, don' go getting' any ideas. As I said, it was only fer a short while an' he got over it fast enough. Yeh have to know that yer mum was quite pretty in her day, still is mind yeh, an' many boys would've loved ter date her. Ah here's the train comin' in now," he then added with relief when the scarlet steam engine became visible.

The station was soon filled with students who pushed and bumped each other to get to the carriages. Hagrid left the kids and started his annual yelling.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" He had soon rounded up the first-years and headed over to the boats in the lake. Sirius spotted a few guys and headed over to them. The girls started to make their way over to the carriages themselves when they heard some girls shouting their names from behind them. Turning around Millie accidentally stumbled into the Manning girl they had met in Madame Malkin's.

"Watch it, Malfoy!" she snapped angrily before pushing her way past them. James and Lily were stunned. Malfoy? Had she really said Malfoy? What on earth would a Malfoy do living with their son? Lucius Malfoy had been one of Voldemort's biggest supporters, one of his death eaters – and here was someone who couldn't be anything but his granddaughter living with their son. What on earth could have happened with the world to make it so?

James once again felt the anxiety he had before about the possibility that the kids were Slytherin. As far as he knew no Malfoy had ever been otherwise. Lily tried to calm him down, but in truth even she was worried.

The carriage ride over to the castle took forever in James' and Lily's minds. They both kept turning the few facts over and over in their minds, and both held on very much to the indications that Millie was not particularly happy about her name and family ties. By now James couldn't even understand how he could have missed it. Millie looked very much like the Malfoys, the white-blond hair, the tall and slim figure, the pale skin. She did however look nicer, kinder than any Malfoy James had ever come across, and it was to the proof of her kind nature that James and Lily now pinned their hopes.

The Great Hall looked just as splendid as they both remembered it. The ceiling shone from the lights of thousands and thousands of stars and tables were set with the same golden plates and goblets that had been used when they themselves attended Hogwarts. Both James and Lily searched the room to see Sirius or anyone else they could recognise, but the only one they could see was the Manning girl and her friends, not surprisingly sitting by the Slytherin table.

"Potter! Malfoy!" the voice came from behind the girls just as they walked into the Hall. They stopped and turned around to see who was calling and soon saw Eddy's friend Jordan come towards them with a great smile, Eddy was not far behind. The girls moved back from the door to let the other students pass them as they waited. Anxiously James noted that they were moving in the direction of the Slytherin table where they stood while waiting for the boys to push their way through.

"Waiting for me?" The girls started. They hadn't even seen the boy that was now standing in front of them.

"No!" the girls said very quickly in unison, making it very clear that he would probably the last person in the world they would wait for.

"Well that's too bad," the boy said with a sneer letting his eyes sweep over them, resting specifically at some strategic points. "But, if that is not the point, you might want to get out of my way so that I can sit down," he then added. The girls were indeed very quick to move away from the table and shuddered with disgust as they meet up with Eddy and Jordan.

"I think I need to take a shower," Millie said with deep disgust in her voice. Lily shook her head.

"Unfortunately I don't think that would help," she replied shooting a glance of to the Slytherin table behind them. "A cleansing spell like the one mum uses on the floors perhaps," she then suggested getting approval from Millie.

"What's the problem?" Eddy asked.

"Nott!" both girls answered at the same time, once again shuddering. Eddy and Jordan exchanged a quick look.

"Well that's what you get when you're standing to close to the Slytherins," Jordan then said with a grin.

"I'll remember never to do that again!" Lily answered, not even bothering to be annoyed with the way Jordan tried to put his arm around her shoulders as he said it.

To James' and Lily's relief all four of them now rapidly made their way over to the Gryffindor table where they sat down. Sirius soon came over with a few friends of his and sat down by them. They all chatted happily as the teachers started to come in and sit down at the High Table. Suddenly Lily gave out a little shriek and grabbed James in the arm.

He looked at her in bewilderment when she pointed to the High Table. In surprise James took a look and soon he too hollered.

"What on earth is that slimy, stupid, git doing at the High Table!" he shouted. Lily looked at him with surprise.

"What? Who on earth are you talking about?" she then asked.

"Snivellus, of course! Who were you pointing at?" James retorted just as surprised as she was. Lily looked in the direction James pointed, almost as surprised to see Snape sitting there as James had been. She didn't like the way James and his friend had treated him in school or the never dying habit James had of calling him Snivellus, but she was not to happy about seeing him sitting at the High Table either. They had after all had quite a lot of indications that he had been one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. She did however collect herself enough to answer her husband's question.

"If you look three chairs to the right you might see who I am talking about," she answered in the slightly lecturing tone of voice she always got when she heard James call Snape Snivellus. James looked and this time to he found it necessary to holler for a completely different reason. Sitting amongst the teachers, talking merrily to Hagrid, was Harry!

"He's a teacher!" James exclaimed surprisingly.

"Well, it does seem so, doesn't it?" Lily answered proudly.

They were interrupted when the first-years entered the Hall for the sorting-ceremony, led on by Professor McGonagall as always. James and Lily smiled as they looked at their old transfiguration professor. She still had her hair in a tight bun, it was however no longer black, but mostly grey.

They listened as the sorting hat began to sing and clapped with the students when it stopped, even though they knew that no one heard them. It still seemed rude not to applaud. They then watched as Professor McGonagall started calling out the name of the student to be sorted. Suddenly Lily saw a face she recognised amongst the young students. She touched James' arm and asked with a whisper if the girl with the long brown hair and freckles hadn't been at the birthday-party at the burrow.

James looked at her for a while before he remembered and nodded smilingly. She had been the daughter of Charlie – the one who worked with dragons, he remembered. Lily was surprised that he still could remember an insignificant thing like who worked with dragons, but James amazed her even more when he told her that he thought her name was Belinda.

"How on earth do you remember a thing like that when you can't even remember that Bill and his wife Fleur lives in France?" she whispered.

"Because that is completely uninteresting," James answered her. "I mean anyone can move to France, but how many people do you know that work with dragons?" he asked. Lily shook her head. No matter how much she loved him there would still be things she would never understand. McGonagall had gotten almost to the end of the list now and the little Weasley girl looked very nervous. She was at the end of the line and very impatient.

Finally her name was called and James felt very proud to be proven right about her name. She almost ran up to the stool and sat down. The hat barely touched her head before it bellowed out GRYFFINDOR and the whole Gryffindor table began to cheer.

Belinda ran right down to her cousins that all hugged her and congratulated her on being put in Gryffindor and Millie made sure to get her a seat next to Sirius. A few other first-years were seated close to them and were whispering and pointing towards the High Table. Curiously James and Lily moved closer to hear what they were talking about. They had only managed to pick up the words "Potter" and "killed" when Professor McGonagall started to speak and thereby put an end to their conversation.

James and Lily had wondered where Dumbledore was, but it wasn't until now that they realised that he wouldn't be there and that McGonagall was now the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts," she started. "I know that for many of you the situation is a new one, but I can assure you all that you will soon be right at home here. For those of you who already feel at home here I want to urge you to help and support the newcomers and make sure they feel welcome at our school. Now since I am sure that you are all hungry – let the banquet begin!"

The students clapped and cheered as the plates before them filled with food. James remembered Nearly-Headless Nick once told him that the one thing he missed more than anything being a ghost was the pleasures of eating and drinking, and seeing all of the food before them he could definitely see his point. He looked over at the Gryffindor ghost by the table and saw him looking at the students digging in to the food with the same kind of melancholy as he always had at these feasts. James wondered for a moment if he and Lily would be able to talk or communicate with the ghosts, but looking around the Great Hall, none of the ghosts seemed to notice their presence.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when the first-years once again started to talk and point towards the High Table and Harry. This time James and Lily were closer and could hear what they said.

"I cannot believe our luck, having Harry Potter for Defence against Dark Arts teacher!" one of the students exclaimed.

"I know! He's been my hero since I was five!" another one said.

"Mum says that if it wasn't for him we would all be serving You-Know-Who," a third one added getting nods of consent from those around him. James suddenly felt very proud when he heard this. Suddenly a little girl looking rather ashamed and confused asked loudly:

"Who is You-Know-Who and why would we be serving him if it wasn't for Harry Potter, and who is he?" The first-years who had been talking all of a sudden went very quiet and stared at the little blond girl who had talked.

"Muggle-born?" It was Lily who asked. The girls looked at her shyly but when she saw that both Lily and those surrounding her were smiling warmly at her she seemed a bit more self-assured when she nodded.

"That's ok; you'll soon see that you're not the only one. Some of the greatest wizards and witches have been muggle-born," she added with another smile, making the girl feel even more at ease.

"So what's your name?" Lily then asked.

"Sarah," the girl said. "Sarah Jennifer Michaels."

"Ok, well since we apparently are giving full names here, I'm Lily Alicia Potter, but you can call me Lily," Lily answered and extended her hand to the girl. Several of the other first-years had heard her and were now looking intently at her.

"Potter as in…" one of them started.

"Yes," said Lily with a shrug of her shoulder. "Harry Potter is our father," she said plainly.

"Our?" another first-year asked.

"Let me introduce everyone," Lily said. "Middle names and all," she then added smiling at the muggle-born named Sarah. "As I said, I'm Lily Alicia Potter, this one over here would be Sirius James Potter," she said pointing at Sirius who frowned at being introduced with his middle name as well. James however almost made a flip midair out of the joy he felt when he heard that the boy wasn't only named after Sirius but after himself as well.

"The girl to my left is Millifred…"

"If you mention my middle name I'll hit you," Millie interrupted her quickly. Lily just smiled and pretended to look shocked.

"What's wrong with Narcissa?" she then asked in such a surprised tone of voice it had to be fake. Millie moaned when she herd her middle name and buried her face in her hands.

"Anyway that would be Millifred Narcissa Malfoy," Lily concluded happily.

"And since I dislike Millifred, detest Malfoy and hate Narcissa you might just want to call me Millie – everyone else does," Millie interrupted before Lily could go on with her introductions. Lily grinned and moved on pretending not to notice several first-years shocked reactions to the name Malfoy.

"The red-head over hear is Eddy Weasley, no middle name, but he is Head-boy even though he didn't bother to tell his cousin about it" she added with an accusing look at her cousin before moving on. "And finally that is Belinda Molly Weasley and she's a first-year too so you will be sharing a room with her," she concluded.

"Hey, what about me?" Jordan said in a very insulted tone of voice the moment Lily stopped.

"Ah, yes, that is Jeff Jordan, and he is someone you really would do best to stay away from, at least when you get older," Lily then said giving him a taunting look. Jordan smiled back at her trying to look cool but he did seem more annoyed then he wanted to let on.

"And you really shouldn't listen to Potter!" said Jordan mimicking Lily's mocking tone of voice. "I promise you I don't bite," he then said, once again trying to make it sound as if it was all a big joke. Lily frowned at him.

"Actually I'm fairly sure you do!" she then added sarcastically.

"Only when asked," replied Jordan leaning in closer to her so that only she would here what he said. Lily looked at him critically for a moment before turning her whole attention back to Sarah.

"Now I think you had some questions right?" she asked. The girl nodded.

"So let's see if we can answer them, shall we?" Lily then said with another smile. "Your first question was who is You-Know-Who if I remember correctly, right?" The little girl nodded.

"You-Know-Who was a wizard named Voldemort," Lily began, ignoring the many first-years who flinched and gasped when she said his name. "Voldemort was probably one of the most powerful wizards ever to leave Hogwarts; unfortunately he was also one of the worst. He was extremely hungry for power and didn't hesitate to kill or torture anyone who got in his way," she continued. The blond-haired girl stared at her eyes wide open.

"What happened?" she then asked. She wasn't the only one who listened to Lily. By now, all of the first-years were paying attention.

"He was killed many years ago, in an attack on Hogwarts," Lily said plainly. This however was not colourful enough for some of the first-years who complained over such a short conclusion.

"He didn't just get killed," one of the first year girls, said. "It was a huge fight, right outside on the grounds here, and You-Know-Who had a bunch of Death Eaters with him..." she went on.

"What's a Death Eater?" Sarah asked immediately, completely ruining the girl's story and causing Lily to laugh.

"Followers of Voldemort," Millie said helpfully. The first-years flinched yet again, but the girl who had started to speak was determined to finish her story and continued.

"Anyway, they attacked Hogwarts because they wanted to kill Harry Potter. You see," the first year girl then said knowing the question would come this time, "Harry Potter had been predicted to overthrow and kill him so he wanted to kill him here, before he was a fully qualified wizard. Probably thought he wouldn't be as dangerous to him then. But, You-Know-Who underestimated Harry Potter, who according to mum is the best wizard that ever left Hogwarts, and so Potter was prepared. He had started a Defence against Dark Arts group at school that trained at NEWT-level and above several times a week and together with the teachers and the headmaster they stood up against You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters." The table was now very quiet. The little girl who spoke was a good storyteller and had everyone's attention. James and Lily had also drawn very close to hear what she had to say.

"The battle was intense and several people died, including Hogwarts Headmaster, a man named Dumbledore who was the only one You-Know-Who ever feared besides Harry Potter. One of Harry Potter's friends also died, throwing himself in front of Potter, not only saving his life but giving him the opportunity to kill You-Know-Who. Once he was dead many of the Death Eaters gave in, but several of them managed to escape and the war still went on for several years, and Harry Potter became an Auror to hunt them down. One time…"

"I think that is enough for one night," Lily interrupted. "Sarah's head must already be spinning, besides she can hear the rest from my father himself," she concluded making the disappointed faces of the first-years once again light up.

"What do you mean?" one of the boys asked.

"First Defence against Dark Arts lesson Professor Potter always lets you ask what ever questions you like about Voldemort or Death Eaters or anything else. So if there is anything you want to know, better start to think about your questions now." It was Eddy who had spoken and the first-years looked as if they just found out Christmas was coming early this year.

"We can ask anything we want?" one of them asked. Eddy nodded.

"But you want to consider your questions carefully, because you see you only get this one opportunity, then he answers nothing at all, ever again," Jordan added. Lily turned towards Sarah again looking at her.

"So do you understand any of this?" she then asked after a while. Sarah looked down on her plate and thought the whole thing through carefully.

"Well I think so," she said thoughtfully. "This Voldemort was a murderer and he tried to kill your father who killed him in self-defence?" she asked to make sure she got the whole thing straight, not even noticing how the first-years around her flinched when she said his name. Lily smiled.

"See that is why I like muggle-borns," she said, "You don't complicate things and say You-Know-Who instead of names, or dive into every detail. You get to the point without making too much fuss. And that would be a yes, by the way, that is exactly what happened," she finished, still smiling. Sarah lit up and smiled too, very happy to be liked even though she didn't know as much about magic and the magic world as the other first-years did.

"And your father is going to be our teacher?" she asked. Lily nodded. "Is he good?" she then asked curiously making Lily laugh.

"Well I think so, but then he is my father and I might just be a little bias," she laughed. "I think you'd better make up your own mind on that one," she then added with a smile.

"So who is the worst teacher?" asked another first-year interestedly.

"Snape!" The answer was unison from the entire group making the first-years start and shoot of frightened looks towards the High Table, trying to figure out who he could be. Normally James would never have missed an opportunity like this to inform Lily that he had been right about Snape since they started Hogwarts together, but at the moment, he was far to excited over the news that Voldemort was dead and gone for good, and that it was all thanks to his son. Lily too felt happy and proud although she couldn't help to tease James about his feelings, telling him that if his head got any bigger it'd explode.

The banquet was over far too soon and even though the students, and especially the first-years, were tired, there was no one that wanted to leave the Great Hall. Nevertheless, Professor McGonagall eventually stood up and informed the new students of the school rules, reminded the old students to follow the school rules and wished them all a good night. James and Lily could for a while not decide whether they should go with Harry or the children, but when everyone stood up and started walking towards the entrance their wish to see their old common room made them go with the children.

Once up in the common room James and Lily was once again relieved to see that some things didn't change. The room looked just as it had when they had been to Hogwarts and old memories came flooding back when they saw it. Lily tried to remember how many times she sat in the chair by the fireplace or how many times she fought with James standing just where she was standing now. Still the one thing she could remember more vividly than anything else was when he had kissed her standing by the foot of the stairs leading up to the boys' dormitories.

She looked over at them and saw Sirius climbing those stairs right now together with his friends. They were followed closely by Eddy and Jordan. The girls too were heading of to bed and soon the common room was completely quiet. James and Lily both took a seat, feeling right at home, in front of the fire. They looked at each other and smiled. The day had been without a doubt an eventful one.

From the shock of finding out that Millie was a Malfoy, to the joy of finding out that Voldemort was really dead. They felt like their emotions had taken a ride on one of those Roller-Coasters found in muggle amusement parks the entire evening. Lily got up from her chair and curled up next to James in his, resting her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair gently while his free hand played with her fingers. Neither one of them spoke. They didn't need to right now, nor did they have the energy for it. Instead, they just sat there watching the fire die out, waiting for morning to come with more answers.


	8. Harry's lesson

8. Harry's lesson 

The next morning, Lily and James were very excited to see Harry teach. After breakfast, they immediately followed Harry to his office. The office was on the third floor; or rather, the classroom was on the third floor. The office was in between the second and third. To get to the office you had to go through the classroom and down a spiral staircase that you found behind a secret door on the right hand wall of the classroom.

From the top of the stairs, you could see the entire office below. It was big and comfortable and the ceiling rose high from the bottom of the room. Along the walls were bookcases as high as the walls and Lily and James soon realised that the small ladder leaned against one of the bookcases had to be magical if there were to be any hope of getting to the books higher up.

A big desk stood in the centre of the room. It was surrounded by three chairs – two in front of the desk and one big chair of leather behind the desk. Other furniture in the room was a lounge suite, containing a sofa and two armchairs situated just in front of the large fireplace.

As they descended into the room something odd caught their eyes. In one of the corners of the room was cupboard that relative to the other furniture looked oddly out of place. It was large and bulky, yet compared with the huge bookcases stretching from floor to ceiling it looked very small and forgotten. It seemed very old and worn and although it looked like it had been opened a million times there was no handle or keyhole or any other visible way of opening it. While still watching the strange cabinet they heard Harry make his way up the stairs and realising that it was time for his first lesson, James and Lily headed after him.

When they entered, Hufflepuff students were already beginning to fill the classroom, happily chatting about their summers. James and Lily took a good look at the students. They looked to be in the early teens, and James and Lily found themselves to be a bit disappointed that they weren't first years. They both remembered what Eddy had said about Harry answering questions on the first lesson, and they had been hoping to get some answers themselves today.

The sound of Harry gently clearing his throat was enough to get the students to stop talking and give their full attention to their teacher. James and Lily watched him intently. Maybe this wasn't the first years, and maybe they wouldn't get all their answers, but seeing their son teach was still a treat.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," Harry started. "I hope that all of you had a nice summer and that you are all relaxed and ready to face school again. You will need your energy this year, because this is the year when we leave the theoretical parts of Defence against Dark Arts and start dealing with the more practical ones," he then continued with a slight smile when he noticed the exited looks on the student's faces and the many arms shooting up in the air. "Yes, Mr Gibbons, you had a question," Harry added nodding towards a boy sitting in the back of the classroom.

"Does this mean we get to do more spells and stuff, like the Expelliarmus Spell we learnt last year?" the boy asked.

"I don't know about "stuff", but we will definitely learn a few spells. More importantly, you will learn how to handle dark creatures like Boggarts and Hinkypunks. We will start at the beginning of your book and move along as the year progresses," Harry responded with a smile. Another arm was raised as he finished. "Miss Martin, go ahead."

"Will we look at werewolves as well? They are addressed in the book," a thin pale girl said. Harry looked at her and smiled before answering.

"Yes, Miss Martin, we will." Several more hands shot up in the air and James and Lily couldn't help but to smile when they saw the interest so clearly visible in the students' faces.

"What should you do if you come face to face with a werewolf?" a round faced boy asked.

"That depends, Mr Larsen, would that be a werewolf in his human form or a werewolf just hit with the light of the full moon?" Harry asked with great amusement in his voice.

"The second one, sir!" said the boy smiling.

"Well in that case, running comes to mind, Mr Larsen," Harry said calmly, causing the whole class to break out in laughter. A slight clearing of his throat and the class was once again quiet as the Larsen boy raised his hand again.

"What should I do if I were faced with a werewolf in its human form?" he then asked. Harry smiled obviously quite amused by the discussion.

"Then I would recommend you to stay and have a bit of a chat," he then said. "Who knows you might just get a new friend, and besides running away would seem rather rude, don't you think?" he added with a smile causing additional laughs from some of the students.

James grinned, happy to see that his son did not have any prejudice about werewolves. Suddenly he found himself wondering if Harry had ever gotten to know Remus. He hoped so, but with Sirius' suspicions of Remus being a traitor he couldn't be sure. He shook the thought of; Remus wasn't a spy anymore than himself, Sirius or Peter were. It was ridiculous to think that. He had agreed to Sirius request not to tell Remus about changing who was going to be secret-keeper, but he never really believed that one of his best friends would ever betray him. Surely Sirius had realised with time how silly he had been.

"But aren't werewolves devious and not to be trusted?" asked a small brown haired girl when the sniggers and laughter once more had been silenced by Harry.

"No, not more than the rest of us," Harry answered with at gentle smile. "Someone who is a werewolf is just someone who has been unfortunate enough to be bitten by one. Last time I checked werewolves don't do personality checks before they bite people," he added before finishing the discussion. "Now I think it would be best if we leave the subject of werewolves alone for a while, until we actually are meant to deal with them. Now who can tell me something about Hinkypunks?"

James and Lily watched with interest as Harry steered his class in the direction he wanted. He was obviously a very good teacher. The students hang on to every word he said and although there was a lot of laughter in the classroom, the slightest sound from Harry could still bring the class back to order.

James and Lily had so much fun watching Harry teach that they completely forgot about time and when the lesson was over and the students headed out the door they were both surprised and a bit disappointed that the lesson was over.

When the students were out the door, Harry turned to his desk and looked through the parchments lying on top of it. He still had his back turned when the door opened.

"Uncle Harry?" the girl James and Lily now knew as Belinda asked. Harry let go of the parchment he was reading, turned around and gave the girl a warm smile.

"Hello, Belinda. I noticed that your class is next," he then said still smiling. James and Lily twitched and looked at each other. Belinda was a first year. They would actually get a few of the answers they were craving.

"Actually, I came early because I have something to ask you," Belinda said as she went up to her uncle and gave him a hug.

"Then by all means ask," Harry smiled.

"Well I wanted to know what I should call you, I mean in school…should I say Uncle Harry or Professor Potter?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

"Ah, that is always a tricky question, isn't it?" Harry answered gently. "How about you call me Professor Potter in class and Uncle Harry anywhere else? Would that be ok?" he then asked. Belinda's smile widened.

"Ok!" she said with a huge grin.

"Good, then I suggest you go and get yourself a seat," Harry said giving her a pat on the shoulder as the other students in the class started to fill the classroom.

James and Lily looked at the first years filling the room. They were a lot quieter than the class before them and many of them threw nervous looks in Harry's direction. Harry turned to the desk and picked up the parchment he had been looking at earlier. Holding it in his hand, he turned back towards the class, leaned back on the desk and started calling out the names of the students.

After Harry checked off the names of the students he put the parchment back on the desk behind him and bid them welcome to Hogwarts and Defence against Dark Arts. The students however did not seem at ease. Most avoided to look directly at Harry, several shifted anxiously in their seat and some glanced nervously at Belinda. Harry looked out over the class, letting his gaze drift from one student to the next. He then turned towards Belinda just as she raised her hand.

"I see they've asked you to ask the question this year," he said smiling. The students looked at him with surprise.

"How did you know...?" Belinda started.

"First of all, only speak when I allow you to. Second, I have been a teacher for 10 years now and every year one student in every class has always been chosen to ask the first question. So let me guess the question. Is it really true that you may ask any question you want during your first lesson?" Belinda nodded in response.

"Yes, you may," Harry affirmed with a nod causing excitement among the students. "I do, however, have one demand," he continued in the same calm tone of voice. "Whenever your questions deal with Voldemort, I want you to use his real name."

The students flinched and one of the girls shrieked when Harry mentioned the name. Nervous looks were exchanged between the students. Several started to shift uncomfortably in their seats once more. Finally, a brown-haired boy hesitantly raised his hand.

"Mr. Graham, am I right?" Harry demanded as he checked the parchment behind him. The boy nodded. "What is your question?" Harry asked.

"Why do we have to say the name?" the boy asked, apparently very discomfited by the idea of saying Voldemort's name.

"A very wise man once told me that the fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself and that you should always use the proper name for things. I happen to believe that he was right," Harry said smiling. "Now let me ask you a question, Mr. Graham. Why do you fear the name Voldemort when the man that went by that name has been dead longer than you have been alive?"

"I dunno," the boy said shrugging his shoulders obviously not prepared for the question.

"Could it have anything to do with your parents fearing the name?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, I mean…" the boy trailed of.

"Yes, go on," Harry encouraged him.

"Well, everyone knows your not s'posed to say the name," the boy concluded.

"And why do you think that everyone knows that, Mr. Graham?"

"Because, they learnt it sir?" the boy asked tentatively after thinking for quite a while.

"Precisely! Very good, Mr Graham, that's two points for Gryffindor." The boy lit up in a huge grin and received a pat on the back from the boy sitting next to him. "Now, Mr. Graham, do you dare give it a try?" Harry asked. The boy swallowed and bit his lips as the faces of the students around him all turned to look at him.

"V…Voldemort," the boy said with a deep breath. Some of the students still flinched at the sound of the name, but most of them just looked at the boy with the utmost admiration. Even James and Lily thought that this was very brave of the boy. Harry on the other hand just smiled as if this was something he had expected.

"That's two more points to Gryffindor, Mr. Graham," he said calmly. "Now shall we get on with the questions?" he demanded. The students hesitated for a few moments before a girl raised her hand. James and Lily immediately recognised her as the girl that had told the story of Harry and Voldemort to the other first years the night before when Lily had refused to go on.

"Miss Shaw I believe?" Harry checked, before he nodded at her to ask her question.

"I was wondering…what really happened the night Vol…" she stopped and took a deep breath; "the night Voldemort killed your parents?" she then finished quickly.

Without even thinking, James and Lily drew closer to each other. Even though they knew, what happened must've happened a long time ago, they still remembered Voldemort crashing through the door wand in hand coming for their little boy as if it happened only a few weeks ago. Now they were looking at that same boy, a grown man, older then themselves, gently looking out over his students as he began his answer by awarding Gryffindor two points for the girl's effort to speak the name.

"As I'm sure most of you are aware of, I was only a baby when my parents were killed. I have no memory of what happened, and what I do know is mostly information I received from Voldemort. Now don't be so surprised, he was a bit of a bragger. Besides, he always imagined that telling me things about my parents' deaths would somehow make me weaker, unfocused. He was, of course, wrong as he so often was when feelings were involved. But then feelings, and especially love, was the one thing he never could understand," he added with a slight smile.

"Now, the one Voldemort was after that night was neither my father nor my mother, but me. And before you ask why, we can get to that question later," he said as two students started to raise their hands. "My parents knew that Voldemort was after me, and so they had gone into hiding. Yet Voldemort managed to find out where we were, and came for us."

James who was listening intently still found himself to be relieved that Harry didn't mention further how Voldemort had found out where they were hiding. He could only imagine how Peter must have fought to keep his secret. He didn't even want to think about how much torture Voldemort had put him through before he killed him.

"When Voldemort attacked, my father tried to buy my mother and me enough time to escape," Harry continued. "He told my mother to get me and run, and stayed behind himself. This didn't help, though. Voldemort killed my father immediately and cornered my mother in the bedroom, demanding of her to hand me over."

The classroom was now so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. Lily shifted a bit; gripping James' hand tighter as images of Voldemort, standing in front of her ordering her to give him her son filled her mind.

"My mother, of course, had no intention of doing so. She refused, and when she did, Voldemort killed her. Now that was Voldemort's big mistake. Because he resented and underestimated the power of love so much, he failed to realise that my mother's sacrifice, made out of love, provided a very powerful protection for me. When Voldemort turned his wand on me, his spell backfired, leaving him alive, but with no powers or even a physical body left. So he did the only thing he could, he ran and waited for his supporters to find him so that he could return to power, although I seriously doubt he thought it would take 12 years before they did," Harry finished.

James looked at Lily and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. She had been the one to save their son, she was the sole reason he was alive. Never had he loved her more than he did at this moment. As he looked down on her, he could see traces of tears in her eyes, telling him that he wasn't the only one who was moved by what they heard.

"Now, if I am not mistaken, you wanted to know why Voldemort wanted to kill me in the first place, am I right?" Harry asked and waited for the students to nod their response.

"Well then, the answer to that lies in a prophecy, made shortly before I was born. It said that the only person who would have the chance to conquer Voldemort would be born…"

James and Lily watched Harry talk about the prophecy they had so hated. They had never been able to understand why their son had to be the one, why he couldn't just have been a normal boy, without the burden of a prophecy like this.

"…a necessity. I was not the only child that this prophecy could have referred to. There were two of us, born in the end of July, by parents that had three times survived Voldemort. Myself and a boy named Neville Longbottom…"

James noticed a change in Harry's face at the mentioning of Longbottom's son. It lasted less than a second, but James was sure that he had seen the signs of pain when Harry said the boy's name. He wondered why as he listened to Harry tell the class about the impact of the prophecy.

"Who has another question?" asked Harry. A small, pink-faced and rather frighten-looking blonde girl raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Archer, go ahead," beckoned Harry.

"What happened the night V…" she swallowed, took a deep breath, and tried again. "…the night Vol…" she stopped herself again, breathing rather hard. She strained herself once again but by now she was nearly in tears. With only a few steps Harry was by her side. He placed his hand on her shoulder and bent down to face her.

"It's quite alright miss Archer, no need to get upset. I'm sure someone else in here can ask the question for you if you cannot master it today," said Harry soothingly to the girl.

"So I won't lose points, then" sobbed the girl.

"Not at all, miss Archer. Don't worry, you'll make it sooner or later" he added with a gentle smile. "So who can ask Miss Archer's question?" he asked the class while he rose, still holding his hand on the little girl's shoulder. Miss Shaw's hand flew up in the air, and Harry nodded in her direction.

"What happened the night Voldemort came back?" she asked. Harry looked down on the poor little girl by his side, as if to see if this indeed had been her question. She nodded.

"That's another 2 points for Gryffindor, Miss Shaw," said Harry as he walked back to the front of the class. "The question is however more complicated than you might think. To tell the whole story correctly would demand more time than we have here today, and since I have a feeling that you have other questions that you want to ask, I'm going to give you the short version," he continued.

"As I said it took 12 years before any of Voldemort's supporters decided to return to him and help him back to power. When they finally did, however, they came up with a very clever plan to bring Voldemort back to full strength and kill me, at the same time." Harry paused and looked out over the class before he continued.

"This was in my fourth year, and that year there was a Triwizard Tournament held at Hogwarts. Voldemort and his servants used the tournament to lure me into taking a portkey, bringing me to the graveyard where Voldemort's father was buried."

"There was a reason why he chose the graveyard, and why he wanted me to be there – alive," Harry went on. "There is ancient dark magic, very powerful and very dangerous. Correctly performed and used this dark magic would allow Voldemort to return to a body. It required three very special ingredients to work – the bones of the father, unknowingly given, the flesh of a servant, willingly given, and the blood of an enemy, forcibly taken. At the graveyard, Voldemort had access to his father's bones, his servant was already with him and by getting me there he had his enemy and so could use my blood to bring himself back to life."

James and Lily looked at each other very uncomfortably. The magic their son was talking about sounded very dark and dangerous, and they wished that their son would never have been forced to witness such a thing, let alone be used as a part of it.

"Once the spell was performed and Voldemort was returned to full powers, he had of course every intention of killing me. Nevertheless just killing me while I was tied up to his father's tombstone without any way to defend myself wasn't enough for him. I told you he was a bragger; well he was also a show-off. He called his Death Eaters to him and untied me, demanding that I duel with him so that he could show the Death Eaters that a mere 14-year-old was no threat to him."

Lily gasped at the thought of her 14-year-old son in a duel with Voldemort, casting a glance at her fully grown husband thinking of where such an attempt had led him.

"What Voldemort didn't know was that our wands were brother-wands, meaning that they had the same core, in our case the feathers from the same phoenix bird. Brother-wands are not meant to do battle, and when they are forced to a very rare thing happens. The wands lock together until one of the wands force the other to echo the spells it had made, creating shadows of the spells coming out of the wand, newest first, then older ones in the order they have been made."

James and Lily stared at each other – Harry's and Voldemort's wands, brother wands? How on earth had that happened?

"Luckily for me it was my wand that got the upper hand and the shadows coming out of Voldemort's wand both confused and scared him. They made it possible for me to escape, and as soon as I broke the connection between our wands I ran, grabbed the portkey and was transported back to Hogwarts."

Harry waited for the students to take in the story and come up with new questions. He didn't have to wait long. A tall stringy boy with brown hair raised his hand.

"Mr McKenna, go ahead," said Harry.

"I wanted to know about the final battle," the boy said.

"And what did you want to know about it?" asked Harry.

"Well, what happened," answered the boy. Harry smiled.

"Very clever, Mr. McKenna, but I think I told you that all questions concerning Voldemort must include his name," he then said. The boy frowned but seemed determined.

"What happened during the final battle with….Voldemort?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"That's better, and another two points to Gryffindor," Harry began. "The last battle with Voldemort took place here, at Hogwarts in my seventh and final year. Voldemort had since long wanted to attack the school but never dared, since the Headmaster in those days, Professor Dumbledore, was one of the most powerful wizards the world have ever seen. He was also the only one that Voldemort truly feared." Harry paused as if thinking carefully of what to say before he resumed.

"There were two things that made Voldemort finally decide to overlook his fear of Dumbledore and attack the school. The first was me. He didn't know the entirety of the prophecy, but he knew enough to fear me becoming a fully qualified wizard. As long as I was still in school, I was not. The second thing that made him decide to attack Hogwarts was knowledge. Knowledge that no one else had about the protective wards that surrounds Hogwarts," he proceeded.

"I know that most of you are not aware of all the magic protecting this place, but one of the many spells that protects Hogwarts keep wizards and witches from apparating or disapparating inside Hogwarts grounds, keeping it safe from surprise attacks. The protection is not complete however, house-elves, who have a very special magic of their own have the ability to apparate and disapparate freely within the castle. They have to in order to perform their duties here."

James and Lily were fascinated. They guessed what Harry was about to say although it had never occurred to them, that wizards could use house-elf magic themselves. Their hunch turned out to be right when Harry continued.

"Voldemort found a way to tap into that magic, thereby allowing himself and his Death Eaters to apparate into Hogwarts. They chose evening-time, when the whole school was collected in the Great Hall for dinner, using their knowledge of how Hogwarts is handled during a crisis," said Harry.

"You see, when Hogwarts students are in danger the procedure is always the same. Prefects are told to lead the younger students back to the safety of the dorm, while the staff handles whatever danger it may be. Voldemort not only knew this, he counted on it. He also counted on me knowing that he was here, refusing to abide by the rules and demanding to be a part of the fight. He was very right. That was exactly what happened."

James looked at his son, seeing his own stubbornness and inability to follow rules in his son. He smiled, although wishing that Harry had been allowed to use those sides of himself to more fun practice than to fight Voldemort.

"Voldemort wanted to attract attention, enough attention to lure the staff, me and my friends outside. To do this he picked one of his servants and tortured her. The scream was easily heard into the Great Hall and as he had foreseen the staff sent the students to their dorms. I said before that Voldemort counted on me knowing he was there and you might be wondering why. Well let me answer that for you before I go on."

"I got this scar…" Harry said pointing to the lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead, "…the night my parents died. But it was not only a scar. It was also a connection to Voldemort, warning me when he was close, letting me know what he was feeling and sometimes even letting me see into his mind, or he into mine," he added watching as the students flinched at the thought of Voldemort having a direct access to your mind.

James and Lily weren't too thrilled by the idea of it either. A connection to Voldemort could never be good, no matter how useful it might be to be warned when he was close. They shuddered as they found themselves wondering how many times Voldemort had used that connection against their son.

"I would probably have known that Voldemort was at the school even without him torturing someone, but while the others heard the screams of the woman being tortured, I could feel her pain. I did of course tell my teachers and Headmaster Dumbledore about what was going on, and I did, as Voldemort had anticipated, demand to take part in defending the castle."

"Surprisingly enough, Dumbledore didn't seem to object to this as much as I would have expected him to. He knew that he would not be able to stop me, and somehow I think he knew that they couldn't win without me. The other teachers objected very much of course. Claiming what I would claim today, that the students should not be exposed to such dangers," Harry said enticing the students into laughter even at a serious matter as this.

"Now I was hardly the only one prepared to fight Voldemort. In my fifth year I had together with my friends started a Defence against Dark Arts group called Dumbledore's army or the DA for short," Harry said. James remembered the group being mentioned the night before and he couldn't help but to grin at the unusual choice of name for the group, thinking that it was very appropriate for a Defence against Dark Arts group.

"In the beginning we had been 28 students, but by the time of Voldemort's attack we were nearly twice as many and we all wanted to help defend the school. The teachers mostly wanted all of us to return to the safety of the dorms. I however, hot-headed as I always have been, wanted to take the entire DA and storm outside. Granted I was never a good strategist and had I gotten my way the final outcome of the battle could very well have been a different one," Harry said smiling slightly at his own youthful folly.

"But while I wasn't a good strategist, my best friend, Ron Weasley, was. Still is, by the way," Harry added. "It was Ron who came up with the plan. The staff would go out to meet Voldemort first. Then I and a few friends that were always by my side and that Voldemort would expect would follow, making it look like we disobeyed the teachers' orders. When we felt the time was right we would call for the others, giving us the element of surprise," said Harry.

James and Lily were surprised. They both remembered Ron from the birthday party, and neither one of them would have taken him for a strategist. He just didn't seem to be the type, to easy-going, to ordinary. Yet the plan they now heard had all the elements of a very good plan. Easy enough for everyone to remember, but still clever enough to turn the tables on the attacker. They were without doubt impressed.

"The plan worked like a charm. Voldemort had been expecting both the teachers and us, and when we were there he let his trap slam shut, surrounding us. Had we not had the backup we needed in the castle we would have been lost, even with Dumbledore on our side. We were helplessly outnumbered, or so Voldemort thought; until we called out and the rest of the DA stormed out from the castle," continued Harry.

"The fight actually swayed fairly swiftly to our favour. Dumbledore took on Voldemort, and I duelled with one of his most loyal Death Eaters – Bellatrix Lestrange. I had my back turned to Dumbledore and Voldemort, and so I didn't see when Voldemort killed him, or when he turned his wand towards me. I heard Neville Longbottom call out a warning and by luck more than skill I managed to temporarily disable Bellatrix from further fighting and turned around to face Voldemort. I was however too late, Voldemort had already cast the spell and for a fraction of a second I was convinced that I would die." For a moment Harry halted. The students sat as on needles hanging on his every breath, waiting for the continuation. With a very sad smile and a deep breath Harry picked up again.

"If Neville hadn't thrown himself in front of me I would have surely died, but as it was his sacrifice gave me the opportunity to kill Voldemort. Voldemort hadn't expected it, and it took him by surprise. He didn't even try to shield himself against my spell, and when he died it was with a look of confusion on his face. His Death Eaters were beside themselves by their master's death and many of them were captured only because they were too nonplussed to act. Most of them however, Bellatrix Lestrange among them quickly disapparated and avoided capture." Harry finished.

James and Lily were amazed. They couldn't really take in all the information they just received. Looking at her son and husband, Lily's thoughts went to Frank and Alice. How distraught mustn't they have been when informed of their son's death? Lily and James knew them well through their work in the Order and Lily remembered how happy she and Alice had been to be pregnant at the same time. Frank and Alice had looked forward to the birth of their child, only to lose him so young.

Another student had now raised his hand, but even after being permitted to speak, he seemed reluctant to do so. Harry waited patiently as the boy began to speak.

"Well, uhm, you see, I was wondering…about…" he trailed of biting his lip, not really knowing how to continue.

"I did say that you could ask anything, Mr White. I won't be upset, and you won't be asking anything that I haven't been asked a number of times before," said Harry, although James thought his voice sounded a bit more strained than it had before.

"Ok, well I was wondering about the big Death Eater attack, the one that killed…"

"My daughter?" Harry filled in.

Lily shrieked and pulled her hands up to cover her face as the boy nodded his response. James felt his insides go cold. For a few horrible moments when they first arrived in the house he had thought that he had lost Harry. He remembered the shooting pain, still knowing that what he had experienced had lasted only a little while and that it could never be compared to the pain that his son must have felt when his daughter was killed.

"I think I must start by explaining to those in here that are not raised in the wizarding world, that Voldemort's death by no means meant the end of the war. Many Death Eaters were still at large, on the run, and many managed to worm their way out of the courts claiming they had been forced or put under spells. I trained after I left Hogwarts to become an Auror, so that I could help in the search and capture of these Death Eaters."

"Once my training was complete I went to work gathering evidence and searching for clues. My main target was the Malfoys, whom I knew to be Death Eaters, even though they cleverly managed to convince the courts of their innocence. Draco Malfoy, turned out to be a lot smarter than I had given him credit for when we were both at Hogwarts and to acquit himself and his wife Pansy, he blamed everything on his father, who had been killed by Voldemort after a failed attempt on my life."

James and Lily now listened with great interest, thinking about Millie. If Harry was so convinced that her parents were Death Eaters, why had he taken her on?

"Convincing the courts that he would never associate with a man that had killed his father, Malfoy managed to get away scot-free. I wasn't about to allow that to happen, and so I spent the better part of the next eight years, if you include my Auror-training, to collect evidence against Malfoy and his wife. As I said, Malfoy was smart; he never let anything lead back to him. His wife however, was a bit of a fool, and it was through her folly that I finally got the first solid evidence against them," Harry took a deep breath before he carried on.

"It was when Malfoy realised that I had real indisputable evidence against him that he decided to attack me. He chose the time and place very carefully. The Burrow, my wife's childhood home, since it was a lot less protected than mine was and he chose Christmas eve since that was the one time when he could be absolutely certain that I would be there," Harry again paused for a while before going on.

"Malfoy requested that all Death Eaters still free would help him in his attack. They placed an anti-apparation spell on the house and rerouted the floo-network so that anyone trying to floo out of the house would end up in a dungeon in Malfoy Mansion. Luckily we were warned. Knowing the floo-network wouldn't work we did the only thing we could, we tried to leave the muggle way."

"They were waiting for us outside, the house was surrounded. Those of us that could; got out our wands, but with so many children to protect not all of us could aid in the battle, and Malfoy had been thorough. Every Death Eater that ever alluded capture was there. I ended up duelling Malfoy, and I had gotten the upper hand in the duel, actually managing to de-mask him so that he would never again be able to pretend not to be a Death Eater." Harry looked out over the class of very silent pupils, taking in another breath of air.

"It probably would have worked out, if I didn't have such a stubborn daughter. You all met Lily last night; you've might have noticed already that she is headstrong and a bit reckless. Well she was no different at five than at fifteen. Her mother was holding her by the hand during the attack, but she was also busy holding our son, Sirius who was three at the time. Lily managed to wring her hand out of her mother's grip and went right out into the battlefield to tell of the Death Eaters to stop being mean to her daddy and uncles."

James and Lily looked at each other with alarm. They couldn't even imagine a five-year-old little girl walking straight out into a battlefield.

"When I heard my wife calling out for Lily, I made a horrible mistake," Harry continued. "Thinking as a father, not an Auror, I turned my back at Malfoy in order to get my daughter out of harms way. Malfoy could've easily killed me then, but he decided to torture me first."

"You mean he did the Cruciatus Curse?" asked a girl in the class, forgetting all about raising her hand before asking a question. Harry however didn't seem to mind her outspokenness and answered her question without reprimanding her.

"No what he did was far worse than that. He placed an Irretitus Curse on me. For those of you who aren't familiar with it, it is a netting curse. It traps you under an invisible net, and for every movement you make you get more tangled up and less able to move."

"Why did he do that?" asked another girl.

"You don't see it yet?" Harry asked. "Well then, I will tell you. When Malfoy had me in his grip, he alerted Bellatrix Lestrange to my daughter's situation, or should I say my wife's and daughter's situation. You see my wife of course saw what happened, and so she handed over our son to her mother and ran after Lily. By the time Bellatrix got to them it was to late for my wife to bring her back to the others, so instead she chose to protect Lily with her own body."

"But your wife is still alive, right? She didn't kill her, did she?" one of the boys asked in horror.

"No, she didn't kill her. Bellatrix was never a fast killer; she enjoyed torturing people far to much for that. No she put the Cruciatus Curse on her, laughing together with Malfoy as they tortured us both. Bellatrix by putting the curse on my wife, and Malfoy by making me watch it, powerless."

James thought he was going to get sick. Just the thought of being forced to watch someone do that to Lily made him shake with anger, and he pulled her in close feeling oddly grateful that their deaths had at least been shift and painless.

"I felt rather than heard someone telling me to duck. It was about the only movement I could still do, and I did, not reflecting twice about it. The spell hit Malfoy only a fraction of a second later, setting me free and allowing me to rescue my wife. It is the only time I have ever used an Unforgivable Curse without being forced to do so. A stunning spell would have been enough to stop her, yet I chose to kill her." Harry paused.

"No one ever objected about it, of course, the situation seemed desperate enough, and as an Auror I had the right to use the Unforgivable Curses in extreme situation. Still, I could have and should have used another way to stop her, the Unforgivable Curses are after all forbidden for a reason," said Harry seriously. He almost looked surprised when the muggle-born James and Lily remembered as Sarah raised her hand.

"What happened to your daughter? I mean I know Lily is alive but Leo mentioned something about her dying, I don't understand," she said looking very confused.

"No, you are right, Lily was very much alive and apart from being shaken up about what happened, she was unharmed. My wife had successfully protected her. My wife was however also seven-month's pregnant at the time, and the impact of the Crusiatus Curse made her go into premature labour. Molly, our daughter, only lived for a few hours, long enough for us to christen her but not much more." Harry said quietly. Slowly the girl they knew was Miss Shaw raised her hand. Harry nodded in her direction.

"Was that why you quit being an Auror?" she asked hesitantly. Harry nodded.

"I didn't want my family to be in any more danger because of my work. Besides it felt rather pointless when most of the Death Eaters were caught," he said.

"So they were caught" asked one of the boys.

"Yes they were!" said Harry as the bell rang for lunch. Harry looked up at the class, all still in their places, seemingly reluctant to go. "Unless I am mistaken," Harry said in his normal tone of voice this time, "…that bell means lunch-time, and end of class. For our next lesson I only want to remind you that there will be no more asking questions, we do have lessons to take care of as well," he concluded making it very clear that question-session was over.

As the students got up and started to leave the classroom, Harry moved behind his desk and sat down. He looked up, at the class and as the little girl that almost started crying before drew closer to the door, he called her back. He waited until they were alone together before he addressed her.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I held you back, Miss Archer," he said.

"Have I done something wrong?" the girl asked. "Is it because I couldn't say…"

"No, no, Miss Archer, you have done nothing wrong, nothing at all," Harry smiled at her. "Your father, he is a muggle right?" he asked. The girl nodded in surprise.

"I guessed as much, your mother wasn't too fond of the magical world last time I saw her," he smiled. The girl looked at him with big eyes, causing Harry to smile wider.

"You really shouldn't be all that surprised, I knew your mother quite well once, and you look very much like her," he said. "You did know that I knew your mother, didn't you?" he asked. The girl nodded. "And she told you about Voldemort, didn't she? About the last battle?" he demanded. Once again the girl nodded.

"Your mother lost more in that fight than any of us. We lost friends, a mentor and the best Headmaster Hogwarts is ever likely to see – your mother lost her heart," said Harry quietly. "I'm glad to see she found it again," he added, gently lifting her chin so that her eyes met his.

"You will tell her I said hello, won't you?" he asked being answered with the same nod as before. He smiled at her once more, before telling her that she could go. She turned before she left the door.

"Do you think I belong in Gryffindor?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't you miss Archer?"

"Well I was the only one who couldn't say…and mum was Hufflepuff, and I kind of thought that maybe..."

"The sorting hat made a mistake" Harry helped her out. She nodded.

"Miss Archer, may I call you Cassandra?" Another nod. "Cassandra, the sorting hat looks to the potential within us. It doesn't make mistakes. If the sorting hat placed you in Gryffindor, it is because you belong in Gryffindor, whether you are aware of it yourself or not. Do you understand?" Cassandra looked at him and smiled before she nodded this time. Half a second later she had left and closed the door behind her. Harry took a deep breath before he flicked his wand at the parchments on his desk, making them vanish. He rose and headed for the door.


	9. Double Potions

9. Double Potions 

James and Lily followed Harry down to the Great Hall, happy to see Lily and Millie chatting merrily outside in the Entrance Hall. They both looked up and smiled as Harry approached them.

"Hello girls," he said happily. "Had a nice day so far?" The girls nodded giving identical affirming sounds as they reached in to give him a hug.

"How's yours been?" Millie asked.

"Yeah, we heard you had the first years today," Lily added. Harry smiled warmly at the both of them.

"My day has been fine, thank you very much." Lily was just about to speak again, when a black man about the same age as Harry came up to them.

"Hello Harry. Hello girls," he said merrily.

"Hi Professor," the girls answered giggling before they turned to their father, gave him another brief hug and turned to head inside the Great Hall.

"I wonder what is going on with those two," the man said as they moved into the Hall. "They have been acting very strange all morning. I had transfiguration with them directly after breakfast, and they kept giggling like that the whole time," he said waving his hand in the direction of the Gryffindor table, where the girls had sat down next to Eddy and Jordan.

"Dean, you know better than to try and understand what goes on in the minds of 15-year-old girls," grinned Harry. "I mean if we couldn't do it when we were 15, why would we be able to do it at 36. Let's face it, we're too old."

"Hey, who are you calling old?" the man exclaimed with pretended indignation. "I'm not the one with three teenagers at home," he finished giving Harry a pat on the back. Harry grinned back at him.

"Ok, I'll have to admit, that does tend to make you feel a whole lot older," he said as they sat down at the Head table. "Talking about home, how's Susan?"

"She's fine, thank you. And Ginny?" he asked receiving a positive grunt from Harry as he tried to answer and swallow his food at once.

James and Lily left the two men talking as the man called Dean started to tell Harry about his summer vacation in Italy and slowly started to make their way to the Gryffindor table, taking in as much of their surroundings as possible.

They reached the table just as the girls were finished eating. They were now talking to Eddy and Jordan, or rather Eddy and Millie were talking; Jordan and Lily were once again bickering.

"You know I'm going to keep asking until you say yes," Jordan said with a teasing voice and a grin playing in the corners of his mouth.

"Then you are going to be a very lonely boy at the ball, because I am not saying yes!" Lily said in a very annoyed voice.

"You will if I have any say in the matter," continued Jordan in the same tone.

"Luckily for me, you don't!" said Lily leaning in over the table to face him. "Besides for your information, telling a girl that you are "willing" to go with her, is not the same as asking, and it isn't seen as flattering."

"I'm only telling the truth, Potter. It's not my fault if you can't handle the fact that I want to go with you."

"And it isn't mine if you're to slow to get a no when you hear it! Let me put it this way, there are plenty of guy's in this school that are "willing" to take me to the ball, and the fact that you happen to be one of them doesn't matter one bit!"

James stared at his granddaughter. He didn't hesitate one moment that she was right; any guy that didn't want to take her would be a fool. What made him most surprised was that he hadn't seen before how much she looked like Evans.

"Come on, Potter! You make it sound as if I asked you out of pity. I can insure you that is not the case!"

"I'd be surprised if it was, Jordan, since that would require compassion for someone other than yourself. So why don't you give me the real reason, huh! Come on, what is it, dated everybody else already?" Lily said sarcastically.

"Ouch, Potter!" Jordan said with a hurt expression on his face that didn't look entirely pretended. "You make me out to be some Casanova, here…"

"Aren't you? Could have fooled me!" Lily interrupted heatedly. "Is there anyone in my year or above that you haven't dated?"

They were both cut off by Eddy whistling.

"Blimey you two, knock it off! Sounds like you're going to hex each other next!" he said looking sternly at his cousin and his best friend. "Jordan, Lily said no, face it! And Lily you could be a bit less harsh. He is asking you for a date, not to go jump off the Astronomy tower!" Eddy sighed. Jordan and Lily both looked rather insulted. Millie however was giggling so hard she had to strain herself not to choke on her pumpkin juice. Lily shot her a dark look.

"What? Someone had to tell you," she said grinning. "What's more, we better go, don't want to be late for Potions," she finished.

"You have Potions?" asked Eddy with a frown watching them get up from the table. "Watch out, we had it this morning and Snape is in a foul mood today," he warned.

"Since when is Snape not in a foul mood?" retorted Lily with a laugh as she swung her bag over her shoulder. They all grinned as the girls said goodbye and started to walk towards the door.

As soon as the girls were out the door Millie started to talk.

"You know that is the second time in less than a week that Jordan asked you to the ball. Did it ever strike you that he actually wants to go with you?"

"So? That doesn't mean I want to go with him," Lily said irritably.

"You don't find him even a little bit cute," Millie said tilting her head and smiling.

"It's not his looks, Millie," responded Lily. "Everyone knows Jordan looks good! It's his behaviour. The way he dates…well everyone!"

"Give him a break. Ok so he's dated a lot, but far from everyone! I mean he hasn't dated, Nesta or Abby to name two…"

"Wow, that's impressive – Abby is overweight and has so much acne her whole face looks like a spot, and Nesta's face look like she ran it straight into a wall," said Lily sarcastically. She stopped and looked seriously at Millie. "Look, the only reason Jordan asks me, is because I say no! If I were ever to say yes, he would treat me like he does everyone else – that is dump me before the week is over!"

"You don't know that!" said Millie.

"I know enough to know that I don't want my heart trampled on by the likes of Jeff Jordan," Lily said hastily. "Now we really have to get going, or else we will be late," she finished as the girls speeded up their pace.

By the time they reached the dungeons they were nearly running. Lily shot a glance at her watch.

"Good, we have three minutes to spare," she said panting. They opened the door and headed inside.

Snape was standing in front of his desk, facing the door when they walked in. He noted the girls arrival by crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Miss Potter, Miss Malfoy, you're late!" he sneered.

"No we're not, we have three minutes left…" Lily retorted automatically, making Millie flinch and look very unhappy.

"That is two points of Gryffindor each for being late, and three more off for your insolence Miss Potter! I see nothing has changed over the summer," Snape said softly. "Now will you keep disrupting this class or will you find yourselves seats?" he asked with another sneer.

Millie grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her in to a desk where they started to set up their caldrons when Manning walked through the door.

"Miss Manning, you should be more careful in the future," said Snape quietly. "You're almost late," he added turning his eyes from Manning to Lily, whose arm was squeezed very hard by Millie. Snape watched Lily intently for a while, as if waiting for a reaction, then quickly turned around and headed to the front of the class.

Lily was stunned. She knew Snape was a first rate git, but to see a teacher treat his pupils in such an unfair manner was almost more than she could stand. James however, although angry, didn't seem at all surprised.

"I told you, Evans! I told you! Snivellus deserved everything he got in school! Do you even remember how many times he called you….well you know what he called you!" James exclaimed. For once Lily almost agreed with him.

The rest of the lesson did not go better. Snape moved between the desks watching their attempts to brew Draught of Peace, making sneering comments about their sloppy work. As the mists from their nearly finished potions started to fill the air Snape stopped in front of the girls, looking displeased at what he saw.

James and Lily couldn't begin to understand what it was he looked so disgruntled at. Millie's potion was one of the few that looked the way it was supposed to and Lily's while not perfect looked more than satisfactory in comparison to the rest of the class.

"Miss Malfoy, why did you choose to add the Beatle wings whole instead of pulverising them like most in this class, including Miss Potter here, did?" asked Snape in a low voice.

"Because it says so on the blackboard, sir," Millie responded carefully. Snape's upper lip curled.

"Very clever Miss Malfoy, but I think we both know that what I am asking is why you should add the Beatle wings whole and not pulverised," Snape sneered.

"I don't know that, sir," answered Millie quietly.

"If you had had any remnants of your father's wit you would know that, Miss Malfoy." Snape retorted viciously. "As it is now, I am not surprised that you do not know the answer to such a simple question. You were after all raised by a man with more mediocre skills in potion brewing," he added. "One point from Gryffindor for failing to answer, Miss Malfoy, and another one of for a sloppy job with your potion, Miss Potter," he finished with a sinister look at Lily before he turned on his heal and stalked to the front of the classroom.

James and Lily were appalled. How could he even begin to say anything remotely positive about a man like Malfoy? With a shudder they remembered what they had heard Harry tell about him earlier.

"This proves it, doesn't it Evans? He must have been a Death Eater. Why else would he talk like that about Malfoy? What I cannot fathom is why he hasn't been caught or why on earth is he allowed to teach at Hogwarts. Something is wrong, Evans. I can feel it. This is not the way the world should be," James said as they watched Snape absentmindedly scratch his left arm while he waited for the students to bring forth their potions.

After class the girls headed fast down to the Great Hall for dinner. As soon as they reached the table where Eddy and Jordan were waiting for them they started to complain about Snape.

"I told you he was in a foul mood today," said Eddy.

"But we weren't even late!" said Lily upset. "And Manning was – he didn't take one point of her! Not one! And he took 7 from us!"

"What did you expect? You know Snape always favours Slytherin," Jordan interjected.

"Exactly!" added Eddy. "He did that already when our fathers were in school. You've heard them talk with Uncle Fred and Uncle Ron about that, haven't you?" he asked Lily who nodded.

"But it still didn't give him the right to treat Millie that way," she said. "You should have heard him, praising…him," she finished. At this Eddy looked slightly alarmed and turned his attention to Millie, asking her something in a hushed voice that James and Lily couldn't hear.

They left the girls when they saw Sirius and a brown haired boy sitting further up the table talking intensely.

"…but you have to try out Alex!" said Sirius to the boy.

"Why? It's not like I stand a chance of getting picked anyway," the boy complained.

"You don't know that until you try!" Sirius said firmly.

"Yes I do! I'm not like you Sirius, everyone knows you'll make the team. With both your sisters playing, your cousin being the captain and your father head of house – not to mention the best seeker that Gryffindor ever had," said the boy making James give a cry of pride and joy.

"I don't think that will matter one bit if I don't perform the way I'm supposed to. Eddy is far too set on winning the Quidditch Cup, and I don't think my dad would want to part with it either," Sirius grinned clearly not that worried about it. The boy Alex made a grimace.

"As if that ever were a risk," he said. "You've probably practiced with your father the whole summer. I can't do that, you know. Trust me I would if I could, but it's not like I can pick up my nonexistent broom and head out in the middle of the street flying."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything! I've seen you fly in class, and you're actually quite good. Besides dad never sat on a broom before he came to Hogwarts and he was still picked to play in his first year – the youngest seeker in a century, and that was after his first time ever on a broom!" Sirius said convincingly.

James felt a shill run along his spine. On the one hand he was incredibly proud to hear that Harry had been a legendary seeker, not to mention the youngest for a century being picked already in his first year. On the other he couldn't help to wonder why he had never sat on a broom before he came to Hogwarts. Surely Sirius would have found a way for him to do that, even if they were forced to live as muggles? Moreover, with Voldemort stripped of his powers, why would they been forced into hiding? He pushed the thoughts away to the back of his mind; he could worry about that later.

They listened inattentively as Sirius finally managed to persuade his friend into trying out for the team and when they saw Harry sit down at the table they went over to him. Harry was sitting next to the black man he had talked to during lunch. James and Lily searched their minds to try and remember his name, but couldn't come up with anything that sounded right. When James and Lily came up to them, the two men were deep in a conversation about house points.

"I'm surprised we didn't loose more!" said the man. "Are you sure he had your girls today?"

"Quite sure!" responded Harry. "Double lesson as well. I have to agree with you only 11 points off Gryffindor, that is less than he usually takes." They raised their heads as Snape walked in and sat down at the table, not looking at either one of them.

"Only 11 points of Gryffindor today, Severus? I'm surprised. You're not losing your touch are you, going soft in your old age?" Harry said causing Snape's upper lip to curl with disdain. He shot of a hateful glance in Harry's direction.

"You won't be so arrogant when Slytherin takes home your precious Quidditch Cup this year Potter," he answered with a low sneer. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I would have thought you've gotten used to losing by now Severus. After all Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup for the past four years in a row," Harry said tauntingly.

"Why is it that you Potters always think you are unbeatable?" Snape snorted scornfully in reply. "With the loss of a good chaser and your best beater Gryffindor won't stand a chance against Slytherin this year!"

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Harry retorted immediately.

"I do not engage in stupid things like wagers Potter!" Snape said hatefully as Professor Flitwick walked in and sat down in between them.

"Did I hear the word wager?" he asked. "For the Quidditch Cup I suppose? You will put me down for Ravenclaw, won't you Harry?" he went on. Harry nodded and smiled at him as Snape rose and irritably strode out of the Hall.

Harry chatted a bit to the two men on his sides before he himself rose and declared that it was time for him to go home. He wished the men goodnight and headed for the door.

James and Lily followed him out, but once in the Entrance Hall Lily wanted to head up to the Gryffindor common room instead of going with Harry. James however beckoned her to follow Harry instead as he stepped outside.

"Come on, Evans. I have to see if it's still there!" he said excitedly.

"If what is still there?" Lily asked confused.

"The…you'll see if it still there. If Harry uses it that is," rambled James making Lily very nonplussed. Once outside they saw Harry heading for the Whomping Willow, something that made James very exited and Lily if possible even more bewildered than before.

Once by the willow Harry drew his wand, flicked it and watched it grow. When it was long enough he knowingly placed it on a knot on the trunk of the tree before he walked in and entered a hole in the ground. James smiled triumphantly to Lily as they followed Harry into the hole.

"How did you know this was here?" Lily asked surprised. "Wait, don't tell me I'm not sure I want to know," she then quickly added. James laughed.

"Relax Evans. It's not as bad as you think. This passageway was created so that Moony would be able to leave Hogwarts grounds when he transformed," James answered happily. "The Whomping Willow was planted above it so that no students would walk in on him as a werewolf," he then continued. Lily looked hesitantly at him, but then decided that she probably didn't want to know what else they had used this passage for.

When they came closer to the end of the passage, James noted that it had been rebuilt. It rose faster than it had before and changed angle. He drew the conclusion that this had to be because of the new house, a suspicion that proved right when Harry tapped a seemingly solid wall in front of him and stepped out into his living room.

Ginny was sitting in the sofa in front of them, reading a book. When Harry walked in she raised her head and smiled at him.

"How has your day been?" she asked quietly.

"Fine and yours?" asked Harry as he walked over to her and bent down to give her a long kiss efficiently stopping her from answering.

The kiss was interrupted by a laud crash. Harry shot a glance in the direction of the door which led to the stairs.

"Company tonight?" he asked as he heard the faint voices of two boys discussing how best to fix the mess they apparently just made. Ginny nodded.

"Kevin is going to spend the night, Luna and Colin are at the hospital," Ginny explained. Harry looked at her with concern.

"I hope nothing's wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all!" Ginny smiled. "Luna's pregnant again, that's all." Harry looked at her with astonishment.

"She just had Selene less than a year ago, you're telling me that she is pregnant again?" he asked in amazement. Ginny smiled and nodded, clearly amused by Harry's shocked reaction. "How?"

"As a father of four yourself, I thought you knew the answer to that one," laughed Ginny. Harry quickly shot her an annoyed that would have suited any classroom.

"That was not what I meant and you know it!" he said.

"Well, have you ever seen Luna and Colin have a normal conversation?" Ginny asked tilting her head as she smiled.

"I guess that's a point," Harry grinned back. "And this would be number…what?" he then asked.

"This would be number six and seven, actually. She is expecting twins," Ginny said knowingly.

"Twins? Seven?" Harry said in disbelief. "They are going to have seven children in less than nine years? Merlin, they're worse than rabbits!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, you are talking to child number seven here," Ginny said annoyed. "Are you telling me my parents are rabbits?" she asked.

"That's not what I meant," said Harry remorsefully, causing both James and Lily to laugh. He would definitely have a bit of a problem getting out of that one. Luckily for Harry, their conversation was interrupted by another large crash from the room above them.

"Shall we tell them to go to bed before they tear the house to pieces?" Harry asked gazing up in the ceiling sounding relieved at the change of topic.

"I think we better," laughed Ginny. Harry left the room and called up the stairs for the boys. He was soon followed in the room by Christopher, looking his usual messy self, and another boy that James and Lily realized had to be Kevin.

The boy's appearance resembled Christopher's quite a bit. Not that they looked physical alike, but they both gave the same untidy impression. The two boys were almost the same height and both their robes were a complete a mess of stains and wrinkles. Judging from the wetness of a few of the stains, what ever they had broken moments before had contained some kind of liquid. Kevin had dark blond hair, just as messy as Christopher's, and blue protuberant eyes. He grinned widely at Harry showing a gap between his front teeth.

"Hello!" said the boys happily.

"Hello boys," said Harry. "So Kevin I hear you're going to have two new brothers or sisters," he added.

The boy nodded. "I hope it's brothers though, sisters are really boring. All they want to play with is dolls and stuff, brothers would be much more fun," he said still with a huge grin on his face. Harry laughed heartily as he ran his hand through the boy's hair.

"How about the two of you head of to bed and stop wrecking the house, ok?" Harry then said causing both boys to moan in displeasure. Christopher tried to argue but soon realized that his parents would not budge and the two boys headed dully back up the stairs to go to bed.

Harry went over to the sofa and sat down next to Ginny as they heard the boys go upstairs.

"You never did tell me how your day was," he said quietly.

"Are you asking because you want to know or because you don't want to continue our earlier conversation?" asked Ginny.

"Both," answered Harry truthfully with a grin. Ginny tried to look sternly at her husband but laughed and kissed him before she answered.

"My day was fine thanks. Busy, but fine," she said smiling as Harry leaned in and kissed her neck. "Harry…" she said hesitantly as he continued to kiss her. "I thought you wanted to talk about my day."

"Later," Harry mumbled and pulled her closer to him.

"You are absolutely hopeless, you know that?" muttered Ginny with a faint laugh before she grabbed his head and kissed him back.

"Maybe we should move this upstairs," whispered Harry after a while. Ginny nodded and they rose and started to walk upstairs. As they reached the first landing a faint sound told them that the boys were very much still up. Harry laughed silently and shook his head.

"I think I told the two of you to go to bed!" he then called out, soon seeing the faces of both the boys sticking out from the landing above. James and Lily positioned themselves so that they could watch both adults and children to see what would happen.

"We're being really quiet," said Christopher.

"Yeah, we're not even breaking anything," Kevin's voice added quickly.

"You won't even know that we're up, promise dad" called Christopher again. Harry looked at his wife and couldn't help but to laugh at the boys' interpretation of what he had told them earlier.

"That does not matter! I want the both of you to bed now, Christopher. Your mother and I want to get some sleep too," Harry answered in a voice that sounded a lot sterner than the look on his face seemed to indicate.

"Ok, we'll go," responded Kevin's voice so fast that both Ginny and Harry looked surprised. Christopher however started to argue, but Kevin quickly pulled him back.

"It's no use arguing," he told Christopher. "When parents want to go to bed early they want you to do so also. It's because they are going to make a baby," he said in a very matter-of-factly manner.

When Ginny heard this she folded double with laughter, holding her hands to her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. James and Lily also found Kevin's comment to be incredibly funny and even Harry found it hard to control himself even if he was the first one to do so.

"I told the two of you to go to bed, and Christopher I can insure you that you will not be getting any new brothers and sisters. Now I don't want to hear any more talking from either one of you. Good night." Harry sighed and turned to Ginny who was standing in the doorway still laughing.

"Where does that kid get everything from?" Harry said grinning and shaking his head.

"Seven children in nine years," Ginny suggested. "I think you used the term rabbits," she added with a grin.

"How come that is ok for you to say, but when I did it you jumped down my throat," Harry asked indignantly. Ginny started to laugh again, leaning back on the doorpost. Harry suddenly looked as if someone thrown a bucket of water over him. "You were teasing…why you little…"

"Well what are you going to do about it Professor Potter?" Ginny said looking both very mischievous and very innocent at the same time. Harry stared at her for a few seconds, shook his head slightly before he walked over to her with only a few swift steps.

"Merlin, woman you're…" Harry grunted, but what she was James or Lily never heard for as he spoke Harry grabbed his wife by the waist and carried her into the bedroom closing and locking the door behind them.

As soon as the door was closed the two boys snuck out on the landing above looking down over the railing.

"See I told you," said Kevin knowingly. "Now you will have a younger brother or sister, too!"

"I hope it's a brother," said Christopher thoughtfully. "I wouldn't want someone that only plays with dolls," he added. Kevin looked at him and nodded.

"Brothers are much more fun," he said. "We should go to bed now. Trust me, your dad wouldn't be happy if we disturbed him now," he finished. He tugged at Christopher's arm and pulled him with him into the room they were sleeping in. Christopher still looked a bit confused, and mumbled something about a brother again when they closed the door.

"That's something that will need some explaining in the morning," laughed Lily. James looked at her and grinned.

"I wonder how long he will wait for his little brother to arrive," he said highly amused by the situation. They looked at each other and laughed once more.

"I think I rather like this Kevin," James added and pulled Lily into his arms as they went downstairs to wait out the night together.


	10. Quidditch tryouts

**10. Quidditch tryouts **

"Evans, are you coming?"

Lily looked up from the book she had been reading over the shoulder of one of the seventh year Gryffindor girls. "Huh?"

"Are you coming? It's time…for the Quidditch tryouts," James said impatiently.

"Oh…do I have to go?" Lily asked knowing very well that James would never let her get away. He had after all been looking forward to this for the past two weeks.

"Evans, you promised me you'll go with me to all Quidditch…"

"Matches!" Lily interrupted him. "Matches, not tryouts, James." James gave her a disappointed look and immediately Lily felt a surge of guilt run through her. She sighed and shot a last glance in the book the girl was reading. It had been quite interesting she thought, as she followed her husband and the boys down to the grounds.

During the two weeks that had passed since the start of term, James had talked about little more than the Quidditch tryouts. He had been hugely disappointed when it had been cancelled a week before due to one of the toughest storms Britain had ever seen.

Sirius, it seemed, was just as disappointed as James when the tryouts were cancelled. Like James, he seemed to think that the world revolved around Quidditch. Nevertheless he had used the extra time to persuade his friend Alex to come to the tryouts with him and try out for beater. He himself to James' delight was going to try out for the chaser position.

When they came down to the Quidditch pitch everyone else seemed to already be there. Muttering an apology for being late, the boys went and stood next to the others that were trying out for the team. After he checked that everyone was there, Eddy started to tell them how the tryouts were going to work.

"You all know that what we need this year is one chaser and one beater, so there will be two tryouts. We will start with the chaser position, and anyone who wants to try out for that will have to score a goal past me, while handling Jordan's beating and Millie's, Gracie's and Lily's blocking, understood?"

Everyone nodded, although a couple of the girls and one of the boys frowned at the task.

"How in the name of Merlin are we going to do that?" one of the girls complained quietly to the others.

"I know, Eddy's the best darn keeper this team had in ages. Almost no one scores when he is watching the hoops," the boy who had frowned replied sulkily.

They mounted their brooms and shot up into the air. One by one the chaser applicants tried to get the Quaffle through the blockings and score, without being beaten off their brooms by Jordan's Bludgers. The first boy to try out did not have much luck. He fell of his broom on Jordan's first Bludger and had to go to the hospital wing with Madame Hooch.

The girl that followed him, who James and Lily recognized as Daphne, had better luck and was actually rather good. She scored on her seventh try on the hoops, which according to those present and James' skilled eye as a chaser was quite impressive given Eddie's competence as a keeper. Her result did also stand out as the best one through the next three tries.

When it was Sirius' turn, there were several mutters around the candidates. Several seemed to think that Millie, Lily and Eddy would go lighter on him than the others. They couldn't have been more wrong.

Eddy made absolutely no change in his efforts to keep the Quaffle out of the hoops, but both Millie and Lily seemed to enjoy the thought of giving their little brother a hard time. Those watching soon realized, if anything the girls had been holding back before, something they certainly didn't do now.

Sirius however didn't seem to mind or even be surprised by his sisters' rough play, instead he smiled lightly as he with impressive skill managed to give them a run for their Galleons. Four times he managed to get past his sisters and on the fourth he did what no one had expected – he tricked Eddy, faked him in the wrong direction and scored, three tries earlier than Daphne.

The crowd watching went completely silent. No one would ever be able to say that the team had given Sirius an easy tryout. He had been forced to work harder than any of the others, yet done better than all of them. Those still left shifted uneasily on their brooms, two of them actually pulled out knowing they would never beat Sirius' result.

The following three tries were an echo of those before Sirius, and neither of them managed to score in less than eight tries. When they were done, no one questioned for a second that Sirius would be the next chaser on the team.

The beater tryout was somewhat different in structure. The team lined up on the sides of the pitch and charmed different objects to fly across it. The person trying out for the beater position then had to try and hit as many of the objects as possible with a Bludger while trying to avoid being hit by the Bludgers Jordan tried to hit them with.

By the time it was Alex's time, he was almost a nervous wreck especially since the boy before him had been really good. Gathering his nerve Alex did his absolute best, which wasn't bad at all, although not as good as the boy before him. When he was done with his try, he had hit four objects less than the boy and also been hit once by Jordan's Bludger. He returned to Sirius side very disappointed.

"Well you did well anyway," Sirius tried. "Maybe you'll make the team next year, the beater position will be open again when Jordan leaves school you know," he said encouragingly. Alex nodded slightly, but didn't seem all that convinced.

As they spoke Eddy and the team came up to them.

"Craig, that was really good beating," he started. "There is one thing that I wonder about though," he added.

"What?" the boy asked.

"Well aren't you a part of the group that just founded the new wizards chess club?" he asked.

"Yes," the boy asked.

"How many times a week do you meet?" Eddy then asked and James suddenly realised where he was going with his questions, he shot of a glimpse at Alex who seemed just as disappointed as before.

"Two sometimes three, depends a bit. It's new right now so it needs a bit of extra attention," the boy answered confused.

"And if you had to choose? Wizards chess club or Quidditch practice?" Eddy asked, and even Lily knew what Eddy was aiming at now. So did the boy named Craig.

"Chess club," he said truthfully, but with clear disappointment in his voice. Eddy nodded, he seemed to have expected the answer.

"In that case, Alex, welcome to the team!" he said. Alex looked as if he won the Quidditch Cup already and Sirius grinned and gave him an elbow in the ribs.

"I don't think anyone questions the fact that Sirius is our new chaser – that was down right impressive, especially with these two giving you so much grief," he said nodding his head in the direction to Millie and Lily who grinned in response. "Well that's it for today," he finished.

As the Gryffindors started to leave Eddy grabbed Alex and held him back.

"I expect you to practise as much as you can, Alex. We're taking a risk here, and we expect you to live up to it," Alex nodded. "Good. I already know that you practise with Sirius, that's good keep it up, but I also want you to practise with Jordan. We need the two of you to work as a team," he said.

"Maybe then Jordan will be too busy to keep asking me out," Lily whispered to a giggling Millie. Even Lily found this rather funny and giggled a bit in spite of James' reproachful glance. James had taken a bit to Jordan, and felt rather sorry for his so far unsuccessful attempts to get Lily to agree to go with him to the ball.

He had so far made good on his promise to keep asking until Lily said yes, even turning down several other Gryffindor girls that asked him. Even so, Lily kept on refusing him and by the looks of it Jordan would either have to accept defeat or, as Lily had said, go to the ball alone. James certainly hoped it wouldn't be the latter.

When they entered the castle what could very well have been a rather unpleasant surprise awaited them. James and Lily who followed after the others on the team last heard a girl's scream already before they entered the door.

"Peeves! Don't you dare throw that at…" New screams mixed with Peeves laughter when whatever he was throwing hit its mark. When they came in through the door they saw Peeves floating above roaring with laughter at his own ingenuity. Although they couldn't make out what it was he was holding in his hand they gathered from the language used by the girl who had been hit that it wasn't something you wanted to have thrown at you.

Just as Peeves raised his hand to throw whatever it was on Sirius, Lily stepped in.

"Peeves, not tonight! Sirius and Alex just made the team and I would be very grateful if you let them have their fun tonight," she said calmly. Peeves looked rather disappointed but did nevertheless lower his hand without throwing anything.

James and Lily smiled. They remembered how shocked they had been when they realised that Lily and Peeves seemed to be on very good terms with each other. It was a liaison based purely on their mutual goal of making life as difficult as possible for Filch. Of course Lily's habit of supplying Peeves with various products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes did not hurt the relationship either and as it were Lily seemed to be the only student in Hogwarts that Peeves never played a prank on.

"Tell you what," Lily continued. "If you find Zelda Manning and dump that on her, I promise to supply you with large amount of extra sticky gum tomorrow. The kind that takes hours for Filch to wash out from Mrs Norris' fur," Lily finished with a mischievous smile. Peeves lit up brighter than a decorated tree at Christmas.

"Promise?" he asked dancingly, rushing of towards the dungeons as soon as Lily nodded her answer.

"So that's how you do it!" Eddy exclaimed. "I have to hand it to you, I never thought of bribing him," he grinned.

"It's a bit more to it than that," Lily frowned back at him before turning to the poor girl who had been hit. "Sorry I didn't see him earlier, Gracie," she said. "On the bright side though, it does seem to be something that can be showered off."

"Lucky me!" the girl said sulkily looking down on herself covered in some green smelly substance. She turned and headed for the Gryffindor tower followed by the rest of the team.

"Lily, Millie aren't you coming?" Gracie asked from the bottom of the big marble staircase. The girls looked at her and smiled.

"The boys deserve a party," Millie said.

"And you really can't have a party without something to eat and drink," Lily filled in grinning.

"But you won't make it back before curfew!" exclaimed Gracie a bit worried, causing not only the girls but also the rest of the team to laugh.

"Since when are those two ever in before curfew?" sniggered Jordan as the girls turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

He was right. To be out past curfew was really more an exception than a rule for Lily and Millie. The fact that Millie, in spite of being a prefect, seemed to break almost as many rules as Lily, had surprised James and Lily rather much. After the way Harry had talked to them in Diagon Alley they had both expected Millie to be rather well-behaved. It seemed however that the main thing separating Millie from Lily in this department was Millie's ability to talk herself out of trouble.

The girls' adventure down to the kitchens was painless and short. They returned to the Gryffindor common room with bags filled with butterbeers, pastries and cakes. They were greeted with their housemates' cheers. They were all enjoying themselves royally when Harry came in to the room.

"Been down to the kitchens I see," he said giving Lily a reproachful glance before he broke out in a smile. It was obvious that he was not going to do anything about the breach in rules this time, and instead he turned towards Sirius and Alex.

"I hear that both of you made the team," he said. "I guess congratulations are in order." He smiled at the both of them and ruffled Sirius hair causing him to frown with embarrassment.

"So Alex, now when you are on the team your parents might just let you have your own broom," Harry went on.

"That will be the day," Alex said sullenly. "They don't really like magic, sir. They think it's dangerous. They nearly flipped when I said I wanted a broom this summer," he finished. Harry looked at him and smiled compassionately.

"I know they are a bit uneasy with all of this, but just give them time, they'll adjust," he said calmly. "As for the broom, why don't I, as your head of house, write to them and tell them the circumstances? I'm sure I'll be able to persuade them," he said with another smile.

"Please don't, sir," said Alex in a very scared voice. "They'll make me quit the team!"

"Now Alex, give your head of house a bit more credit than that," Harry said smiling and crossing his arms. "I would never let that happen! So what do you say?" he then asked.

Alex still looked a bit unsure, but the thought of a broom of his own took over and he nodded his response. Harry gave him a final smile and patted him on the shoulder as he headed for the portrait hole.

"Have fun!" he said before opening it and stepping outside.

"Let's go with Harry tonight, we haven't been at the house for three days and I'm starting to miss Ginny and Christopher," Lily said. James looked at her. He really would prefer to stay at the party, but then Lily had gone with him to the tryouts even though she wasn't the least bit interested in Quidditch. He put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a peck on the top of her head.

"Sure, if that's what you want," he said and went with her out of the common room, after Harry.

They caught up with him outside his office. He was talking to the man they had now learned was Dean.

"Want a cup of tea?" Harry asked him and beckoned him inside his office. Dean accepted and headed inside.

"You know that I am really jealous of the size of your office, right?" Dean grinned as he walked down the spiral staircase.

"Well you might consider the fact that I don't have living quarters like the rest of you," grinned Harry back at him as he took out a kettle and two cups from a cupboard.

"So who made the team?" Dean asked sitting down in one in the armchairs. "I'm guessing Sirius didn't have any problems," he added. Harry grinned.

"He has been training the entire summer," he said while continuing to prepare the tea.

"Well with you as a trainer I'm sure he'll be spectacular. After all, Millie and Lily both are," said Dean. "And the new beater?" he then asked.

"Alex," said Harry. Dean looked at him with surprise, but then nodded as Harry handed him his cup of tea. "Then I'm sure Sirius is happy," he stated. Harry nodded and took a sip of tea as he sat down in the chair opposite Dean.

"I had the first year Gryffindors again today," Dean suddenly said. "I just can't seem to get over how much Cassandra Archer looks like Hannah. It really is uncanny, almost like having her in the classroom." Harry looked up at him and nodded again.

"I know what you mean," he sighed. "Although…"

"Although what?" Dean asked and looked at Harry getting up and refilling his cup. Harry held out the kettle in his direction and waited for him to shake his head before he answered.

"She just reminds me of Neville sometimes," Harry said almost absentmindedly. Dean thought for a while.

"Doesn't surprise me," he then said thoughtfully. "I've met her father once, by chance. He's an awful lot like Neville too."

"I guess that makes sense," Harry said smiling. "Hannah marrying someone that reminded her of Neville."

"Yes, it does. She did mourn him for a very long time, after all." Harry just nodded his response. "So what did little Cassandra do that reminded you of Neville, by the way?" Dean then asked taking another sip of his tea.

"It's…her behavior. You know she asked me something after our first lesson," Harry said thoughtfully. "She suggested that the sorting hat had made a mistake putting her in Gryffindor, that she should really be in Hufflepuff instead. Can you even remember how many times Neville asked himself that?" he asked. Dean nodded slowly.

"He never did feel like he belonged, did he?" he said quietly. James and Lily looked at each other in surprise. Knowing Frank and Alice as well as they did they would never have thought that their son would have ever doubted belonging in Gryffindor.

"Do you still visit his parents at St. Mungo's," Dean asked. James and Lily started and stared at the two men in front of them.

"From time to time. It's not something I enjoy doing, but since Mrs Longbottom died they don't get any other visitors," Harry answered seriously.

"I still don't really understand how I could share a dorm with Neville for seven years without knowing that his parents were…"

"Tortured to insanity by death eaters?" Harry filled in. "Would you have told anyone?" he then asked. Dean looked at him over the rim of his cup and shook his head.

"I suppose not," he said quietly. Lily gasped. She barely heard Dean's answer for the range of emotions that washed over her. Alice had been a good friend, so had Frank, and the thought of them being tortured until they lost their minds struck her both with a deep sense of grief. Lily closed her eyes and leaned her head on James' shoulder as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Well, at least they didn't have to live with the knowledge that their son is dead," James said in an attempt to comfort his wife. He didn't know if it worked, he was a bit shuck up himself. Lily nodded into his shoulder but didn't answer him.

They weren't really aware of Dean and Harry finishing their tea, or of Dean getting up to leave. James watched absentmindedly as Harry sat down to write the letter to Alex's parents, and he motioned Lily with him when Harry headed for home.

8


	11. Bonding and nightmares

Chapter 11. Bonding and nightmares

On Sirius' birthday in at the end of September, Harry came into the Great Hall later than usual. Breakfast had already started and when James and Lily looked at up to see Harry, he looked tired and a bit stressed. He was dressed in black robes, not completely unlike the school robes worn by the Hogwarts students, and he ruffled his hair in what looked like an attempt to wake himself up a bit as he headed towards the Head Table.

"Good mornin' Harry!" said Hagrid happily as Harry sat down between him and Dean. Harry nodded and muttered a good morning to the both of them.

"You're later than usual," Dean pointed out a bit surprised.

"Yes, and not fully awake yet for that matter, so if you wouldn't mind handing me that coffee Hagrid," Harry said pointing to a pot standing next to Hagrid. He helped himself to some toast before he poured the coffee into the cup in front of him.

"Late night?" Dean asked. Harry nodded as he took a bite of his toast.

"Remus stopped by last night, and it got a bit later than any of us had counted on, I think," he explained with a tired smile, an explanation that made James cry out in joy and disappointment at the same time.

"Did you hear that Evans? He knows Remus!" he exclaimed happily. "I cannot believe we missed Remus! I would have wanted to see how he is," he then added as disappointed as he had been happy a second before.

"Really James!" laughed Lily. "You could at least decide if you're happy or sad about it."

"That's just it, Evans. I don't know. I'm happy that he is alive and well and that Harry knows him, but I'm disappointed that we missed him," James said with such a confused look on his face that Lily forced herself to swallow the urge to remind him that it had been his suggestion that they spend the previous night at Hogwarts instead of with Harry.

"Did he wan' anythin' special?" they heard Hagrid ask while he shuffled a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"No, only to hand over Sirius' birthday present," answered Harry.

"That's right, I almost forgot it is Sirius' birthday today," said Dean. "I'll have to remember to wish him a happy birthday when I have him this afternoon."

"I wasn't aware that you had him today," said Harry.

"Yes, after lunch. And I have your girls now, actually," said Dean smiling as the sound of hundreds of owls filling the Hall interrupted him and announced the arrival of the mail.

A beautiful snowy owl landed in front of Harry and hooted happily as Harry stroked her and gave her a piece of bacon. He relieved her of the letter she was carrying and handed her another piece of bacon before she flew of again.

Shortly after the owl flown off, Harry got up from the table and accompanied by Dean and Hagrid he left the Great Hall. Harry and Dean left Hagrid in the Entrance Hall and headed up the marble staircase to their classrooms, which James and Lily had learnedt, were on different floors but in the same general direction.

James and Lily hesitated for a while on whether to go with Dean and the girls' transfiguration lesson or with Harry. They settled for Harry and spent the remainder of the morning watching him teach third and fifth year Slytherins, regretting that they hadn't gone with the girls every time Manning asked another stupid question that Harry answered three times already.

When it was finally time for lunch James and Lily followed Harry down to the Great Hall and watched him as he sat down in his usual seat next to Dean and Hagrid. They smiled when they heard Hagrid talking about the lesson he just had, never ceasing to be amazed over the fact that Hagrid was a teacher. They had always liked Hagrid, and especially James had fond memories of him since his own Hogwarts days. He couldn't imagine anyone being more suited for teaching Care of Magical Creatures, even though some of Dean and Harry's conversations hinted that he hadn't always been as comfortable in his teaching role as he was now.

After listening to the men's conversation for quite a while James and Lily decided to leave them to themselves and head over to the Gryffindor table. Sirius and Alex had already eaten and left the table, but Lily and Millie was sitting together with a girl called Abby almost at the end of the table talking vividly to each other. When James and Lily reached them they realised that Lily was complaining to Millie and Abby about having to have double Herbology after lunch. They looked at each other and smiled. This was a conversation that Lily imposed on whoever would listen before every Herbology lesson.

"I just don't understand why Herbology isn't voluntary," she complained.

"And that position is of course not influenced at all by the fact that you are really bad at it," teased Millie.

"Maybe, but I mean who really needs to know how to grow bobutuber when you can buy the essence of it in a store anyway?" Lily insisted.

"Not everything you learn how to grow in Herbology can be bought in a store, Lil," Millie said reproachfully.

"Whatever," Lily said frowning. "I'm just glad that after the OWLs are done I won't ever have to take Herbology again." Millie and Abby exchanged a look of amusement before Abby changed the subject.

"If we leave the subject of Herbology for a moment, I heard a very interesting piece of gossip yesterday," she said leaning in towards the girls. "You know how Manning always goes on about how beautiful she is and how Nott is all over her," Abby started. Millie and Lily nodded.

"Well apparently he haven't asked her to the ball yet, and if my sources are correct, he doesn't plan to either!"

"Really? Now that is interesting," said Lily and shot of a glance towards the Slytherin table were Manning sat with a grim expression on her face.

"But why?" asked Millie looking really surprised.

"The rumour is that he is planning to ask someone else," Abby said in a hushed voice. "A Gryffindor," she added.

"Really Abby, you shouldn't believe everything people tell you!" Lily said scowling. "I mean what Gryffindor in their right mind would say yes?" she added as they got up from the table. Abby however did not let go that easy and kept insisting that her sources were very reliable while they walked out of the Hall. They had just reached the front door when a voice called out from behind them.

"Malfoy! Could I have a word with you?"

For a second James and Lily almost expected it to be Nott that called, but as they turned around they instead saw a thickset Slytherin looking rather dumb and very nervous. Millie and Lily exchanged an incredulous look whilst Millie left her friends and went over to the boy.

"Well…you see….I was…I was kind of…wondering if you…wanted to go to the ball with me?" the boy stuttered. James and Lily looked at him as he tried to straighten himself up trying to look taller than he was and they couldn't help but to think that he reminded them of someone.

"No Crabbe, I already have a date," said Millie kindly and when she saw the disappointed look on his face she added, "sorry." Upon hearing the boy's name James didn't feel the least bit sorry for him even though he looked really disgruntled and sad. He couldn't help but to marvel at the thought of the Crabbe family living on at all and found himself wondering who in their right mind would marry into that family.

After giving Crabbe a forced smile Millie hurried back to Abby and Lily waiting at the door. The tree of them rushed outside and as soon as the door closed behind them Millie shuddered with discontent.

"I cannot believe you said sorry!" Abby exclaimed. "Blimey you were nice!" she then added.

"Well there's really no reason to be mean about it," said Millie plainly.

"True! Crabbe may be an idiot with a walnut for a brain, but even idiots can get hurt," Lily added as they reached the greenhouse where the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students already were beginning to enter.

The rest of the day went by quickly; then again it was always fun to watch Lily having Herbology. Millie's comment about her being bad was really an understatement. It was her absolute worst subject and even Millie refused to team up with her during classes, which meant that Herbology lessons usually included some mishap or other for Lily, more or less amusing for those who watched.

This lesson was by no mean different and after the lesson Lily was once again ranting over the subject, saying that she would rather wrestle any creature in the forbidden forest than have another go in the greenhouse.

"That coming from the girl that tamed Peeves and already would have an O at NEWT level in Care of Magical Creatures," whispered a couple of girls laughingly behind her, careful not to let Lily hear them knowing very well that her mood was not one to play with after Herbology.

It wasn't until later that evening that Lily's mood lifted. Still it was earlier than usual after a double Herbology lesson and by the time Harry came into the Gryffindor common room carrying a bag full of birthday presents for Sirius, she was once again back to her usual pranks and jokes. Sirius was already celebrating on the cakes and butterbeers that his sisters had brought him from the kitchens when their father came in, but he still lit up in a grin when he saw his father and the many presents he brought.

Harry, pretending not to see the signs of his daughters' earlier rule-breaking expedition sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace and smiled at his son who was seated on the hearthrug in front of him. James and Lily moved closer to watch as Sirius started to unwrap his presents, eager to see what he had received. He got a new book about Quidditch from Hermione and Ron, a broom-cleaning kit from Remus, a home-knit sweater and pastries from his grandmother not to mention countless Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products from the twins. Those however seemed to interest Millie and Lily more than they did Sirius.

When Sirius was done opening the presents from his relatives Harry leaned in and gave him another package.

"This is from me and your mother," he smiled. "Something we thought you could use."

James and Lily watched in anticipation as Sirius unwrapped the last present. It contained a very unique wizard chess set – unlike anything that James and Lily seen before.

Instead of the usual pawns and knights and bishops, standing and walking on the board, everyone in this set was riding brooms, hovering an inch or two over the chess board. Even the queen was sitting on a broom, although she was sitting on the side in a very ladylike, and from broom-riding perspective, very unpractical way. Sirius practically beamed when he looked at the gift.

"We thought it was about time you had your own set instead of having to borrow everyone else's," Harry said looking at him. "Especially since your sisters tell me how good you are at wizard chess," he added with a smile and ruffled Sirius' hair.

Keen to break in the set Sirius immediately called on Alex to play with him. Before they began to play however Harry grabbed Alex and pulled him aside. James and Lily watched attentively as Sirius prepared the board with his new wizard chess set, impressed with the quality of the it. In the corner of their eyes they saw Harry and Alex talking together before Harry patted him on the shoulder, said good night to everyone and left.

"What did dad want?" asked Sirius curiously as Alex sat down in front of him. Alex looked at him and gave him a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"My parents have agreed to let me have a broom," he said looking almost ecstatic. Sirius looked up at him and smiled.

"See I told you dad would persuade them," he then said before they both turned their attention to the chess board before them.

The following evening there was once again chaos in the Potter residence. Ginny and Harry were going to spend the evening at Ron and Hermione's and Christopher was going to sleep over at Kevin's.

As usual his half of the things he was going to bring went missing half-way through the packing. By the time everything was packed and Luna and Colin had picked Christopher up; Ginny and Harry were running quite late.

They dressed and got ready as fast as they could master and arrived at Ron and Hermione's only half an hour later than they had planned. The second they stepped out of the fireplace they were greeted by a bushy haired redhead announcing their arrival with a high pitch scream of joy.

"Hello Cathy…I'm sorry I mean Catherine," said Harry holding out his arms for the little girl to leap into.

"Hello Uncle Harry," said Catherine with a grin throwing herself in her uncle's arms. "And it's ok, I forgive you for saying Cathy," she added in her usual matter-of-factly manner of speaking. James and Lily laughed glad to see that the girl was just as they remembered her from the Burrow.

"I'm glad, I would be heartbroken if you didn't," laughed Harry lifting her up into his arms giving her the opportunity to say hello to her Aunt Ginny as well.

While the girl greeted her aunt, James and Lily took the opportunity to look around the room they were now in. It was a living room on the ground floor of a house that they could tell from the staircase in the far side of the room, had at least one more floor to it. It was dominated by a large lounge set facing the fireplace and the many doors leading to other rooms. The complete lack of books and bookcases in the room told them that at least one of those doors probably led to a study, at least if they had understood Hermione's personality right.

Hermione was the first one to enter the room through one of the many doors in the room. She smiled and hurried up to Ginny to give her a welcoming hug. When she hugged Ginny sShe went on and embraced Harry even though he was still holding Catherine, which generated a few protests from the girl. As soon as her mother let her and her uncle go however she shoot off one of those smiles that James and Lily thought looked so much of her father's.

"Mummy, Uncle Harry called me Cathy, but he said he was sorry so that's ok," she told her mother making James and Lily almost fold with laughter just as Ron walked into the room.

"Daddy, daddy, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny is here," Catherine exclaimed as soon as she saw her father.

"I see that, love," said Ron grinning at Harry who grinned right back at him.

Just as she had done at the Burrow, Catherine continued to talk happily throughout dinner. This time however names were no longer her main interest. Instead she had taken up a vivid interest in unicorns and had apparently decided not only to learn all there was to know about them, but also to teach everything she had learnedt to those around her. Hence they were now told all about how the unicorns' fur changed from gold to silver to white as they grew older, how their hooves were golden and how they preferred girl's company to boy's.

When they were all done eating and had moved into the living room Catherine had actually managed to tell them all she knew about unicorns. For some reason she didn't start a new subject but settled for crawling up into Harry's lap where she sat commenting on whatever the adults were talking about.

"I can't believe that the Chudley Cannons have actually advanced to fourth place in the series," exclaimed Harry addressing Ron. "I mean who would have thought it even possible five years ago!" To James' and Lily's mild surprise Ron virtually beamed at this.

"We owe a lot to Benson and Gladstone, since they came on the team as beaters the team has started to play a completely different game," he said smiling.

"Well if you ask me I'd say they owe you for that," said Harry. "It was, after all, you that recruited Benson and Gladstone to the team in the first place," he added. Ron's face got a bit redder, but he looked very proud and did not argue.

"Let's face it Ron, the team is lucky to have you as their recruiter," Ginny said smiling at her brother. "Since you started to work for them they have gone up seven places." James gave out a low whistle. He would have never thought the Chudley Cannons had it in them and found himself once again being deeply impressed by his son's best friend. Ron grinned proudly at his sister before he turned his attention back to Harry.

"So Harry, anyone worth recruiting at Hogwarts at the moment?" he asked inquisitively.

"That would be Eddy. He is really an amazing keeper, not to mention already a Chudley Cannons fan," Harry responded with a smile.

"Maybe I should come and have a look at him play sometime," Ron said thoughtfully. "When is their next match?" he then asked.

"The day before Halloween, Gryffindor against Slytherin," said Harry with a smile.

"Uncle Harry," interrupted Catherine suddenly apparently finding the subject of Quidditch being boring. "You're a teacher," she stated plainly.

"Yes dear, I am," affirmed Harry to the girl in his lap.

"Then you know everything, like mummy," Catherine declared knowingly.

"No Catherine, I'm sorry to say that I don't know everything," said Harry straining himself very hard not to laugh.

"So mummy is the only one that knows everything?" Catherine asked confused.

"Yes!" answered Harry and Ron simultaneously, for which they were rewarded with a reproachful look from Hermione. Catherine however nodded as if this was the most natural thing in the world and began to play with the rim on Harry's collar.

"Hermione," Ginny said. "Tell us how things are going at the ministry. Any new progress?" she asked. Hermione lit up when being asked about her work and proceeded immediately to telling them the latest development revolving regarding the regulations of House Elves. She was just starting to delve into the newest law and its implications when Harry interrupted her.

"Speaking of House Elves, are Ron and I still members of spew?" Harry asked in a mock casual voice, glancing at Ron who suddenly began to cough in a manner that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Hermione however did not seem as amused.

"Harry you know very well that it was S.P.E.W. not spew! And the situation of the House Elves is nothing to make fun about or to look on lightly!" Hermione scolded. "The work I do is extremely important and it is a scandal that the wizarding community isn't more interested in the welfare of the House Elves." She said without even catching her breath once making Ron bite down on his fist to prevent himself from laughing. Even Ginny who at first had given Harry a very reproachful look for getting Hermione started was now having trouble straining from laughter. Hermione however was too worked up to notice the others amusement but just went on.

"…and that is not to mention how hard it is to work for the promotion of Elfish rights when your own brother- and sister-in-law have two House Elves working for them! Especially when that brother-in-law is the famous Harry Potter!" she finished giving both Harry and Ginny accusatory looks. Harry and Ron were by now so amused that they could hardly strain themselves from laughing out loud something that seemed to get Catherine very confused.

"Hermione, he's teasing you," sniggered Ron. "You are really easily bated sometimes, you know that?" When hearing this Catherine who had been looking anxiously from her rather upset mother to her highly amused father immediately seemed comforted that all was as it should be. She leaned back in Harry's lap and once again started to play, this time with the hem of Harry's sleeve.

"We know what you do is important," said Harry smiling stroking Catherine's long bushy hair and making Hermione calm down although she still looked a bit annoyed. "We're just not smart enough to understand all the legal stuff you do," he then said making Hermione smile and turn slightly pink.

"And our House Elves are paid, by the way. But then again you already know that, don't you?" he added this time making Hermione look almost guilty about her outburst. James and Lily looked at their son is surprise. They couldn't remember ever hearing of anyone paying their House Elves. Then again they had been surprised to find out that their son had a House Elf in the first place, let alone two.

The conversation left the House Elves' rights and James and Lily listened while they talked about everything between heaven and earth. As the evening turned into night they watched Catherine grow more and more tired and finally falling asleep resting her head against Harry's chest.

When Ron saw his daughter sleeping he got up from his chair and took her from Harry's lap.

"Where are we going, daddy," Catherine asked sleepily and only half awake when Ron lifted her up.

"To bed, love," Ron answered her.

"But I'm not tired," yawned Catherine, rubbing her eyes.

"No, but I am," said Ron smiling. "You can keep me company, can't you?"

"Ok, daddy," Catherine said leaning her head on her father's shoulder and falling right back to sleep.

"She's not used to being up this late," Hermione said glancing at Ron carrying Catherine upstairs. "But really Harry, you should have said something, she's been sitting in your lap for hours now. That must have been tiring." It was more a statement of facts than a question but Harry just smiled and shook his head.

"Actually I kind of miss having a soon-to-be five-year-old in my lap," he said catching Ginny's eyes. Hermione smiled alongside James and Lily.

"I guess it was a while ago that Christopher was five," she said. Harry and Ginny both laughed.

"Actually I was thinking about Millie," Harry said gently.

"After all, first year we had her she was nearly glued to Harry's lap," Ginny explained to Hermione as Ron came back into the room.

"I remember that," he said smiling at Harry.

"Yes well, she needed it," said Harry pensively. "It's not easy being five years old and lose your entire family in one go," he added.

"I guess not," said Hermione. "You've…You've never talked so much about what it was like back then," she said hesitantly. Harry looked at Ginny then at Hermione before he spoke.

"You know how five-year-olds seem to think everything that happens is somehow related to them?" he asked and waited for Ron and Hermione to agree. "Millie was no different; she thought that her parents' being taken from her was somehow her fault. That she'd done something wrong. It took quite a while to convince her that wasn't the case," Harry explained.

"During which she spent most of her time in Harry's lap," concluded Ginny with a slight smile.

"That was before the nightmares started," Harry then added.

"The nightmares?" Ron asked.

"About green monsters trying to take her away," Ginny said quietly.

"Draco and Pansy, in their dDeath eEater outfits," Harry explained. "When her memory of them faded, she was left with nightmares of green monsters."

"That must have been though," Ron said. Harry shrugged his shoulders a bit, but didn't answer.

"She was lucky to have the two of you though," Hermione certified.

"Not as lucky as we were to have her," responded Harry with a smile. Ginny smiled too, meeting Harry's eyes. She reached out and took Harry's hand in hers, playing with it slightly.

The four of them continued to talk for a while longer before Ginny and Harry finally got up to leave. Before they stepped into the fire Harry made Ron promise to come to watch Gryffindor play Slytherin, and to seriously consider recruiting Eddy for the Chudley Cannons.

"Because honestly Ron, that keeper you have isn't cutting it, now is he?" he said just before he left making Ron frown and laugh at the same time.


	12. Hogsmeade

12. Hogsmeade 

The first Hogsmeade weekend of the term came only one week before the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the whole school was already buzzing with anticipation for the match. The Gryffindor team had been practicing almost every night for a week and Alex had been working especially hard to improve his game.

Today however he and Sirius were sitting sulking at the breakfast table, wishing they too could go to Hogsmeade.

"It's not fair!" said Sirius moodily. "I live in Hogsmeade for crying out loud! I can't believe dad didn't even try to arrange so that I could go, I am after all thirteen! I would be a third year if I had only been born earlier!"

"I wouldn't!" said Alex dully. "And knowing my parents they'll probably won't let me go next year either, they'll think it's too dangerous or something. They always do!" he added. Sirius looked at his best friend

"They gave you the broom," tried Sirius, but even at the mentioning of his new Nimbus did Alex look happier.

"That was only because your dad convinced them it was safer than using the school brooms," he said quietly. "I swear they would lock me up in a padded room if they could! They hate magic and are convinced it is dangerous."

Lily looked at the boy compassionately. She could relate to having muggle parents that didn't always understand magic, although her parents had always been proud of her for getting into Hogwarts. Alex's parents seemed very reluctant to letting him attend in the first place.

"Not sulking, are we?"

The boys jumped when they heard Lily's voice and Sirius gave his sister an annoyed look as she and Millie sat down next to them.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad! You'll be able to go next year," Lily continued happily.

"Yes, and if there is anything you want we could buy it for you," added Millie in an attempt to bring up their spirits.

"Thanks," said Sirius, although it didn't seem to cheer him up much. Lily looked first at her brother, then at Alex. She then turned and looked at Millie who didn't seem to know how to cheer them up.

"Look up!"

"What?" Sirius asked and stared at his sister as if she had just told him to take a walk through the forbidden forest.

"Look up!" Lily repeated calmly. The boys looked at each other and shook their heads slightly before they did as she said.

"What do you see?" asked Lily.

"The ceiling," marked Alex.

"Work with me here, will you!" exclaimed Lily in frustration. "What do you see?"

The boys once again looked up at the enchanted ceiling above and tried to figure out what Lily meant.

"I don't know what you want me to see, sis, but I see absolutely nothing!" said Sirius. "It's just the sky, not even a cloud to look on," he finished. James and Lily looked up and realised that the boy was right. There was absolutely nothing but the clear blue sky above.

"Exactly!" said Lily with a smile. "We're in the end of October, and there is not even a cloud on the sky. This is the most beautiful day in a month – and the two of you are going to waste it by sulking away up in Gryffindor tower are you?"

James and Lily smiled. Suddenly they realised what Lily was up to. Sirius and Alex however still weren't getting the point.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" asked Sirius. "It's not like we can go to Hogsmeade like you, then we wouldn't be sulking, now would we?"

Lily moaned and hid her face in her hands.

"You know there are other things to do on a day like this," helped Millie. "Practicing Quidditch for example! We wouldn't want Slytherin to beat us next Saturday, now do we?"

"No," said the boys in chorus.

"I guess we could practice," Sirius said looking at Alex, who thought about it for a while before he shrugged his shoulders and nodded his consent.

"Good!" said Lily firmly. "And since that is settled, how about it if we got moving, Millie?" Millie smiled and nodded and the two girls got up from the table and headed towards the Entrance Hall, leaving the boys behind.

When they reached the Entrance Hall James and Lily saw Filch standing inside the front doors checking names of a long list making sure that only students with permission went to Hogsmeade. They looked at each other and smiled, remembering their own Hogsmeade visits being carried out in the same manner.

Millie and Lily joined the students standing in line to get outside where a group of third years were talking about everything they would do and see when they got to Hogsmeade with great anticipation.

When Millie and Lily had managed to get past Filch's suspicious glare and out on the grounds, they walked quickly towards Hogsmeade. Joking and playing around they then spent the next few hours going in and out of stores, not forgetting to buy a large amount of sweets at Honeydukes for Sirius and Alex.

They were both in a great mood when they entered The Three Broomsticks, looking around to spot any unoccupied tables. The task was nearly impossible since the place was absolutely swarming with Hogwarts students, but standing on her toes Lily finally spotted a table in a corner in the back that was vacant. They decided quickly to go and sit down before someone else hogged it.

"Malfoy! I want to talk to you!"

Millie and Lily both turned around to see Nott standing leaning casually at the bar looking at them. Millie turned back to Lily and gave her an alarmed look.

"Should I go?" she asked, looking very much like a cornered animal.

"I guess it would be rude not to," answered Lily and attempted to give her an encouraging smile but failing miserably. "Don't worry, I'll get the table in the meantime, and you'll be done in a fraction of a second."

Millie nodded, turned back around to face Nott while Lily made her way down to the table in the corner. Taking a deep breath she walked over to him and asked him what he wanted.

"Isn't that obvious?" Nott asked coolly. "I want to take you to the ball."

"Oh, well I'm…"

"Naturally I understand if this is a bit sudden," Nott interrupted her. "But I am sure when you think about it; you'll se the many advantages for you." Millie looked almost nauseous by now and James and Lily saw how she strained to keep in control.

"Look Nott, I…"

"Oh please, call me Nathan. Now when we are going to the ball together I think first names are more appropriate, don't you Millifred? Or is it Millie you prefer to be called? I guess I could see why, I'm not overly fond of Nathaniel myself. That's why I call myself Nathan instead…"

Millie stared at him in utter disbelief as he went on talking and even James just mouthed silently towards the boy, too stunned by the boy's arrogant behaviour to speak.

"If you were to keep quiet for two seconds you might want to hear what I have to say about this!" snapped Millie suddenly. Nott looked at her with surprise, but soon went back to casual way and servile smile.

"I'm sorry Millie, I should of course give you the opportunity to properly accept my invitation. I hope you'll forgive me," he then said, continuously smiling. Again Millie took a deep breath.

"It's fine, only I have no inclination of accepting your offer. I already have a date for the ball," she said in a much nicer tone than Lily would have if she had been in the same situation. For a moment Nott looked thrown off, then he collected himself again and put his smile back on.

"Oh, for a moment there I almost thought you didn't want to go with me," he said casually. "Look I understand you are a nice girl and you don't want to hurt anyone, but it is only October. Whomever you've agreed to go with will have plenty of time to find himself a new date. There is really no reason for you to deny yourself the pleasure of goi…."

"I DID NOT SAY NO OUT OF OBLIGATION TO MY DATE, I SAID NO BECAUSE I WOULD NEVER GO WITH A POMPOUS JERK LIKE YOURSELF!" shouted Millie forgetting all about being nice and thoroughly shocking James and Lily who would have never thought she had it in her to shout at anyone like that.

"MOREOVER, I'M FAIRLY SURE THAT BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR EGO THERE WOULDN'T BE ANY ROOM FOR ME ON A DATE ANYWAY!" she finished. For a second or two they stared at each other, then Millie turned her heal and walked away.

Furious she stalked across the room to the table where Lily was sitting folded over with laughter. She wasn't the only one. Millie's shouting had gotten the attention of everyone in the pub and more than a few of them were laughing just as hard as Lily was, some was even applauding.

Millie however weren't laughing. She stared angrily at her sister who seemed to have difficulties breathing because she laughed so hard.

"Lily, stop it! It's not funny!" snapped Millie finally at her looking rather miserable.

"Not funny?" asked Lily in between giggles. "You're joking! Did you hear yourself? That was hilarious!" she laughed. Millie shot her an irritated look, and didn't seem to think her outburst was funny at all.

"What's so funny?"

James and Lily looked up to see Jordan and Eddy standing next to the table. They sat down next to the girls and Lily went on to tell them what had happened just moments before. Soon Jordan was laughing just as hard as the girls; Eddy however, although grinning a bit, was looking a bit worried.

"You're ok?" he asked quietly leaning in so that only Millie could hear him. "You don't usually shout at people, so…"

Millie looked up at him and nodded slightly although not completely convincing. Eddy looked anxiously at her.

"You know there is nothing wrong about loosing your temper," he said quietly.

"I was mean, Eddy," Millie said looking down on her hands sounding very unhappy. "I said things, in front of everybody, I humiliated him. I behaved like…"

"No you didn't!" Eddy interrupted her leaning in a bit further to make sure no one else heard him. "Loosing your temper when someone is being a git is a very Potter thing to do, Millie. Just look at Lily or even your dad. They have fierce tempers. You're not like Draco, then you wouldn't feel so horrible right now," Eddy said quietly. James and Lily suddenly felt very sorry for Millie and were very glad that Eddy was there to make her feel better.

Millie smiled and looked up at Eddy, suddenly becoming rather flushed by having Eddy sitting so close to her. Eddy, apparently becoming aware of how close their faces were, grew a bit redder himself, but he did not move away from her. Instead he mumbled something to her that James and Lily couldn't make out. Millie blushed even more than before, smiled and averted her eyes as Eddy took her hand in his under the table.

Suddenly Lily got up from the table.

"Jordan, come with me," she said commandingly. Jordan looked up at her with surprise, and so did Millie and Eddy.

"To buy Butterbeers for us," said Lily, taking a firm grip on Jordan's shoulder, pulling him with her. Jordan got up from his seat and shot of a furtive grin to Eddy before he followed Lily to the counter.

"So Potter," he said as they reached the counter. "Why did you ask me to come with you, I mean really?" he asked smiling. Lily looked at him in surprise.

"I thought that was pretty obvious," she just said, turning her attention forward, trying to get Madame Rosmerta to notice them. Jordan looked at her and smiled even wider. He leaned in and was just about to say something when Lily continued without even looking at him.

"I wanted to give Eddy and Millie some time alone," she stated simply. James and Lily couldn't help but to feel sorry for Jordan when they saw the disappointed look on his face.

"Right, that's what I thought," he said dully.

"No it wasn't," Lily said in the same knowingly tone of voice. "But then you don't seem to be able to understand the phrase not interested either," she stated still having her eyes fixed at Madame Rosmerta who was busy taking a black haired boy's order.

For once Jordan didn't answer her back this time. In fact he looked so disappointed that James and Lily were quite sure that Lily would have felt rather guilty if she had seen the look on his face.

"Look Jordan, seriously," she said and turned around. Jordan met her eyes and smiled. "What's wrong with that picture?" she asked and threw out an arm towards the corner where Eddy and Millie sat.

"Wrong?" he asked looking confused. "Nothing, they're the prefect couple."

"Exactly! The perfect couple, not the perfect quartet!" Lily said. "We are what's wrong, Jordan. Eddy and Millie never get to be alone, because we are always with them. I mean this is the perfect time for them to have a date, and what do they do? They spend the day with us! See where I'm going?" she asked.

"You think we should leave," said Jordan. Lily nodded.

"We buy them Butterbeers, make our excuses and leave them alone," she said, making Jordan nod this time. They were interrupted by Madame Rosmerta that finally had finished serving the black haired boy. Lily ordered, paid and received the Butterbeers. She was just about to pick them up when Jordan touched her arm.

"I think your plan may have a problem," he said.

"What problem?" Lily said annoyed.

"The problem that just walked in," Jordan said nodding towards the door where his eyes were fixed. James and Lily looked in the direction Jordan was nodding and saw Manning and her friends standing in the doorway. They were looking around the place, probably to see if they could spot somewhere to sit, but instead they spotted Millie and Eddy.

A very nasty smile spread across Manning's face. She turned to the entourage behind her and said something. The girls started to giggle hysterically, and shot of mean looks towards the corner.

"This cannot be good, Evans," James said warily as he let his eyes wander between Manning, Millie and Lily.

Lily had by now forgotten all about the Butterbeers and was instead staring furiously at Manning.

"If she even tries…" she almost hissed. Cautiously Jordan put his hand on her shoulder.

"Potter, don't do anything rash," he pleaded. "Think about what Snape said, if you get into trouble…"

He didn't even have time to finish the sentence because as he was speaking, Manning had stopped giggling with her friends and started to make her way towards Millie and Eddy. Lily was off so fast that Jordan, even with his hand on her shoulder, did not have time to stop her.

"Potter don't!" he called after her as loud as he dared given the situation. It was however too late Lily had already caught up with Manning.

"No you don't!" Lily said firmly as she reached out and grabbed her by the arm, forcing Manning around to face her.

Jordan looked miserable and James groaned, vividly remembering the glee in Snape's face when he had threatened Lily two day's before.

"Get in trouble one more time, Miss Potter, just one, and I'll ground you for the match next Saturday!" he had whispered coldly, bending down over her, snarling.

Maybe it was knowing about Snape's threat that made Manning smile when she looked at Lily. It wouldn't have surprised James if it was. During the two days since Snape's threat Slytherins had been trying to bait Lily constantly, now it looked like Manning was going to succeed.

Snape couldn't have planned what happened better himself. Manning looked intently at Lily, then still smiling she opened her mouth.

"Don't what Potter? Go down there and join Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes and Prince Charming? Break up there little date? Now just tell me why I shouldn't?" she smirked. "I'll just spare her some misery, I mean really someone like Eddy Weasley needs a girl with a lot more…well everything…than Miss Prefect over there."

"You wouldn't stand a chance Manning! Even Nott would rather go to the ball with her than you. He just asked her you know. Less than half-an-hour ago," Lily replied her voice dripping with disdain. Manning's eyes grew darker, and if possible both colder and meaner than they had been before.

"If that was true, which I highly doubt it is, then it would only be because he feels obligated to. She is a Malfoy after all, even though you and your father try to deny it. Once a Malfoy always a Malfoy – wonder what you will think of you…"sister"….when she joins her father at Azkaban?"

Within a fraction of a second, and before Jordan stood any chance of stopping her, Lily had pulled out her wand and shot off the hex. Manning screamed almost as bad as a banshee when the curse hit her. She tried to hide her face in her hands as she felt big, green boils developing on her face and neck, then she turned and ran out of there, followed closely by her band of friends.

"Lily what the…ARE YOU INSANE?" Eddy's voice sounded desperate and he stared at Lily in utter disbelief. "You know what Snape said! You're our seeker Lily! How on earth are we going to beat Slytherin with our seeker grounded? What were you thinking?"

"Eddy calm down. If you heard…"

"CALM DOWN? JORDAN IF YOU THINK I CAN CALM DOWN WHEN LILY JUST HANDED THE VICTORY TO SLYTHERIN, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG! AND WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?" shouted Eddy almost hysterical.

"Hey he's not my guard!" snapped Lily angrily.

"If we all calm down, I think we can fix this," said Millie turning everyone's attention to her.

"How?" asked Eddy doubtfully.

"All we have to do is to get another teacher to punish Lily first, then Snape can't do anything."

"She's got a point," said Jordan hopefully.

"Well maybe, but we don't stand a chance. Manning will run straight to Snape and she has got a pretty good head start."

"Not if we go to the teacher that is closer," said Lily meeting Millie's eyes. Millie nodded. Eddy looked from one to the other looking completely confused.

"Dad!" said Lily firmly before he had time to ask. "He's at home, a five-minute walk away." Eddy stared at her looking like he could kiss her out of pure happiness.

"So let's go!" said Millie and headed for the door.

"Millie no!" said Lily firmly. "I did it, I'll go. You just stay here with Eddy and have fun," she smiled.

"In your dreams Lily! We're all coming. I'm not risking anything, and I wouldn't have fun if I didn't know that this was fixed," Eddy said firmly. Lily looked at him clearly annoyed, but realised that they would just waste even more time by arguing, and so she shrugged her shoulders and headed for the door.

They reached the house five minutes later, being greeted by Christopher and Kevin playing in the front garden.

"Hi sis!" He yelled to the both of them waiving as he saw them coming down the road.

"Hi Christopher, where's dad?" Lily asked as soon as they entered the garden. Giving a bit of a waive to Kevin as she spoke.

"In the study, why?" Christopher asked curiously.

"Are you in trouble?" asked Kevin immediately giving a huge grin showing the gap between his front teeth.

"You could say that," said Lily causing an equally large grin to spread across Christopher's face.

"Lily, we should hurry up," said Eddy impatiently. Lily nodded and started to walk inside. Christopher and Kevin looked at each other with very big eyes.

"Sounds like they're in really deep trouble," grinned Kevin. "Should we go and see if we can hear what it's about?" he then asked hopefully.

"No use! Not with dad. He's got a sixth sense about things like that," Christopher said with a frown.

"Oh," said Kevin a bit disappointed. Then he shrugged his shoulders and went back to the game they had played before. James and Lily smiled a bit, before they headed in after the four teenagers.

When they reached the study the kids were already there, and Lily and Millie had apparently told their father about what had happened, because he was not in a good mood. James and Lily could in fact not remember ever hearing him sound so angry during the months they had spent with him and his family.

"Lily how could you have been so irresponsible?" he scolded. "Why is it so impossible for the two of you to stay out of trouble?" he asked fuming with anger. The girls were standing next to each other and the boys were standing just behind them. Harry standing in front of them all did not look anywhere near happy.

"But, profess…" started Jordan, but he was quickly interrupted by Harry.

"I don't want to hear any explanations or excuses! Right now the three of us have to go to Hogwarts so that I can punish you before Snape does," he snapped. He pushed the girls in front of him into the living room where he walked over to the fireplace.

"We're using the floo network?" asked Lily giving the bookshelf that led to the passageway a quick glance.

"You do want to get there as fast as possibly, don't you?" asked Harry coldly. "You two, go back to Hogsmeade, I'm only taking the girls," he added firmly to Eddy and Jordan. Once again Jordan wanted to protest, but this time Harry didn't need to interrupt him. Instead Eddy grabbed him by the arm and pushed him outside.

Harry and the girls arrived in Harry's office soon after. Harry went over to his desk and took a deep breath before he turned to face the girls.

"I'll deduct twenty points from each of you for this," he started in a very low voice.

"But that's not fair! Millie didn't do anything!" Lily exclaimed looking quite shocked.

"Twenty points each!" Harry snapped. "And a weeks worth of detention, starting Monday. Is that clear?" he asked looking at the both of them. The girls nodded, but especially Lily looked like she had just suffered a great injustice.

Still angry Harry ushered them out of his office and classroom out to the corridor.

"Now go back to Gryffindor tower, and no being outside after curfew tonight. If you get in trouble like this again I might just let Snape give you his punishment," he said firmly and waited for the girls to nod again. He then turned and opened the door to go back inside.

"Miss Potter!" a cold harsh easily identified as Snape's was heard behind them. James and Lily turned around as did Harry. Snape was striding down the corridor, his black robes billowing out behind him. He was looking quite pleased, with a grim snarl on his face.

"Miss Potter, I though I told you what would happen if you got yourself into trouble again," he said his low voice filled with glee.

"If you are talking about the incident that happened at The Three Broomsticks, I have already punished the girls for that," Harry interrupted coldly. Snape let his cold black eyes fall on Harry, hatred and disdain etched across his face.

"You've what?" he said his voice trembling with anger. "They hexed a fellow student, giving her boils in her face that even Mrs Pomfrey has problems removing. If you think for a second that a slap on the wrist and a few points off Gryffindor…"

"Twenty points off Gryffindor each can hardly be called a few point, even with your standards Severus," Harry said calmly not turning his eyes away from Snape once. "And detention for a week is hardly a slap on the wrist, but if you feel they haven't been punished sufficiently then by all means go to Professor McGonagall and complain," Harry finished crossing his arms across his chest.

Suddenly James understood why Harry had been so harsh to the girls. It was not only because he had been angry, but also to ensure that Snape wouldn't have the opportunity to change his punishment. Snape seemed to realise the same thing. His upper lip curled and his eyes narrowed malevolently.

"Potter, you may think that you've won this one, but this is by no means over," he hissed in a voice so filled with hatred that James wouldn't have been surprised to see him place his long thin fingers around Harry's neck. The thought seem to be one Snape shared, because as he spoke he forcefully kept making fists with his hands.

Harry didn't answer but just continued to look Snape in the eyes, not twitching for a second as Snape moved closer, so close that Harry must have been able to feel his breath on his face. Then suddenly Snape swirled around his robes swishing behind him as he stalked down the corridor and the stairs, furiously rubbing his arm then forcing himself to stop as if such a sign of humanity was beneath him.

Millie and Lily, who had been very quiet during the confrontation they just witnessed, now looked at their father with the utmost admiration. Even Lily seemed to have gotten over the injustice of Millie being punished as she too seemed to understand the need for the harsh punishment. Harry however was still not pleased with their actions and took the opportunity to tell them so.

"I do not enjoy confrontations such as the one you've just witnessed," he said calmly. "I trust that you will both stay out of trouble and not force me to have any more," he said rather harshly while looking sternly at the girls. Looking first at each other and then at their father they both nodded. "Good," Harry said conclusively. The girls nodded and turned to leave.

"Lily, don't ever risk being grounded from a match again, you hear?" Harry then called after them; unintentionally showing exactly what he thought was their biggest transgression.

"This from a man that got a lifetime ban from Quidditch," Lily muttered under her breath as they walked away, making Millie giggle and James gasp as if he just found out his son had been sentenced to life in Azkaban instead of banned from participating in a sport.

"Hello Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you should be at home today?" they heard Dean's voice calling.

"Hi Dean, and yes I was supposed to be at home today. Lily and Millie got into trouble with Snape, had to make sure he didn't prevent either of them from playing Saturday." Dean frowned at the risk of either of the girls being grounded from the match.

"What are you doing here by the way, why aren't you at your quarters with Susan?" Harry then asked.

"Susan's mother is there, and while I love Susan to pieces I can only handle her mother in small doses," Dean said with a grin.

"Right! Well I wouldn't pretend to understand you, but if you want you can come in for a cup of tea. That would keep you busy for a while," Harry offered laughing. Dean accepted with a smile.

"So what is so horrible with Mrs Bones?" asked Harry as he descended into his office.

"The fact that I still call her Mrs Bones might be a hint," Dean frowned. "I guess she's ok and all, I just…I don't know," he said throwing himself in one of the chairs in the office. Harry smiled and got started on the tea.

"Sometimes I get the feeling she doesn't think I'm good enough for her daughter," Dean said pensively making Lily feel very sorry for him. "Not to mention the fact that she keeps asking us when we are going to give her a grandchild. Like we haven't been trying for the last decade," he said a tiredly and Lily's heart suddenly went out for the man sitting in her son's office. Harry just nodded, apparently aware of his colleague's difficulties.

"And I thought I would spend the day following West Ham's game on the radio," Dean sighed.

"West Ham? Don't tell me you're still into football?" Harry laughed as he poured the tea into cups. "Seriously Dean, when there is Quidditch to be concerned about?" he teased.

"Hey, I get that when it comes from Seamus, or Ron, but you're muggle-raised! You should understand the magic with football," Dean exclaimed. James and Lily felt the by now so familiar chill run along their spines. They had suspected this since they heard Ginny mentioning that Harry was raised with muggle technology at the birthday party at the Burrow, but they hadn't been sure before. Dean's words however were not up for interpretation. Harry had been raised by muggles, and the only muggles it could possibly be were Petunia and that horrible husband of hers. Harry however laughed at Dean's comment.

"Yes of course, Uncle Vernon used to take me to football matches all the time! You know in between beating me up and locking me in the cupboard under the stairs," He said tauntingly. Lily felt a surge of guilt and sorrow run through her. He hadn't had any childhood at all, and it had been their fault. If they had been more careful, done something, anything, differently then maybe they would have been alive and Harry wouldn't have been forced to grow up abused by her sister's husband.

"Sorry!" Dean said. "Didn't really think that far."

"That's ok," said Harry simply taking another sip from his cup. James gaped at his son. Ok? No it was certainly not ok. He felt the anger raise within him. He couldn't and didn't want to understand how his son could have been allowed to be raised with people like his in-laws. How could Sirius have allowed it? He was supposed to be his guardian!

"I've always wondered," Dean said. "Why were you raised with those muggle relatives of yours? I mean there must have been plenty of wizarding families willing to take you in." Harry smiled over the rim of his cup.

"It was Dumbledore's decision," he then said making James feel another surge of anger run through him. "You know about the protection my mother's death gave me, right?" he asked. Dean nodded. "Well it ran in my blood, and Dumbledore enhanced it. So as long as I could call the place where my mother's blood dwelled my home, Voldemort couldn't touch me," he concluded. Dean nodded and took another sip of his tea.

"Makes sense!" he then said plainly. Lily couldn't help to think so too, even if the thought of her son growing up without the joys of a happy childhood still pained her and the feeling of guilt still lingered. James still didn't want to understand. He wanted to be angry – at Dumbledore for placing his son in a family like that, at Sirius for allowing it to happen. Why should his son be denied a real childhood? Why should Voldemort be allowed to ruin so many lives? Somewhere in his mind he knew that Dumbledore's decision made sense, but right now he was not prepared to accept it.

They watched Dean finish his tea and frown at the thought of going back to his quarters and his mother-in-law. Harry laughed at him and followed him outside before he himself sat down at his desk and started to work.


	13. Quidditch match

13. Quidditch match 

During the week leading up to the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Snape was so furious that he spent the week avoiding all contact with Harry. He went so far that he continuously ignored Harry during staff meetings and regularly got up and left the Great Hall when Harry walked in. Harry however didn't seem to mind, and since Mille and Lily kept their promise of behaving and followed the rules meticulously, he had been in an excellent mood most of the week.

The girls, though rather bored with following the rules and spending their evenings in detention, had still taken pleasure in knowing that Lily's hex on Manning had been good enough to keep her in the hospital-wing for three days before Madame Pomfrey had found a way to remove the boils.

None of this was on anybody's mind today though. The whole school was filled with anticipation and only a few students talked about something other than the upcoming match. James was delighted to see that the Gryffindor students weren't the only one's to wear ribbons and badges supporting the Gryffindor team. Almost all Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students were supporting Gryffindor and the only students seen wearing green or silver ribbons were Slytherins.

As James and Lily followed Harry outside, James couldn't help but to notice that the weather was perfect for Quidditch. The sky was clear blue with only a few airy clouds and the sun made the forbidden forest shine with shades from yellow to the deepest red. Harry took a breath of the high crisp air and set of. Not towards the Quidditch pitch though, but towards the big entrance gates leading into Hogwarts.

They saw them coming even before they reached the gate. Three red heads shining almost as bright as the forest accompanied by one dark blond mop of hair. Harry looked at them and raised his hand and waived. Four hands were raised in return as they all came up to him.

Harry gave his wife a swift kiss before subsequently greeting Ron, Christopher and Kevin. They started walking quickly towards the pitch. Kevin and Christopher were so amazed with the Hogwarts environments that they could hardly keep their eyes in their sockets and both of them seemed ready to run of and explore just about anything that came within sight.

"Now listen you two," Harry said as they were approaching the pitch. "Remember, you're not really allowed on Hogwarts grounds until you're eleven, and I had to ask Professor McGonagall for special permission for you to be allowed to come. I'll expect that you'll behave yourselves today, and not give me a reason to regret asking her."

The boys looked up at him and nodded although Kevin frowned slightly, by the looks of it all set to go straight into the forbidden forest to see what all the fuss was about. James and Lily smiled, happy that Harry had managed to persuade McGonagall to let them come.

They made their way up to the stands where Hagrid, Dean and Susan had already saved them seats. After a number of greetings, hand-shakings and hugs they finally sat down just as the Gryffindor players entered the field.

The crowd cheered and almost forgetting that no one would be able to hear him, so did James. The cheers lessened significantly when the Slytherin team entered the pitch, although the Slytherins tried to make as much noise as possible to hide the fact that almost three quarters of the crowd cheered for Gryffindor.

James studied the Slytherin team. He remembered from his own Hogwarts time that Slytherin usually went for strength and size rather than speed and skill, he could see from the team on the field that hadn't changed.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded and to the cheers of the crowd the players rose up in the air. Christopher and Kevin were so excited they stood up in their seats in order to see better as the game began.

The Slytherins started out strong making two good attempts on the hoops, but Eddy kept them at bay. To the roar of the crowd, Sirius then caught the Quaffle and passed it to Millie who scored the first ten points for Gryffindor.

Christopher and Kevin were jumping up and down at the stands cheering themselves hoarse as Millie assisted by Gracie and Sirius scored twice more for Gryffindor. By the time that Gryffindor was in the lead by 50 points to zero Kevin seemed to have forgotten that Millie wasn't his sister but joined in when Christopher chanted "Go sis!" over and over again with great emphasis.

The Slytherin chasers were had almost chanceless no chance against Eddy's goalkeeping. Almost mMiraculously he managed to stop three attempts in a row. Ron beamed and told Harry again and again that he had been absolutely right – Eddy was an amazing keeper. It took a heavy foul for a Slytherin chaser named Barlow for Slytherin to score their first goal. The foul was punished by a penalty shot for Gryffindor which Millie shot perfectly past the Slytherin keeper, Scriven, putting Gryffindor in the lead with 60 to 10.

After a while James couldn't possibly keep himself to the stands anymore. Grabbing Lily by the arm he pulled her despite her protests out to the pitch, telling her that there was no point for them to stay put in the stands when they could fly around in them midst of the action.

They did get a much better feeling for the game when they were in it and James started to feel the same familiar rush he used to have when he played himself. Moving among the players they could see the small hints and signs between the players, the looks exchanged before a pass, the close calls when a Bludger nearly hit one of the players. They saw Slytherin manage to score another two goals, Millie another three and Gracie her first.

Trying to get a better outlook James and Lily soared higher getting a good look at the entire pitch below them.

"So this is what's it's like to be a seeker," grinned James looking at his granddaughter Lily mounted on her broom just next to them, squinting to see the small streak of gold that would tell her where the snitch was. A couple of times she started moving just to break off again and three times she avoided rather close calls with Bludgers from the Slytherin beaters.

Suddenly James spotted a Bludger headed for Lily from behind. Realiszing there was no way for her to see it in time he yelled out without thinking.

"LILY DUCK!"

James was just as surprised as Lily seemed to be when she immediately threw herself forward, avoiding the Bludger with the smallest possible margin. Confused Lily stared at the Bludger still pelting forward in front of her towards Jordan's waiting bat. She shook her head as if shaking of the feeling and went back to looking for the snitch, but James was still nonplussed.

"Is there any possibility she could have heard me, Evans?" he asked. Lily just shook her head in wonder.

"I don't know. She certainly seemed to," she said sounding as baffled as James felt.

Deciding to see if his suspicion was right, James took Lily by the hand and approached Millie.

"Millie, go left!" he ordered, being immediately obeyed by a very surprised and bewildered Millie. James tried with Sirius getting the same result. He then tried telling the Slytherin beater to aim for their seeker, causing Lily to scold him for trying to influence the game but getting no response what so ever from the beater. Whatever made it possible for them to communicate with the kids it seemed to be limited only to them.

Their attention was quickly returned to the game when Sirius just managed to avoid a Slytherin foul. The crowd screamed together with James when the Slytherins weren't punished for the try that had put Sirius in a rather nasty position. He was holding the Quaffle and Eddy had been very clear at their last practice. "Millie's got the best aim of the three of you. Get the Quaffle, but pass it to her to score."

There was no way Sirius could pass to Millie at the moment, but the hoops were not an easier target from his angle. Taking a risk, Sirius aimed; shot and to the absolute roar of the crowd – scored.

James was screaming along with the rest of them when he in the corner of his eyes saw Lily diving dramatically towards the ground closely followed by the Slytherin seeker. The dive was spectacular, but the Slytherin seeker was steadily gaining speed – closing the distance between himself and Lily. Inch by inch he got closer and James screamed in despair when he caught up with Lily, then pressed his way passed past her.

Suddenly Lily pulled out of the dive. The Slytherin seeker looked at her in confusion, realising to late that the dive had been a ploy. Going to fast to be able to stop his broom, he hurtled down towards the ground hitting it face first with a large thud. Lily soared ever higher and before the boy had even gotten back on his broom she had spotted the snitch and pelted forward her arm stretched out in front of her.

With their seeker still on the ground the Slytherins were getting desperate. Both beaters tried to knock Lily of her broom with Bludgers and one of the chasers tried to fly into her, but theire efforts were in vain – Lily's fist were was already closing around the snitch, and to the almost hysterical cheers of the crowd she raised her hand in victory.

Over at the stands Christopher and Kevin were dancing and chanting in happiness, and James were was struck with the thought that if either one of them were ever put in a different house than Gryffindor their hearts would be broken. Then looking at them he really couldn't see them in any other house than Gryffindor. The Gryffindor supporters were now filling the pitch trying to get to the players. Harry, Ginny and Ron took the still singing boys with them down and worked their way over to the team.

"That was brilliant, sis! Ruddy brilliant!" shouted Christopher to be heard over the noise of the crowd.

"Amazing flying!" added Kevin with a huge grin across his face. "And that Bludger you hit," he said turning to Alex, "that was pretty amazing too." Alex lit up in a huge grin at the unexpected praise. The start of the game hadn't really gone his way and Jordan had basically been forced to coach him all through the first half of the game before he gained enough confidence to actually do what he had been practicing for two months.

Escorted by the singing and chanting supporters the team started making their way over to the locker rooms followed closely by Harry and Ron. When Christopher and Kevin tried to go with them they were however stopped by Ginny who to their wild protests started guiding them towards the Hogwarts gates.

"Mum no! We don't want to go back yet!" protested Christopher with all his might.

"Yes, please Mrs Potter!" begged Kevin just as wildly as Christopher.

Their protests and pleas were however completely useless, Ginny steered them firmly forward, reminding them of their promise to behave. James and Lily smiled as they watched them go, feeling a bit sorry for the boys. They then turned and headed after the team and their supporters.

When they reached the locker room Ron had pulled Eddy to the side and the two tall men were talking intently. Eddy was practically beaming and both James and Lily quickly guessed what the conversation was about.

"For real?" they heard Eddy ask almost ecstatically over and over again as if he couldn't really believe what his uncle was telling him. Ron smiled and nodded before he leaned forward to tell him something.

"What is that all about?" asked Lily to Harry curiously. Harry smiled as his nosy daughter.

"None of your business," he said firmly. "It's up to Eddy if he wants to tell you or not!"

Lily looked very disappointed but found her spirit quickly enough when Harry commended her on her flying, telling her that he couldn't have done it better himself. He also handed over two bags of sweets and Butterbeers to for the team to party on.

"So there won't be any reasons for the two of you to venture out looking for some," he said giving both girls a stern look. James and Lily looked at each other in surprise. It was the first time that Harry had included both the girls in such a comment. Usually he directed them only at Lily. Could it be that he started to realize that Millie was as big of a rule-breaker as Lily was?

Harry and Ron left the locker room as soon as Ron had finished talking to Eddy. Harry started to walk Ron back towards the gates as they merrily discussed the game and Eddy's possible future in the Chudley Cannons. They were almost halfway to the gates when they saw Snape. He was standing in front of the entire Slytherin team, apparently in a rather horrible mood, telling them in his low threatening voice that he would make sure to replace every single one of them if they did not pick up their game. Ron grinned.

"He doesn't seem to be in a good mood," he said happily.

"He's been in a bad mood for a week," said Harry smiling. "He wanted to ground Lily from the game, but I managed to stop him just in time. He was furious! So much so that he doesn't speak to me anymore, or even acknowledge my existence."

"There is a blessing!" grinned Ron even wider. "Who would want that greasy old git talking to you," he then said faking a shudder causing both James and Harry laugh out loud.

The next day the whole school was still talking about the match. It was another perfect autumn day and most of the students spent the day outside, savouring the last sunshine before the winter. James and Lily were thoroughly enjoying themselves walking around in the sunshine watching some first years re-enacting the match or a group of third years talking about how they were definitely trying out for their house team next year.

There was however one more subject that was being discussed among the students – Snape's foul mood. During the past week no one had thought Snape could be in a worse mood than he had been. They had apparently been wrong.

Snape hadn't even showed up for breakfast this morning, but he had been stalking the halls and grounds deducting points from students for offences offenses that hardly existed. Already before nine o'clock had he brought Cassandra Archer to tears by deducting 10 points from Gryffindor for making to much noise when he caught her laughing in the hallway. The students were all very grateful it was Sunday, but many feared Monday and the potions classes that were was getting ever closer.

Lily and Millie however couldn't care less about Snape and his mood. They were sitting under a three by the lake together with Eddy and Jordan happily talking about Eddy being recruited to the Chudley Cannons.

After a while Lily got up and pulled Jordan up too. This time he didn't misread her intentions, but simply followed her into the castle, in fact during the week that past since the incident at the Three Broomsticks Jordan hadn't asked her to the ball once. Lily was in an excellent mood. James and Lily had noticed that she had been feeling a bit guilty about ruining things between Eddy and Millie the previous weekend, and by now giving them a new opportunity to be alone she seemed to feel very pleased with herself.

They were climbing the stairs up to Gryffindor tower when they heard Nott's voice calling out behind them. Lily froze. Nott had still after Millie's rejection not asked Manning to the ball and James and Lily both understood exactly what was going on in her his mind right now.

"Nott!" she said simply as she turned around to face him.

"I want a word with you," Nott said and surveying Jordan critically he added, "…alone!"

"Nott, anything you want to say to me you can say in front of my friends," Lily said firmly. Nott shot another look at Jordan before he nodded.

"I just wanted to congratulate you," he said. "I don't care what the other Slytherins think, that was really good flying," he said with an ingratiating smile. Lily raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well thank you," she said sounding just as astonished as she looked.

"Surprised that I would give the opposing team a compliment?" Nott said amused. "I'm not as bad as your best friend seems to think," he added.

"Sister!" Lily corrected him almost automatically.

"Sister, then," Nott said still wearing his ingratiating smile. "This is not the reason why I wanted to talk to you though. It has been brought to my attention that you still don't have a date for the ball, I wanted help you out there, offer my company," he said. Lily almost laughed out loud.

"Well how considerate of you," she said in a mock friendly tone of voice. "But I don't need your charity. I can find my own date thank you very much, and for your information it's not like I haven't been asked."

That was an absolute truth. Jordan was not the only boy that had asked Lily even if he without doubt was the most persistent. At least three other boys had to James' and Lily's knowledge asked her, one apparently an old boyfriend from last term. So far Lily had turned them all down.

"Oh, I'm sure you have," Nott said. "I'm just saying that I understand that a girl like you cannot settle for just anything. You'll need someone presentable, someone like me. That can match both your looks and your good birthname. Now before you say anything I am well aware of the unfortunate detail of your blood being less than pure, but I think the Potter name more than make up for this sad fact, wouldn't you agree?

"

James and Lily knew the last part was a mistake even before they saw Lily's face twitch in anger. When she spoke it was in the low voice that she only had when she was boiling over with anger, the one that reminded them of a volcano about to erupt.

"Nott, get this through your thick head. There is not a single Gryffindor girl that would go with you on a date if you paid them to. Why don't you just go back to that pathetic excuse for a human being you usually date, since she is the only one I can think of who has the bad taste to date a stuck up moron like yourself. Now I wish I could say this better, but I think my sister said it perfectly already," Lily took a deep breath and stared at Nott with disgust before she went on.

"As for a date on the Yule Ball, I would rather go with anyone else than you. Actually I would say yes to whomever ask me next if it got you off my back!"

"Wanna go with me?" Jordan injected immediately with a huge grin on his face making both James and Lily break out in a laugh. Nott stared at him with the utmost contempt looking like he wanted to attack him.

"Sure! Whatever! As long as I don't have to go with him," Lily responded quickly gesturing towards Nott. She then turned her back at Nott and walked away. Jordan shot of a huge smile to Nott.

"Thanks mate," he said giving him a pat on the shoulder, before he turned to follow Lily leaving Nott standing in the stairs looking furious. James and Lily couldn't help but to laugh at the absurdity in the situation. Especially James found it hilarious.

"Who knew that the only thing I had to do to get you to date me was to get Snivellus to ask you out. Blimey, I wasted so much time," said James in a sobbing tone of voice soon shifting to almost roaring laughter. Lily tried to fight the corners of her mouth twitching and to give James a stern look, but failed miserably.

When they caught up with Lily and Jordan, they were standing right outside the Gryffindor common room, talking a lot more seriously than usual.

"Look Potter…I'm going to hate myself for this," said Jordan frowning. "If you don't want to go with me I'm not going to hold what just happened against you," he blurted out almost holding his breath. James and Lily looked at him with surprise, was he actually telling her that he would not hold her to her word?

"This is a surprise. You've been nagging me for two months, and now your saying that you don't want me to say yes?"

"That is not what I'm saying!" Jordan said with emphasis. "I want to go with you; I just don't want to force you to go with me because of some Slytherin git." Lily stared at him, apparently too stunned to even speak.

"Wow, thanks," she then said baffled.

"Welcome! I guess that put us back on square one," Jordan said dully. He then turned around and started walking towards the portrait of the fat lady. Lily looked like she battled with herself for a while watching him go.

"Jordan!" she then said taking a deep breath. "I'll go with you, if for no other reason then the fact that you gave me the opportunity to get out off of it."

"Really?" asked Jordan with a smile.

"Yes. But only as friends!" Lily said firmly when she saw Jordan's smile. "Don't go getting any ideas; we are not dating or anything. I'm simply going with you as a friend to the ball, that's all!"

"Right! What ever you say – just friends," promised Jordan. Lily nodded shortly before making her way past him to the portrait hole. Jordan turned and followed her in, but with a smile that was a bit too big for someone that had just arranged to simply accompany a friend to the ball.

The Great Hall looked amazing when they arrived for the Hallowe'en feast later that evening. The ceiling was velvety black and dotted with stars. Live bats were flying across it or hanging of the walls and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins decorated the tables. The tables were soon filled with the most delicious food and once again James found himself missing the taste of food.

They moved along the tables listening to the students talking merrily and watching the ghosts try and amuse the students, Nearly Headless Nick by swinging his nearly severed head off his neck as if it was on a hinge.

Even Manning was in a good mood, although that might have something to do with Nott finally asking her to the ball.

"I don't know what you were so worried about," she boosted to her friends. "I for one was never worried, it's not like he was going to ask someone else."

Nott sitting beside her did however not look happy. In fact he looked terribly bored, as he stared over at the Head Table and Snape's empty seat. He did however seem to be the only one in the Hall that noted Snape's absence from the feast. The rest of the students were too occupied with discussing the food, the feast or yesterday's match to care about Snape.

Harry too was looking like he had a great time. He and Dean were teasing Professor Flitwick about Gryffindor being in the lead for the Quidditch Cup getting him to up his bet on the final outcome. By the time the feast was over and Harry went home both James and Lily were feeling exhausted and were longing for some piece of quiet spending the night in Harry's living room.


	14. The Dark Mark

14. The Dark Mark 

During the next week and a half Gryffindor lost more points during Potions lessons than ever before. Snape continued to be in a horrible mood, and even Dean and Harry commented on it being worse than ever. Snape had not spoken to Harry once since their confrontation more than two weeks before and he still got up and left every time Harry entered the Great Hall.

James took great pleasure in Snape's foul mood, only complaining about his inability to worsen it. He did however take even greater pleasure in the fact that he was now, through a new found way of communicating, able to help the girls in their rule-breaking. A fact Lily didn't find nearly as amusing as James and regularly scolded him about.

Last night had been no different. James had showed the girls one of the, very few, secret passageways they didn't yet know about and as a result he was in an excellent mood today. The girls too were in a superb mood today, and spent most of their lunch telling Eddy and Jordan about the passageway they discovered the night before.

"You've should have seen it!" said Lily excitedly. "I don't even think Uncle Fred and Uncle George know about that one," she said with a grin.

"I wouldn't say that, Lil. Dad and Uncle Fred knows more about the secret passageways here than anyone. Except for maybe Uncle Harry," Eddy said laughingly. "Do you remember in our first year when we decided to try out all the different passageways that dad and Uncle Fred had told us about?" he asked with a grin turning to Jordan.

"You mean when your uncle just happened to stand outside every one of them when we came out on the other side, ready to give us detention?" Jordan asked with a smirk before turning his attention to Lily. "Seriously Potter, I spent the better part of our first year thinking your dad could see through walls," he said frowning to the girls' and James' huge amusement.

Lily who was getting bored with the conversation started to drift around a bit in the Hall, listening to the conversations of the other students for a while. Especially at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables students were talking lively. Lily drew closer to hear what they said, but when she realized that the conversations were about the Potions lesson their fifth years had just had and the horrible mood Snape was in lately, she once again felt a bit bored and headed back to the girls and her husband.

Not really being in the mood to listen to the girls' conversation and longing for some private time with her husband, she grabbed James by the arm and beckoned him to come with her. James shot a last glance at the girls, then nodded and followed her out in the Entrance Hall.

When they reached the Entrance Hall they saw Harry coming down from the marble staircase, heading into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Should we..?" started James, but Lily just shook her head.

"Today I want to be alone with you for a while," she said with a smile. James returned her smile and they both turned to head outside.

They heard his low whispering voice just as they were about to go through the door.

"Potter, I want to speak to you!"

Instinctively James and Lily turned around. They saw Snape standing very close to Harry, looking at him with the utmost disgust. He had Harry's right arm in a firm grip, making it impossible for Harry to leave or move. James and Lily immediately forgot their wish to head outside, or to be alone. Instead they warily moved closer to the two men staring intently at each other.

"Then speak!" said Harry calmly as if he was standing next to a student and not in the grip of a man looking like he couldn't decide whether to talk to him or kill him.

"In private!" sneered Snape. It wasn't a request it was an order, leaving no room for denial. James' temper shot up, and had he been able to he would without doubt have turned a wand at him. Harry however to James' utter surprise did nothing.

"Will my office do?" he said just as calmly as before. James stared at his son as if he just announced he didn't believe in magic. He had expected the same kind of confrontation between the two that he had seen previously, the kind that Harry usually won. But Harry showed none of the temper or wit he had in any of those instances. He just waited for Snape's response and then followed him back to his office when Snape pushed his way past him and headed up the marble staircase.

They didn't speak until they were safely inside Harry's office.

"That won't be necessary Potter," Snape said his voice dripping with disdain when Harry gestured to the chairs in the room offering one to Snape. "I only have a question."

"One you couldn't ask me in the Entrance Hall?" asked Harry coldly and somewhat surprised, not letting his eyes leave Snape's for a second.

"Yes!" Snape responded snappishly. He did however not ask his question. Instead an uncomfortable quiet fell over the room making Lily shudder.

"I wanted to ask if your scar ever hurt nowadays," Snape suddenly asked, cutting the silence with his hostile voice. Harry's eyes widened with surprise.

"No!" he answered, reflexively touching the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "It hasn't hurt since Voldemort died," he said ignoring the fact that Snape cringed when he said the name. "Why?" Harry added suspiciously.

"Just wanted to check, that's all. Not that it's any of your business," answered Snape coldly. He turned to head for the spiral staircase and was just about to climb it when it was Harry's time to grab him.

"You wouldn't just check!" Harry said harshly as his hand closed around Snape's left arm making him twitch with pain as Harry firmly pressed his thumb into his flesh. "And if you think for a second that your dark mark being active again is "none of my business", then I will surely inform you otherwise!" Harry said in almost the same threatening whisper that Snape usually spoke with.

Lily almost screamed and James looked with horror at the two men, now locked in a battle of wills, staring intently into each other's eyes. What ever was going on between them it was blatantly clear that the men loathed each other. Yet James couldn't help but wonder how Harry could know about Snape being a Death Eater, and still let him stay on teaching. He'd been an Auror – so why hadn't he made sure that Snape was in Azkaban instead of at Hogwarts.

"If you think…" whispered Snape, but Harry wasn't about to back down. Still holding a firm grip of Snape's left arm, he took another step closer and when he spoke his voice was filled with every bit of the contempt that his face showed.

"I'm going to examine that mark – one way or another, Snape. It's up to you to decide exactly how unpleasant that examination will be."

Snape didn't even flinch, and James found himself questioning if he had blinked once since he stepped into the office. His upper lip curling, Snape began to speak – only to once again be cut of by Harry.

"Sit down!" Harry ordered, not turning his eyes away from Snape's for even a fraction of a second. Snape stared right back at him, his black cold eyes narrow and dangerous. He still didn't blink. Suddenly, after what seemed as minutes, he yanked his arm free, pushed Harry out of the way and strode over to one of the chairs in the room.

"I don't know what you expect to find, Potter," he said venomously while rolling up his sleeve. "It's not like I haven't examined the mark myself. I doubt anyone with your level of incompetence can add anything to what I already found out."

"Last I checked I was the one with the Defence Against the Dark Arts job," Harry said insolently. He walked over to the strange looking cabinet in the corner of his office without even glancing in Snape's direction. "And you were the one constantly turned down for it," he added. He stroked the cabinet's door with one finger, reminding Lily of the lock Ginny had placed on her daughter's diary. The door sprung open.

The cabinet, Lily and James could see, the cabinet were was filled with instruments, books and parchments. Some of the things they recognised, such as a Sneakoscope and what looked like a Secrecy sensor. But many instruments were things they never laid their eyes on before. Lily tried to see what books were inside the cabinet, but they all had blank backs, and the parchments too were all blank, including the long one stuck to the inside of the cabinet door.

Watching the blank parchment, James suddenly remembered the map he, Sirius, Remus and Peter had created during their fifth and sixth year in school. A faint smile spread across his face as he remembered, but his thoughts were interrupted when the cabinet door slammed shut in front of him, bringing him back to the reality of the world. A world were Snape was now sitting in his son's office with his left sleeve rolled up, angrily ogling Harry who bent down before him to get a better look on the dark mark glowing red on Snape's arm.

"At least it's not white," commented Harry as he bent down over it. Snape snorted disdainfully in response.

Snape snorted disdainfully in response. "Oh really I hadn't noticed, must be your professional skill," he sneered sarcastically. Harry glanced irritably up at the man in front of him for a short while before harshly telling him to be quiet and let him work.

James and Lily watched Harry examine the mark with a mixture of interest and disgust. They didn't know what to make of what was happening before them. If Snape had the Dark Mark, then surely he was a Death Eater like they had suspected. But if he was a Death Eater, then why did he let Harry examine his mark? Why had he, on his own free volition come to see Harry in the first place? Moreover, how did Harry know about his mark? Watching as Harry picked up one of the unknown instruments from the table next to him and prod Snape's arm with it, James felt as if something had gone horribly wrong with the world.

"You could be a bit more gentle with that," snarled Snape through gritted teeth as the instrument touched his arm.

"Probably!" answered Harry coldly. He finished what he was doing and lifted the instrument up to watch it. It had a piece of Snape's skin stuck to it. Carefully Harry took a jar and placed the skin in it. Snape watched him intently.

"I really see no reason for that!" he said irritably, covering the Dark Mark with his hand. Harry shot an annoyed look at him.

"No, I don't expect you would," he answered. Not even bothering to wait for Snape's reaction he walked over to the cabinet and opened it once more. He carefully put the jar containing part of the Dark Mark inside and took out another jar instead.

"Here!" he said throwing the small jar to Snape. "For the pain," he added coldly getting another disdainful snort from Snape in return.

"I had the unfortunate task of trying to teach you Potions remember," he sneered. "With that in mind I think I prefer making my own pain-killing concoction thank you very much."

"By all means, but unless you're part Veela you're not going to be making that one, or anyone as efficient for that matter," Harry said plainly. For the first time Snape looked surprised. He looked at Harry, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"You've managed to get a hold of Veela-cream?" he asked sceptically.

"Yes of course, my sister-in-law is part Veela, but surely you were aware of that. She did after all spend nearly a year at this school during the Triwizard Tournament," Harry answered sounding somewhat surprised at Snape's lack of knowledge. Lily looked at him and somehow she realized that even though her son detested the man in front of him, he was not used to him being ignorant of facts.

"No apparently I did not know that or I wouldn't have been surprised!" snapped Snape. "Then I, at least, had a few other things to worry about that year than whether or not some silly French girl was part Veela or not."

Without even saying thank you for the Veela-cream, Snape turned quickly on his heal, his robes billowing out behind him as he started to mount the stairs leading outside. Harry didn't even bother to look at him as he walked away and therefore he didn't notice when Snape stopped just in front of the door and turned back towards the room and took a few steps down.

"You are sure you don't feel anything of your scar?" he asked Harry suspiciously. "You are absolutely sure that the Dark Lord is dead?" Harry looked up at him standing almost at the top of the stairs, and seemed to watch him before he answered firmly.

"Yes! I killed the man, I watched him die. I know he's dead, I felt him die and I would most definitely know if he was still alive." Snape looked at him apprehensively, as if he was trying to look directly into his mind and make sure what Harry told him was the truth. James and Lily couldn't help but to be puzzled by his actions. They now had absolute proof that Snape was a Death Eater, yet he seemed to fear Voldemort's return instead of welcoming it. Not to mention the very odd fact that he was still standing in their son's office and talking to him about the Dark Mark on his arm.

"Severus, I really don't think there is any reason to doubt me in this matter. As I already said, I killed the man – you ought to know what that feels like. The certaint…"

"Do not mention that incident to me again, Potter. You know very well…" Spat Snape almost savagely. Harry however was not a man who accepted interruptions, and James guessed this applied to Snape even more so than other people. He was therefore not surprised when Harry interrupted Snape just as he himself had been interrupted earlier.

"I was speaking generally, Severus! And since I somehow doubt that Wormtail is the only man you've killed…"

James didn't even hear the rest of what Harry said, nor did he care to. The hatred and fury that suddenly filled him, made his previous animosity towards Snape seem like a love-story. Had he been able to, he would have ripped the man standing in front of him to pieces with his bare hands.

Then, without warning, the full impact of the words hit him and James stared instead at his son. How could he even stand to talk to the man who he knew had murdered one of his father's best friends and thereby without doubt aided in their own death? He wanted to scream, to attack Snape, to be angry. Instead he just felt a crippling cold spreading through his body, draining him of all the energy he had and he sank down in the sofa without even the power to cry.

As Snape left the room, Lily watched her son turning around to once again face the odd looking cabinet. There was so much she didn't understand so much that bothered her. An unnerving feeling that lingered in her stomach telling her that her son wouldn't talk about Peter's death to his murderer if everything was the way she and James had thought it was.

She shot a look at her James sitting in the sofa, knowing that she neither could nor would speak to him about the feeling doubt that now started to build within her. James looked so miserable she could feel his pain in her own chest and for his sake more than her own she pushed her feelings of doubt to the back of her mind and decided to ignore them. She knew very well that he, like her, had been counting on Peter being dead. Still for him to learn that Severus Snape, the person he hated more than anyone, had killed him… She felt her heart fill with concern as she looked at him, knowing that a Cruciatus Curse could not hurt him more than this.

Her attention turned back to Harry as he once more stroked his cabinet to get it open, and in spite of everything she found herself understanding how come it looked so worn. Raising his wand Harry ran it along the parchment, making names appear simply to vanish just as quickly again. Lily had time to spot Remus' name as well as noting the presence of many Weasley names although they glinted so fast that she couldn't possibly see the names in greater detail. She did notice however that some of the names had shone in gold, some in silver and two of them in blood red, and she found herself wondering why.

When Harry pointed his wand at four specific places on the parchment, Lily saw names glimmer where the wand pointed, all in gold this time. They lingered a fraction of a second longer than before, long enough for Lily to read them. Once more she saw Remus' name, but the other three were unknown to her.

Turning his back on the cabinet, making it slam shut behind him, Harry turned to face the fireplace and cast a messaging spell into it. Lily watched the silver streak leave Harry's wand and enter the chimney, and Lily assumed that the message would reach the same four people he had singled out on the parchment.

Harry looked at the fireplace for a moment before he headed over to his desk, adorned by the pile of graded essays he was supposed to return to his students today. Leaning against the desk Harry removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, suddenly looking very tired. Silently swearing he put his glasses back on, grabbed the pile of essays and left the office, leaving James and Lily to their feelings of sorrow and confusion.

7


	15. Danger Ahead

15. Danger ahead 

During the next two days James went around in a daze. What he had found out about Peter's death had hit him harder than even he would have imagined. Knowing that Harry knew about it and did nothing caused him such agonising pain that he hardly could stand it. He felt betrayed and confused. The knowledge that Snape had been the one to actually kill Peter and that he had gotten away with it only made his pain worse. Lily tried everything in her power to cheer him up, but somehow she also realized that there was nothing she could say or do to make his pain go away.

The fact that Harry had submerged himself in work since Snape's revelation didn't help him deal with his feelings either. Not even seeing Remus having a very brief conversation with Harry through the fire made him feel better. Actually the sight of his friends face, so much older than what he remembered, almost hurt him more than it pleased him.

This morning was no different than the two previous ones. James wandered back and forth listlessly observing as Lily and Jordan once again bickered with each other. Harry was sitting at the Head Table talking to Dean. Their conversation however seemed more serious than usual and Harry hardly looked up from his breakfast plate at all.

Neither James nor Harry noticed Snape entering the Great Hall. But Lily did. He walked fast, as if he was in a hurry. When he reached the Head Table, he didn't sit down in his seat. Instead he walked over to Harry, dropped what Lily thought looked like a folded note in his lap and then turned and walked out of the Hall.

As Harry unfolded the note and read it, Lily could see the colour drain from his face. He rose so quickly Dean actually had to catch his chair to keep it from falling over. Saying something, that judging from Professor McGonagall's scowl, didn't suit a teacher, he threw his napkin on his plate and made his way out of the Hall as fast as he could without running.

Lily quickly grabbed James and started pulling him towards the door and Harry. Confused by the sudden movement, James first protested against leaving the Great Hall not feeling at all up to heading outside. Lily however insisted although she carefully avoided explaining exactly what was going on. Somehow she thought James might very well refuse to come if he suspected seeing Snape again.

The sight that met them when they reached the Entrance Hall was one they would have found inconceivable only a few days before. Snape and Harry were standing very close together, whispering to each other. Harry was still clutching the note Snape had given him and he looked very worried and distressed. The animosity that was usually so prominent between the two was also visibly reduced, even if it was clearly still there.

"You're absolutely sure?" they heard Harry whisper as they drew closer.

"Of course I am!" Snape hissed annoyed. "It will be all over the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning. It would probably have been today, had not the paper already been written…"

Harry swore silently to himself before nodding towards Snape. Lily found herself wondering how many times she heard him swear in the past three days, thinking that she only heard him swear a handful of times before then.

"At least I have one day," Harry whispered thoughtfully to Snape. "Thanks," he then added nearly reflexively. Snape looked at him with raised eyebrows. He then snorted again and turned his heal to Harry and walked off down to the dungeons.

"He really needs to learn how to accept a 'thank you'," Harry muttered to himself turning towards the entrance leading to the Great Hall. He started walking back in, past the students coming out. He was nearly in when Lily and Millie passed him, so submerged in their conversation that they didn't see him. Nor did they hear him over the many students talking, and Harry had to physically grab Millie for them to notice him.

"Millie, I need to speak to you in my office," Harry said moving them all out of the way of the students now hurrying to get to their classrooms on time.

"But dad, we have Transfiguration now," Lily objected.

"Well then you will have to tell Professor Thomas where Millie is at the moment," said Harry firmly. "And tell him that I wish to speak to him too when class is over," he added. Lily nodded, but still shot Millie a look of surprise at the unusual situation. Millie returned with a shrug as they all headed up the staircase together.

On the third floor Harry took Millie and started walking towards his classroom and office, saying good bye to Lily who still had a few stairs to climb. It was not a difficult decision for James and Lily to decide whom to go with this time and they curiously followed Harry and Millie to Harry's office.

They were surprised to see the students waiting outside the classroom. They weren't the only ones. Both the students and Millie seemed surprised at each others presence, but Harry just opened the door to the classroom and let them all in. He took Millie into his office, where he left her sitting on the sofa while he tended to the students waiting in the classroom.

He came back into the office only minutes later, having set the students to write an essay on the subject they were supposed to have their lesson on today. James and Lily looked at each other as he explained this to Millie. They suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Harry wouldn't neglect a class like that, not if this wasn't a very serious matter. What they couldn't figure out was how this was connected to Millie.

Millie seemed to share their anxiety, because she soon asked exactly what they wanted to know, looking apprehensively at her father. Harry sat down next to her in the sofa, suddenly looking very awkward, as if he didn't know how to start or what to say.

"Millie," he started. "I guess there is no easy way to tell you this," he said sighing, ruffling his hair in some vain attempt to find the right words. "I…Last…Maybe it's better if you just read it for yourself," he then said, handing her the note Snape had given him.

Slowly and with slightly unsteady hands Millie unfolded the note and read it. Millie made a sharp intake of breath and just as Harry had when he first read the note, she suddenly turned very pale. With fear in her eyes she looked at her father, her lower lip shivering as she tried to speak.

"This can't be true," she worded almost soundlessly. "How…When…"

"Late last night or perhaps early this morning, and we don't know how," Harry filled in before she had time to finish her question. Looking at his daughter's frightened face Harry immediately pulled her into her arms where she began shaking as tears filled her eyes.

James and Lily looked at the two of them sitting close on the sofa. Millie curled up in Harry's arms as he rocked her slowly, stroking her hair as she cried. She looked so small and vulnerable and James and Lily both wondered what could bring her so much fear and pain.

Overwhelmed by curiosity and concern, they both drew closer and looked at the note lying thrown forgotten on the coffee table in front of them. Looking at it James and Lily understood the terror Millie and Harry both must feel at the moment. It consisted of only two words, scribbled down in haste.

_Malfoy escaped_.

"He will come for you, Millie," Harry said quietly to the girl in his arms. "You'll need to be careful – no more running outside after curfew, you hear?"

Millie looked up, terrified as this was something that she obviously hadn't had time to consider. Slowly she nodded, but there was also doubt in her eyes.

"But surely he won't," she said the fear clearly noticeable in her voice. "It would be foolish. He'll try to run. Get as far away as possible. Won't he?" she said trying to convince herself as much as her father. Harry looked at her, concern and care filling his eyes, then he shock his head.

"Millie, you're his daughter, and whether you want him to or not he does love you. More than I would have thought him capable of loving anyone," he said calmly. He looked at her, looking like he tried to figure out what to say, and how much. He then sighed and went on. "When I was named as your guardian at his trial he was furious. I don't think I ever seen him that emotional – not even when his father died."

James and Lily watched as Harry struggled to find the right words to explain. Millie was still crying, still curled up next to Harry, but she listened intently, careful not to miss a single word.

"And when you came you missed him so much. I think that's when I realized that he never given you anything but love. That no matter how horrible he was to others, he did love you."

Millie shook her head. "No! No one that does things like the ones he has done can love," she cried.

"I used to believe that too. Then you came into my life, and taught me differently. No one that loves as dearly and deeply as you did then, could have been unloved. I never loved my aunt and uncle. I use to wish that someone would come and take me away from there, but you – you missed Draco and Pansy with all of your heart."

"Don't say that!"

"But it's true, you did. Millie there is nothing wrong with that. You loved them because you didn't know what they were. You only knew that they were your parents, and that they loved you. Of course you missed them. I would've been more worried about you if you hadn't."

"Didn't you hate it? I mean…Draco killed…" swallowing Millie stopped, unable to finish the sentence. "Wasn't it hard?" she then asked faintly.

"Everything was hard that year, Millie. When you first came to us, I was…well horribly lost. I missed the daughter I was never allowed to know. Felt responsible for her death. I wasn't a very good father, and I definitely was not a good husband," Harry said with a sad smile.

"Why would you feel responsible? You didn't kill her!" Millie sad looking rather surprised.

"But I did make a mistake," Harry said regretfully. "I was a trained Auror. I'd spent the better part of eight years training for or being in situations like that one. Rule number one: don't ever turn your back to your enemy! When Lily ran out into the battlefield I reacted like a father – not an Auror. I turned my back on Draco and I will always wonder what would've happened if I hadn't. If I had let Ginny take care of Lily, and neutralised Draco first, would I have been able to stop Bellatrix too? Would Molly then be alive?"

"But…" Millie started sounding very upset.

"Millie, it's OK. I learned to accept what happened years ago, even if a part of me will always wonder," Harry said soothingly, still stroking Millie's hair. She still looked uncertain, but she did let him talk without interruptions.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because I need you to understand what I was like then, when it had just happened. After all you came to us only a few months after Molly's death. And while I have learned to live with this now, that first year; the guilt was eating me up. I though of little else, and shut everybody out, including your mother," Harry said reminiscently. For the first time since the news of Snape's involvement in Peter's death James actually paid attention to what was going on around him, and he and Lily listened almost as intently as Millie did as Harry continued his story.

"Your mother was very upset about what had happened, as were we all. I should have been there for her, but I couldn't stand hearing her crying, especially at night. So I spent my nights sitting in one of the chairs in the living room until she went to sleep, or until I fell asleep in the chair." Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before he continued; making James and Lily acutely aware of how much pain he must have been in.

"That's where you came in, Millie. You wouldn't let me be alone. You used to fall asleep sitting in my lap. Every night you got out of bed and came down to me to crawl up into my lap. Then you would ask if I was sad, and insist that we be sad together. You had this notion that if we missed our loved ones together it wouldn't hurt so much," Harry said with a smile. But Millie didn't see Harry smiling as he looked at her. She had her eyes fixed on her hands resting in her lap.

"Silly huh?" she said quietly.

"No it wasn't. It was just what I needed, what we both needed. Although I never did understand why you picked me instead of Ginny," Harry said with another smile, cupping his hand around Millie's chin making her to look at him.

"You had no parents," Millie said quietly when their eyes met. Harry looked at her with surprise.

"That's one of the first thing I remember, you telling me that you knew what it was like to grow up without your parents. Telling me that it was OK to miss them. Everyone else told me too be glad they were gone, but you told me that it was OK to miss them. You understood."

"I cannot believe you remember that," Harry said stroking Millie's hair again. She shrugged, but still looked sad.

"I don't understand how you could tell me that," Millie continued. "After what…he…did, who could have blamed you if you…I mean I look so much like him," she said quietly, once again looking down on her hands, new tears forming in her eyes.

A memory from their first day surfaced in Lily; Millie's voice in the dark of the room at the Burrow, "…if I just didn't look so much like him." Suddenly the full impact of her wish became clear. The full extent to which she hated her own appearance, how deeply she wished she had another name, that she didn't have Draco's blood in her veins.

"Millie some things you need to understand. Not all my reasons for taking you in were noble. And I'm not always proud of why I did what I did. But I did promise myself that I would never let my anger and hatred of Draco effect the way I treated you."

"What do you mean not noble?" Millie interrupted him. James and Lily too wanted to know. They had been wondering why he and Ginny would have agreed to raise Millie after what Draco had done.

Harry sighed. He didn't seem as if he wanted to answer that question and for a moment James and Lily thought he wouldn't. But then Harry nodded slowly and started to speak again.

"That is something I wished I would never have to tell you," he started. "But since you asked, I do believe you have the right to know. But before I do tell you my reasons there is something I need you to know," he said watching Millie waiting for some kind of response. A nod seemed to satisfy him and so he ventured on.

"I love you Millie, no less than if you had been my biological child. You are my child! You became my daughter sitting in my lap that first year. There would be no possibility for me to love you more than I do, and the same thing goes for your mother. I need you to know that." Millie nodded again.

"Good, now I also need you to keep that in mind when I tell you what I am about to tell you. To know that we both love you immensely." Again Harry waited for her to nod before he went on.

"There were several reasons for us to take you in. But if we are to settle on the main ones, there were, at least as far as I was concerned, three of them. Both logical and emotional."

"What was the logical one?" Millie asked curiously, although Lily suspected her reason for starting with logic might have to do with fear of the emotional reason or reasons as well as curiosity. Harry too seemed relieved to begin with this and didn't hesitate before he spoke.

"I've told you what I know of Voldemort's upbringing. That his muggle father left his mother when he found out she was a witch. That he was put in a muggle orphanage when his mother died giving birth to him. That he always hated muggles as a result of this. That he blamed all muggles for the horrors in his life." Millie nodded slowly, but James and Lily was stunned. They hadn't known Voldemort wasn't a pureblood. They heard rumours within the Order, but they always thought that was utter nonsense. After all it made no sense. Why would Voldemort want to protect purity among wizards if he himself wasn't a pureblood? Still Harry seemed sure enough. Their thoughts on the matter were however diverted as they listened to Harry continue to talk.

"Well one of the reasons we took you in was to prevent history from repeating itself. This was also the reason that persuaded the Ministry to go along with our suggestion."

"You were afraid that I would become like Draco," Millie exclaimed, pain very visible in her face.

"Millie you're not born good or evil. You become what you are raised to be. No one knows what would have happened if Voldemort's father had been a decent guy, or if someone had cared enough about him to teach him right from wrong. If you're never loved, how are you ever going to learn what love is all about?"

"You did! Your aunt and uncle didn't love you," Millie objected.

"But I was still touched by love. My mother's sacrifice was in my blood, and when I came to Hogwarts I got friends and through them a family. I did learn about love. But you're still right. You cannot blame Voldemort's evil solely on the lack of love when he was a child. He chose to become a murderer, all on his own. We just wanted to make sure that the likelihood of you making the same choice as Voldemort or Draco was as small as possible."

"But why you? That could've been insured by any wizarding family," Millie said still confused.

"There was no one else, Millie. Draco's mother wanted you of course, but the Ministry was not about to let Narcissa raise another child, especially since she was still suspected of being a Death Eater at that time. Of the other wizarding families, few wanted to take in a Malfoy. Of those who would have wanted to, no one dared because of the risk of being associated with Death Eaters. So you see, Millie – it was either us or an orphanage. We preferred it to be us."

Millie nodded slowly as the news sunk in. Watching her James and Lily felt terribly sorry for her. They had grown so used to thinking about her as their granddaughter that they sometimes forgot that she hadn't always lived with Harry and Ginny. They couldn't help but to wonder how a child at five managed to overcome loosing both her parents and her grandmother.

"You said there were emotional reasons as well,"

"Yes I did," Harry said with a deep sigh. "Two of them actually, one of which is far better than the other."

"So tell me about that one first then." Harry smiled alongside his parents. She was still making this easy for him.

"Alright then. That's simple. I wanted you to have a better childhood than I had. I know what it's like not to be wanted, not to be understood – and I didn't want you to go through it."

"Why? I mean I'm a Malfoy," Millie said hesitantly.

"You were also five years old. No matter how horrible I felt I knew that I couldn't take out what happened on a five-year-old little girl. Nor could I stand to see others do it so easily. Because you see people were. There were many who thought all Malfoys, including you, should be punished for Draco's and Pansy's actions. I couldn't accept that. I know far to well what it's like to be treated badly because of who your parents were." Millie nodded. She seemed to understand. James and Lily however weren't sure they did. Especially James was still not sure that these reasons were enough to take on the daughter of the man who robbed you of your child.

"The other reason you had, what was that?" Millie asked. Harry frowned, not looking too happy about discussing this reason at all.

"I want you to know that this is a reason I'm not proud of. And I want you to remember what I told you about my state of mind back then." Millie nodded to show she remembered.

"OK," continued Harry. "I told you that I blamed myself for what happened. Well that is only partly true. Most of all I blamed Draco, and when I wasn't submerged in grief or my own guilt I was almost consumed with thoughts of revenge."

"I don't understand how that has anything to do with you agreeing to become my guardian," Millie said sounding very puzzled.

"I wanted Draco to hurt the way I and Ginny was hurting. I wanted him to suffer the way we had. I knew that there was only one thing that would make Draco to hurt like that – the knowledge that I was raising his daughter. That while he rotted away at Azkaban, you were living with me. I even managed to persuade myself that it was fair. His daughter for mine. Now I can talk about my other, nobler, reasons all I want – but it was the thought of causing Draco pain that made me push the issue." Harry looked at his daughter with concern. She had stopped crying, and was biting her lower lip to stop it from trembling.

"Millie, I didn't know then that I would love you the way I do. I may not have had the best reason for wanting to take care of you, but I have never regretted my decision. Not once. Never forget that you are my daughter. Not because of some decision I made out of anger, but because of who you were. Do you understand?" Harry asked holding her hands between his.

"I reckon I do," Millie said slowly. Still very taken aback with all this new information. Millie strained herself not to start crying again, having a difficult time managing to do so when Harry once more took her into his arms and rocked her as a little girl.

Lily watched them for a while thinking about the new information. When she heard about Harry and Ginny loosing their daughter she had thought about how horrible things must have been for Harry. Now however she couldn't stop thinking about Ginny. She had grown very fond of Ginny during the months that had passed and hearing Harry talk about what must have been a horrible time in their lives filled her with compassion. Ginny must have been heartbroken by the loss. To then have her husband avoiding her, not being there for her – how horrible mustn't that have been?

She shot a look at her husband. How much his son was like him. She found herself wondering what would have happened if Voldemort succeeded in killing Harry. What if they had lived instead of him, would James then have pushed her away like Harry had Ginny? Would he have taken responsibility and blamed himself? Somehow she thought he might have. She shuddered and pushed the thought out of her head. Funny, she had found herself doing that a lot lately.

Harry and Millie didn't part until the bell that marked the end of class rang. Forced to leave, Harry went up to the classroom to collect the essays the class had worked on. While he was gone Millie dried her tears and tried once again to put on a strong face. She watched as Harry came back down, carrying a stack of parchments in his arms.

Harry put down the parchments on his desk and turned again towards Millie.

"Will you be OK?" he asked. Millie nodded her response. "Very well. If you need me you know where to find me."

"I know," Millie said quietly and started heading for the staircase.

"Millie, one more thing. This will in the papers tomorrow. People will talk, so be prepared." Millie seemed for a second to be taken aback by this but collected herself soon enough.

"And I meant it when I said that I want you to be careful. No more breaking the curfew and I am going to revoke your Hogsmeade pass," Harry continued. He ignored Millie's startled look and went on. "I know it might seem unfair, but I don't want you outside Hogwarts grounds until he's caught. I couldn't stand loosing you, neither could your mother. And he will come for you – never doubt that," he finished. Millie looked at him for a while then she went over to her father and gave him a hug.

"I'll be careful, I promise," she said quietly before she picked up her book bag from the floor and climbed the stairs and left the room. Harry watched her leave and sighed to himself when she closed the door behind her. Both James and Lily knew he didn't have time to ponder on what happened, and just as they suspected Harry soon turned over to his desk. Picked up another stack of parchments and left the office.


	16. Waiting for something to happen

16. Waiting for something to happen 

When Harry had told Millie to prepare herself for people to talk, James and Lily had gotten the impression that he knew what he was talking about. But when they saw the extent of what happened, they realized that there had been no way for Millie to prepare for what came. The morning after the escape and less than two minutes after the morning post, the whole school had seemed to be straining their necks in order to look at Millie over at the Gryffindor table.

Looking around her, Lily had quickly snatched a copy of the Daily Prophet from a second year student. She had disregarded Millie's scowling, and instead held out the newspaper for her and Millie to read. The escape had been head news, filling the entire first page as well as several other pages inside the paper. The details of the escape had seemed to be very few, so instead the paper had been filled with rapports of Draco's life and relations.

At least one of the articles had been entirely devoted to Millie, containing detailed information about the twists and turns of her ending up with the Potters. Looking at some of the information in the article it seemed the Daily Prophet's reporter had some source of information from within the Ministry of Magic. Detailed extracts from custody hearings that were supposed to be kept from the public had now been printed for everyone to read. The reporter had also made sure to point out that Malfoy's escape may very well be due to the fact that his mother had not been able to get custody of his daughter.

James and Lily had been surprised to realize that Harry had been forced to go to trial not once but twice in order to get full guardianship of Millie. They had thought that the only hearing had been when Draco was sent to Azkaban, but the Daily Prophet's extracts made it clear that Narcissa Malfoy had fought harder than that. Four years after the first hearing, Harry had been forced to once again go to court over Millie. They had shuddered when they considered the possibility of Millie being taken from her family and handed over to Mrs Malfoy. Daily Prophet however had seemed to regret the outcome of the trial, and had made it perfectly clear to it's readers that the students at Hogwarts were now all in danger because of Millie.

After reading the article Lily had thrown back the paper at the table with disgust. "Idiots! What do they know!" she had exclaimed angrily, but somehow Millie hadn't seemed as convinced that they were mistaken as her sister had. She had stayed quiet, and looked down on her feet rather than face the scrutinizing looks from her fellow students.

The rest of the day had basically followed the same pattern. Everywhere Millie went people had lowered their voices in whispers, or grown quiet and just stared at her. Everyone had seemed to have read the article and many had seemed to believe that what the paper had said about her being a safety hazard for the entire school. Manning hadn't wasted a second before she started pestering Millie about the content of the article. She had made sure that everyone knew what a great risk Millie's company was, and spent Potions lesson whispering insults to Millie. Something Snape had chosen to ignore.

Still, no matter how bad the first day had seemed, it had been only a small taste of what was to come. It had only taken a few days before the school had been parted in two. Those who looked at Millie with pity and those who looked at her with fear. Even within Gryffindor there had been conflicts. Already on the first day a few of the younger students had started acting strange around Millie. Three days later those students had actually got up and left when Millie entered the common room. That however had been too much for Lily to handle.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELVES GRYFFINORS!" she had shouted. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT TRAITORS AND COWARDS! MILLIE HAS ALWAYS STOOD UP FOR YOU, AND NOW YOU FAIL HER! SLYTHERINS! THE BUNCH OF YOU!"

Some of the second year girls had tried to defend themselves but they soon had regretted doing so. If Lily had been angry and shouting before, she had now grown completely calm, her eyes nailing them to the spot where they stood. When she had opened her mouth she had no longer been shouting, instead her voice had reached the low trembling growl she only used when she was absolutely furious.

"Vesta, was it not Millie that helped you with your charms homework when you almost failed? Did you think her a danger then?" she had hissed. The girl she was directing hadn't answered. Instead she had stared down at the floor, her lower lip trembling as she had tried to keep from crying. Lily however had kept staring at her quietly until she finally had shaken her head.

"Rhea," Lily had then gone on turning to the girl next to Vesta. The blond girl had looked as if she would start crying just by having Lily look at her. "Did you have a problem with Millie when she helped you to the hospital wing when you fell off your broom two weeks ago?" The girl had shaken her head.

"Did any of you have a problem with Millie when she helped win the match against Slytherin at Halloween? Or when she helped us win the Quidditch cup last year and thereby the house cup? Or when you all congratulated her for becoming prefect at the beginning of term?" Several more people, both boys and girls, had now shaken there heads and the girl named Vesta had by this time lost the battle against her tears and had cried into Rhea's shoulder. "Cowards!" Lily had once again repeated as she had pushed her way past them and ascended the stairs to the girls dormitory.

After that day most Gryffindors had either been convinced that Millie belonged where she was or too afraid to say otherwise. What ever they thought however no one had dared to speak out against her or leave when she arrived again, at least not when Lily was present. Some of the girls in second year had tried once when Lily wasn't there, but the look they had received from Sirius had been enough to silence them. James and Lily had so far never seen him upset or angry, but something in the way he had looked at his classmates had told them that you did not want to be around if he ever did loose his temper.

Things had been almost as bad for Harry as for Millie. Not only had he had Millie's safety and the newspaper articles to think about, but far too soon Harry had found himself fighting the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement as well.

Seeing the speed with which Harry's former Auror colleagues offered their help and assistance, this had come as a shock to James and Lily. The problem however had not lay with the Aurors, who all had been more than willing to help, but with the Minister, who to James and Lily's surprise had turned out to be Harry's brother-in-law Percy. He had showed up at Hogwarts in the company of two Aurors for a meeting with Harry and Professor McGonagall two days after the escape, seeming rather reluctant to be there in the first place.

"Professor, Harry, how nice to see you," he had started formally but with a tone of voice that had told James and Lily exactly what he thought of the meeting. Looking at the pretentious expression on his face and the haughty manner in which he had entered the room James and Lily had quickly known there had been no way for this to go well.

"Mr Weasley, welcome," had Professor McGonagall answered beckoning him to sit down in a chair in front of her desk. Percy had refused.

"There will be no need for that Professor; I do not plan on staying long," he had said plainly. "I'm sure you both can understand that I have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment."

"Actually Mr Weasley I do not understand. I am rather surprised that you did not come here sooner. Given the situation, I think protecting Hogwarts from Mr Malfoy would be the first priority on your list," Professor McGonagall had stated just as plainly. "That is what this meeting is for, is it not? Deciding on the proper measures to protect Hogwarts and its students, not to mention discussing how to capture Mr Malfoy once he arrives."

"Professor if that is the purpose of this meeting then it is quite redundant and you are wasting my time. Mr Malfoy will not be coming to Hogwarts. I can assure you, Mr Malfoy will not be stupid enough to show himself here." Percy had declared.

"I seem to remember Fudge telling me that exact same thing once. I also remember that he was wrong!" Harry had snorted sarcastically, shocking both James and Lily with the idea that there had been escapes from Azkaban in the past, and that one or even more fugitives had actually been given the opportunity to get to Hogwarts.

"That was a completely different situation! This time I can guarantee that we are on top of the situation. There is absolutely nothing that we do not know about Mr Malfoy…"

"Except for how he escaped, where he is or what he's planning," Harry had inserted sardonically. Percy had pretended not to hear, and had continued to speak with an air of importance around him.

"We have made extensive profiles on Mr Malfoy, predicted his every possible move…"

"Funny you didn't stop him from escaping then," Harry had mocked. This time Percy had not been able to stop himself from frowning at the comment.

"As I said," he had said clearly annoyed. "We have predicted Mr Malfoy's every possible move. There is simply not enough incentive for him to come to Hogwarts. His past behaviour shows clearly that Mr Malfoy puts his own safety first…"

"His past behaviour was based on the fact that his daughter was safe with his mother! That is hardly the situation now!" Harry had snapped. "There's your incentive! Or did you not put Millie in your equation?"

"Of course we did!" Percy had snapped back, thrown of course for a moment. "But then I always did tell you the foolishness in taking on a Malfoy child! Just look at the papers they are having a field day with this. How do you think that affects the rest of the family, our lives and careers? But then you never did consider that, did you? You made your decision without consulting any of us, didn't you?"

"It was my decision! Mine and Ginny's! A decision I do not regret and one that I would happily make again. And if you think for a second that I would take your career into consideration when deciding upon the future of my family then you are sadly mistaken!" Harry had retorted angrily. Percy had stared at Harry for a moment, but before he had the chance to speak again, Professor McGonagall had spoken up, bringing both men back to the present situation.

"Give it up, the both of you! There are more pressing matters at hand here than old family decisions," she had snapped eyeing both men carefully before she had continued talking. "The past is the past, let it stay that way. Now like it or not Mr Weasley, the fact is that Millie has been raised by Harry the past 10 years. Regardless of what your opinion on matter is, this fact must be taken into consideration when predicting Mr Malfoy's future movements."

Taking several deep breaths, Percy had seemed to collect himself again. "I promise you Professor, that the situation with Miss Malfoy has been taken into consideration," he then had answered.

"Have you then also taken into consideration the fact that Mr Malfoy may have more reasons for coming to Hogwarts than retrieving his daughter? Like taking revenge on those who caused him to loose her and his freedom?" Professor McGonagall had then calmly asked, causing Lily to wonder who else Draco might be out to take revenge on besides Harry. She had glanced at James, but he hadn't seemed to notice what Professor McGonagall had said.

"Of course we have considered that risk!" Percy had asserted sounding disgruntled by the question. "That does not, however, change our opinion that Mr Malfoy will choose to flee rather than risk staying in the country."

"Oh, really? Will he? When the persons he wants most are here? Or have you forgotten the look in his face when he swore he'd kill me and get Millie back at his trial, just before he was sent to Azkaban," Harry had snarled irritably.

"Of course I have not forgotten!" Percy had retorted. "And I am not denying that even with a very low risk like this, precautions must be taken to ensure peoples' safety. Hence I yesterday ordered to put two Aurors at Ginny's workplace to protect her. I would also gladly put an Auror in your house if I thought it necessary and I fully intend to put Dementors at Hogwarts. If…" he hadn't even been allowed to finish the sentence because at the mere mentioning of Dementors both Harry and Professor McGonagall had gone berserk, standing up from their chairs and telling him in no uncertain terms that he would do no such thing.

"How can you even suggest such a thing? Mr Weasley, you know very well what happened last time we had Dementors running around this school!" Professor McGonagall had reminded him. "I am sorry but as Headmistress of this school I simply cannot allow it!"

"Professor, I can inform you that we have much better control of the Dementors…"

"There is no such thing as controlling Dementors! And you will not put them at Hogwarts! We need people, Percy, people that can think, that actually have a chance of capturing him! That means Aurors, Percy! Nothing else!" Harry had declared.

"As I already stated that would be unnecessary. As I have tried to explain the profile we have on Mr Malfoy clearly shows that he will try and save himself first, meaning he will not take the risk of coming here at all. He will not risk getting caught!" Percy stated very matter-of-factly.

"He'll be rather safe from capture if there's no Aurors at Hogwarts to do the catching!" Harry snapped angrily.

"I thought as a former Auror it would be possible to reason with you. I see now that I was clearly mistaken!" Percy had snapped back. "I see now that you are too clouded by your affections for Miss Malfoy to think rationally…"

"Do not bring use my feelings for my daughter as an excuse not to take the proper measures to ensure her safety!" Harry had retorted heatedly.

"I think it is about time you realize that she is not your daughter, Harry. There was a reason why the Ministry didn't let you adopt her," Percy had interrupted quickly, causing Harry to become even angrier.

"Yes there was, and I remember you having a lot to do with that!" Harry had snarled clearly close to loosing control of his temper.

"I think Professor McGonagall made an excellent point about not discussing the past right now," Percy had responded. "Besides this is _my_ decision to make as Minister of Magical Law Enforcement! Not yours! I will put Dementors at Hogwarts if I see fit!" Percy had said with a smug smile on his face.

That had been when Harry finally lost his patience. "If you insist on putting Dementors at Hogwarts, I will go directly to the Minister of Magic herself and have her overrule you! You know she will if I ask her to," he had spat.

James and Lily had seen Percy insulted and angry before, but they had previously not seen the rather nasty and very petty side of him that had emerged when he was beaten. With his face white with fury he had stated that if Hogwarts did not want his help, then no help would be given. With that he had refused to lend even a single Auror to Hogwarts since, as he had said, "their resources were needed elsewhere in the pursuit of Mr Malfoy."

James had snorted in disgust and Lily had shuddered when she thought that this was the man who was supposed to help keep Millie safe. Harry had been furious. He had completely lost control and had accused Percy of wanting Millie to be kidnapped by Draco. He had then proceeded to letting Percy know exactly what a git he thought he was by calling him things that even made James flinch. It had not been a good method of making Percy change his mind.

With his nose up in the air, and an insulted look on his face, he had refused to stay any longer in spite of Professor McGonagall attempts to calm him down. Percy had only snorted at her tries and had told her in a very huffy tone of voice that he would not tolerate being insulted by anyone, and that he felt it a pity that she had decided to hire someone so "hot headed and instable" as a teacher. He had then turned and headed out of the office. When he had left and the door had been closed behind him, the two Aurors who had arrived with him, had turned to Harry with looks of sympathy on their faces.

One of the men, a rather large black man, had patted Harry on the shoulder and promised that he would at least try to place a couple of Aurors in Hogsmeade, or if that wouldn't work, as close to Hogwarts as possible.

"I can't get them closer I'm afraid, not under these circumstances, but I will get them as close as possible – that I promise!" the man Harry called Kingsley had said. Harry had nodded and thanked him before both Aurors were forced to leave. Both had left giving their assurances that no Aurors would rest until Malfoy was caught, but somehow James and Lily had found themselves wondering how that could help if they weren't allowed at Hogwarts.

That had been almost two weeks ago now. Since then winter had arrived at Hogwarts with dark clouds covering the skies as the November snow kept falling as December crept closer. During the two weeks since the escape no progress seemed to have been made in the search for Draco. A fact that James and Lily hardly found surprising, even though they did find it both disturbing and disappointing.

What they had found surprising had been Ginny's reaction to the news of her brother's actions. Both James and Lily had expected her to be upset and angry but they had been surprised to see her quite that enraged.

"I WILL TEAR HIM TO PIECES! IF HE THINKS THAT HE CAN LEAVE MY DAUGHTER COMPLETELY WITHOUT PROTECTION THEN HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING!" she had shouted. Less than two seconds later, she had been over at the fireplace reaching for the floo-powder. Harry had grabbed her just in time to stop her from going.

"Ginny, there is no point…"

"LET GO HARRY! I WILL CURSE THAT SORRY LITTLE EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD SO HARD HE WILL BEG TO PUT AURORS AT HOGWARTS!" she had screamed, while trying to get out of Harry's grip. Looking at her, James had quickly drawn the conclusion that he would not want to be at the receiving end of her wand if her anger was ever directed at him

"And accomplish what, Ginny? Get him to remove the protection of you as well?" Harry had pleaded. "Please try and think clear. Percy is a stubborn git, there is no way he'll give in if you threaten him!" Harry had tried to reason. Ginny however had been beyond reason.

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THREATENING HIM? I'M GOING TO HEX HIM INTO OBLIVION! THEN AT LEAST WE DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT HIM ANYMORE!" she yelled turning towards Harry.

"And you will spend the rest of your life in Azkaban! Ginny, you know you're not going to do that! Please, I beg you, do not submit yourself to the agony of confronting him," Harry had pleaded, still holding on to her till she finally calmed down a bit. She had still been angry, and for the rest of the evening she had kept swearing over her brother, promising to never ever speak to him again as long as she lived.

Later that evening Harry and Ginny had taken the time to explain to Christopher what was going on and how that affected him. Christopher hadn't been particularly happy to hear that he wasn't allowed to go outside of the yard without at least one of his parents being present any more, but Harry and Ginny had patiently explained about Draco and about why it was important that he obeyed. It had been then that James and Lily first understood how well protected the Potter residence still was. It seemed that most of the spells and charms that had been cast during the war in order to protect the house were still in place, probably making the Potter house one of the safest places to be at this time.

For Christopher however that information had not made him feel better. Especially when he realized that this meant that he wasn't allowed to go and visit Kevin when ever he wanted anymore

"But that's not fair!" he had complained loudly.

"Christopher, it is for your own safety," Ginny had started.

"The man that escaped wouldn't think twice to hurt you in order to get to me, Christopher;" Harry had continued.

"He is very dangerous," Ginny had added.

"And you wouldn't want him to hurt Kevin or his family just to get to you, now would you?" Harry had asked.

"No, but…" Christopher had begun with a dull voice. He had however not even bothered to continue. He had known it was no use, and he had seemed to realize the danger even if he had not seemed willing to accept it.

"Kevin is welcome here anytime he wants, you know that!" Ginny had comforted him.

"And you will still see him during the days," Harry had added. At this Christopher had quickly looked up at him in surprise.

"But how, dad? If I can't leave the house how will I…" he had begun.

"Seriously Christopher!" Ginny had interrupted. "You'll still have your classes every day. It will just have to be here instead. I've already spoken to your grandmother and the Creevys. From tomorrow morning she will come here to school you and Kevin. You didn't think we were going to let your education suffer for this, did you?" she had asked furtively.

For a moment Christopher had looked as if he couldn't decide if this was good news, bad news or neither. Scratching the back of his head he had finally managed to press out a. "I dunno," to answer his mother's question, causing both Lily and Ginny to smile lovingly at him.

Eventually, after once again checking that he would still be able to see Kevin every day, Christopher had, to his parents' relief, reluctantly agreed not to go outside the yard without their company.

Lily had not been as easy to persuade. She had been raging when Harry had told her that she had to follow the same restrictions as Millie, including not being allowed to go to Hogsmeade. With a Hogsmeade visit coming up in only a few weeks that had seemed to vex her the most. Lily had tried everything to get her way, but neither begging nor ranting and raving had given any results. Harry had stood firm by his decision and there had really not been anything Lily could do to change his mind.

The restrictions were not the main reason why her mood had taken a turn for the worse since the escape, but they certainly didn't improve matters either. And since Millie insisted on not breaking a single rule or restriction Lily didn't even have the fun of sneaking out after curfew anymore. She was undoubtedly growing very bored.

This evening she was lying across one of the chairs in the common room, staring at the ceiling while charming a crystal ball to hover above her, bouncing it up and down with her wand.

"You're going to drop that," Millie said absent-mindedly as she commanded her pawn to move forward. Eddy frowned when he watched the move and suddenly realized that he was in a pretty awkward position.

"No I'm not," Lily answered dully before she with a quick glance at the board told Eddy to move his bishop if he did not want it taken by Millie's next move.

"How can you tell that from barely looking at the board, upside down no less?" Eddy asked hesitantly.

"Because my sister is the most predictable chess-player in the world, and right now she's got you locked in between her pawn, her knight and her bishop. If you had any skill at chess you'd know that there is no way for you to save both your bishop and your knight, but that your bishop is more important at this time, because you already lost the other bishop three moves ago. It's all really simple," Lily answered without even so much as glancing at the board.

James however did, only to realize that Lily had been absolutely right. Eddy who also had studied the board seemed to come to the same conclusion. Quickly he moved his bishop out of harms way and watched as Millie commanded her knight in to take his.

"I am not a predictable chess player, you know," Millie said slightly annoyed after making her move, causing both Lily and Sirius to snigger. Amusingly enough so did Millie's chess set, her king actually folding double with laughter.

"Did you hear that! Not a predictable player;" one of the pawns snorted.

"If she does not tell me to stand on C5 within the next five moves I'll eat my hat," added one of the bishops haughtily causing both chess sets to roar with laughter. "Don't laugh!" the now offended bishop shouted. "I'm sick and tired of C5, she always sacrifices me there!"

"Oh, shut it! You certainly weren't complaining two minutes ago!" Millie snapped at the set. "And I really can't see that you would be in any position to criticize anyone, Lil. It's not like you're very good at it!"

"As if I would ever want to be good at something that boring," Lily said sardonically, still without letting her eyes leave the hovering orb above her head. "Besides, I didn't say you were bad, just that you were predictable – it's not necessarily the same thing."

"Really? Could have fooled me," sniggered Sirius, sitting curled up in a chair with his transfiguration homework.

"Just because you're better than anyone in the room, doesn't mean that the rest of us are horrible," Eddy answered annoyed as he scowled at the new trap Millie had set for him – her bishop commanded to C5 two moves ago. _Looked like he wouldn't need to eat his hat after all_, thought James amused.

"You are horrible!" chorused Sirius, Lily and Jordan in reply.

"Millie beating you has nothing to do with that," added Lily.

"Me usually beating you does!" added Jordan with a snicker.

"Give it up you three!" scolded Millie – annoyed to see Eddy moving away from her bishop rather than taking it. "And you're still going to drop that!" she added to Lily.

Lily didn't even bother to answer she just snorted and continued playing with the crystal ball.

"I'm bored!" she exclaimed two minutes later.

"Maybe you wouldn't be if you did something useful with your time," commented Millie, after prodding her tower forwards three squares.

"Maybe I wouldn't be if you came with me to the kitchens," responded Lily quickly. Millie shot her a reproachful look before she turned her attention back to the board.

"You know I won't!" she said slightly annoyed. "And you shouldn't either," she added.

"Yes and it is so very likely that I will alone!" Lily said sarcastically. "That ought to be fun!"

"I'll go with you!" Jordan said earning him looks of surprise from everyone around and actually causing Lily to drop the orb when she spun around and sat up properly in the chair without giving the crystal ball another thought. "What? I like to sneak out as much as the next guy," he exclaimed when he saw the looks of surprise around him. "And that was my crystal ball by the way," he added as he looked at the cracked ball by Lily's feet.

"I told you, you'd drop it," said Millie very matter-a-factly. With a frown at her sister and a quick waive of her wand Lily repaired the crystal ball and placed it on the table next to her.

"Are we going then?" she then asked looking at Jordan who immediately stood up and followed her to the portrait hole.

"Lil, please don't! It could be dangerous!" Millie pleaded, but Lily already had one of her feet in the corridor, and was not turning back now.

"Don't worry Millie, I'll take care of her," Jordan said and stepped out after her with a smile. Lily was however not smiling; instead she looked rather peeved with her arms crossed in front of her staring at Jordan.

"What?" asked Jordan surprised.

"Is that what you think? That I need some guy to 'take care' of me?" she asked annoyed. Jordan wasn't the only one who groaned when he realized his mistake; James too couldn't help but to groan with sympathy for the boy while Lily's sympathies lied more with her granddaughter.

"It was just an expression, Potter! I didn't mean or think anything by it. I certainly do not see you as someone that needs taken care of, by anyone. Please don't make too much out of one stupid comment," Jordan begged.

"If you didn't mean anything by it, why did you say it in the first place?"

"That is why it's called an expression! I wanted to ease Millie's mind that's all!"

"It's not an expression! You could have told her that I can take care of myself, but no, you chose to say that you would take care of me!"

Jordan sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry Potter. I shouldn't have said that, I know perfectly well that you can take care of yourself. I won't do it again."

"You're apologizing?" Lily said in utter disbelief.

"Despite your beliefs, I am not a complete git you know. I do have the ability to apologize when I'm wrong;" Jordan said sounding rather offended. "It just doesn't happen that often," he then added with a devilish grin that made James laugh out load. Lily tried to give Jordan an annoyed look, but when she couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from twisting, she turned around and started walking towards the kitchens instead.

"Shall we go?" she turned and asked after a few steps. "Or had you planned on standing here chatting to the fat lady the entire night?" she then added in a mock-nice tone of voice, giving her an excuse for the smile.

"Hold your hippogriffs, I'm coming," Jordan retorted still grinning. He quickly caught up with her as they headed off. James and Lily hurried to follow them, laughing heartily as they heard the fat lady complain to herself about these incorrigible youths that insisted on bothering her by fighting right by her portrait.

To Jordan's amazement they managed to get down to the kitchens with only one near encounter with Mrs Norris. Mostly, of course, because James, to Lily's annoyance, made sure to keep ahead of the two and warn them of any approaching teachers patrolling the corridors. Still they seemed to work well together, even if Lily did complain about Jordan not being as quiet and quick as Millie. This however was something that Jordan seemed to take very little notice off and mostly laugh away.

Once in the kitchen Jordan wasn't the only one that was surprised when they watched Lily talk to the house-elves. James, who had been there many times himself, knew that the house-elves usually just gave you a bunch of food without you doing anything to get it. Still Lily stayed for a while talking to them. She even seemed to know most of them by name, something James had never bothered with learning.

On their way back to the tower Jordan hardly spoke for the first half of the way. It was like he didn't really know what to say and so he said nothing instead. Lily seemed to be just as lost for words as Jordan was and therefore they walked in silence. It did turn out to be a very good thing however, since they almost ran into Filch, a little more that halfway back. He stepped out of one of the school's many secret passageways just as they were turning a corner and if they had been talking he would undoubtedly have heard them.

Jordan reacted first, pulling Lily out of sight around the corner. They were however trapped in the corridor they were in, since the stair that had brought them there had just decided to move.

"So Potter, what do we do now?" whispered Jordan as they listened to Filch footsteps coming closer.

"How would I know? You think of something!" Lily whispered back at him.

"Well, we can't just stay here – that's for sure," Jordan whispered again. Hesitating only for a moment, he grabbed Lily's hand and started pulling her along the corridor hoping that some solution would present itself.

Luckily for them, it did. Just as they threw themselves into an empty classroom in order to avoid detection, Peeves soared into it. He stopped short when he saw Lily and Jordan.

"Are we sneaking into classrooms with boys, now little Potter?" Peeves chanted happily as he made a loop in the air.

"Oh give it a rest Peeves, it's nothing like that!" Lily said slightly annoyed, but James wondered if there wasn't at least a hint of a blush in her face as she said that.

"We're hiding from Filch," Jordan explained, although he couldn't help but to frown a bit when Lily quickly snatched her hand out of his.

"You wouldn't mind helping us out a bit?" Lily asked. Peeves, looking rather amused at the situation, thought for a while before he spoke.

"Why? I might think it's fun to leave you here? See what happens when two little students are stuck in an empty classroom;" he cackled. Lily crossed her arms and looked at him with great annoyance, but behind her back Jordan was looking like he wouldn't mind if Peeves did leave them stuck in there.

"Well if you leave us here, then I might not give you the new package of gum I asked my uncles to send," Lily said plainly. "You've already gone through my entire stock and I might not order any more if you do not behave. Come to think of it I might even restrain myself from giving you these Dungbombs," she then added taking out three Dungbombs from her pocket.

"My little Potter has Dungbombs for her friend Peeves," Peeves said in what was probably supposed to be a sweet voice but that sounded absolutely horrible. Lily however didn't react, she just looked at Peeves until he swore he would use the Dungbombs to attack Filch, a promise he seemed to keep for less than a minute later Filch was heard yelling hysterically outside the classroom. Soon his running footsteps were heard as he probably chased Peeves down the hall.

The rest of the trip back was completely uneventful and by the time they got back to the fat lady James and Lily were sure that they never seen their granddaughter spend so much time alone with Jordan without bickering. A fact that made James very pleased, not to mention very supercilious about the benefit in helping Lily with her pranks.

Just as Lily and Jordan were sneaking back into the common room with the cakes and tidbits they got from the kitchens, Snape walked by the corridor. Surprisingly enough he did not seem to notice the kids, even though they were clearly in his line of sight. Confused James and Lily stared at him. Snape was not one to miss two students out in a corridor past curfew, especially not weighed down by bags filled with food that they had to have gotten from the kitchens. Amazed James and Lily watched him walk away, in what seemed to be the direction of Harry's office. Yet that didn't make sense, since Harry almost never stayed this late at Hogwarts.

Filled with suspicion James grabbed Lily's hand and followed him. Snape did actually walk straight to Harry's office. He didn't even bother to knock to see if Harry was there, but instead walked right into the office.

"Find out anything?"

The sound of Harry's voice surprised both James and Lily and they drew closer to see their son bent over some parchments on his desk.

"Unfortunately almost nothing we didn't know or guessed before," answered Snape calmly as he descended the stairs. Harry snorted.

"So you risked your life for something that would only have been incredibly insubstantial had you attained any information, but that turned out to be completely unnecessary as well - how ingenious of you!" he said sarcastically.

"You would not have thought it unnecessary if I had uncovered something important," Snape said in his normal disdainful whisper.

"Don't be so sure about that! As I said, anything you might have found out would probably have been false anyway."

"If I wanted to be insulted I would have reported to Lupin instead!" Snape snarled baring his yellowish teeth.

"Why didn't you then? Would have saved me the trouble of having to stay late for absolutely nothing!" answered Harry irritated, leaving the parchments and turning his attention to Snape.

James stared at his son, not being able to understand what he had just said. _Why would Snape and Remus have any contact at all? Especially since Snape was the one to kill Peter._ James was sure that Remus would never let Peter's murderer just walk around like this, he would have him arrested on sight. _But then again he would never let him work at Hogwarts either. Not if he knew he was the one to kill Peter, that was._ _Could it be that Harry had not told him? But why would Harry protect him?_ Confused James took Lily's hand grateful that she was there.

"You know as well as I do that the only reason I am here to report to you is because Professor McGonagall told me to. I would much rather report to just about anyone else!" snarled Snape at Harry, clearly displeased to be there.

"Did you come here just to say that you have nothing to say, or did you actually get some information as well?" Harry asked with a sigh that told Lily that he too had been ordered into this situation.

Seeing Harry and Snape talk to each other, Lily was struck how much her son looked like his father. Not only in appearances, which she noticed the moment she saw him – Harry was after all almost a copy of James – but it was also in their eyes. In the way they looked at Snape, in their clear loathing of him. Yet Harry managed to do something James never had been able to. Carry on a conversation with him, even if it was snarky and sarcastic.

Suddenly Lily felt James push past her and approach the two men in front of them. His face was set as he watched Harry listen to Snape. He then leaned in close to Harry and started whispering in his ear.

"James don't!" exclaimed Lily when she realized what James was up to.

"Why not! He shouldn't trust him! He's a murderer, and a Death Eater – he is probably helping Malfoy get to Millie," James said decidedly. There was nothing Lily could do but watch as James once again turned to Harry and with no uncertain terms ordered him not to trust Snape and to throw him out of his office.

Lily shook her head as she watched her son get a distant and confused look on his face that told her that he had heard his father. Snape seemed to notice it too, because he stopped talking and looked at Harry with great displeasure.

"Anything the matter, Potter?" he asked exasperated.

"Huh?" Harry said confused receiving a disdainful look in response from Snape. Shaking his head Harry then seemed to gather himself once again. "Nothing, just a thought that's all. Don't worry about it."

"I was not worried, only irritated that you cannot be bothered with paying attention even when your daughter's safety is on the line!" Snape snarled. "But then I guess I should not be too surprised – you are a Potter after all!" he then added. When she heard Snape spit out her surname, Lily found herself being amazed at how much hatred could be fitted in one word,. Harry however didn't seem to even notice.

"I am sorry if I mistook your irritation for concern," Harry said with a mock voice, clearly showing that he had done nothing of the kind. "Now if you don't mind continuing where you left off I promise to give you my full attention."

James almost screamed with frustration. He was halfway ready repeat his order when Lily grabbed him hard in the arm and told him to give it up.

"He heard you the first time!" she said plainly. "He heard you – he chose not to listen!"

"But he couldn't! When I told the girls to do things they always did what I told them," James said both confused and angry.

"But you never told them to do anything like this, James. Do you think they would still listen if you told them to jump of their brooms or not to trust each other?" asked Lily. "Isn't it at least possible that they can choose to ignore your orders if they don't want to follow them? We both saw him hear you, James," she said caressing his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

James however did not calm down.

"HE SHOULDN'T LISTEN TO THAT LIAR AND MURDERER! IT'S WRONG!" James screamed in distress.

"James, we do not know that he is a liar. We do not know what has happened to make Harry trust him," Lily tried. But James wouldn't listen. He did not, could not believe that there could be any explanation good enough explain his son's behaviour.

"HE CANNOT CHOOSE TO BELIEVE SNAPE OVER ME!" he screamed again revealing what really pained him. The idea that Harry had chosen not to listen, that he had chosen Snape over him. Not being able to stand the situation any longer he left the room.

"James!" Lily called out after him.

"NO! You can do as you wish but I will not stay in the same room with a murderer and a traitor for a moment longer!" James shouted as he left the room wishing that he could slam the door behind him and wondering if he by traitor had meant Snape or Harry.

Lily watched her husband leave and hesitated for a moment on what to do herself. She was very curious to what could be found out by staying, sure that there must be some explanation to why Harry seemed to trust Snape. She could not believe that Harry would put his trust in anyone if he did not have just cause to do so, especially a man that he so clearly disliked, a man that killed his father's best friend. There had to be something more to it. Still James had been very upset and she knew that he would have no one else to talk to if she did not go to him. A part of her wasn't even sure if James by traitor had meant Snape or Harry. Putting James's state of mind first, and not wanting James to think ill of his son, she left the office and headed of to Gryffindor tower to see if there was anything she could do to ease his mind.


	17. James's Torment

**James's Torment**

"James, can't you at least try to see things differently?" Lily tried – again – for what felt like the millionth time.

"No! There cannot be another explanation, Evans! Snape did something to him! He got to him somehow, he was only a child then, Snape could have easily got to him!" James insisted stubbornly. Lily was growing very weary of this conversation. It wasn't the first time they had it.

"James, there can be a thousand other explanations, each and every one of them making more sense than that one!" Lily said tired. She couldn't help to wonder why she bothered. She knew very well that James was insisting only because it was the only explanation he could live with. Even James knew it made no sense.

"We don't know everything that has happened during the last 35 years, James. Is it so impossible that Snape actually changed somewhere along the line?" she continued.

"Yes it is! Snape is an evil git, a Death Eater – he killed Peter for crying out loud!" James almost screamed, absolutely refusing to see reason. "He brainwashed Harry! He must have! Our son would not let a murderer walk around like that if he was not under some sort of spell!"

"And I suppose Remus is under that spell? And Ginny? Or Professor McGonagall perhaps? James it makes no sense – you have to see that!" Lily reasoned.

"I don't know! Maybe they don't know!" James tried desperately to convince himself. "There is no other explanation!" he then insisted, probably more for his own conviction than Lily's. "Our son would not voluntarily choose Snape over us! He just wouldn't!" Lily sighed. She knew where this conversation would go. It had ended in the same way every time they had it. She knew it was no use. Still she could not let it go. The idea was preposterous. Harry was the one who beat Voldemort, he wouldn't just allow someone to control his mind. Besides Harry was not the only one to place faith in Snape. Professor McGonagall seemed involved with everything Harry and Snape did, and Harry regularly discussed what was going on with Ginny and Remus. It just made no sense that all of them would be under some spell.

"James," she said softly, trying to calm him down. "Any number of things could have happened the last 35 years," she started, careful not to mention her suspicions about Peter. She'd made the mistake of hinting at that possibility once in the past week and was not prepared to do it again. James had gone berserk and refused to talk to her for several hours until she finally managed to persuade him that she never meant it.

"Maybe Snape turned a new leaf somewhere? Maybe Voldemort did something to him? He wasn't a nice man; he probably tortured those on his side as well as others. Maybe Snape changed sides? Can't you just admit that we don't know?" she continued knowing that James would not listen. He could not live with the idea that his son voluntarily chose to trust Snape. That he voluntarily chose not to report the fact that he was a Death Eater, that he had killed Peter. So he blamed everything on Snape. Snape had been Harry's Potions teacher – he had given him something, or put a spell on him – anything that could explain why Harry acted the way he did, as long as that explanation did not entail Harry actively choosing to do so.

After trying for a while longer she finally gave up when Harry got up and headed out of the Great Hall. It would be no use to go on. James would never openly admit that there could be other explanations – even when he knew that his own explanations were unreasonable. He needed them to much. He needed to believe they were true, even when his mind and logic told him otherwise.

They followed Harry to his classroom and waited there while Harry went down to his office to retrieve the stack of essays on mountain trolls that he had been correcting the day before. He then went and opened the door to let the Gryffindor first years enter the classroom.

James and Lily noticed the empty chair even before Harry asked.

"Where is Miss Archer?" Harry let his eyes wander between the students waiting for a reply. No one seemed willing to answer, hinting to James and Lily that where ever Cassandra was it was somewhere she shouldn't be.

"Miss Weasley? Where is Miss Archer today?" Harry repeated turning to Belinda.

"The girls' bathroom, I think," Belinda answered hesitantly, as if she didn't want to answer.

"And what is she doing there?" Harry asked. Belinda turned in her chair, clearly uncomfortable.

"Crying," she then said.

"Crying?" Harry repeated looking still at Belinda. It was Miss Shaw who finally helped Belinda out.

"She is crying because we had Potions!" she said. Harry looked at her for a second, before he took a deep breath.

"I see!" he said with a sigh. "Well then, we'd better get on with the lesson, hopefully Miss Archer will choose to join us eventually," he finished and started handing out their essays.

Cassandra did not come for the rest of the lesson, in spite of it being a double one, and James and Lily couldn't help but to wonder what could have happened in Potions to get her that upset. Sure, Snape could be mean and sarcastic, and he had made Cassandra cry before, but to miss a two hour long class was still a very big thing.

Harry had obviously thought along the same lines, because when the lesson was over he called Belinda to his desk to talk to her.

"Belinda, what happened in Potions to get Cassandra upset?" he asked when the rest of the class had left the classroom. Belinda still looked uncomfortable talking about the matter. "Belinda, look at me! I'm not asking as your teacher wondering why she wasn't in class, I'm asking as your Head of House wondering if she will be alright," he added making Belinda smile at her uncle.

"I know that Uncle Harry, it's just…I promised not to say anything!" she said.

"I understand. But don't you think she would want you to tell if it was to make her feel better?" Harry asked. Belinda seemed to think for a while before she decided.

"Well basically, Snape caught Cassie making a mistake with her potion, so he made her drink it and she kind of grew these weird looking things in her face, and everybody laughed at her. Then Snape made things worse by lashing out at her and saying that she was worthless at potions, and that it was a complete waste of time trying to teach her and that he was amazed that she was even accepted to Hogwarts in the first place," she said. Harry sighed and beckoned her to go on. "Then when she started crying he said that the sorting hat must've made a mistake putting her in Gryffindor and gave her detention," she then finished.

"I see," said Harry with a sigh. "Why don't you go and see if Cassandra needs you. I'll be up to check on her later this evening, before I go home, alright?" Belinda nodded and then left the classroom. Looking at the closed door Harry shook his head before he took the new homework assignments to be corrected and went to put them on his desk. He then got back up he left the classroom and started walking toward the Great Hall and dinner.

To James's and Lily's surprise though, he did not enter the Great Hall when he reached it. Instead he turned off and started walking down to the dungeons. Curious Lily started to follow, grabbing James by the arm to make sure that he would come. Just as she suspected James was not at all thrilled with the idea. He had been refusing to come near Snape since the last encounter between him and Harry. In fact it had taken Lily some persuasion before she managed to get him in the same room as Harry again. The first two days James had only been close to Harry when the girls or Sirius were around, and it took another few days before James had agreed to stay in the room with Harry even if no one else was there.

Harry walked fast as he closed in on Snape's office, and like Snape had done in his one week ago, he walked right in without knocking. Snape however did not seem as prepared for the visit as Harry had been, nor did he seem pleased with it.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered viciously.

"I need to have a word with you, Severus," Harry answered somewhat constraint.

"And you could not wait until the staff meeting tonight?" Snape sneered again. "Or is it beneath the great Potter to wait like everyone else?"

"I did not want to wait, no! And when you hear what I have come to say I doubt you would have wanted me to," Harry answered plainly. Snape however did not seem convinced. He snorted in disgust as he stood up from his chair and walked out from behind his desk. Watching the loathing between the men Lily felt more sure than ever that James's wild theories made no sense. This was not the way you looked at someone you were controlling, nor the way you looked at someone who was controlling you. Glancing at James she could see that he knew that too, even if she knew that he would never admit it.

"What ever it is you have to say, I am sure that I would not mind waiting, or even better, be spared all together. And that is even without taking into account that I once told you in no uncertain terms not to set foot in my office again;" Snape said narrowing his eyes into thin strips as he looked at Harry.

"Oh, give it up, Severus! I've been in your office plenty of times since then!" Harry snapped impatiently. "And whether you want to hear what I have to say or not – I will be heard!"

"Well then get it over with and stop wasting my time!" snapped Snape right back at him crossing his arms in front of him.

"Very well. It is about what transpired between you and Miss Archer in your class today," Harry began.

"And what does my teaching concern you?" Snape snapped again.

"Normally – not at all. I may not like your methods, but they are yours and you have a right to teach in what ever way you choose…"

"Then I do not understand what you are doing here in the first place!"

"What you did today had nothing to do with teaching and everything to do with bullying. While I may not be concerned with the way you teach, I am very concerned when one of my students is being bullied." Harry retorted.

"I did what was necessary to ensure that she does not make the mistake of being careless again. Besides I did not say anything to that girl that was not true! She is worthless in this class, and it is a huge waste of time trying to teach her – just as it was a waste of time trying to teach her mother! Of course it probably does not help that her father is some muggle," Snape spat in disgust earning him a disdainful snort in return from Harry.

"Miss Archer's father being a muggle has nothing to do with this! Some of the brightest students in this school are muggleborns and halfbloods, but then you already know that!" snapped Harry.

"Well Miss Archer is certainly not one of those students. She has managed to learn nothing during the past few moths." Snape said.

"Well you might want to consider that she is not learning anything because you are constantly telling her that she can't, not to mention probably scaring the living daylight out of the girl!" Harry answered annoyed.

"See it as you wish, it does not alter the fact that she does not learn! Besides, what goes on in my classroom is none of your business!" Snape stated plainly.

"When a student does not show up for my class because she has locked herself up in the girls' bathroom to cry, it becomes my business!" Harry responded.

"Then I would say you have a problem with the girl breaking the school rules and skipping classes. Take it up with her and do not bother me with this nonsense!" Snape said decisively and moved back behind his desk to continue his grading.

Harry didn't respond. He stood quietly and looked at Snape attacking the stack of papers in front of him.

"Was there anything else?" Snape asked annoyed without even looking up from his papers.

"How can you do the things you do to your students knowing what you do?" Harry asked slowly causing Snape to look up just a bit too quickly, his eyes cold and threatening as he fixed them at Harry. "You know first hand what it's like to be the subject of ridicule and humiliation. How can you subject another human being – a child nonetheless – to the same treatment you were subjected to?" The quiet in the room was deafening when Harry stopped talking. Snape stared at him for a long time his nostrils flaring just a bit as he put his quill down. When he spoke his voice was no more that a whisper.

"I told you never to speak about that!" he hissed. Lily glanced over at James, now at full attention. She did not have to wonder what he was thinking about. If Harry was talking about Snape being bullied there was only really one thing he could be talking about. _The question was how on earth he knew._ _Surely Snape wouldn't have told him? _she thought. _Or would he?_

"I wouldn't have to speak about it if you didn't bully my students!" Harry responded.

"Your students now I see! Potter arrogance at its finest," Snape spat between gritted teeth. "But then you always did have an exaggerated image of your own importance, much like that arrogant git that was your father."

"I am not my father, Severus! I have never, nor would I ever, treat anyone the way he treated you, and you bloody well know it!" Harry answered clearly annoyed. Lily and James stared at their son. In spite of everything that had happened over the course of the last few days, neither one of them would have expected Harry to say something like that.

"Saint Potter, the saviour of the world speaking here, I see!" Snape snorted disdainfully. "You may not have resorted to the same low behaviour as your father, but you are just as arrogant and full of yourself as he ever was!" Snape's voice dripped with hatred and resentment when he spoke, and James would probably have laughed at his inability to get over the past if it hadn't been for the dark look on Harry's face.

"If you don't want to forgive my father for what he did, fine – seeing how I have never forgiven you, I can't blame you for that. If you want to live your life hating my father, go ahead – do that too, I can't really blame you for that either. But whatever you do, don't confuse me with my father's actions. I wasn't the one to hang you upside down for the entire school to see," Harry said slowly, almost spitting out the words. James swallowed. He felt nauseous, out of breath, like someone had punched him hard in the gut. Thoughts kept spinning through his mind and he could feel the colour drain from his face. The last few days while he had thought of every possible and impossible explanation for why Harry would rather trust Snape than him, this hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Done yet?" Snape hissed maliciously, his fists clenching as he struggled to maintain control. Lily wondered if he ever looked more threatening than he did right now, yet she couldn't really blame him. She remembered the incident Harry was talking about far too well. She hadn't been impressed with James's actions that day. In fact she had despised him for what he had done. If he hadn't changed, hadn't matured, she would surely never have fallen in love with him, let alone married him. When she looked over at James she saw him close his eyes. His breathing was rapid and shallow and she couldn't help to worry more how all this affected him, than how the memory affected Snape.

"No I'm not done!" Harry snapped, bringing her attention back to the present. "I've been in the same situations my father put you in. I know what if feels like! But I unlike you learned from them! I am not the bully in this room, Severus – you are! Are you even aware of the fact that at least one student every year has you as his or her greatest fear? Harry asked angrily, making Lily's stomach twitch at the reminder of her son's gruesome childhood. _No wonder he sided with Snape on this one,_ she thought, wondering how horrible Harry mustn't have felt when he found out about his father's actions.

"Something I am sure you find very amusing in your yearly Boggarts lessons, compliments to Lupin of course for giving you the idea," Snape commented – a comment that would normally never have passed James by unnoticed, but that he at the moment hardly heard.

"Not that it isn't amusing seeing you with an elephant's trunk or women's clothing or what ever else the students can come up with, but I would still prefer if I didn't see you at all in those lessons, Severus. The charm vanishes fairly fast when you think of the reason they have you as their greatest fear in the first place." Harry responded calmly.

"Maybe because they are as weak as they are stupid and worthless?" Snape suggested sarcastically.

"Or maybe it's because of the way you treat them!" Harry threw back at him. "You see, when you go after my children, my niece or my nephew – it's bad, but at least they can take it. Knowing what to expect, we all made sure they would. But when you go after children like Cassandra Archer – the ones that lack self esteem, the ones that haven't figured out their place in the wizarding world yet, the ones that can't take it, then you are overstepping the boundaries, and I won't allow it!"

"You won't allow it?" Snape spat. "And what exactly are you suppose to do about it? How are you going to stop me from doing whatever I feel like doing in _my_ classroom? As long as I'm not breaking any rules…"

"But see you are breaking the rules!" Harry interrupted. "When you bully your students instead of teaching them, when you hinder rather than further their educations; then you are breaking the rules. And if you think for a second that I wouldn't take it up at a staff meeting, or privately with Professor McGonagall, then you don't know me as well as you think you do." Harry said not turning away his gaze from Snape for a second.

"Fine, do that then! See where it gets you." Snape responded calmly. "But before you do, you might want to consider that Headmistress McGonagall wouldn't interfere with what goes on inside a classroom. I have known her a lot longer than you, Potter, and she values privacy and the right for a teacher to adopt his or her own methods," he finished triumphantly.

"Oh I do know that, Severus." Harry said crossing his arms in front of him. "But I also reckon that she wouldn't take kindly to a teacher making a student drink a faulty, possibly dangerous, potion or telling her that she didn't belong at Hogwarts." Lily knew Harry had won the argument the moment she saw Snape's lip curl and his eyes narrow to thin strips. Harry seemed to notice the same thing, because he without saying another word he showed himself out and closed the door behind him. Lily pulled James with her and followed Harry back to the Great Hall, which he surprisingly enough passed for a second time. Apparently he'd decided to skip dinner today, Lily thought as she started to follow.

She stopped when James grabbed her arm and turned to look at her husband. He looked pale, tired and suddenly Lily didn't care why her son wasn't having dinner or what he was going to do. Slowly she put her arms around James and held him. Even though a lot of the things Harry had said were based on the truth, on actions that she herself thought were less than admirable, that she at the time thought were awful, she also knew that there was so much more to her husband than the 15-year-old boy that hung a classmate upside down on the school grounds. She just hoped her son knew that too.

* * *

A/N; First of all - thank you to all of you that reviews. I really really appreciates it! I also thought I might take the time to answer a few questions.

**(When) will they find out that Wormtail was a traitor?**This is a question I recieved both here and on other sites from various people. My answer: They will find out everything, but I'm not telling you when. What I can tell you is that good things come to those that wait. This would also be my answer to all other questions regarding what James and Lily will find out and when. I have no intentions what so ever of leaving you or them hanging in the end. They and you will know the full story. I will however always keep you in the dark as to when things happen.

Jenivy asked: **Couldn't James and Lily catch Harry alone and talk to him? If Harry can hear them (when they try), and they can hear him, couldn't they have a full conversation? Just a thought, that'd be interesting. **This is also a question I recieve a lot, and the answer to this is NO! capital letters. James and Lily can give orders to those that are tied to the family by bonds of love (therefore they can talk to Millie, but would probably not be able to talk to Percy). The orders are felt rather than heard by the person being addressed - like a small voice in the back of the head telling them what to do. It leaves the reciever confused because they don't know where the feeling came from, but they are not aware of someone talking to them. This also means that they will never have a two way comminication with anyone, but their ability will however come in handy later on. I can now also take the opportunity to tell those that asked, that NO! (large capital letters) James and Lily will not come to life. There will be no family reunion between Harry and his parents.

I know there were a lot of other questions, but I think you might understand why I'm not answering them...


	18. Left Behind

**Left Behind**

"Don't worry about it, you'll do better next time," Eddy said to Millie as they all were heading back to the castle after a dismal practice session, the third one this week. As James and Lily watched them the whole team thudding through the thick snow they seemed gloomy and quiet. Lily was deeply submerged in her own thought, staring firmly at the ground. Jordan walked as always next to her, but for once he didn't try to get her attention but settled for walking quietly by her side. Gracie, Alex and Sirius were walking a few steps ahead of the rest of them, and in spite of them having had an excellent training session, they too seemed down. The only one who was talking was Eddy, insuring to Millie that everything would be ok. It was plain to see that she didn't believe him. Frankly neither did her grandmother; there was just too much going on for Millie to be able to concentrate on the game.

Lily shot a look at her husband, but he didn't really seem present. He hadn't been himself since the confrontation between Snape and Harry two days ago. With everything they had been through since Draco's escape, this had hit him the hardest. Convinced that his son neither loved nor respected him, it was as if James lost…well she would have said the will to live, but somehow that didn't seem appropriate under the circumstances, but he had lost the will to go on in what ever existence this was. As much as she hated them, Lily actually found herself wishing that he would go back to his raging and self-delusional ways. Anything would be better than the role of walking dead that he had adopted. He had given up and now she was left to deal with it all alone.

Lily sighed. She was tired of worrying. Worrying about James, about their son, about their grandchildren. She dragged James out here in the cold December night to watch the team's Quidditch practice, not because she enjoyed it, but because normally he would. Because she was hoping that it would evoke some kind of response in him. It hadn't succeeded. If anything it gotten him even more depressed to see Millie play so badly, even if it hardly been a surprise. They had seen her deteriorate since she'd gotten the news of Draco's escape.

Millie had never been an aggressive player. Her skill had all been dependant on her aim and ability to fly. Both demanded her full attention. Neither of the two got it, and the result was disastrous. During the last few weeks she'd gone from being one of the best players on the team to being the worst. Had anyone other than Eddy been the captain, Millie would probably have been kicked off the team, something she pointed out to Eddy, urging him to think of the team rather than her. He however wouldn't hear of it. Instead he insisted that she would do better next time. Once again Millie shook her head in doubt, knowing that this wouldn't just pass, it ran too deep.

The sound of a lonely raven crying behind them was the only thing that broke the silence as they walked back over the grounds, and Lily watched as the sound awoke her granddaughter from her inner thoughts long enough to get her to lift her head in surprise, only to shake her red curls when Jordan asked her what the problem was.

"Nothing, a bit unusual that's all, you'd be bored if I explained," she said quietly. He didn't protest, and soon the raven's cries were once again the only thing that was heard as the bird circled over their heads.

The rest of the evening did not prove better. Millie was sullen and annoyed and spent the night fighting with Eddy, trying to convince him to take her off the team, something he didn't want to hear about. Sirius and Alex had spent so much time on the Quidditch pitch lately that they were basically drowning in homework and Lily was in too bad a mood to even get remotely interested when Jordan tried cheering her up by suggesting a trip down to the kitchens.

"Come on, Potter, we did grand last time. We'll have a excellent time!" he tried.

"I said no! If you want to go just do so, but don't ask me to come with you," she snapped grabbing a book from the stack next to her. "Now if you excuse me I have homework to finish," she added opening the book.

"Umh, sis, as much as I would love to get out of homework, don't you think Hagrid would notice if you did my Care of Magical Creatures essay for me?" Sirius asked gesturing at the book Lily had picked up.

Surprised and somewhat annoyed Lily shot a glance down at the book, before she threw it aside with an annoyed groan when she realized that it was Sirius's book and not her own.

"See, no homework!" Jordan exclaimed gaily, trying to entice her again. Shooting him an angry glance at him, Lily then proceeded to ignoring him, pretending to take an interest in her brother's homework until Sirius snapped and told her that he managed better by himself.

"Potter, why are you so stubborn?" Jordan asked. "You know you'll feel better if you do something. I mean I know practice was horrible, but we're still good enough to meet Hufflepuff and the way Sirius and Alex are developing…"

Lily nearly screamed as she shot up from her chair, stalking past Jordan and slamming the door to the girls' dormitories as she left the common room. Surprisingly enough she was almost immediately followed by an equally annoyed Millie, even if she showed enough restraint not to slam the door.

"Millie, what's wrong?" Eddy called after her standing up scratching his head as he stared at the closed door behind her. Jordan too looked like he had no clue to what was going on, frowning as he strained to figure out why she'd gotten so angry.

Sighing Sirius looked up from his homework.

"You do know that you're both idiots, don't you?" he asked looking at Jordan and Eddy. Surprised Lily looked at her grandson. Sirius only rarely got involved in other peoples business, and when he did it was usually only after being asked for an opinion.

"How do you figure that?" Eddy asked nonplussed. Sirius looked at them both for a while before sitting up straight, pushing away his homework.

"You are both aware of the fact that tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend right?" he then asked looking at them. Confused Jordan and Eddy looked at each other.

"Of course we know that!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't we know…" Eddy said stopping himself in mid sentence, groaning as he seemed to realize what he'd done wrong, burying his head in his hands as he sank back down in the chair.

"What?" asked Jordan still dumbstruck.

"I'm an idiot!" Eddy said unhappily, ignoring Jordan's question and querying look.

"I think that was what I said," answered Sirius with a smirk returning his attention to his homework.

"Would either of you care to explain, cause I really don't see how trying to cheer them up would be a bad thing," Jordan exclaimed getting visibly annoyed.

"Well let's see…if I heard you correctly you were talking about how getting butterbeers and sweets would cheer Lil up, right?" Sirius said once more looking up from his homework, sounding rather bored. Jordan nodded, still confounded. "Now, butterbeers and sweets would be exactly the things they aren't allowed to get tomorrow, wouldn't it? So while trying to cheer her up the only thing you managed to do was reminding her that when the two of you go off to Hogsmeade tomorrow to have a great time, she and Millie will be stuck here," he finished sounding a bit inpatient for being force to state something so obvious.

"Oh," Jordan said, finally understanding, turning to Eddy who was looking rather miserable.

"Any bright ideas to fix this?" Eddy asked him resignedly.

"Don't look like there is so much we can do at the moment," Jordan sighed. "I mean it's not like we can go talk to them while they're up there," he finished tossing his head in the direction of the girls' dormitory. Sighing Eddy nodded.

"I guess we could buy them gifts tomorrow," he then said with a grin. "Girls usually like gifts."

"Jordan, if you had been paying any attention at all the last few months you'd know that my cousin isn't exactly the average girl. She doesn't fall for the normal crap you pull," Eddy said sounding slightly annoyed. "Or have you failed to notice that she isn't exactly overly fond of you?"

Jordan scowled causing Eddy to sigh and shake his head.

"We'll talk to them tomorrow," he said standing up from his chair, walking over to the stairs leading up to the boys' dormitory. Nodding even though Eddy couldn't see him, Jordan too stood up and started to head over to the staircase.

They climbed it together, Eddy turning enough to tell Sirius and Alex not to sit up too long before they entered the tower.

The next morning Millie's and Lily's spirits did not seem to have improved. Especially Lily seemed to be annoyed by the prospect of being stuck at Hogwarts when everyone else was out enjoying themselves. It didn't help matters that most of the other students couldn't stop talking about all the things they would do and what they would buy once they got to Hogsmeade.

By the time the other students were gone, Mille and Lily seemed almost relieved to be left alone. Sitting in their favourite chairs in the common room they sighed as the tower emptied. Millie had decided to take the opportunity to get some homework done and was, to Lily's great annoyance, urging her to do the same thing.

Refusing, saying she already done what homework she had Lily finally agreed to join Sirius for a game of wizards' chess, even if she did frown on playing something so 'utterly boring'. Of course, the game was probably not made less boring by the fact that she stood little chance against Sirius, who played wizards' chess almost as often as he played Quidditch.

She was losing badly by the time Eddy and Jordan came back to the common room, carrying big smiles and equally big bags.

"What are you doing back already?" Lily asked surprised losing her concentration and thereby her last tower as well, sealing her fate. Looking at the clock her grandmother could see why she was surprised. They had hardly been gone two hours, far less than normal.

"We thought you might be a bit bored being stuck here so we thought we liven things up a bit with some sweets," Eddy said smiling holding up several bags from Honeydukes as they walked over to where they were sitting starting to unpack their bags and fill the table in front of them with Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands, Sugar Quills and an array of other sorts that Lily couldn't ever remember seeing in her life.

Casting a glance at James she wanted to ask if he knew what all the different things were, but just seeing him she knew it would be useless. He was standing by the window, staring out over the grounds, deeply submerged in his own thoughts.

"James," she tried anyway, hoping against odds that she might actually get though to him. "Aren't you coming? Just for a bit?"

Her heart rose when he actually met her eyes and then cast a look towards the youths, but then he just shook his head and returned to staring out the window.

With a sigh and a surge of guilt for not trying more Lily turned her attention back to the group gathering around the table.

"Eddy, this was really sweet of you," Millie said with a smile, catching Eddy's eye. Yet somehow the smile never really reached her eyes and in spite of the cheerful face she didn't seem truly glad or completely at ease. Eddy however didn't seem to notice, shrugging his shoulders with a slight blush he fastened his eyes on the table in front of him instead of looking at her.

"Well, it wasn't exactly my idea. It was Jordan who came up with it," he then said sounding a bit guilty.

"You?" Lily exclaimed in surprise as she sat down by the table, staring at Jordan who just grinned back at her, looking very proud of himself.

"What can I say, Potter? I do have my moments," he grinned as he leaped into a chair from behind it rather than walking around it to sit down properly in it. For a moment it looked like Lily couldn't decide whether to be impressed with his thoughtfulness or annoyed with his cockiness, or at least that was what her grandmother thought it looked like remembering all too well the feeling from her own days at Hogwarts.

"Well it was sweet of _you_ then," Millie said still with her plastered smile on her lips, taking a chocolate frog and a butterbeer before sitting back. To anyone not paying attention she might even have seemed happy and relaxed, but over the months Lily had gotten to know her too well not to see through the front. What ever she was acting, the problems the recent events had brought was still heavy on her heart, and no amount of sweets or butterbeer would change that. Her sister however seemed to have accepted this for what it was and seemed to make a conscious effort to put any problems out of her mind and have as much fun as the situation allowed, even if it meant accepting the fact that Jordan actually had done something right.

"It was rather nice of you, actually," she reluctantly admitted to Jordan, still glancing at him with a somewhat surprised, look on her face. "I had expected you to just buy us a gift or something equally stupid, if anything at all. I hadn't expected you to come back early to keep us company," she added. Jordan still grinned proudly as he took a bite of the Sugar Quill in his hand and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Will you still think I'm nice after I've beaten you?" he said holding up a deck of Exploding Snap cards, making Lily almost choke on her liquorice wand.

"You, beat me at Exploding Snap?" she asked in disbelief. "Like that would ever happen!"

"I happen to be very good at Exploding Snap, but if you don't dare…" Jordan baited. Lily knew her granddaughter would take the bait even before she opened her mouth.

"Oh, I dare!" she said with a smirk. "But you should be aware of the fact that I rarely, if ever, lose at this!" she grinned as she reached out and grabbed the deck of cards from him.

"Well then the game ought to be interesting," Jordan grinned leaning back in the chair as she started to shuffle the deck.

It didn't take long before Sirius and Belinda came to join them, bringing Alex and Cassie with them. Soon they were all sitting in chairs or on the floor talking happily, Jordan and Lily playing their game of Exploding Snap sitting on the floor a short distance away from the others. The bad mood of the last night lay temporarily forgotten amongst the increasing pile of wrappers and Famous Wizards Cards lying discarded on the floor, and if it hadn't been for the fact that Millie's smiles never actually seemed completely genuine or the fact that James never even looked up from what ever he was staring at the scene might have been a very happy one.

The scene was broken up however when they all raised their heads in surprise to see Harry stepping through the portrait hole. For the first time in hours, James stirred; turning around to look at his son with pain so evident in his face Lily couldn't help but to put her arms around him.

"I see there is a party going on?" Harry said with a smile.

"Jordan and Eddy were kind enough to come back early with all of this for us," Mille responded with a smile, still it didn't quite reach her eyes though, something Harry seemed to notice even if he pretended not to. Instead he smiled and turned his attention to the boys.

"That was nice of you," he then said. "Even your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione didn't do that for me the year I wasn't allowed to go," he then grinned turning back to his children.

"They didn't?" Lily asked looking up from her game for a moment.

"Nope, they had far too much fun. But then again, that was in our third year so it was really the first time they ever visited Hogsmeade, not unlike our seventh years here," Harry said with another smile.

"But that was not what I came here to talk to you about, actually," he then said quickly before any of the kids had the possibility to ask any more questions.

"Then what did you come here to talk about, dad?" Lily asked looking at him.

"Cathy, actually," he answered.

"Don't you mean Catherine?" asked Millie, causing both her and Lily go giggle while Harry gave them a reproachful look.

"As you all know it's Cathy's birthday in less than a week," Harry continued ignoring Millie's comment even if it did seem that this giggle was the first completely sincere expression of happiness Millie had made all day.

"Dad, you don't need to worry. We already bought her presents and we were going to give you them next week so you can bring them to her for her birthday party," Lily interrupted him with a proud grin. Harry smiled at her.

"And why don't you give them to her yourself?" he then asked. "It would be much easier since you are going to her birthday party after all."

"We are?" Lily asked. Harry nodded his response.

"So Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermione's house is safe enough for us to go to?" Millie asked with a big smile on her face, and this time her smile did reach her eyes.

"Of course not!" Harry answered. "That is why they are having the birthday party at our place," he then added with a smile. "And Professor McGonagall has already agreed to let you all go."

"Can we go too?" Jordan asked gesturing to himself, Alex and Cassie. Harry shook his head.

"I'm sorry Jordan, but Professor McGonagall insisted that it be kept to family only, so that means only you five," he said addressing Eddy and Belinda as well as the girls and Sirius. Jordan wasn't the only one seemed a bit disappointed not to be able to go, but for Millie and Lily the news about a break from routine and their recent confinement to school seemed to offer a pleasant distraction from their problems.

As Harry started to leave the common room, Lily decided that something needed to be done to help overcome the breach between father and son. Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the portrait hole.

"Evans don't!" James protested, pulling himself loose. "I can't…just don't."

"James, you need to spend time with him. We need to spend time with him," Lily insisted.

"If you want to spend time with him fine, go ahead. I have no wish to hear him telling someone else how horrible I am," James said dully, turning around to face the window again.

"James, I am sure that is not his real opinion," Lily tried.

"Were you not there? Evans, our son thinks it's a disgrace to be compared to me! Have you got any idea how that feels?" he asked with such pain in his voice Lily thought her heart was going to break.

"He still named his son after you," she tried.

"He gave his son his own middle name!" James retorted. "He didn't name him after me."

"Well he did name him after Sirius, and he was as involved as you were in bullying Snape," Lily said firmly. "I'm sure he knows that there is more to you than that."

James shrugged. He wasn't convinced. Still he gave in and went with her, mostly because he didn't have the energy to fight anymore.

They caught up with Harry in his office where he and Dean were already involved in a conversation.

"What I don't understand is why you won't talk to Amelia about it," Dean said sounding very confused.

"Have you seen the papers, Dean?" Harry asked shaking his head. "There all on Percy's side, against Amelia. They blame her for the entire situation, even though anyone with half a brain realizes that it should be Percy's head on a stick right now," Harry said.

"Yes but Amelia is still the Minister for Magic, if she wanted to put Aurors at Hogwarts she could. And you know she would if you just asked her," Dean insisted.

"I know that! I also know that if she did it would probably be the end of her career," Harry said firmly. "If Amelia starts meddling in things that aren't considered as her business she will probably be removed from office. Since Fudge was chased off, the heads of departments have been very protective of their powers. Any sign at all that Amelia is interfering and they will start moving against her, and Percy has got many followers at the Ministry. He knows what he is doing. He survived Fudge's fall from grace after all and he was in deep in that one. If Amelia is removed, then Percy will more than likely be the next Minister for Magic, and I just can't let that happen," Harry finished with a sigh. Dean nodded. He did seem to see Harry's point.

"You're probably right. I just wish there was more I could do," Dean said quietly.

"You can," Harry said softly. "Keep your eyes and your ears open and report to me what is going on. Right now I can't have as much contact with Amelia as I would have liked, we both agreed on that the last time we spoke. But you're related to her by marriage. No one will question if you or Susan spend time with her. If you want to do something, make sure to get me as much information about what is going on in the Ministry as possible. Amelia won't mind giving it to you, I'm sure," he said once again getting Dean to nod his agreement.

"So when are you going to tell me what's really bothering you?" Dean asked. Harry looked at him with surprise. Then he laughed.

"I certainly don't remember you being this observant when we were in school together," he sniggered before answering. "Snape! Who else do you know that regularly gives me headaches?" Dean laughed slightly.

"I have to say, I still don't understand why you trust him," he then said. "I mean you hate each other, what is there to say that he isn't helping Malfoy to get at you?" he asked, making James cry out in agreement.

"I don't have to like him to trust him, Dean. Besides I have my reasons for trusting him," Harry answered.

"And those would be fine to keep to yourself if you didn't demand everyone else to trust him," Dean responded. "Harry I know you trust him, and I know you've said that Dumbledore had reasons to do so too, but I don't have any reasons. To me he is still the only teacher at this school who didn't participate in the final battle against Voldemort," he finished.

"There were reasons for that," Harry protested.

"Reasons I don't know about, Harry. If you're asking me to trust him, don't you think I at least should know what he's done to deserve that trust?" he asked. Harry seemed to hesitate, and unable to stop herself Lily walked over to him and whispered in his ear to tell him the truth. A surge of guilt about manipulating her son like that went trough her the moment she'd done it, but by then it was too late. Harry had already made up his mind and started talking.

"Alright, you've got a point, I'll tell you," he said. "But to understand everything, there are some facts you need to know first," he then began.

"Alright, like what?" Dean asked.

"Like the fact that Snape was a Death Eater since the time he left Hogwarts. Like the fact that he turned spy for the Order of the Phoenix sometime before my parents' death. Like the fact that he continued as a spy when Voldemort came back to life," Harry answered. Dean nodded slowly, taking in what had been said, but not looking especially surprised.

"I kind of figured most of that out already, but what I wonder is how you know that he was loyal to the Order? What is there that says that he wasn't a double spy, giving misinformation to us and giving the real information to Voldemort?" Dean asked, getting an assertive snort from James who at least listened to the conversation, which was more than Lily had ever hoped for, taking into account how he had been acting the past few days.

"Several reasons, actually, but lets start with the fact that almost all information we have gotten from him so far has turned out to be correct," Harry answered.

"But there are more reasons than that, aren't there?" Dean asked somewhat apprehensively. Harry nodded.

"As I said, there are several. But I think for this to work I need to take this in some sort of order, maybe beginning at the final battle and why Snape wasn't a part of it," Harry said, receiving a nod from Dean in response before continuing.

"The reason Snape wasn't a part of the fight was because Dumbledore told him not to be. Dumbledore reckoned that there were only two possible outcomes of the fight; in neither it would have been good to blow Snape's cover. In the bad scenario I would have died, and Voldemort lived – in that case it would be signing Snape's death sentence to have him reveal himself. Now what happened was the other scenario, we won, Voldemort died. But just as Dumbledore had expected, not all Death Eaters were there, and others escaped capture. And we still needed a spy to find out where they were and what they were up to. If Snape had revealed himself we wouldn't have had that," Harry explained and while James still snorted disdainfully, Lily could see the point in what Harry was trying to say.

"Ok so that makes sense from Dumbledore's point of view, but it would also make sense to pretend to agree to that if you were a double spy," Dean then said. Harry smiled slightly, but it was a smile that never reached his eyes.

"You're right, my reasons are much more personal, and came a lot later. It wasn't that I mistrusted Snape; not really, I just had a very hard time to actually put faith in him. Still he did prove useful in the hunt for escaped Death Eaters and there are more than a few now sitting in Azkaban that are there because of information he managed to get," Harry continued. "Yet my main reason for trusting him is because I owe him not only my life, the life of my family as well."

Dean looked at him intently, looking like he tried to figure out a difficult Arithmancy problem. He wasn't the only one that stared at him. James had suddenly gone very still and very quiet, and he grabbed his wife's hand firmly as he waited for the continuation.

"You mean Snape was the one to warn you about the attack?" Dean then suddenly asked. Harry nodded.

"But he did more than just tell us it was coming. He told us how they would attack. What measures they had taken to ensure we wouldn't escape. If he hadn't told us that they managed to redirect the floo-network so that anyone using it to flee would find themselves surrounded by Death Eaters at Malfoy mansion we would have been destined to try that, we would have been sitting ducks," he said quietly.

James was stunned. Something wasn't right. Snape couldn't be the hero that saved Harry and his family. It made no sense. Not to him at least. Snape was an evil git. The one that loved dark magic, bullied his students and made life as difficult as possible for Harry and the children. More importantly he was the one that killed Peter. The images just didn't match, not in his mind anyway. Lily however seemed to accept this, and so did Dean.

"I see," he said nodding. "I guess I could see you trusting him after that," he then said.

"That would have been ample reason, even forgetting that he helped avenge my parents' deaths, wouldn't it?" Harry asked with a slight smile, making James jump with surprise.

"Yes it would be, so why do I get the feeling that there's more?" Dean asked. A question both James and Lily wanted answered.

"Snape also testified at the trial against Malfoy, exposing himself to him as a spy. Malfoy swore to kill him because of it," Harry said. "So you see, even if Snape would want to hurt me, he is definitely not helping Malfoy. That if anything, I'm sure of," Harry finished.

"So you mean that Malfoy is after Snape as well as you and Millie? Dean asked with surprise. Harry nodded his response.

"Now you see why I am so sure of him coming here?" he asked.

"Well I never questioned that, not even when it was only about you and Millie. This hardly makes it less likely," Dean answered. "Does Percy know about all this?" he then asked.

"The Minister of Magical Law Enforcement? My brother-in-law? Are you kidding? Of course he knows!" Harry exclaimed. "He was there when Malfoy attacked the Burrow. He was there at the trial. He heard Malfoy swear he'd kill me and Snape, he heard him swear that he'd get Millie back. If he wasn't so blind to this because of Millie and his own ambition, he'd know this is where Malfoy is headed," he finished.

"Still no clue to what he is up to at the moment?" Dean asked changing the subject. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing. As far as we've been able to find out not one of his old Death Eater buddies have heard from him. Although that information is highly uncertain since we got it from Snape and Malfoy would be bound to tell anyone that he is in contact with about him being a spy. But then Snape is a highly skilled Legilimens and he still hasn't managed to find out anything to suggest that they are lying. What we do know is that he hasn't made contact with his mother – she's been under surveillance since the escape so that is a certainty. Other than that we don't know anything. It's like he didn't exist. Like he vanished into thin air the moment he escaped," Harry said quietly.

"Yea, well I'm sure you're going to find out something soon. And with the Christmas break coming up and the Yule Ball I'm sure Millie will have enough distractions to hang on for a while longer," Dean said.

"I hope so, Dean. I really do hope so," Harry said. "Well I'd better go home. Ginny will be worried otherwise," he then added getting up. Dean nodded and got up as well, taking his leave. When Harry left he did so by the fireplace, leaving James and Lily alone in his office.

"Now aren't you glad you came, James?" Lily asked him. Reluctantly James nodded.

"I still don't trust Snape!" he then said firmly.

"You don't have to, James," Lily said knowing it would be stupid to get into that argument right now. "I just hope you understand your son a bit more," she added.

James nodded. He still couldn't fully come to terms with the things he heard Harry say about him, but it did make him feel a bit better to know that the reason his son trusted Snape wasn't completely based on things he had done as a teenager.

"Remus and Sirius will have told him what a wonderful person you are, James," Lily said, as if she could read his mind. Smiling gratefully at her he pulled her into an embrace, holding her tight, hoping she was right.

"Are you ready to head back to the kids?" Lily asked after a while. James nodded. Somehow this had gotten a part of his energy back and while he still wasn't completely at ease he had gotten back his curiosity. Most of all he wanted to know in what way Snape could possibly be believed to have avenged his and Lily's deaths, not to mention why in Merlin's name he would have? He was sure he was playing on something. Now all James needed to do was figure out what.

* * *

I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing, especially to those of you that ventured over from Mugglenet to read. I also want to thank you for being so patient with me about the update, I hope it won't be this long in the future. 


	19. Birthday Party

Birthday Party 

The living room was already filled with people when they arrived at the birthday party and looking around the room, James and Lily were reminded of their feelings from the first time they had been faced with the entire Weasley clan. Even now, months later, when they had a pretty good grip on who everyone was, they got a bit confused seeing them all in one room like this.

Carefully they looked around the room, trying to see who was there. They spotted Ginny's parents almost immediately, sitting next to each other on the sofa, talking to Bill and Fleur. Julie, was standing, or rather jumping up and down, next to Christopher who was asking Sirius and Belinda questions about Hogwarts and Quidditch. The twins, whom they could still not separate from each other, were happily talking to Millie, Lily and Eddy, apparently embarrassing Eddy because his face was growing steadily redder the more they spoke.

They turned when she heard Charlie and Bonnie call for their daughter from behind them as they arrived in the room. Belinda grinned and ran over to her parents, who proceeded to greet her with hugs and kisses and lots of questions about how things were at school. Smiling James and Lily watched them, remembering the feeling of seeing one's parents for the first time after months at school. The first year was always the worst.

A loud shriek coming from the birthday girl herself, interrupted their trail of thoughts.

"Uncle Harry, you're here!" Catherine squealed happily stretching her arms up far in the air for him to lift her. Laughing Harry did as she demanded giving her a big hug.

"Happy birthday, Catherine," he said gaily, remembering to call her by her full name, something apparently several other people had forgotten to do – each and every one of them now being reported to Harry. And soon James and Lily knew not only who had forgotten but also who had remembered to apologize for their transgression and who Catherine was still angry at for forgetting.

"What do you think of my robes?" Catherine then asked happily. "There new! Mummy and daddy bought them for me," she informed him. Lily inspected the robes, looking at them in very much the same way as Harry did before he complemented Catherine on them, telling her that they were lovely robes. Lily smiled. They really were lovely – dark Christmas green, with a big smiling Santa Claus on the chest, waving his hand and winking occasionally.

"She was really not supposed to wear them today," a voice that Lily immediately recognised as Catherine's mother said behind them. Turning his attention from the little girl in his arms Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron both standing there. "They were meant for Christmas Eve, and if Ron here hadn't been clever enough to show her them today she wouldn't have insisted on wearing them," she added sarcastically throwing a reproachful look at her husband.

"What? It's almost Christmas!" he exclaimed making Harry grin and Catherine giggle and nod. Sighing Hermione gave up an argument that she obviously already lost.

"Well, they are very pretty robes, anyway," Harry said smiling, before he sat Catherine down on the floor with a final hug. After watching her run away to find someone else to play with, Harry turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"Her presents from the kids," he said smiling, handing a bag of parcels to Ron. "Now does either one of you know where my wife is? I don't see her here," Harry then said casting another glance around the room, making James and Lily feel a bit guilty for not even noticing that she wasn't in the room.

"The kitchen I think," Hermione answered smiling as Ron slipped his arm around her waist.

"I'll go find her then," Harry answered. "Oh and Hermione," he said just as he was about to turn around. "I have a favour to ask of you later," he added briefly. Hermione nodded her response.

"Sure Harry," she answered with a smile before Harry turned around and slipped out into the kitchen.

As Harry left the room James and Lily shifted their focus to its the other occupants. Catherine was now playing with Julie and the two little girls seemed to have a lot of fun examining the many presents, trying to guess what was inside. Eddy's mother had decided to join the twins and the teenagers in their conversation and since she was currently holding on to her husband, whom they knew was George, James and Lily tried to take the opportunity to figure out a way to separate the two of them. Unfortunately they weren't doing a very good job at it.

"Where is Magdalene today?" they heard Sirius ask Bill and Fleur behind their backs. Confused James and Lily looked at each other before they remembered that Bill and Fleur had another daughter than Julie. Apparently they had a bit more to learn about the Weasleys and Potters.

"She is still at Beauxbatons," Fleur answered Sirius's question.

"Beauxbatons doesn't allow students to leave during term. After all, normally, Hogwarts doesn't either," Bill added. Sirius nodded, but looked a bit disappointed all the same.

"Don't worry about it, Sirius, you'll see plenty of her this Christmas," Charlie injected with a grin, walking up to them from behind followed by Belinda and Christopher.

"I will?" Sirius asked surprised.

"Hasn't your father told you yet?" Charlie asked.

"Told me what?"

"That you'll be spending Christmas at Charlie's and Bonnie's in Rumania," Harry's voice said, making Sirius turn around to look at his father, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. Harry and Charlie both nodded. Bill and Fleur settled for smiling. "And Magdalene will be there as well? Who else?" he demanded.

"You will all come," Charlie said smiling. "Well except for Eddy, Millie and Lily, that is. I understand that they have a Yule Ball to go to," he then added looking to Harry for confirmation. Harry nodded with a slight frown on his face.

"Can't say I wouldn't rather have them in Romania," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, making James and Lily wonder how much of these arrangements were done to protect the children from Draco rather than for their enjoyment.

"So I will go too?" Christopher said, not paying attention to his father's comment. Charlie nodded.

"Will we see any dragons?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"I'll see if I can't bring you to the reserve for a visit," Charlie grinned making Fleur give him a worried look. "Don't worry about it Fleur. I know how to be careful. Belinda has been with me at work plenty of times," he added, making her seem somewhat more relaxed if still a bit apprehensive.

Sirius and Christopher however did not relax and for the next twenty minutes or so the two of them managed to ask more questions about Rumania and dragons then James and Lily would even have been able to come up with. By the time Ginny came to call them over for dinner Charlie had not only been forced into telling the boys everything about dragons, but also been coaxed into agreeing to letting Kevin come along as well, something Harry had strongly advised against.

"Trust me, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," he had whispered, but Charlie had just smiled and shrugged his shoulders saying that the boys couldn't be worse than Fred and George anyway. James and Lily laughed, wondering slightly exactly how much trouble the two of them had been and if that really could compare with the trouble they were sure Kevin and Christopher would cause.

Dinner seemed lovely, and Ginny had, with the help of her mother and Hermione, really outdone herself. Catherine was as usual talking gaily, making everybody listen. Today's topic seemed to be her grandparents, who apparently weren't at all pleased about not being able to attend their granddaughter's birthday party.

"Mummy, tell me again why grandmummy and granddaddy couldn't be here?"

"Because they're muggles dear. Muggles aren't allowed in Hogsmeade, I've told you that," Hermione answered patiently. Catherine nodded.

"Well anyway," she then went on as happily as before. "Granddaddy gave me a necklace, see," she said pulling down the top of her robes to show a very sweet little chain with a pendant shaped as a horse. "They tried to find a unicorn, but muggles don't believe in unicorns," she continued giggling. "And grandmummy gave me a book about a girl with red hair like me and she is called…mummy what was she called?"

"Pippi Longstocking, sweetie," Hermione answered.

"Right, and she is the strongest girl in the world and she has a horse, and she can lift the horse, but that's probably only levitation that muggles don't know about, but then she has a monkey, as well, and…"

"Catherine, don't forget to eat," Hermione reminded her daughter with a smile. Looking at her mother Catherine took a big bite of her food, chewing carefully before she started to speak again.

"The girl's horse is white with black spots and it doesn't have a stable, it lives on her porch, and walks in and out of her big yellow house. Daddy, can I…"

"No, you can not have a horse," Ron and Hermione answered almost instantaneously, making the twins snigger.

"Oh, can I…"

"No you cannot have a monkey either," Ron answered again, and this time George and Fred laughed out loud, even if Catherine didn't seem to see what was so funny.

"Well then can I have a Fluffyfurred Hornhog?" she asked.

"A what?" Hermione exclaimed, and by now George and Fred were folded with laughter and even Harry and Ron had a hard time keeping a straight face. Lily however was just as confused as Hermione seemed to be. She had never heard about a creature with such a name.

"A Fluffyfurred Hornhog," Catherine repeated matter-of-factly. "It's really small, almost like my teddy bear, and it has a fluffy fur and long ears like a rabbit and a horn on its head like a unicorn," she explained with the same patient tone of voice that Hermione had used with her earlier.

"And where have you heard of this Fluffyfurred… thing?" Hermione asked critically, not finding this funny at all.

"Latest issue of the Quibbler," Ginny answered, trying to fight the corners of her mouth twitching, and suddenly James thought this was almost as funny as the twins did. Who were bent over the table laughing, their faces almost as red as their hair. Lily however had not heard of the Quibbler any more than she had of Fluffyfurred Hornhogs, and could, therefore, not see what was so funny.

"And where did you get a copy of that…magazine?" Hermione asked her daughter looking like she desperately tried to sound calm, a task she didn't manage very well.

"In daddy's office," the girl answered happily, making Ron frown and silently mutter something that James and Lily assumed to be unfit for his daughter's ears.

"And what are you doing letting our daughter come in contact with a copy of the Quibbler?" Hermione snapped at Ron, al pretence of being calm gone now when she no longer was addressing Catherine.

"Well, I um…, must have forgotten it on my desk," Ron said hesitantly, giving his laughing brothers an angry glance.

"Forgotten? When our daughter is around? She is a young impressionable child and should not be subjected to such utter rubbish!" Hermione exclaimed getting quite agitated.

"Well in all fairness Hermione, we do all subscribe to the Quibbler. After what Luna and her father did for us during the war it wouldn't be fair not to," Ginny said calmly from her end at the table, making this a bit easier for Lily to understand.

"I don't mind that! We subscribe to it at home too, but at least _I_ always make sure that it's thrown away and not in our daughter's presence. Children are very suggestible at this age, they don't know that it's all made up," Hermione argued, still very upset.

"But mummy, they really do exist," Catherine insisted. "They had a picture of it and everything," she added as if that settled the matter, and this time Lily couldn't help but to laugh with the others, even if some of them, like Harry, tried to hide their laughter by coughing. Hermione did not seem impressed by their efforts, and she seemed rather furious at George and Fred for not even trying to hide how funny they thought this was.

"Catherine, aren't you going to tell mummy how it changes colour," one of the twins said still laughing, ignoring the murderous glare he received from Hermione.

"Of course Uncle Fred," Catherine said happily. "You see mummy, it's usually pink, but then it can turn purple and green as well and when…"

"Catherine, listen to me carefully," Hermione said briskly. "There is no such thing as a Fluffyfurred Hornhog, and you really shouldn't trust the things you read in that paper! They print stories – like fairytales. Do you understand, sweetheart?" she finished in a slightly calmer tone of voice. Catherine nodded, slowly.

"If you say so mummy," she said sounding more than a bit disappointed.

"Catherine, would you want your birthday cake now?" Ginny asked brightly, distracting the little girl from her disappointment. Smiling widely again, Catherine nodded and by the time the cake was carried out to the table she seemed to have forgotten all about strange make-believe creatures and wanting a pet, for the moment anyway.

Just like at Julie's birthday party, Catherine got to open her presents immediately after dinner, an event which was highly appreciated by both girls. Catherine took her time, carefully choosing what present to open and opening it in a way that didn't rip the paper. Shaking her head Lily laughed. She had never had much patience with opening presents, and the time Catherine took with each present would have been a pain if Lily had ever been forced to open them that way.

Her slow pace also had the consequence that no one other than Julie had the energy to focus on the present opening for very long, and soon enough everyone sat on the sofa or on transfigured chairs around the coffee table chatting instead, only the twins and teenagers separating themselves a bit further away from the others.

"George, Fred, will the two of you please try not to give my daughters any silly ideas that will put the entire school at danger?" Ginny called out to them from the chair he was sitting in.

"We?"

"Never?"

"Wouldn't dream of it?" Grinned the twins back making Harry sigh.

"Makes you wish they didn't know _all_ the ins and outs of Hogwarts," Harry said shaking his head.

"Makes me happy you do," Ginny added smiling at her husband.

"But you don't think they would…" Hermione asked.

"Not Millie, she knows what's at stake," Harry answered. "Now Lily is a completely different issue, I just don't think she realizes how serious the situation is. I didn't after all," he then added with a smile directed at Ron and Hermione.

"Yes but surely George and Fred know what's at stake," Hermione argued.

"They didn't then, did they? I wouldn't have known about the way out of school if they hadn't told me about it," Harry responded. "And that reminds me, the favour I needed to ask for," he said nodding towards the door leading out to the stairs. Hermione nodded and rose to follow him out of the room.

James and Lily were just about to follow them both when one of the twins said something that caught James's attention.

"…we didn't even come close to your grandfather, Lily," one of them said.

"True, he and his friends were still talked about by the teachers when we arrived in school," the other one added with a grin.

"Really?" Lily exclaimed happily. "Dad always makes it seem as if the two of you were the biggest pranksters ever to set foot at Hogwarts."

"Ahh, as flattering as that is," one of them said. "We were only followers of the Marauders."

"Yup, they taught us everything with that map of theirs," grinned the other twin almost causing James to cry out in excitement, even if he couldn't for the life of him figure out how they gotten their hands on their old map. It had after all been confiscated by Filch only a year after it was made.

"I'm still angry at dad for not letting me have that," Lily said pouting. "Between that and the invisibility cloak he must have had a much easier time breaking the rules than we have!" The twins shook their heads.

"I know, a true disappointment. After all the trouble we had to go through to get it, dropping that Dungbomb in Filch's office," one of them said with a grin.

"And the months it took us to break it so we could actually use it," said the other one with an equally large grin. They weren't the only ones to smile. James now supported a smile stretching from one ear to the other. He couldn't believe that his map had been saved from Filch, that it had been used, that Harry had possession of it, apparently knowing that he made it.

"See I told you I liked those two, Evans," he grinned happily.

"Well dad really doesn't have a choice, does he? I mean he is a teacher, after all," Millie then said, turning James's attention back to the conversation.

"Well he could have handed it back to us," one twin said. "I was ours after all."

"Well granddad did make it," Millie objected.

"Well so did uncle Remus, and he doesn't have it!" Lily answered, making both James and Lily smile at hearing their granddaughter term Remus uncle.

"Because he gave it to dad, after he confiscated it as _his teacher_," Millie replied with a victorious smile on her face. "And he didn't give it back to dad until _after_ he stopped being a teacher."

James couldn't help but to smile. _That certainly explained Snape's comment about the Boggart lessons_, he thought to himself, grinning at the idea of Remus being Harry's teacher.

"It was still created for mischief, not for controlling students' whereabouts!" Lily said crossing her arms, bringing James back to the matter at hand.

"And your grandfather would probably turn in his grave if he knew it was being used like that," one of the twins said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Harry's voice said from behind. "Some people do grow up, you know, George," he added with a grin as he sat down among them, letting Hermione take his previous seat next to Ron.

"Don't insult his memory," the other one, that James now realized must be Fred answered.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Harry said with a laugh, making James heart rise. "But then I don't see growing up as a bad thing either, especially since sources tell me that my father would never have been able to get my mother to date him had he not matured. Something I'm very happy he was able to do, since he wouldn't be my father otherwise," he added.

"See I told you your son doesn't think ill of you," Lily whispered putting her arms around her husband. The smile she got in return told her that this time he actually believed her.

"That still doesn't explain why you haven't you told us he was a bigger prankster than uncle George and uncle Fred," Lily said cheekily to her father.

"Oh was he, really? Now I have heard some stories about what my father and his friends did at school, but as far as I know only your uncles were crazy enough to turn the fifth floor corridor into a swamp," Harry laughed making James look at the twins with a whole new admiration. "But if you don't want take my word for it you might want to ask Filch what he thought about punting students to classes," he then added with another smile causing James to almost bark with laughter at the thought.

Their conversation was interrupted by Catherine squealing in the background as she examined her last present. Looking over James and Lily saw that she was holding a large book.

"Mummy a book, thank you!" she said happily and ran up to give her mother a hug, before she turned to her father still holding the big heavy book. Sitting down on the floor between her parents she then started to read the title, and with a little help on the first word she soon had extracted Hogwarts a History from the cover forcing her father to stifle a groan.

"Daddy, will you read it to me?" she then asked and this time Ron did a very poor job at hiding his groan as he shot an annoyed look at his very amused wife.

"Why don't you ask mummy, love?" he tried. "She knows the book by heart anyway," he added a bit too sarcastically.

"But I like it better when you read daddy," Catherine insisted. "You have a better reading-voice than mummy," she said knowingly placing the book in Ron's lap.

"I hope you're not refusing your daughter," Hermione said with a sugary voice that was just too sweet to be sincere, making Ron scowl.

"Please daddy," Catherine begged tilting her head to the side. Moaning, Ron nodded, taking the book from her.

"Why don't you go up and get ready for bed and I'll be up in a moment," he said with a smile. "I swear you bought her the ruddy book to make me read it!" he then exclaimed annoyed as soon as Catherine had left the room.

"Well anything that works," Hermione laughed, apparently finding the whole thing very funny. Ron scowled again. "Oh come on Ron, it's not like it will hurt you, and it will do her a whole lot better than reading stuff from the Quibbler," she added, making Ron cast a quick look at Harry who rolled his eyes in sympathy even if he couldn't completely hide his own amusement.

"As if you knew she was reading the Quibbler when you bought the book," muttered Ron as he stood up, giving both Fred and George a glare to stop them from laughing. It didn't work. Still muttering Ron took the book and went after his daughter.

Bill and Fleur carried the very sleepy Julie up a few moments later and despite his protest Christopher was not allowed to stay up any later than usual.

"Dad, can we stay at home tonight?" Millie asked as Christopher was shipped of to bed by his mother.

"I'm sorry but Professor McGonagall said no. She wants you in time for your classes tomorrow," Harry answered casting a glance at his clock.

"But you are always on time, so why can't we just go in with you?" Lily asked.

"Because Professor McGonagall said no. There is nothing I can do to change that Lily. You've been given plenty of exceptions tonight anyway," Harry said firmly.

"When do we have to leave, uncle Harry?" Belinda asked sitting curled up next to her mother.

"In about half an hour," Harry answered before turning the conversation in a pleasanter direction, which in itself was nice but had the unpleasant side effect that time went far too fast and the time for the kids to head back to school came too soon. Having come back from reading to Catherine Ron offered to walk back with Harry and the children, so Harry would have some company on his way back home.

After they left it didn't take long for the others to break up the party. Charlie and Bonnie leaving with Molly and Arthur to stay at the Burrow for the remaining time before returning to Rumania, Bill and Fleur helping Ginny and Hermione clean up after the party while the twins and Katie took their leave and the fireplace back to their respective homes. By the time Harry and Ron got back from Hogwarts, they were all so tired that they hardly talked at all before Bill and Fleur ventured upstairs to go to bed in the guestroom and Ron and Hermione left, agreeing on a time to pick up Catherine in the morning.

Feeling happier than he had in a long time, James smiled as he put his arms around Lily, spinning her around. He couldn't really believe that their map had survived all those years in Filch's office, or that Fred and George had managed to get it out of there, and managed to use it. He smiled. He had no problem believing Harry when he claimed that those two were the biggest pranksters in Hogwarts' history, especially since the image of Filch punting students to classes was now firmly planted in his mind.

* * *

**Author's notes**: 

Thank you to _Paperbagprincess_ for betaing my content, to _Michelle_ for betaing my language and to _glory_ for helping me come up with the Fluffyfurred Hornhog.

* * *

**Author's notes 2:**

Thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing. Now I know many of you have come over from Mugglenet, and that some of you are wondering why I have abandoned it - now I haven't. I still do post on Mugglenet, but with the time it took to get chapter 17 validated I thought it was better to redirect you here so you wouldn't have to wait. If you do want to read it over att Mugglenet, that is just fine - and if you want your reviews answered go ahead and add them there where I can answer them immediatly.

Now a few of you had some questions since last so I thought I'd answer some of them:

Wannabewitch610 asked:_I am just little confused on how Lily and James are getting around Hogwarts and why they haven't been caught yet. I also would like to hear a bit more from the other Weasley children like Charlie's Belinda and Bill's kids and Percy's family life (wife, kids, nothing?) if possible. I hope to read more soon!  
_The reason no one caught James and Lily is because no one, not even the ghost, can see them - if you'll read chapter 7 you'll see that I mention that the ghost doesn't react to their presence. As for the other Weasley children, Belinda is of course seen from time to time and we will continue to see her in the same manner - not more however. For Bill and Fleur's children I hope the chapter provided you with those answers, and as for Percy - who would be able to stand him? Nope single, no kids - all stated in chapter 3. He and Fred are the single men in the family, although Fred is single by choice.

Lillyskywalker3 asked: _I cannot undestand why the girls got asked out for a date at the ball before the school began?  
_Well last time it was held as a secret and we all know that Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't know about the ball until school began. I am however taking the liberty to assuming that not everything would be done in the same way every time. Therefore - since there is no Triwizards Tournament to keep secret - I decided that therewould beno need to keep the ball secret. Therefore the students knew about the ball before summer break began and could plan accordingly.

As for the question asked by so many - _What are James and Lily if they are not ghosts?_ - And here I thought the title explained that one :-)Spirits of course! And what that means you will have to wait and see...


	20. Yule Ball

**Yule Ball**

"I HATE MY HAIR!" Lily yelled in frustration throwing the brush away. Her grandmother smiled sympathetically. With only an hour left to get ready neither girl had managed to get their hair fixed. Lily because she hadn't been trying hard enough before now and Millie because she really didn't have a knack for styling hair. She had managed to fail at making a rather simple French twist five times before their friend Abby had taken pity on her and offered to do it for her. Still it was Lily who seemed to have the bigger problem at the moment, since the brush refused to go through her hair even with the aid of magic.

"It's not that bad, Lil," Millie tried turning to look at her sister, making Abby jerk her head back in position and take a new grip on the hair she dropped.

"That's easy for you to say! You can run a brush through yours at least, any attempt from my side and the brush gets stuck!" she complained. "I will never be ready on time!" she said making her grandmother wish she didn't believe she was right.

"Well maybe you need another brush," Millie offered moving again making Abby groan when she lost the grip on her hair again.

"Millie, you can worry about Lil later, but right now you have to stay still! You have baby hair, it's as easy to hold on to as water!" she said annoyed. "And Lil, you really shouldn't complain, at least a pin will stuck to your hair without any problem," she added with a sigh watching Millie's hair come undone again. "I need a spell for this," she moaned giving it another try.

Sulking Lily gave up, crossing her arms and sitting down watching as Abby finally managed to get a hold on Millie's hair. Using both pins and magic to transform it into a hairstyle.

"Well I guess we're ready then," she said sullenly when Millie's hair was completely done. "At least one of us will look good tonight," she then added.

"Lil, don't sulk, it doesn't become you!" Abby said.

"Why don't you just use some Sleekeasy? I saw Daphne with some earlier, I'm sure she'll let you lend some," Millie said optimistically.

"_Some_, Millie?" Lily said. "Look at this! A brush won't even go through it! Do you really think _some _Sleekeasy will help? I would need at least a jar or two if that is going to work."

"Not necessarily, Lil," Abby said giving her a scrutinising look. "Not if you don't put all of your hair up."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Something like this," she said pulling back half her hair from her face, letting the curls make the hairstyle on their own. Looking at herself in the mirror Lily started to smile.

"You know I love you Abby, don't you?" she then said.

"Why do I have a feeling that means I'm doing this?" Abby asked with a sigh, shaking her head before walking over to Daphne to borrow the Sleekeasy.

By the time Abby was done with Lily's hair, finally managing to get a brush through at least a part of it, the girls were only running a quarter of an hour late. Which, given the trouble the girls had had getting ready, Lily thought was very impressive. James, however, did not seem to agree at all.

"Where on earth have you been?" he asked his wife in the staircase outside the door.

"Their only a fifteen minutes late, it's not that much," Lily said defencively.

"Tell that to the guys waiting downstairs! The boys are nervous wrecks down there. I think Jordan is about ready to jump out the window." James said. "Seriously, the things you girls put us through."

"And I supposed you would prefer that we stopped caring about the way we look for you?" Lily asked sarcastically as they opened the door and stepped out into the common room. "Or why do you think they are running late?" she added as they stepped outside.

If Jordan had been a nervous wreck, he at least didn't show it now. Neither did any of the other boys, save for a couple of the younger ones who couldn't really hide their nervousness.

"Sorry we're a bit late," Millie said smiling anxiously as she looked at Eddy, reminding Lily that this was actually going to be their first real date.

"Yes, Millie had some problems with her hair," Lily said smiling at Jordan, ignoring the other girls giggling behind her back.

"Right, _Millie_ had problems with her hair!" one of the girls whispered.

"Funny, I didn't see _her_ throwing any brushes," another one of the girls added getting more giggles from the others.

"I thought it might be something like that," Jordan said casually. "That's what I told them, too. They seemed a bit worried," he then added gesturing towards the other boys in the room, causing Eddy to suddenly fake a cough. "Alright there, mate?" Jordan asked thumping him in the back, a lot harder than would have been necessary, an action that made both James and Lily laugh.

"You look nice by the way," he then said ignoring Eddy. "If I'm allowed to tell you that as a friend," he added quickly.

"I think that might be allowed," Lily said sounding just a hint too casual for it to be completely natural. "You look rather OK yourself," she then said before turning her back to him asking Millie something about the time.

"OK? I know I'm a guy and don't really understand these things but Ok? Is that good?" James said confused. Lily laughed.

"Only when it's a huge understatement, like this. Don't worry about Jordan he looks very nice," she answered still smiling. It really was an understatement. Jordan's cream coloured robes made a rather dramatic contrast to his dark skin and managed to bring out many of his best features, making you overlook those that weren't as favourable.

"Maybe we should leave," Eddy said, also looking rather nice in his dark blue robes. "We don't want to be too late after all, Professor McGonagall is bound to open the doors soon," he added holding out his arm for Millie. Looking slightly nervous Jordan mimicked him, relaxing some when Lily actually took it.

Once in the Entrance Hall they saw that they were hardly the last to arrive. Many of the students were still entering the room and many people weren't even seen yet. Apparently McGonagall had expected as much for the doors to the Great Hall were still firmly closed.

Moving around the many students, James couldn't help but to look for Manning. He still remembered her comment about the girls' appearance from Madame Malkin's and he wanted to see her reaction when she laid eyes on his granddaughters, especially since they, according to him at least, were the prettiest girls there. An opinion that made Lily laugh at him and call him biased, saying that several other girls were just as pretty, if not prettier, something that in James's mind was utter nonsense.

Manning still hadn't seen either Lily or Millie by the time he found her however, something that annoyed him. He was nevertheless pleased to see that her robes, while exclusive and pretty, were still too low cut for a fifteen-year-old girl to wear and that the black made her look just a bit too pale even if it did match the colour of her hair.

Manning had still not seen either Lily or Millie when McGonagall came out and stood before the doors to the Hall. Silence spread through the students as all eyes turned to look at her.

"I will in a moment open up these doors and you will all walk into the Hall for the ball. Now when you do, there are a few things you need to know. Since many of you have dates from other houses than your own, you will not sit according to your houses, but according to your years," she said. "The elder part of the pair decides which table you sit at – seventh years and their dates at the table closest to the Head table, then sixth years and their dates, and so on – any questions?" she asked looking around her. "No? Good. Then line up – seventh years enter first," she finished waiting for them to comply.

"Seventh years enter first? And sit at the best table?" Manning exclaimed annoyed shooting a look at Nott, who James now remembered was only a sixth year. "That's not fair. They should really go after something more substantial. Like the family line," she whined.

"Erm, would you mind moving, Manning?" Lily asked tapping her on the shoulder. "I'm pretty sure she said something about seventh years and their dates coming first," she added in a mocking, sugary tone of voice, making Manning look like she was ready to strangle her.

She didn't have the choice however, for before she could even say something Nott had grabbed her arm rather brusquely and pulled her to the side, allowing them to pass.

"I'm sure she didn't like that," Jordan sniggered in Lily's ear.

"Nope, I don't think she did," Lily sniggered back. "Now if I could only get peeves to blow some sticky gum in her hair tonight," she giggled.

"Well I'm sure he will if you ask him to, Potter," Jordan said simply. Looking up at him Lily frowned.

"Too mean?" she asked receiving a nod. "Ahh well, I'll just wait until tomorrow. I'm sure she'll do something that warrants the treatment before the night is over," she said.

"Let's hope not," Jordan laughed as the doors opened, letting them in.

The Great Hall looked quite spectacular. Beautiful decorations of ivy and mistletoe lay along the centres of the long tables, covered by long white tablecloths. Silver candles were floating above the surfaces like twinkling stars, and large Christmas trees covered in silver and frost lined the walls.

The teachers were already seated when the seventh years entered, and James and Lily noticed Harry nodding and smiling to his daughters and nephew. When all students were seated, golden menus appeared in front of them, from which the students ordered their meals.

The dinners looked almost as lovely as the Great Hall and James and Lily knew that not once, during any Christmas feast they had ever been to during their seven years at Hogwarts, had the Hall ever looked like this. Nor had the food been quite so wonderful or the atmosphere even half as romantic. All students seemed to have a wonderful time, even Manning seeming to forget about the 'injustice' done to her earlier, a fact that annoyed James more than Lily would have liked.

"What? After what she told Millie and Lily? And everything she done since? She doesn't deserve to have a good time!" he said firmly. "Now they do," he added with a smile, gesturing towards their grandchildren who managed to get seats next to each other and were all talking happily, even Jordan and Lily managing to stay clear of their normal bickering. Something that pleased James almost as much as it seemed to please Jordan.

When the food was gone and everyone satisfied, the Hall was transformed into a dance floor with the flick of McGonagall's wand. The tables transformed into smaller ones and placed along the walls.

A stage was conjured up and a band James and Lily never seen or heard of took their places and started to play. The music was slow and romantic as the couples started spilling out onto the dance floor, some hesitant, others more confidant in their moves. Eddy and Millie soon followed the other couples out on the dance floor, but Jordan had a more difficult time persuading Lily.

"Oh come on, Potter! I promise I won't step on your feet," he grinned holding out his hand.

"Well maybe later, when they're playing something different, something faster. We're only here as friends after all," she reminded continuing to ignore his hand.

"Friends do dance, you know" Jordan insisted. "Your uncles dance with my mum all the time actually – you aren't implying that that means there is something going on that my father doesn't know about are you?" he asked jokingly.

"Don't be silly! And I don't hesitate to dance with either of my uncles, just you," she retorted.

"Ouch, you really know how to get to a guy, don't you?" Jordan said grinning. "Now are there any more insults you want to throw my way before I managed to convince you?" he asked making Lily glare at him without answering. "Well I guess you don't dare then. Funny, I never had you for a coward, Potter."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Lily exclaimed crossing her arms.

"Well that's apparent, isn't it? The only reason you have for not dancing with me is that we are only friends, so obviously you are afraid that we will become more than friends if we dance," he answered calmly, turning around so that she couldn't retort to his face.

Looking at them James couldn't decide if Jordan's actions were very stupid or very smart. They could be either – making her really angry and refusing his company for the rest of the evening or making her dance with him to prove him wrong. It turned out to be the latter, even if James was fairly sure that Lily's decision had more than a little to do with seeing Manning heading in their direction.

Whether it had or hadn't, the end result was still the same – Jordan and Lily made their way out on the dance floor and Jordan, to James's delight, got to prove that he really was a rather good dancer.

Not seeming as if she knew what to say now they were so close, Lily shifted a bit uncomfortably in his arms before fastening her eyes on her sister and cousin, both so wrapped up in their own world they didn't even notice when they bumped into people.

With a smile on her face Lily leaned up and said something in Jordan's ear pointing to Millie and Eddy making them both laugh. James could hardly blame them. The two of them weren't going to win any dance award with the way they were dancing. But then again, that didn't really matter since they both looked blissfully happy. For once Millie didn't have that air of worry, that had defined her lately. Besides, while not the best dancers on the floor they were hardly the worst, the poor Hufflepuff girl that had agreed to go with Crabbe almost crying from him stepping on her toes, something that couldn't be a nice experience given his size.

The teachers were also dancing, Harry had allowed Professor Vector to drag him onto the dance floor, though he looked reluctant. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick were quite a sight with him short enough to walk under her outstretched arm with a bit to spare. Laughing James pulled his wife to him and spun her around the dance floor a few times. It was after all a ball.

A sudden outburst caught James's and Lily's attention and made them look over to where Millie and Eddy had been dancing only a short moment ago. They weren't surprised to see that it was Manning that was causing the commotion, but they were concerned that Millie seemed to be her target.

They weren't nearly close enough to hear what was being said, but they did see the effect it had on Millie. Even from this distance they could see tears forming in her eyes, as she pushed her way passed Manning and ran out of the Hall. Eddy looked furious. Taking a few steps towards Manning, in a way that looked anything but amiable, he said something to her that they were still to far away to hear. Shocked by his behaviour Manning took a few steps back, tripped on her dress and fell backwards into Nott, who actually stepped aside and let her fall to the floor. Eddy however didn't notice. He was already heading after Millie.

James and Lily had the same idea, and being closer to the exit than Eddy they were faster out of the hall. Of course being able to go through the wall and not fight the students in the doorway helped them move faster than he could. With a final glance back to the Hall before they left they could see Lily and Jordan make their way over to Manning who was now standing up again, yelling at Nott for not catching her. What ever happened they were sure Lily wouldn't let Manning's behaviour slide.

They reached the grounds quickly enough and Millie's sobs were easy to distinguish. Too concerned for their granddaughter, neither James nor Lily took the time to marvel the rose garden that had been conjured up, filled with blooming rosebushes in silver and white, carved benches in never-melting ice glittering in the lights from the fairies. They found Millie standing in a round open space surrounded by high trellises with climbing roses and with a low round flower bed in the centre.

She was standing by one of the ice-benches, her light blue robes almost the same colour as the ice as she cried, and suddenly Lily felt a grief she hadn't before because she could not hold her and tell her everything would be alright. Eddy could however, and he arrived only moment after they had.

"Millie, don't cry," he said softly, hesitantly placing his hands on her shoulders. "You shouldn't let someone like Manning get to you."

"But when she's right," Millie cried turning around to face him.

"How can you say that? She's not right! She's bloody wrong!" Eddy replied somewhat agitated.

"But he _is_ my father, and…" Millie sobbed.

"Uncle Harry is your father. You have nothing of that man in you!" Eddy insisted, but somehow that only made Millie cry harder.

Looking confused Eddy threw his arms around her holding her, and maybe that was better than talking, because what he was saying was apparently not working.

"Millie," he said quietly after a while, sounding a bit hesitant as if he wasn't certain of whether or not he wanted to say what he was going to say. Then he took a deep breath and James and Lily could almost see the resolve on his face as he plucked up his courage. "Millie, do you know why I fancy you so much?" he then asked.

Surprised, Millie looked up at him and shook her head.

"Because you're kinder than anyone else I know," Eddy then said. "I remember when you were about eight or nine or something and I'd caught a frog and wanted to keep it in a small box. You were so upset with me you wouldn't stop crying until I released the frog," he said. "And I…well I love that about you. I love that you care so much even if it's only a stupid frog," he then added almost holding his breath as a flush spread across his cheeks, making Lily smile. After all as captain of the Quidditch team and one of the team's best players Eddy was hardly the type you would expect to blush for telling a girl he fancied her. Especially when they had been more or less an item for months.

"Lily thinks that I should toughen up," Millie said quietly, as if she didn't really know how to handle Eddy telling her this, as if she couldn't really trust it, even from him.

"Don't," Eddy said. "I know that Lily means well and everything and only wants you to be able to handle people like Manning, but I don't want you to change. I want you to stay the way you are," Eddy answered, drying her tears with the back of his hand. "I love the way you are," he added, continuing to stroke her cheeks even after the tears were gone.

Swallowing hard he then closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. When he opened his eyes again, he looked both scared and determined at the same time. Then slowly be bent down and kissed her.

James and Lily drew near each other as they watched, wondering if they should just leave the two of them alone.

"Do you remember our first kiss," James then whispered in her ear, as if he would disturb the two by talking out loud. Smiling Lily nodded, looking up at her husband before she rested her head on his shoulder with a content sigh. They hardly noticed the raven swooping down to sit on a nearby three and probably wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't croaked loudly and interrupted the atmosphere. Eddy looked up annoyed.

"That was not exactly the romantic sound I was looking for!" he yelled laughingly to the bird holding out his arms, making Millie laugh too.

"What were you expecting in mid December? A nightingale perhaps?" she giggled.

"Well yes! That would be a heck of a lot better!" he laughed hugging her as the raven unknowingly of its intrusion flew down to sit on the trellis instead of the tree, croaking loudly once more, sounding surprisingly angry for a bird.

"Shut up!" Eddy yelled at it still laughing, bending down making a snowball and throwing it at the bird forcing it to fly away to avoid being hit.

"You have terrible aim, you know that?" Millie laughed.

"And you would have hit it I suppose?" Eddy asked slipping his arms around her again.

"No, because I would never aim at a poor animal," Millie answered still giggling, making Eddy smile and lean his forehead against hers.

"See that's what I mean when I say that you're the kindest person I know," he then added quietly too wrapped up in the moment to notice the raven returning to sit even closer this time, looking down at them.

It was the sound from a completely different source however that snatched the youths out of their moment. An unpleasantly familiar voice coming from one of the paths leading out to the rest of the rose garden.

"Snape!" Millie said scowling. Eddy looked from the path where the sound had come from.

"Come on," he said taking Millie's hand pulling her towards the path leading back to the school. "Better not let him see us."

Millie smiled and caught up quickly enough as they ran back to the school, not stopping until they reached the Entrance Hall. Panting they started to laugh, Millie bracing her back against the wall while Eddy leaned on it with his right hand, his left resting lightly on Millie's hip.

"What are you two laughing about?" Jordan's voice interrupted them.

"Are you OK Millie? We were just coming to check on you," Lily added with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Lil," Millie said detaching herself from Eddy's embrace and walking up to her sister. "Don't worry about me," she added giving her a hug.

"What did Manning say to you?" Lily then asked still serious, but Millie only shook her head with a smile.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "I don't really care about what she thinks anyway, and I won't let her ruin my evening," she added giving Eddy a big smile.

Lily looked from one to the other, then she shook her head.

"Well you don't need to worry about Manning at all. She won't be here anymore tonight anyway," she then said with a triumphant smile.

"Lil, what did you do and how many point did you lose?" Eddy asked with a sigh.

"What makes you think I did something?" Lily asked innocently, before she added with a smile. "So I _accidentally_ bumped into her spilling butterbeer all over her robes, but that really could have happened to anyone," she added with a grin.

"I fail to see how that would warrant her to go away," Millie said looking suspiciously at her sister. "A simple cleaning spell would take care of that."

"Yes, well where do you think she was keeping her wand in those robes?" Lily asked. "Not like there is too much room for it is there? And it's not _my_ fault that Peeves decided to block the entrance her into her dorm when she went in to retrieve it, or that he moved her wand from the dorm before that," she then added batting her eyelashes innocently.

"You locked her into her dorm?" Eddy asked trying to look reproachful but failing horribly. Lily shrugged.

"As I said, Peeves locked her into her dorm, I didn't do a thing," Lily grinned. "And it's not like anyone misses her. Even Nott seems happier now when she's not here. He's been chatting up with some Ravenclaw girl for the past half-hour," Lily said smiling.

"Lily, you're going to get yourself into some major problems some day," Eddy said, but he couldn't help but to smile.

"Well that maybe, but right now I'm going to enjoy my evening and not think of Manning anymore. That can wait till tomorrow. Then I will think of a way to really get back at her for this," Lily said before giving her sister another hug and turning to go back to the Great Hall.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Jordan injected. "You said I could help you come up with a plan," he said walking with her into the Hall.

Shaking their heads Eddy and Millie followed them in, but whatever their obligations said they should do, being Prefect and Head Boy after all, neither informed the teachers of Manning's predicament. By the time the ball was over they both went back to their dorms without having uttered another word in the matter. Smiling James and Lily watched them as they said good night, and with a simple glance at each other they knew that they would meet back in the common room as soon as everyone was asleep. Right now however, they were too curious not to go with Eddy and Millie up to their respective dorms to hear what they had to say about their evening once away from each other and together with their best friends.

* * *

Again I want to thank _Paperpagprincess_ and _Michelle_ for being such lovely betas. And thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	21. Canary Cream Revenge

21. Canary Cream Revenge 

"I said no!" Millie repeated firmly, crossing her arms in front of her in a manner that looked so much like Ginny that James and Lily couldn't help but laugh. Her sister, however, did not stop pestering her.

"Come on Millie, we need you," she begged, tilting her head. "We can't do this without you."

"Good! I don't want you to!" Millie answered, looking straight at her.

"But we're doing this for you, Millie," Lily insisted. "You can't let Manning treat you that way and then get away with it! She needs to pay for what she said."

"You locked her in her dorm for the rest of the evening – can't you settle for that?" Millie asked.

"Two measly hours spent in her comfy dorm is _not_ punishment enough!" Lily said firmly. "Eddy told us what she'd said – she deserves to pay."

"And the fact that I don't want the two of you getting into trouble of course means nothing?" Millie sighed. "Or the fact that I don't care about Zelda Manning or what she said…"

"Liar!" Lily interrupted glaring at her sister. "You do care!" After seeing the way Millie had cried after what Manning had said, James was prepared to agree, but then he was prepared to agree with just about anything to get to see that girl seriously hexed. No one should be allowed to hurt his granddaughter that way and get away with it; he only wished he could do something about it himself.

"Look Millie, we're not exactly asking you to do anything directed at Manning, just to help us making this work," Jordan injected. "Let's face it, neither of us are good enough at potions to make it work like we want to and if we were to try alone we might end up hurting her," he said, as if this was a matter of helping them with their homework.

"And calling it off never occurred to you, of course?" Millie asked, annoyed. Jordan and Lily both shook their heads. Millie sighed and let her arms drop to her sides, making Lily fling herself around her sister's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," she chanted happily. Millie pushed her away.

"Look I'm only doing this so that the two of you won't hurt anyone!" she said firmly. "And I don't want anything to do with using this later," she added just as firmly.

"Got it!" Jordan said with a grin.

"Promise, sis," Lily answered, holding up her hand while placing the other one over her heart. Millie rolled her eyes and stretched out her hand.

"Will you hand me that so that I at least can take a look at what you've got so far?" she then sighed. Smiling Lily handed her the parchment looking very smug and pleased with herself.

"Blimey, you've got it all wrong!" Millie then groaned, accepting the quill Lily handed her as she began to work.

"James, we have to go," he heard his wife say, pulling at him. Confused, he looked at her.

"What? Now?" he asked.

"Yes now. You do want to see Sirius and Christopher get back from Romania don't you?" she asked. "If you don't, I can go myself," she then added.

"No, no, you're right, I do want to see them get back, not to mention hear what they have done while they were in Romania," James said, throwing a final look at the three teenagers sitting on the floor by the fireplace.

"They'll be at it for hours James, it's not like you're going to miss anything," Lily said, smiling to her husband. James looked at her and smiled, wondering how it could be that she always knew what he was thinking. Taking her offered hand, he pulled her to him for a kiss, running his fingers through her long hair with his free hand.

"I love you, Evans, you know that?" he said.

"You've given me a clue or two over the years," Lily answered with a smile. "Now let's go!" she said, giving his hand another pull.

When they arrived at the house Sirius, Christopher, and Kevin were already there, talking, gesturing and jumping up and down with excitement, trying to tell Harry and Ginny exactly what they had done during the time they had been gone.

"We saw Romanian Longhorns, Swedish Short-Snouts, Common Welsh Greens and they even had two Antipodean Opaleyes!" Sirius said excitedly.

"And one of them had a baby – even if it was the wrong time of year for them to have babies – and although the baby was only a few weeks old, she was already spitting fire!" Christopher said, his eyes shining with enthusiasm as he spoke.

"We took pictures," Kevin added. "Want to see? I'm so glad mum and dad made me take the camera. They wanted me to try and photograph a Scalegobble, but they only live off the scales of Hebridean Blacks and they didn't have any of those in the parts of the reserve we were in. They said they had them in another reserve, further north – but we didn't get to see them. But I got some nice pictures of the baby spitting fire, see," he said holding out a picture of a dark green dragon with the smallest golden horns imaginable, breathing a long pillar of fire.

"That's a Romanian Longhorn," Sirius informed them, sitting down next to his mother on the sofa. "The horns will grow a lot longer when she's older; her mum actually had horns that were almost five feet long! And they weren't even considered to be that long for the species. The males can get horns that are up to seven feet in length!" he said.

"Someone has been studying during his Christmas break," Ginny said, laughing hugging her son. Sirius blushed a bit and tried to push her away.

"Dragons are interesting," he then said shrugging his shoulders as he corrected his hair, making his grandmother laugh when she remembered James at that age – constantly aware of his own appearance and always trying to be cool. Not that she had been all that impressed then.

They were interrupted by the sight of a very pregnant Luna stepping out of the fireplace, followed shortly by her husband. With a smile, she held out her arms to her son and hugged him dearly, as Colin stepped out and said hello to the others in the room.

"I see you have your photos out," Colin then said, turning to his son who nodded vigorously.

"Did you get any pictures of the Scalegobble?" Luna immediately asked, making James laugh as he remembered that Luna was the person running the Quibbler, which of course explained the strange animal. James had been rather interested in dragons when he was Christopher's age. Enough to know that there was no such thing as a creature stupid enough to make dragon scales its primary or only source of food.

"Sorry mum, they didn't have any Hebridean Blacks in the reserve," Kevin answered a bit disappointed. Luna, however, just smiled airily and gave him another hug before turning to Ginny.

While the two mothers chatted, Colin and Kevin collected the photos and put them in one of his bags. Giving him the bag, Colin then urged him to the fireplace after letting him say goodbye to Christopher and Sirius, who Harry then sent up to their rooms to unpack.

"I'm sorry we have to leave so soon, but we are in a bit of a hurry," he explained to Harry, after Kevin was safely sent off. Harry smiled and told him he understood perfectly well.

"I know what it's like to be busy," he said, glancing at Luna who was still talking to Ginny, looking as if time wasn't something she needed to pay attention to at all. She did seem to notice her husband looking at her, however, and gave him a happy smile as she returned the glance. To James's and Lily's amusement she also seemed to understand what exactly what he wanted, and so she nodded dreamingly before she hugged Ginny goodbye and walked over to the fireplace.

Just as she was about to step inside, she turned and looked at her husband and gestured into the room.

"Oh, you…" she said wistfully, making both James and Lily quite bemused as to what she wanted to convey. Colin however, seemed to know exactly what she meant and gave her a wide smile that reminded Lily of Kevin. It was very clear whose smile the boy inherited.

"Oh!" he answered her simply, before he turned and picked up the bag she apparently had been gesturing at, even though James and Lily were quite sure they wouldn't have been able to figure that out even if they had hours to do so.

They were not the only ones who found the situation amusing, because the moment both Colin and Luna had left, Harry and Ginny started to laugh.

"Do you think they _ever_ speak to each other?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"They _do_ seem to have an easier time speaking to others than to each other," Ginny laughed, as Harry slipped his arm around her waist. "But then they don't seem to need to either," she added futilely, trying to stop a strand of Harry's hair from falling into his eyes.

"Nope, they don't, do they?" Harry grinned, making Ginny's task a lot more difficult by blowing the strand of hair out of her hand. "What is that they say….Oh – you –"

"Oh," Ginny finished with a smile, giving up her attempts to tame his hair and instead putting her hand around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Seems to work like a charm," Harry said, grinning as he pulled her closer still, bending down so far that his lips nearly touched hers. "Let's try that again…Oh – you – "

"Oh!" added Ginny pulling him down the last few inches to kiss him.

"Mum! Dad! That's gross!" Sirius's voice interrupted them. "Can't you do that where I can't see you?" he said, scowling as he walked past them to get another one of his bags.

Unlike James and Lily, Harry and Ginny managed to refrain from laughing long enough for Sirius to leave the room. Especially Harry seemed to think it was hilarious and as soon as Sirius was out of the door, he buried his face in Ginny's neck and hair to stifle the sound of his laughter.

"How in Merlin's name did Luna and Colin manage to have _seven_ children?" he laughed, making her laugh too.

"You know, they don't have seven children yet," Ginny then reminded, still giggling a bit.

"They will have soon enough!" Harry said smiling, giving her another quick kiss before letting her go. "On a completely different note – I have to take Sirius back to Hogwarts. Term starts tomorrow after all," he said with a smile.

"Well I'll be up when you get back," she said smiling. "And Christopher won't," she added with a wink, making Harry give her a warm smile and another kiss before he headed off to get Sirius and say goodnight to Christopher.

The first day of term was eventful to say the least. Not only did both those that had been home during the holidays and those that spent Christmas at Hogwarts have thousands of things to tell each other, but at dinner time James and Lily found out exactly what revenge their granddaughter had planned for Manning when she suddenly turned into a huge yellow Canary making the entire school roll over with laughter.

Surprisingly enough, every student seemed to know the magic involved, and it took a while for anyone to recognise that something was out of the ordinary.

"You managed to slip her a Canary Cream!" Abby said to her friends, leaning over the table, grinning.

"Well, kind of," grinned Lily and nodded her head towards the giant bird now fluttering her wings and running around in circles.

"Why isn't she turning back into herself?" Abby then asked surprised. "A Canary Cream doesn't last this long. And how did you get it to her in the first place?" she asked, casting Lily a look.

"Let's just say it helps to be on a first-name basis with the house elves," Lily whispered with a wink as a teacher finally managed to calm the bird (girl) down enough to lead her out of the Great Hall, probably to escort her to the hospital wing.

"She'll be back to normal right?" Abby then asked.

"Unfortunately," Lily answered with a smug face.

"Miss Potter! Miss Malfoy! Did you honestly think you'd get away with something like this?"

Both girls started when they heard Snape's sharp voice behind them. When they turned around he was glaring at them, and his eyes were filled with glee rather than anger.

"And what makes you think it was us?" Lily asked cockily, "Sir," she then added when Millie elbowed her in the ribs.

"Because, Miss Potter, the two of you are basically the only ones with complete insight into those infantile prank products that your uncles produce. The only ones with incentives for using them that is," he added with a snarl and a disdainful glance at Eddy.

"I'm…" Millie started, looking down at her feet.

"Had nothing to do with it," Lily interrupted. "It was only me. Millie did nothing," she said, looking Snape straight in the eyes as she stood up before him. James wasn't sure he would have believed her if he had been the one asking, he could see that Snape didn't. Scrutinising them both with narrowing eyes, he snorted.

"As if you are clever enough to do any such thing, Miss Potter," he said scornfully. "You may think me a fool, but I can assure you that I am not. I know that this was an enhancement of your uncles' products and that to make such an enhancement requires skills in potions that you do not possess," he continued. "Your "sister" here, however, does. She has a real clever little head on her shoulders, just like her father," he added making Millie start. Turning his gaze to Millie, he sneered. "With such an act for cunning and scheming, you would have probably have made an excellent Slytherin. If you had had the right upbringing at least," he added, almost bringing Millie to tears and making James want to strangle him slowly.

"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall asked, coming up from behind Snape.

"These two are responsible for the commotion here tonight, and I'm giving them both detentions as well as taking twenty points from Gryffindor…"

"I've already told you, Millie didn't do anything, I did! Alone!" Lily said firmly, pushing down Jordan in his seat as he tried to get up.

"And I already said that I don't believe you," Snape said only to be interrupted again, this time by McGonagall.

"Professor Snape, surely Miss Malfoy would not do such a thing. She's a prefect!" she said. "And if Miss Potter already admitted to doing it alone I think it's only fair to assume she is telling the truth. Now punish Miss Potter and leave Miss Malfoy alone," she added before she turned her attention to Lily. "As for you, I'm highly disappointed in you. To embarrass a fellow student, in front of the entire school, not to mention that risking her health by giving her a substance that is not properly tested is not in any way allowed in this school. I'm appalled! You should be grateful that it is Professor Snape is the one handing out the punishment for this and not me!" she said before turning her back to them all and leaving.

Snape however, did not look pleased. Staring at Millie, he bent down over her.

"I hope you are satisfied with yourself, Miss Malfoy. Letting your sister take the entire blame for something you were very much a part of," Snape hissed. "I guess you are more Draco Malfoy's daughter than I've given you credit for…"

"That's enough Severus!"

Snape stilled the moment he heard Harry's voice behind him, turning and looking at him with contempt.

"And I suppose you think it is quite alright for your daughters to break the rules?" he said. "Or to humiliate another student? Quite the Potter family tradition isn't it?" he added venomously.

"No, I do not find it alright, and I will have a talk with my daughter about that later," Harry answered, giving his daughter a stern look.

"She was hardly the only one involved," Snape said.

"Oh really? Then how come Professor McGonagall claimed she is?" Harry answered coolly.

"Because she is covering for Miss Malfoy," Snape said firmly. "Your daughter is not good enough at potions to…"

"I seem to remember being given Ds in your class, just to end up with and E at my Potion OWL. Clearly your perception about the grades for those with a Potter name is somewhat lacking," Harry answered calmly. "Now I think Professor McGonagall mentioned something about you giving Lily detention for this, so I suggest you either let her finish her dinner in peace or get on with the punishment," he finished, meeting Snape's gaze without blinking.

"Fine! Miss Malfoy will not be able to get away with breaking the rules forever. She'll slip up eventually," Snape said nonchalantly. "Miss Potter, your detention starts now. You can live without the rest of your dinner," he said, waiting for her to collect her things.

"Dad, I…" Lily started turning to Harry.

"Not now, Lily. I meant it when I said that we'll talk later," Harry said, in a tone of voice that told her, as well as her grandparents that he was not at all pleased with her actions. Lily nodded and followed Snape out of the Hall.

Turning towards Millie, still staring down at her feet trying to fight of the tears, Harry's expression softened as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Millie, would you mind coming with me, I would like to talk to you too," he said quietly. Slowly she nodded and followed him out.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but Harry just shushed her and shook his head, indicating that this wasn't the proper place to talk as he gently steered her out of the Hall.

When they reached his office Harry beckoned her to sit down, much in the manner he had when he told her about Draco's escape.

"I'm so sorry dad, Professor Snape was right, Lily didn't have the skill to do the changes and…"

"And you did them for her," Harry finished. "So why did you?" he asked. Millie seemed surprised but she seemed to think carefully about the question before she answered.

"Because I wanted her to feel as bad as I did when she…" she quieted, swallowing hard before she buried her face in her hands. "Maybe Professor Snape is right. Maybe I am like Draco after all," she sobbed.

"Because you wanted revenge for what she said to you at the Yule Ball?" Harry asked, making her look up in surprise. "I'm not completely blind you know," Harry said, smiling when he looked at his daughter's nonplussed expression. "I may not have heard what it was she told you, but I did see your reaction to it. I would have gone after you myself, but Eddy was so fast and I figured he would do a better job at making you feel better than I could. Judging from the look on your face when the two of you came back, I think I was right," he finished with a faint smile making Millie blush.

"But I still did, I wanted her to…" Millie stuttered.

"Millie, we all make mistakes. And we all have things we regret, things that we would have wanted to do differently, or for different reasons," Harry said soothingly.

"But I didn't confess either! I let Lily take the blame. I let her get detention alone!" Millie exclaimed, agitated.

"I have to admit that surprised me a bit," Harry said calmly. "But I'm guessing you would have if the situation had been different, and if it hadn't been Snape asking you." Millie looked at the wall, swallowing hard. "What did he say to you by the way? Before I got there I mean." Millie's head jerked up and she started at him. Then she closed her eyes for a moment before she answered.

"That I would have been a good Slytherin," she whispered.

"Coming from Snape I would say that's a compliment," Harry said. "But I don't think you need to worry, Millie. You think far too much about others to be a Slytherin," he added, smiling slightly.

"But what if he is right?" Millie said.

"Then the sorting hat wouldn't have put you in Gryffindor." Harry looked at his daughter compassionately.

"But…" Millie started, unable to meet Harry's eyes. "The…the sorting hat…kind of, it…"

"Wanted to place you in Slytherin?" Harry asked once again, surprising Millie.

"You knew?" she asked startled looking up at him.

"I guessed," he said. "It would be foolish of me to think you get everything from me and Ginny and nothing from Draco or Pansy. As much as I want to, I cannot credit myself for everything you are," he said, making her stare down at the same spot on her feet she had been staring at for most of the evening. "It does not make you a bad person!" Harry continued firmly, grabbing her chin and lifting it up so she was forced to look at him. "The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin as well," he added, making Millie stare at him and James give a startled cry as he grabbed a hold of Lily, who herself was a bit startled. Neither one of them could even think about their son being in Slytherin.

"It did?" Millie asked surprised. Harry nodded.

"When Voldemort tried to kill me as a child, he left a part of him in me. My ability to speak Parseltongue, for instance," he said, and this time James wasn't the only one that gave a startled cry. Being considered for Slytherin was one thing, speaking Parseltongue was a completely different matter. As far as Lily knew, no good witch or wizard knew how to do that, well save for Harry apparently.

"I had to learn to live with those parts of me as well as the parts my parents gave me," Harry continued. "And you have to learn to accept the parts of you that you have from Draco and Pansy. They do not make you a bad person, just as my ability to speak Parseltongue doesn't make me one," he said firmly.

"I know, but I helped Lily because I wanted Manning to feel bad. You used your ability to speak Parseltongue to save mums life," Millie insisted.

"I also took custody of you to get back at your father," Harry said calmly. "Now I'm not saying that what you did was right, it wasn't not by any means, but it does not mean you are not nice. It only means you're human, that you make mistakes."

"Was taking me…"

"No! Don't ever dare to say that, Millie. Taking you in was the smartest decision your mother and I ever made. Even if I made it for the wrong reasons," Harry said firmly. "Millie, I know you want to think that you are nothing like Draco, but truth is you are some ways. But as Dumbledore once told me, it's what you choose to do that makes you who you are, not what parts you have in you," he said, stroking her hair.

"But my choice was wrong," Millie said.

"And sometimes they will be. And sometimes you'll do the right thing for the wrong reasons, or the wrong one for the right reasons, but as long as you are able to see the difference, you'll be fine. After all, you wouldn't feel this bad, if you were bad yourself," he said calmly. "Draco would not feel bad after a thing like this. I even doubt your sister does, and I don't think you would consider her to be a bad person, even if she can be a bit clueless to other people's feelings at times." Millie shook her head and leaned on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you let Professor Snape punish me?" Millie then asked, looking up at him.

"Because I guessed that you weren't as involved in this as your sister, and that Snape wouldn't give you a punishment that fitted your involvement," Harry answered, giving her a scrutinising look before he seemed convinced that he had been right. "And also because Snape was out of line," he finished. "He had no right to speak to you that way. Besides, if your sister wants to take the blame then she is old enough to make that decision for herself, and to live with the consequences of that decision," he finished as a knock was heard on the door.

Looking up Harry flicked his wand to open the door only to see Dean come into the office.

"Hi Harry. Millie. I'm not disturbing you, am I?" he asked with a smile. Harry shook his head.

"I think we were about done here," he said, casting Millie a glance to see her nod. Smiling, he rubbed her shoulder as they stood up, watching as Dean made it down the stairs. Once he was down, he gave Millie a hug and told her not to forget her homework before he sent her off.

"Is she alright?" Dean asked. "I heard Snape wanted to give her part of the blame for what happened at dinner tonight."

"She'll be fine, I think. She's a bit worried about being too much like Malfoy," Harry answered. "How is Miss Manning doing by the way?" he then asked.

"She's fine. It didn't even take half an hour for the spell to lift, although Poppy insisted she'd stay an hour or so more to see if the substance had any side effects," Dean answered. "But I have to ask. Why is Millie so scared of being like Malfoy? I mean, she is nothing like him."

"That you can thank Percy for," Harry said tiredly. Dean looked bewildered and James and Lily couldn't help but to wonder what Percy now had done. They would have thought being the daughter of convicted Death Eaters would be enough.

"Remember when Millie was nine, and Ginny and I had to go to court to keep her from ending up with Mrs Malfoy?" Harry asked. Dean nodded. "Well, the court wanted Millie to testify. To say where she wanted to live, how it was living with us – things like that," Harry continued. "Well as if that wasn't enough for her to handle, Percy took it on himself to tell her exactly why she was living with us in the first place, telling her everything her parents had done, including the result of the attack at the Burrow," he said, his jaw set in dislike at the memory.

"She didn't know?" Dean asked.

"Of course she didn't! She was nine! There were no reasons for her to know those things. She knew that she was with us because we loved her and because her parents had done some things that weren't nice – she did not need to know more than that. She was perfectly fine with that!" Harry said agitated. "When Percy told her, he made her feel as if she was a burden to us. As if we only took her on because no one else did – which was true when we did, but hardly by the time she was nine. Percy made her feel as if our lives would be better if she was not in it, and that she was a reminder of Draco and his actions. That's when she started to worry about being like him, and looking like him. She never worried like that before," he said, sitting back down on the sofa.

"His escape is, of course, not helping the matter," Dean said, sitting down himself. Harry shook his head.

"It's got her all riled up again. And between Zelda Manning and Snape running around telling her she's like him, it's not easy for her to keep her spirit up," he sighed. Dean nodded as Harry swore under his breath. "This was hard enough for me in our third year, when I thought I was the target of a mad fugitive, but for Millie, being Draco's daughter – it's not fair. She doesn't deserve this!" Harry sighed.

"I actually remember that year. How scared we were when he broke into our dorm, and how no one could figure out how he got in and out without being seen," Dean said, sending shivers down James's and Lily's backs. Harry however just stared at Dean, mouth slightly open and a blank expression on his face.

"Harry, are you alright?" Dean asked after a while, looking rather worried.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that before!" Harry then said quietly. Dean gave him a strange look, but he ignored it. Instead he stood up and walked over to the cupboard in the corner. The one that only opened magically. Opening it, Harry took out a large book and placed at his desk, turning over the pages at such a pace that it was almost impossible to see what was actually on the pages. When he stopped, James and Lily were surprised to realize that it was only a calendar – if still filled with cryptic markings instead of text.

"Harry, I have to admit I don't understand. What is it you have realized? What is this all about?" Dean asked looking as confused as James and Lily felt.

"I don't want to say anything yet, Dean. I want to make sure if it's even possible first," Harry said while studying the calendar. "I'm going to call a meeting with the Order – let's see if I…" he mumbled something that James and Lily couldn't hear. "In a month," he said frowning. "Damn! I would have wanted it to be sooner!" he then added, clearly annoyed.

"But if you want it to be sooner, then why don't…"

"Because I won't have been able to contact everyone I need to talk to before that," Harry said, not waiting for Dean to finish. "Besides, we have to take the full moon into account as well. I need Remus to be there," Harry said firmly before closing the book and crossing the room to put it back and pull out another. "I'm sorry Dean, but I don't have time to talk right now, I have to go to work," he said apologetically. Dean nodded.

"I'll just leave you to it, I'm sure you'll tell me when you feel you can," he said and left. Harry hardly noticed when he closed the door behind him.

By the time night had fallen he still hadn't gone home, and James and Lily had gotten tired from watching him work so hard. Sighing, they decided to leave him alone. As they left, Lily looked at him and had to fight the urge to tell him to go home and go to bed. But then she knew that had it been her who had been in his situation, and him that had been in danger, she wouldn't have cared for sleep either.


	22. Sneaking Out

**Sneaking Out**

"What do you mean you're not going?" Jordan was staring at Eddy across the Gryffindor table, as if he just told him that he was leaving school without his NEWTs.

"I mean exactly that. I'm not going with you. I'm staying behind with Millie," Eddy repeated calmly, leaning back a bit looking up at the sunny ceiling. It was going to be a beautiful day today. Jordan however did not seem calm at all; in fact James and Lily thought he looked rather upset.

"So what am I going to do? Go to Hogsmeade alone? I can't believe you would just blow me off like that!" he said annoyed.

"Oh come on! It's not like it is the first time you'll go to Hogsmeade without me. And I hardly think it's so horrible to want to spend the day with my girlfriend!" Eddy was looking at him with determination, his jaw set in a firm line. He was clearly not backing down from his decision.

"That wasn't what I meant. But you could have given me some warning. Telling me on the morning we're supposed to go can hardly be called fair," Jordan insisted, and James had to admit that he agreed with him, even if he thought it was very nice of Eddy to stay behind with Millie.

"It's not like I planned it, I only decided to last night," he said with a smile that made James wonder what exactly had brought on the decision. Glaring angrily at him Jordan got up from the table.

"Fine! I guess I'll go alone then!" he said abruptly, before turning and walking out of the Hall, taking the stairs two steps at the time as he headed up to Gryffindor tower.

Jordan still seemed annoyed and irritable when he an hour later came out from the dorm, ready to leave. Ignoring Eddy and Millie he who were sitting cuddled up next to each other on the hearthrug, he walked over to the portrait and stepped outside. James and Lily would probably have left him to it, if they hadn't heard her whisper before the portrait swung shut. Curious, they followed him out only to see their granddaughter pull Jordan behind a statue.

"Going alone today?" she asked with a mischievous smile playing in the corners of her mouth.

"How did you know?" Jordan asked mildly surprised.

"Millie told me this morning," she said with a shrug. "So would you want some company?" she then asked making Jordan stare at her.

"Sure, but you can't. I mean you're not allowed, how would you get passed Filch?"

"My Uncles can be very informative and according to my parents very irresponsible," Lily answered with a grin. "Last I saw them they told me that there is still one passageway out of Hogwarts that no one but dad knows about, and the way dad has been working lately I doubt he'll have time to keep a close watch on it." Jordan looked at her and for a while he looked as if he couldn't decide what to do.

"But is it safe? I mean with Draco out of jail…I wouldn't want you to take any risks, and sneaking out to Hogsmeade isn't exactly like sneaking down to the kitchens."

"Well excuse me for thinking you might want company when being ditched," Lily snapped. "I can manage fine on my own if that is the case. This is the last Hogsmeade visit of the school year, with or without your company, I'm going today!" Looking anything but friendly, Lily pushed her way past Jordan and started heading of in the direction of the library.

"Potter, wait!" Jordan said quickly, still looking a bit hesitant, but where do I meet you?" he asked chewing on his lower lip.

"Honeyduke's, just wait for me there," Lily answered, a smile spreading across her face. "And Jordan," she said just as he was turning to leave, "if you try to take me to Madame Puddifoot's or something equally stupid, I'll hex you so hard you'll have to spend the rest of the term in the hospital wing. Is that clear?" she asked. Grinning Jordan nodded before he turned and walked away.

It was with some apprehension that James and Lily followed their granddaughter as she snuck out. Even James seemed to realize that this was a bit more serious than her usual rule breaking. Not that he never snuck out himself when he was in school. After all he hadn't been able to do a map of every in and out of Hogwarts for nothing, but he never had a murderer after him when he did so, and he had sense enough to realize that what Lily was doing right now had the possibility of becoming very dangerous.

Lily however did not seem to consider the consequences of her actions at all. Looking around her she made sure no one was in the hallway when she with several spells James and Lily had hardly heard before managed to get around spells of protection and locks that James knew hadn't been there when he was young. When she was done, she tapped the statue of the old witch and muttered the words to make it move and open the path out. Smiling she looked at the passageway.

"Dad, you're so predictable sometimes," shewhispered grinning,before quickly making her way inside.

By the time she reached Honeyduke's Lily was in a very good mood. Sneaking up in the store's basement, she then she made her way up to the store itself and over to Jordan who was standing in a corner of the store, away from all the others looking like he was closely examining the sweets on the shelf before him. Smiling Lily made her way over to him, careful not to look up at the other students. When she was right behind him she tapped him on the shoulder.

He startled when he turned around.

"Blimey, Potter! What have you done to your hair," he hissed.

"Changed the colour," she said simply, as if that wasn't rather evident. "Hair colour changing sweets," she then added holding out her hand showing him what looked like three chocolate pralines. "The wrapper tells you what colour your hair is going to be once you've eaten it and the silver one turns it back to what it was before," she explained. "They don't even sell them yet, but Uncle Fred gave me a few to try out," she grinned.

"Well they definitely work," Jordan said still a bit stunned.

"Yup," Lily said with a smile. "Unfortunately they don't do anything about the curls, but I guess I will have to live with them. So do I look OK as a brunette?" she then asked. "I still have blond and black to choose from if, but I thought this would attract the least attention."

"It's fine," Jordan said, regaining a bit more composure. "Although I prefer you in your usual colour."

"Yes, well I think my red curls are a bit too easy to spot, and since that isn't something we want to happen, well you get the picture." Shrugging her shoulders she smiled. "So let's starts shopping, shall we?" she then asked, and for the next half hour Lily stayed in the background, face hid by the mass of her hair or the hood she was wearing, making sure that Jordan went up and bought everything she wanted to have, so that she could be seen as little as possible.

With bags filled with sweets, the two of them made it out onto the streets of Hogsmeade, making sure to cover as many stores as possible while avoiding the teachers on duty and the Potter residence at all times. In every store they had the same procedure. Lily picked out what she wanted, gave Jordan the money, and waited for him to buy it. And when her hood fell off her in a moment of excitement Jordan lifted it back up again, and for some reason Lily would let him, even if she did tense a bit every time his fingers got tangled in her curls.

By the time they came out from a long session at Zonko's both James and Lily worried about their granddaughter's safety a lot less. Maybe it was a bit foolish to think that Draco Malfoy would be standing behind a corner in Hogsmeade waiting for the odd chance that either his or Harry's daughter would sneak out from Hogwarts. Besides the change in hair colour and the hood worked surprisingly well, no one seemed to pay to much attention to the brown haired girl spending her day with Jordan. The only attention they got were two Hufflepuffs whispering about Jordan's ability to score dates, and always being seen with a new girl on his arm, a comment James found highly unfair, even if Lily often accused him of the same thing. Still it was reassuring. Draco Malfoy had as far as they knew not seen Lily since she was five years old. It would be hard for him to recognise her without her characteristically red curls.

And they were being careful about not being caught. So far neither of them had dared to suggest venturing over to the Three Broomsticks, for example. The place was, after all, bound to be filled with students and teachers, and it would be pushing things a bit far to think that just a change of hair colour would make Lily completely unrecognisable. James and Lily decided, this seclusion from other students must make it a lot harder for someone like Draco to realize that the brown haired girl was really Lily Potter.

Pausing outside Zonko's Jordan and Lily suddenly seemed a bit unsure of what to do. They'd been in all the stores they wanted to, and the Three Broomsticks was out of the question. And after Lily's words back at Hogwarts, so was Madame Puddifoot's.

"There is always the Hogs head," Jordan suggested tentatively. "I mean there isn't going to be any students and I could go in and make sure there aren't any teachers." Lily looked at him in surprise, then she nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea. I am rather thirsty," she said with a faint smile, waiting for Jordan to lead the way.

For a while, they didn't seem to really know what to talk about. Instead they walked quietly next to each other watching their feet and the birds flying over head, Lily moving her hand quickly out of the way as Jordan's brushed against it.

Suddenly Lily stopped, her face lifted to the sky.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked turning around to watch her.

"Nothing, it's just, I've seen that bird before," she said pointing. Looking in the direction she pointed Jordan shrugged his shoulders.

"So? And how do you know? I mean it's just another raven," he said.

"Jordan, I wouldn't say I've seen it before if I wasn't sure it was the same bird! And I didn't mean in general, I mean today. That's the third time I've seen that raven today," Lily said with emphases before they started walking again. "And I know it's nothing special with seeing the same bird a few times, but I just thought it was funny. It's unusual for ravens to be so close to humans. Not unheard of, but unusual. They tend to fly high above the forests and let us mere humans mind our own business." She grew quiet looking at him. "I'm boring you," she then said, turning her attention back to the road.

"No not at all," Jordan said quickly. A bit too quickly, and in a pitch just a few notes too high. Lily laughed. "OK, so I'm not that interested in birds," Jordan admitted looking a bit guilty. "Sorry," he added.

"For what?" Lily grinned. "For not being interested or for lying?"

"How about both?" Jordan answered leaving her alone outside the pub as he went in to check for teachers. Laughing Lily leaned back on the wall and looked up again.

"You're still here?" she asked the raven now sitting on a windowsill a bit closer than before. With a croak the raven lifted from its position and flew down on the ground only a few feet from her.

"You're a curious one, aren't you?" Lily asked crouching on the ground looking at the bird. The bird tilted its head and croaked in response and James couldn't help but to think that it almost looked as if the bird was studying her.

"No teachers as far as I can tell. I think the coast is clear," Jordan said coming out of the pub with a grin on his face. Lily turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Let's go get some butterbeer then," she said getting up and heading inside as Jordan held the door open for her.

"Gees Potter, you really do have an act for animals, don't you?" Jordan said laughing when he saw the bird so close to them. "Weren't you the one to say that ravens don't like people?" he added following her inside the pub letting the door close behind them.

"I also said this was an unusual one," Lily said with a smile. "Turns out I was right." Jordan rolled his eyes and went up to the bar and bought them each a butterbeer that he then took to a table in a corner of the pub where Lily had taken a seat.

"Here you go," he said handing her the dusty bottle of butterbeer as he sat down. "Doesn't look like butterbeer is something that get drunk a lot in here, does it?" he added blowing of a bit of dust from his bottle.

"I would guess that the usual clientele in here would prefer stronger things than this," Lily said looking around at the various shady characters in the room, most of them in far better disguises than Lily's. Taking a quick glance at the glass that had been given her with the butterbeer she decided to drink directly from the bottle, taking Jordan's lead and blowing off the dust first.

She groaned when she took a zip. "Seriously, I like butterbeer either hot or cold – not somewhere in between!" Raising her wand and she gave the drink a cool spell. Jordan who hadn't tasted the liquid yet, took her word for it and did the same to his.

Much to James's and Lily's delight and to their own apparent surprise, Jordan and Lily seemed to have a lot to talk about. At least they did once they've been sitting quietly for a while, Jordan staring at the bottle of butterbeer when he wasn't sneaking looks at Lily from the corner of his eyes and Lily fiddling with the label on the bottle while shooting glances at Jordan when she thought he wasn't looking. It wasn't until Jordan decided to start making up weird stories about the people in the bar that the tension lifted. Soon they where both coming up with all sorts of creative reasons for them to be wearing the different form of disguises they were, and both James and Lily were having a great time listening to them.

One costumer, a skinny looking man, hiding his face behind a dark cloak that must have been charmed to let him look through it, they decided hid his face because it was too scarred from having a violent kitten named Snuggles. Another costumer, a plump short man with a huge belly, they decided hid his face because he was really Santa Claus, running away from his wife to be with his true love the Easter Bunny. By the time they'd gone through all the people in the room, their butterbeers where long gone and it was more than time for them to head back. Especially for Lily since she wasn't supposed to be out at all.

Not that that seemed to bother her. She was still laughing when they left the pub, and she laughed harder still when they nearly bumped into a couple who looked anything but pleased to be bumped into.

"Well I guess we don't have to make up reasons for them to be hiding here," Jordan said with a grin when the couple disappeared into the pub clinging to one another, casually throwing his arm around Lily as he spoke.

"Just don't go getting ideas like that in your head, Jordan," Lily answered quickly, throwing his arm off and moving away. Sighing, Jordan watched her back as she started to walk towards the main street. Then with a few quick steps he was by her side again, smiling as usual, pretending that it never happened.

They had almost reached Honeyduke's when they saw Snape coming down the street right in front of them. Thinking fast, Jordan grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her into a narrow alley just next to the store hiding them both from view. Unfortunately, Snape didn't just pass them, but stopped mid-track when some students apparently did something in the store they weren't allowed to. They could all hear Snape call out names and take off points as he headed into the store.

Trapped inside the alley, Jordan and Lily stayed put. Not so much else to do really with Snape blocking Lily's only way back to Hogwarts. They didn't say much, and James guessed that was because of fear of Snape hearing them – he was after all only in the store next to them and there were no telling as to when he was coming outside again. Standing closer together than was really necessary Jordan looked down at Lily, her eyes turned to the street. When she noticed she blushed, then she moved away, trying to look casual as she leaned against the wall on the other side of the alley, as far away from Jordan as she could come. Turning his gaze down to his shoes, Jordan did nothing. And so they continued to wait.

A croak gave them a start, and as they turned around they saw the same raven that had been outside the Hog's Head earlier. At least it looked like the same raven. But then they couldn't really be sure. Lily, however, seemed sure. Smiling she looked at the bird as it descended closer to the ground. It stopped only a few feet away, and in spite of the risk Lily couldn't help but to crouch, reach out her hand and call on it softly, trying to attract it. To her delight the bird didn't seem to mind the slightest and moved steadily closer.

"Potter, this is hardly the right place, Snape is right around the corner, you need to be quiet," Jordan whispered, pulling her to her feet and away from the raven, placing himself in between the bird and her. Again a bit too close for it to seem completely casual.

"Oh come on Jordan it's too cute not to call on. I bet I can get it to eat from my hand if I want to," Lily whispered back.

"I don't doubt that, but…" Lily made a surprised sound when Jordan suddenly pulled her further into the alley and against the wall, making the raven start and jump back as Jordan nearly stepped on the poor bird.

"Merlin, that was your mum and brother!" he whispered and for a moment James would have sworn his granddaughter looked disappointed.

Then she smiled. Not just her normal smile but huge grin spread on her face and before Jordan could even ask why, she had taken him by the hand and was running out into the crowded street, heading in the same direction as all the other students – back towards Hogwarts.

"Potter, what are we doing?" he asked, his breath shallow and quick from their high pace.

"If mum and Christopher are out, that means the house is empty and we have a way back to Hogwarts," Lily said with a smile, a bit breathlessly as they turned and headed towards her home.

They reached it a few minutes later and Lily was still smiling when she unlocked all the magical locks on the door, said the password for it to open and pulled Jordan inside.

"Wow, you have a whole lot of locks on that door!" Jordan said staring at it as Lily spent the next two minutes to lock it.

"Well dad is a bit paranoid at times," Lily laughed. "I guess he has his reasons, but trust me, those locks are not the only thing protecting this house from unwanted visitors," she added as she led him into the living room and walked over to the bookcase and opened it up.

"There is a passageway here?" Jordan asked surprised.

"Of course there is," Lily laughed. "Didn't you know that already?" she asked with a laugh holding the bookcase up for him to enter. "Lumos!" she then said holding out her wand to let it light their way through the tunnel.

It took a while for them to get back, but at least it was faster than waiting outside a store with the risk of getting caught by Snape. Not to mention a lot safer. Just as they were about to get out Jordan stopped her.

"Your hair!" he said. It took a few moments for Lily to realize what he meant, but when she did she took up the sweets and picked one with silver wrapping. It took only a few moments after she ate it for her hair to turn back to its normal colour.

"Better?" she asked. Jordan nodded.

Jordan's surprises were not over. His reaction to finding himself standing beneath the Whomping Willow was simply hilarious, in James's opinion, especially when he first realized it and jumped three feet in the air. Laughing Lily rolled her eyes at him and pulled him away from the tree.

"We'd better get back to the common room, although I think it's a good idea for us to go separately," Lily said when she finished laughing, starting to head back. She didn't see Jordan chew on his lower lip, or the look of determination that came over his face when he reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving and turning her around to face him. Before she could ask, or protest, he swooped down and kissed her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Lily asked angrily when he let her go. Still, in spite of her words, James had noted that she hadn't exactly pushed Jordan away when he was kissing her.

"I'm sorry Potter, but I've been wanting to do that the whole day. No actually I take that back. I've wanted to do that since this summer. I've needed to do it since the Yule Ball," he said speaking a bit too fast.

"Needed? To kiss me? Are you going insane?" Lily asked him, yet her face didn't look quite as angry as James and Lily had seen it before, and she was closer to screaming than the low rumble that she used when she was really angry. Jordan seemed to have noticed the same things because while still nervous, he did seem a bit less afraid. At least she wasn't hexing him yet.

"Maybe I am!" he answered. "Maybe it is crazy to get so hung up on someone that you can't think of anything else, but I am and I _needed_ to kiss you and I'm sorry if you didn't like it," he said defensively.

"Jeff Jordan, the only reason you're hung up on me is because I'm saying no!" Lily snapped. "You didn't _need_ to kiss me, that's rubbish! You _wanted_ to kiss me because I'm the only girl that ever said no, and that's probably also the only reason why you find me the least bit interesting!"

"How can you say that?" Jordan asked agitated.

"How can I not? You use girls Jordan. You date them and discard them and the only reason you still is interested in me is because I still say no!" Jordan stared at her for a moment unable to retort. Lily probably taking his silence for being right, turned around and started walking back to the castle. For a short while, James thought that would be it; Jordan would let her walk away and she would make sure not to be alone with him again. He was happy to see that Jordan did not let her get away that easy.

"I don't use girls!" he said simply, his voice calm and collected but also clearly hurt. Lily looked surprised when she turned around. "How many girls have I dated this year, Potter?" he asked looking at her.

"None, but that hardly makes up for the fact that you dated every good looking girl in school the years before," Lily answered still standing her ground. "You go after girls, convince them to go out with you, and once you win them over they stop being interesting. I am not going to be one of your discards, Jordan!" she said firmly.

"Is that what you think? That I wouldn't be interested in you if you agreed to go out with me?" Jordan said sounding as if he just understood something very important. "Potter, I wouldn't treat you that way. I don't, in spite of what you think, treat other girls that way. And I don't know how you could think that anyone would ever find you uninteresting." he said firmly.

"You do treat girls like that! How many dates did you have with Daphne? Or with Marilyn? Or with Dana, Nike, Cora…with any other girl in the school?" Lily said annoyed ignoring the comments Jordan made about her.

"I don't use girls! So I dated a lot. What is wrong with trying to find someone to care about? And haven't you ever been on a date and known from the start that it wouldn't work out? And what makes you so convinced that I dumped them? Did it ever occur to you that some of them might have dumped me?" Jordan retorted.

"Heartbreaker Jordan having his heart broken?" Lily said in a mocking tone of voice. "No that did not occur to me, nor will it. And say what you want I will not let you break my heart!"

"I wouldn't, you know," Jordan said quietly. "There's a bigger chance of you breaking mine. And I have been dumped. Plenty of times. But you're right. I never cared enough to have my heart broken. And maybe I have dated too many girls, and maybe I did go after the wrong kind of girls, but at least now I know what not to go after anymore. I had a lot of horrible dates. And a lot of rather good ones. I only had two great ones, but then those weren't really dates were they, Lil?" he said.

Maybe it was because he used the nickname that only her friends used for her, Lily could certainly understand the effects that might have on a girl. That was how James managed to persuade her to go on a date with him, after all. But then maybe it was what he was saying. Or that he was so obviously telling the truth. But what ever the reason was, Lily didn't answer back. She didn't try to argue or fight or walk away. But then she didn't speak either. She just left the silence settle between them as she stood watching his feet rather than him, fidgeting with her hands.

"Look, you're different than they are. They were just girls, you're more than that. I still say that I never used a girl, I always wanted to feel something, I just never did. But then I never told a girl I felt something I didn't feel either. And you can ask any of the girls I've been on dates with about that," Jordan said after a while. "Lil, I never felt like this about a girl," he added sounding nervous, closing his eyes as he spoke just a tad too fast.

"I don't want to be just another one of the girls you dated and broke up with," Lily said quietly, still not looking up from his feet.

"Do you really think you could be one of anything? You're not like anyone else. And you're most certainly nothing like the girls I've dated," Jordan said looking at her, taking a deep breath as he took a step closer to her. "Couldn't you at least give me a chance to prove you wrong? Please Lil, just one chance," he said taking her hands, stopping her from fidgeting with them and making her look up at him.

"I don't know, Jordan," she said hesitantly. "I don't know."

Smiling her grandmother grabbed a hold of James and pulled him away, back towards the castle.

"What are you doing, Evans?" he asked annoyed. "Don't you want to know if Jordan actually gets his chance?" Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He'll get his chance!" she said smiling. "In case you didn't notice she didn't exactly pull away from him. Besides, we invaded enough of their privacy. They deserve to be alone to sort this out," she said smiling. Still a bit curious, but accepting Lily's reasons, James didn't argue any more. Leaving the teenagers behind they made their way up to Gryffindor tower, where Millie and Eddy were still too wrapped up in each other to notice the world around them. Which might have been why neither seemed to notice the smile on Lily's face when she returned to the common room, or even asked where she'd been all day. On the contrary, they hardly seemed to notice that she walked in and when she greeted them they only looked up from their conversation long enough to say hi. James and Lily didn't think their granddaughter seemed to mind though. She continued to smile as she opened the door to the stairs and headed up to her dorm, and she still smiled when she came down a bit later, ready to go to dinner.

* * *

Thanks to Michelle and Paperbagprincess for beta-reading. 


	23. Another Order Of The Phoenix

This story has been nominated to the Fanfiction Multifaced Awards in the categories Identity (best original character) and Intelligence (best drama). Voting starts on July 22 and goes on until July 31. If any of you want to vote for this (or anyone else) this is the address: http/magical-worlds.us/multifaceted/main.htm

* * *

**Another Order of the Phoenix**

As the meeting set up by Harry, as a result of his conversation with Dean, drew closer, James grew more excited and impatient with every day. It wasn't just to find out what Harry had come up with, or to understand what he had been working on so hard for the last month, hardly taking the time to sleep or eat. It was also the thought of actually seeing Remus in flesh and blood for the first time.

They had of course _seen_ him. Harry had frequent communication with him through the floo-network. But seeing someone's head in a fire was not the same thing as seeing someone in person. It wasn't the same as trying to figure out exactly what was going on in someone's life, or what they had been doing for the past 35 years. Because one thing was certain, in spite of Harry's and Remus's frequent communication he hardly knew anything about Remus's life, and apart from hearing the girls refer to him as Uncle Remus and talking about him being Harry's teacher at one point, he didn't know anything about his old friend.

However, that wasn't the only thing that kept him anxious.

Whatever Harry had figured out had to be serious if Harry was calling together a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix, which was what he seemed to be doing when he ran his wand across the parchment in his cupboard, the names lighting up in gold and silver and red. James still wondered slightly what the colours meant. But if his guess was right, the names in gold were those who would be at the meeting, and the names in silver were the names of those killed in the war. Still there were so many names not on the parchment. Or at least he thought so, even if he couldn't be sure. The way Harry ran his wand over the parchment making the names light up was fast and the names vanished just as quickly as they had appeared. But James had been able to spot Dumbledore's name in silver. And he was alarmed that Sirius's name didn't seem to be there to be spotted.

Somewhere in his mind he already knew that his best friend was dead. He knew it because it was unreasonable for Harry to have so much contact with Remus and none what so ever with Sirius. He knew it because there had been no Christmas presents from Sirius to Lily or Millie, and as far as he knew, none to Harry or anyone else in the family either. But most of all, it was a feeling he had. One he didn't like and didn't want to acknowledge, but that he felt all the same.

Lily was convinced he was dead. She said so repeatedly, preparing him for the meeting. "Do not expect to see him James; he is in all likelihood dead. Enjoy seeing Remus instead." He tried to listen. He wanted to. And he needed to realize that Harry most probably wouldn't have named his son after someone still alive. Yet he couldn't help but to hope. He was a stubborn man, and that meant holding on until there was nothing to hold onto sometimes. He hadn't given up on Lily when everyone told him it was useless. He wasn't about to give up on his best friend.

Harry used the floo network to go to the unnamed meeting place, and since Ginny was getting there on her own, both James and Lily had to squeeze in next to him when he was ready to leave. When they stepped out of the fireplace on the other side it was into a living room that definitely had seen its best days.

The windows were dirty and the wallpaper torn. On either side of the fireplace were cabinets with glass fronts containing objects that didn't look like things either James or Lily would ever want to touch.

There were several people already present. Weasleys mostly. Ron and his wife Hermione were there, as were Arthur and Molly and both twins. There were also a few other people there, people that James didn't know the names of or that he only seen with Harry once or twice. Several were Aurors that he'd seen Harry talk to, but didn't know anything about, some more recognisable than others. Very few people were members of the original order. McGonagall, naturally, Hagrid, of course - and a couple of people that James had never known well.

What finally caught James's eyes, however, was not the people in the room, but the large tapestry hanging on the wall facing the fireplace. Pulling at Lily, James walked over to it. Stunned he didn't know whether to laugh or cry when he saw what it was.

"Lily, this is Sirius's house!" he said. "This is the house he grew up in. It must be! This is his family tree," he said pointing to the tapestry.

"I see that, James. I still have my eyes, you know," Lily responded irritably before she took a closer look. "Funny, Why can't I see his name on here?" she asked confused, scanning the tapestry.

"I don't know," James said looking closer. "But look – there is his brother. He should be there, where the burn-mark is." James pointed at the tapestry, quietly remembering just how much Sirius had hated his family, suddenly understanding why. They had left his brother – a Death Eater in, but taken him out.

The sound of Remus's voice greeting Harry behind them caught their attention. Eagerly turning around James looked at his friend, once more wondering why it was that he looked so old, the grey hair bothering him more than he thought it would. It wasn't a complete shock after all. He had seen him in the fireplace, but that was not the same as seeing him now.

"He looks well," Lily said.

"Well? He's got grey hair!" James exclaimed, looking at his wife as if she was slightly insane. Lily laughed.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't look well. He looks, I don't know, happy," she said. "And besides there is no guarantee that you wouldn't have grey hair if we had been alive. We wouldn't be twenty-two anymore, you know," she added ruffling his hair.

"Snivellus, doesn't have grey hair," James retorted matter-of-factly, as if that settled the matter completely. Lily rolled her eyes behind his back and laughed, thinking that James really could be horribly shallow sometimes.

"So, how's Annie?" Harry asked Remus whit a smile, and both Lily and James drew nearer, only casting a few short glances at the people that were adding to the crowd in the room, casually nodding to each other as they arrived. Only in the corner of their eyes did they see Molly take her daughter and daughter-in-law with her out of the room, heading for what Lily guessed must be the kitchen.

"She's fine, although far too much like her mother sometimes," Remus answered with a grin, causing an equally large one to spread across James's face when he realized that he wasn't the only Marauder with a child. "She still insists on becoming an Auror, and I just know that I'm going to worry sick when she's done with her training and actually starts working as one," Remus continued and Harry gave him an understanding smile. James however counted. If she wasn't done with her Auror-training yet, then she couldn't be much over twenty, unless she did something in between Hogwarts and Auror-training, chances were that she was even younger. Moony apparently waited quite a while before becoming a father.

"I'm sure she'll do fine," Harry said smiling. "Where is her mother by the way? I thought she would be coming as well." Remus nodded.

"She told me she would come here on her own, so I'm guessing she will be here when everybody has grown annoyed at her not being here."

A crash from what Lily had suspected to be the kitchen, followed by Molly's reprimands caught both men's attention as well as James's and Lily's.

"Seems as if you were wrong about her turning up late," Harry grinned.

"That would be a first," Remus grinned back as they walked towards the kitchen.

Being too curious to stop themselves, James and Lily rushed to the kitchen, ahead of Remus and Harry, only to be rather disappointed when they saw a woman far too young to be Remus's wife saying her apologies to Molly, trying to, but being stopped from, helping to clean up the mess she made.

When Remus and Harry walked in she finally stopped, smiling at the both of them.

"Breaking the kitchen, are we?" Remus grinned walking over to the woman kissing her swiftly, before letting her go so she could say hello to Harry. An impressed smile spread across James's face.

"Go Moony!" he exclaimed with a grin, watching the rather pretty woman with brown shoulder-length hair.

"James, stop it! That woman is closer to Harry's age than to Remus's! I cannot believe he would have married a woman so young," Lily answered giving her husband a slap on the arm. That didn't stop James from smiling smugly, however, or from slipping his arms around her waist.

"Oh, come on, doesn't Moony deserve some happiness, love?" he asked in a tone far too soft. "You were the one to say he looked happy, weren't you?" he then added, tilting his head, knowing she'd give in and start smiling, which she annoyingly enough couldn't help doing.

They looked up as a terrible scream filled the house starting just after the doorbell rang.

"I swear he does that on purpose!" Harry muttered, and James and Lily couldn't help but to wonder who he was referring to as the people walked out into the hallway, Molly opening the door while Harry and Remus struggled to close the curtains in front of a portrait of a woman screaming things that made Lily want to slap her quiet, even if she logically realized that wouldn't be possible.

"Severus, come in," Molly said stepping out of the way to let him in. James stared in disbelief. _What in Merlin's beard was Snape doing here? Helping, correction, pretending to help, Harry was one thing, and bad enough, but to infiltrate the Order?_ This was all too much.

"I would have thought that you'd stopped finding that amusing," Harry said not even greeting him. "You know there is a reason why I allowed people to use the floo network to get here."

"Yes, I do know," Snape answered simply, not apologizing at all for setting the portrait off.

"Nice to see you too, Severus," Remus said, as Snape turned to walk away. Not even turning around Snape continued into the parlour, the snort he couldn't keep from making was the only sign that he even heard Remus.

Following him into the drawing room, Harry and Remus looked around the room.

"I think everyone is here, so why don't we begin," he said nodding to the big table set up in the middle of the room. Scanning the room James felt his heart go cold. Sirius wasn't among the people there. He hadn't expected him to be. But that didn't mean that he hadn't hoped. And they were in his family's old house. A house that must have been his at one time since the order was using it for their meetings.

Watching them all sit down he sighed. Trying not to let his disappointment take the better of him, trying to focus on what it was Harry had found out all those weeks ago.

He was not the only one that was interested, because at the same moment everyone was seated Kingsley spoke up, asking what it was that had caused Harry to call the meeting. Watching as all eyes turned towards Harry, James saw his son nod slightly before he began.

"I think I figured out how Malfoy escaped. And how he is keeping himself hidden," he said, waiting for the reactions from those present.

"You know where he is?" one of the Aurors asked, a man with dark hair and reddish skin. Harry shook his head.

"I hope not. Worst case scenario, he's already at Hogwarts, might have been there for a while. Still I have no proof of that. Yet." He added the last word with a glance at Hermione. She nodded, and James found himself wondering if that nod could have anything to do with the favour Harry had asked of her on Catherine's birthday.

"So what is it you've figured out?" Remus's wife asked, without being able to hide her curiosity.

"It's all very logical really, and I cannot understand why I didn't think of it sooner," Harry began. "We all know that Malfoy escaped, and that's about it, right?" Several people nodded, more leaned in over the table. Only Snape looked as if he was being bored to death. "What we don't know is where he is, how he escaped, or how he's been able to avoid capture. Now think about how most people escaped Azkaban in the past. What would you say is the most common method?" The question seemed to throw people off. After the way Harry started, the question seemed oddly out of place.

"We know how most people escaped, Harry," Hermione said surprised. "They were helped out by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but Voldemort is dead as are most of his Death Eaters, and what is left of them could not have pulled this off.

"Exactly!" Harry said triumphant. "And that leaves us with only two successful breakouts to look at, doesn't it?" he added. "The first one not noticed at all until years later, since someone was prepared to take Polyjuice potion in order to his take place in Azkaban," Harry said making James and Lily both wonder who in their right minds would even consider doing such a thing. "The second one was an escape where no one understood how it happened, where he went or how he kept himself hidden," Harry continued looking around the table. Many still looked baffled, but some started to understand.

"You think he is Animagus!" Hermione said quietly while looking at him. Harry met her eyes and nodded.

"Harry," Remus said softly, ignoring the sarcastic snort coming form Snape who was sitting next to him. "You are aware of the fact that the situation is different, aren't you?" he asked. "I mean Sirius was Animagus already when he was sent to Azkaban."

"WHAT?" James screamed starring at his former friend. "WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO SEND SIRIUS TO AZKABAN?"

"James," Lily said, gently touching his arm. "He cannot hear you. And look at them, none of them is surprised. Don't you want to listen and find out as much as possible?"

James stared at her. _How could she be so calm about this? Sirius had been in Azkaban! He had been forced to escape to get out_. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear Harry telling Remus that he had taken the fact that Sirius had been Animagus for years into account when he drew this conclusion. That the similarities were to many to ignore. He then turned to Snape, who was still looking as if this was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard in his life.

"Do you remember the potion you made to keep Wormtail from transforming?" he asked him and once again Sirius felt like there was something terribly wrong with the world.

"The one that failed?" Ron asked making Snape scowl. Apparently he did not like to be reminded of failure.

"And what other potion could he possibly be talking about?" Snape snarled. "And yes I do remember it, even though I don't see how that would be of any importance."

"Can you refine it? Make it work. Permanently?" Snape looked at Harry as if he had just suggested him to create a deadly poison. Or maybe not. James imagined Snape wouldn't have a problem with creating _that_.

"Of course I _can_! That, however, does not mean that I _will!_" he said sharply.

"And why wouldn't you?" Ginny asked just as sharply, her eyes narrowing.

"Because it would be a complete waste of my time!" Snape said impatiently to Ginny before turning his gaze to Harry. "Draco isn't an Animagus any more than I am! We all know that. Or have you possibly forgotten that all prisoners of Azkaban undergo extensive testing to make sure they aren't Animagi before they are put in? To _avoid_ escapes. A result of Black's famous break-out if I recall correctly," he added with a snarl, once again making James want to bellow out that Sirius could not have been in Azkaban, that this must be some horrible mistake.

"Yes I do know that, Severus," Harry answered coolly. "Nor did I claim that he was an Animagus before entering Azkaban," he finished. James was not the only one who stared at him, but he was probably the only one, save possibly Remus and McGonagall, that had any kind of understanding of the amount of time and energy it took to become an Animagus. The idea of someone becoming one while inside a place like Azkaban was highly unorthodox – to say the least.

"That is probably the most ridiculous thing I have heard in my life, even coming from you," Snape snarled. "Becoming an Animagus is hard work and can hardly be done in a prison with Dementors right outside your door!" James snorted. Even if he had just thought along the same lines just seconds before, he was not going to admit to agreeing with Snape about anything anytime soon.

"But then Malfoy didn't have Dementors right outside his door, which you ought to know since you were at the trial when I argued that he should be allowed to keep his sanity!" Harry answered calmly looking straight at Snape. Frowning James couldn't help but to wonder why Harry would even make such a request when the man sentenced had killed his unborn child.

"Stupidly enough," Snape answered nonchalantly.

"Maybe, but I had Millie's best interest in mind. She deserves the possibility to ask her parents why one day," Harry said. "Now will you do the potion or not?"

"No, I won't! The mere idea that Malfoy is an Animagus is ludicrous, and I have more important things to do with my time!" Snape answered.

"Oh, give it up, Severus!" Remus said annoyed, surprising James. He was still uncomfortable with hearing Remus call Snape by his first name, still he couldn't really believe that what Harry was proposing was even remotely possible, and surely Remus would know that. "You will lose nothing on making that potion. Besides since we are already assuming that Malfoy could manage to activate the Dark Mark from within Azkaban we can't really rule this out, now can we?"

"Don't bother, Remus." It was his wife that was speaking. "If Severus doesn't want to make the potion then we shouldn't make him. Now while I'm not as good as him, I still managed to get an E on NEWT-level potions, and should be able to do the potion if I'm provided with the contents and method of the failed one," she then said softly. Snape looked very insulted.

"Perfect!" Harry said quickly just as Hermione was starting to speak, making Snape look horribly disgusted.

"I will not have someone who doesn't know the first thing about the subtle art of potions tampering with my research!" he snapped. "If you insist on this nonsense then I will do the ruddy potion for you."

Stifling a giggle, Remus's wife winked at Harry and her husband while thanking Snape for his generous offer. Looking at Harry and Remus, James and Lily could see that they were both sniggering behind their fists, trying not to get noticed.

The rest of the meeting went fairly quickly. There were still a lot of people concerned and some doubtful, but they all agreed that it was worth a try since they really didn't have anything else to go on.

When the meeting was over Molly made sure to find out who was staying for dinner. It wasn't that many. The Weasleys naturally, Remus and his wife, Hagrid, Dean and a few of the Aurors. Most however said their goodbyes and went home. McGonagall felt obliged to return to Hogwarts and Snape simply snorted at the suggestion, as if it had been an insult to extend the invitation to him in the first place. Not taking any notice of him, Molly headed out to the kitchen. While Ginny called out to her mother that she would join her later and started talking to her father. Harry made sure to pull Hermione away from the others.

"How is it going?" he asked her quietly, forcing James and Lily close to hear. They also noticed Remus coming closer.

"Well I haven't been able to do everything you asked me to. Not without breaking the magic already on it and I didn't want to do that," she said taking out a piece of old parchment that James immediately recognised as his old map. With surprise he stared at it, and even if he heard the twins say that it did, he was nevertheless somewhat amazed that it still existed.

"I'm glad you didn't," Remus said quietly, telling James and Lily that he had known about what ever it was Hermione been asked to do. "It took us a long time to finish that map, and I would hate to see it ruined."

"It's not I promise," Hermione answered with a smile. "But it will show anyone that doesn't belong at Hogwarts in red instead of blue, so the dot of anyone that isn't supposed to be on the grounds will be easy to see."

"You didn't manage to make it apply to just Malfoy, then?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry Harry, and I know this means that it will show new red dots several times a week, as well as show everyone's spouses in red as well since I could only make it accept those that either work or study there as "belonging", but it will at least be better than nothing," Hermione said. Harry nodded and took the map.

"Thank you, Hermione. I know you did your best, and I'm sure it will help." Hermione gave him a weak smile, and Lily thought she looked a bit guilty about not being able to produce a better result.

"It's fine, Hermione," Harry said stroking her arm before putting the parchment in his pocket and moving across the room to see Kingsley off through the front door. Apparently Snape hadn't been the only one to come that way. Once Kingsley was out the door Harry sat down on one of the steps of the stairway, leaning his head back on the wall, his eyes closed.

"You work too hard." Harry opened his eyes and looked at Remus.

"I can sleep when it's over," he said simply as Remus stepped over him to sit on the step above his. Facing Harry he leaned back on the banister.

"Harry there is no reason not to take care of yourself," Remus said quietly, both of them speaking softly, probably to avoid waking up that horrible portrait again. "You'll need your strength, and by the looks of it you aren't eating enough either." Harry smiled.

"Taking care of me again, Remus?" he said with a light smile.

"Well when you aren't," Remus answered. "Besides, since your father isn't here to do so, I'm the only one left, aren't I?" James closed his eyes. He had known it, but hearing it was still different. There would be no more illusions this time. He couldn't pretend that he was sick, or simply too busy not to be there. Sirius was dead. As simple as that. And still it hurt him worse than he would have thought.

The two men sat in silence for a while, Harry's head leaned back on the wall with his eyes closed again. Remus watching him.

"I still miss him, you know," Harry then said softly, and somehow James didn't need to hear his name to know he was talking about Sirius.

"I do too," Remus answered. Harry opened his eyes and looked at him.

"I know you do," he said. Remus smiled at him shortly, then he frowned and leaned forwards.

"Look Harry, I didn't want to say anything in there with Snape jumping down your throat, but…"

"But you think he is right," Harry finished for him. Remus nodded and sat back.

"We all know Malfoy wasn't an Animagus when he went into Azkaban, Harry. Even you admit to the testing being accurate, and the idea that someone in a place like Azkaban would be able to learn how to become one... Harry I saw how hard your father and Sirius and Peter worked to become Animagi. I saw the blood, sweat and tears they put into it. It took three years Harry!"

"Malfoy had ten," Harry answered simply.

"But he didn't have the extensive Hogwarts library to help him, and,"

"You don't think Malfoy could get any books he wanted into Azkaban? Seriously, Remus!" Harry said cutting him off. "Besides, Malfoy had something that Sirius never had. Something worth fighting for. A reason to escape from the start." Harry paused. "Remus, imagine that Annie had been taken when she was a little girl, and then raised by the person you hated most in the world – wouldn't you do anything to get her back?" he then asked. Remus nodded. "Remember why Sirius finally escaped?" Harry then added. Remus smiled.

"To protect you," he said, making James smile in spite of the pain of knowing his best friend had been forced to go through so much.

"And I wasn't even his son," Harry said.

"You were his godson, and he loved you more than anyone in the world," Remus said. "And he was the only person in the world that knew you were in danger. Thanks to my failing to see the truth," he added.

"Remus, don't. Sirius never blamed you for believing the charges against him," Harry said and suddenly James felt as if he couldn't breathe. How anyone could believe Sirius was guilty of anything worthy of putting you in Azkaban for was hard for him to understand, how Remus of all people in the world could believe such a thing was beyond him.

"He was my best friend. I could have gone to see him. To confront him. Anything! At least once," Remus said.

"Yes, you bloody well could have!" snapped James. Remus, unaware of James's presence, continued.

"Instead I spent twelve years believing that he had betrayed your parents and killed Wormtail. Once in twelve years I could have paid him a visit. I chose not to." James stared at him, feeling completely blank, as if his mind stopped working then and there. Sirius had been in Azkaban for twelve years – because of him! Accused of betraying him. And Remus had chosen to believe it!

He would have screamed and ranted. He wanted to. He wanted to shake Remus and ask him how in Merlin's name he could ever have believed that Sirius would betray him, that he would kill Wormtail. He wanted to shout at him that Snape had killed Wormtail and that he should have known it. But somehow he couldn't. It was if his throat suddenly became too small, and the air vanished from the room – and so he stared at the only one left of his friends and said nothing.

"Remus, the world thought the same as you did. No one but Sirius and Wormtail knew my parents switched Secret-Keepers, and Wormtail made damn sure that everyone believed it was Sirius. He fooled everyone when he faked his own death and framed Sirius for it. And he was your friend as much as Sirius, so why wouldn't he be able to fool you? Why would you think he was the spy working for Voldemort, when everything pointed to Sirius?" Confused James shook his head, not able to take in what his son had just said. No, it wasn't true. It couldn't be. Peter couldn't, wouldn't – and then the realization sank in. The reason Harry didn't care about Snape killing him. The reason Remus hadn't reacted to Snape trying to stop Peter from transforming. The reason Harry had said Snape had avenged his and Lily's deaths. And then the light went out in the world and all that was left was a horribly crippling feeling that all this was his fault.

Somewhere in the distance he could feel Lily's hand on his shoulder. And the only thing that kept running through his mind that it was his decision that had caused their deaths, Harry's horrible childhood, Sirius spending twelve years in Azkaban. That everything that had happened was because he had trusted Peter, and Peter had betrayed them all. Still he tried coming up with excuses. He had to. He couldn't, wouldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe that one of his best friends would ever do such a thing. How could he have? They were his friends, he couldn't have betrayed them!

Remus smiled faintly. "When on earth did you mature this much?" Harry smiled back.

"I had some help from my father's best friend," Harry said with a slight grin, making Remus roll his eyes, but smile all the same. And while he looked at his son and best friend, James couldn't understand how they could smile when there was really no reason to smile? How could anyone smile when the world was so wrong?

They sat in silence for a while longer, and James was grateful for that. He didn't know if he could take anything else, if he could even stand to hear another word. Then Ginny came to get them for dinner and while James really didn't know how they could, they seemed to have a nice time eating. He left the room after only a few minutes, not able to take another laughter. He was standing by the window staring out on the street when Lily came after him.

"James," she said hesitantly. "Are you OK?"

"You were right, weren't you?" he said dully, not letting his eyes leave the road.

"I wish I had been wrong," she said simply. "And I'm sorry Sirius had to go through all that. But at least he got out, he got to know Harry, and they seemed to have been very fond of each other," she said knowing that her words probably couldn't bring him the comfort he needed but trying all the same.

Slowly he turned to look at her, reaching out, holding her to him as if it was dangerous to let go.

"How did the world come to this?" he whispered into her hair. "How could I have been so wrong?"

* * *

Thank you to Michelle, Paperbagprincess and Cantabile for helping me beta this chapter. 


	24. Face To Face

This story has been nominated to the Fanfiction Multifaced Awards in the categories Identity (best original character) and Intelligence (best drama). Voting starts on July 22 and goes on until July 31. If any of you want to vote for this (or anyone else) this is the address: http/magical-worlds.us/multifaceted/main.htm

**

* * *

**

**Face to Face**

During the weeks following the meeting, Lily spent days worrying that James would slip back into the depression he had when believing Harry didn't love him. Maybe it was because the pain he felt then had taught him to deal with it better, or maybe it was something else that prevented it, but whatever the reason Lily was grateful that James still talked to her.

What he did do was to manically try to find out more, his need for information almost becoming an obsession. For the first weeks he hardly left Harry's side at all, hoping that his son would provide him with the information he so desperately craved. When Lily was gone to check on the children, she was fairly sure that he used his ability to give his son orders to make him speak of Sirius, and what had happened to him, at least when he was having conversations with others.

It helped him that Remus and Harry's conversations became more personal than before Harry made his conclusion, the memory of Sirius being stirred up in both of them. Still Lily wondered how much their conversations were ruled by James when she wasn't there. But, whether James did or did not control their talks, those talks were how James and Lily learned that Sirius's name hadn't been cleared during his lifetime, that he'd spent the rest of his life cooped up in the very house he ran away from as a teenager, and that he died protecting Harry's life.

To James the news that Sirius had cared so much about his son gave him more comfort than anything else he could have found out. He missed his best friend so much his heart ached, and grieved not being able to see him, but he was still grateful that Sirius had given his life to save Harry's, and that the two had been so close in spite of the little time they got together. Somehow, hearing Remus say that there would have been no other way that Sirius would have wanted to die, consoled James in his grief.

Lily, though sad about Sirius and heartbroken for James's sake, still couldn't help but to feel relieved that James took it as well as he did. It did allow her to concentrate more on Draco and the children's safety. She was fascinated with the map now up on the wall in Harry's office, showing the entirety of Hogwarts and all the people in it. She had never seen it when it was made, but she did manage to persuade James into taking the time to explain it to her.

What worried her was the number of red dots on the map. She had never even contemplated whether or not the teachers could be married and have children when she was in school, but now she saw that many of the teachers did have both spouses and children. There were also other people that came and went at Hogwarts during the weeks, people who were delivering things, visitors to those that lived there, all leading up to the fact that there always were a number of red spots on the map, making the detection of Draco that much harder. Still she guessed it would be easier now than it would have before.

It was after couple of weeks had passed that James and Lily started to spend more time with the kids again, once more starting to go with them to Quidditch practice and watching their lessons. And of course they watched when Gryffindor won over Hufflepuff with the smallest possible margin and when they lost to Ravenclaw by only a few points, but still giving Ravenclaw the Quidditch cup for the first time in ten years.

Millie was devastated and blamed herself. And in truth her game hadn't been what it should have been. She was better in the games than in the practices but still far from good.

Eddy however insisted on telling her that it wasn't her fault that it was alright, they hadn't lost the Quidditch cup in five years and that it was OK to do so once. But Millie didn't want to listen. The results were rows between the two, that neither Lily nor James had never expected to see, since lashing out in the way that they did was so unlike either of them.

It was after one of those rows that the truth became clear to them. Millie, being angry and hurt, had run away from Eddy and was alone by the lake. She was sitting curled up behind a tree, crying when they heard the caw. While looking up at the bird, realization of what they had missed hit them, as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Lily saying that the bird acted strange that ravens didn't normally like people, the bird looking at Lily as if it was studying her, or sounding angry when Eddy and Millie had kissed. They had seen the signs, but they hadn't paid attention to them. The raven wasn't behaving as a raven at all. It behaved as a human being.

Feeling helpless in the situation, James made his way to Harry's office as fast as he could while Lily ordered Millie to get up and head back inside. She was relieved to see the girl obey her, and even more relieved when she saw Eddy coming looking for her to apologize. She was however most annoyed when they stayed on the grounds talking, and wanted to scream when she saw the bird move closer. Before it had a chance to get close enough to do something however, Eddy and Millie finally listened to her pleas and headed inside the castle.

After that James and Lily never left the children alone outside, constantly looking out for the raven they knew must be Draco. Every time he was spotted, one of them tried to get the news to Harry. Every time Draco was gone by the time they'd gotten to his office. The time they spent watching the map meant Draco came only in short intervals, probably just long enough to scan the grounds for Millie or the other children. He was being careful, and he didn't spend all his time, or even most his time within the grounds.

In every way they could think of, James and Lily tried telling Harry that Draco was a raven. They didn't succeed. And with every try they became more and more restless, the feelings of helplessness and uselessness gripping them tighter.

"WHAT'S THE RUDDY POINT IF WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING?" James ranted. Lily couldn't help but to agree.

The times the kids spent in their dorms and at lessons were the calmest ones. That was the time James and Lily could spend in Harry's office – watching the map, trying to find a pattern, some way of knowing when Draco came and went, something easy enough for them to convey to Harry. They didn't find anything. Yet they kept trying – simply because they couldn't give up.

Today there were fewer dots on the map. Easter break had started two days ago, and so most of the students and even some of the teachers had gone home for the holiday. Knowing that it was lunch time and that the children would be inside eating, James and Lily were up in Harry's office watching the map and Harry working. Remus had been right. He worked too hard. He also ate too little, and often skipped lunch or dinner to be able to work harder. He had lost a lot of weight lately.

It was Lily who saw it – the tiny red dot moving closer to the school. At first she thought it was just another delivery or visitor, but moving closer she could see exactly who it was. What she didn't understand was why. He had never been so close to the school before.

Calling James to her, she watched in fear as Draco got closer to the castle, when she saw Millie and Lily exiting the Great Hall far too soon for lunch to be over she knew she had to do something. Rushing over to Harry she nearly screamed in his ear to take a look at the map. Seeing the confused look on her sons face, she was relieved when he got up from his chair and walked over to the map.

He hadn't even got to it yet when James grabbed her and pulled her to the floor.

"He's inside the building, with the girls, there is no time to waste!" he said as he pulled her the fastest way possible to the Entrance Hall – through the floors and the walls of the castle. Just as her head went under the floor Lily could see Harry make a run for the office door.

Lily hated going through floors and walls, especially the thick stone ones of the castle. In truth she had barely gotten used to going through the much thinner doors, and did it only because it was the only way of not attracting attention. Still fear for the girls meant that she didn't even notice the discomfort she experienced now, as her only concern was her granddaughters.

There was no raven in the Entrance Hall when they reached it. In stead there was a tall man, with long hair, so dirty and tangled that you could only barely see that it was the same white-blond colour as Millie's. His eyes were grey, even lighter than her blue ones and his skin wasn't just pale – it was so light it was blinding, the dark circles around his eyes made so much more distinguishable as a result. The man was smirking, but his lips were chapped and full of sores and the smirk seemed almost ghostly. The yellowing colour of his teeth only added to the impression.

Still the resemblance to his daughter was there. They had the same tall, lean figure, the same high cheekbones. But while Millie looked soft, vulnerable and scared, he looked cold and frightening. He was standing in front of the girls with a tight grip on Millie's arm and his wand raised. Millie was crying, but also covering her sister with her own body, pleading with the man in front of her to let them be.

Lily in turn was angry. She clung to her sister's waist refusing to let go, yelling and screaming at the man to leave her sister alone. Draco paid little attention to her. His eyes were fixed solely on Millie, and it almost sounded as if he tried to comfort her, persuade her not to cry. In some ways he looked almost as pleading as Millie did, but then he turned to Lily and his face was distorted in anger and hatred, and James and Lily were fairly sure that he would have killed her, had Millie not been in his way.

Pulling at Millie's arm he tried to get her to move. He said something, but with the crying and yelling from the girls, there wasn't anyway to hear what he had to say.

"Don't let go, Lily!" James told her, trying to give her strength when he couldn't give her anything else. "Your father is on his way. Whatever you do don't let go, and don't move from Millie's protection."

They were close now. So close they would have been able to touch them, had they been alive. James didn't stop talking. It was the only thing he could do. There were no other ways of helping them, no other ways of giving them strength. They'd already tried them all.

"Please let us go, please," Millie begged with desperation in her voice, as she tried to pull her hand free.

"NO!" Draco answered her. "You've been brainwashed. It's his fault! It's all his fault! I am your father, and everything will be alright now." He sounded almost as desperate as Millie did. But it was another form of desperation, an angry, vengeful desperation. He was a man that had spent his life hating and plotting revenge – now he was ready to claim it.

"Please, no," Millie continued to beg. Like a mantra she couldn't let go of. Her sister was still shouting and yelling, her grip just as tight as before, her words far cruder that she would normally use.

"Everything will be fine," Draco repeated. "Once they are gone and dead and you are with me where you belong, everything will be fine," he said, sounding as if he really fully believed that Millie would voluntarily go with him if only Harry was dead. Millie however had stopped fighting. Her face had gone even paler than usual and she was barely breathing.

James and Lily were forced to watch in terror as Millie plastered a smile on her face, her voice so faint they could barely hear her.

"I'll go with you, daddy;" she said, and the expression on Draco's face softened the moment she said it. Screaming at her James told her no, but she shrugged of his orders to stop and kept the plastered smile on her lips. "But you have to promise me not to kill anyone. I'll go with you if you promise that, daddy," she said and Lily froze when she realized what her granddaughter was about to do. She sacrificed herself so that her family would go on living. Paying for their lives with her own.

"Please, daddy, promise me," she begged softly when he didn't respond. Looking at him, he did seem to soften up by her mere use of the word daddy. Behind her Lily was shouting at her to stop, yet Draco seemed to pay no notice of her at all anymore. For one terrifying moment Lily actually thought that Draco would comply. He would leave his vengeance behind him, but take Millie with him. By the time Harry arrived he was nodding his consent, not even noticing the new presence in the room.

"Let them go, Draco!" Harry said coldly, his wand in his hand, ready to strike but unable to while Draco was holding on to Millie. Turning his face to Harry the softness that Millie's words had evoked vanished before their eyes. Instead his eyes narrowed dangerously and he gripped his wand tighter. Apologizing to Millie, saying it was all Harry's fault anyway, he actually let her go in order to concentrate on the man in front of him. Taking the opportunity the girls ran to stand behind their father.

"Go back to Gryffindor tower," Harry ordered them, not letting Draco go with his eyes. The girls took to the stairs, but didn't obey. Instead they sat curled up together on the steps watching what happened. Wanting the girls to be safe, Lily tried to get the girls to obey their father. James on his end tried to make them go for help. The girls however refused. They seemed determined to stay put for some reason. Feeling helpless, James and Lily did the only thing they could. They watched.

The men didn't speak before they started. No words of revenge or justice or insults, just their wands pointed at one another and the curse. They both ducked the first one, and the ones following came rapidly, swift and in a blur of colour and movement. They both had near hits, but both managed to avoid the other's curses. On the steps, Lily and Millie sat holding on to each other tightly, biting their lips in order to keep from shouting and revealing themselves to their father. It wasn't until now that James and Lily noticed the pounding on the door to the Great Hall. Draco must have sealed it with a locking spell to prevent disruption. For the first time James and Lily felt relieved that Harry didn't eat as regularly as he used to.

In all the blur of lights and sparks, one thing became very clear. Ten years in Azkaban had taken its toll on Draco. His magic was advanced and his spells dangerous, but he also got tired faster than Harry. His movements became slower and Harry began getting the upper hand. With a final glance towards the stairs and Millie, Draco avoided a close call only by transforming and heading towards the open door.

Thinking quickly Harry used his wand to slam the door shut forcing the raven to soar higher searching for an open window. He struggled when he felt Harry lock his wand on him, trying to summon Draco to him. They were locked in this position, Harry trying to summon the bird, Draco trying to fly in the other direction, when Snape exited from the dungeons, wand in hand. Raising it he pointed it directly at Harry.

"Let go, Potter," he said.

"I told you Lily! The slimy bastard is helping Malfoy!" James called out, and for the first time Lily was prepared to believe him.

* * *

Thanks to Michelle, Paperbagprincess and Cantabile for betaing. 


	25. Percy

This story has been nominated to the Fanfiction Multifaced Awards in the categories Identity (best original character) and Intelligence (best drama). Voting starts on July 22 and goes on until July 31. If any of you want to vote for this (or anyone else) this is the address: http/magical-worlds.us/multifaceted/main.htm**

* * *

**

**Percy**

For a few moments James wondered what Harry would do, trapped between letting Draco run and facing Snape with a wand. To his surprise Harry didn't even hesitate to lower his wand.

"Accio raven!"

The bird croaked feebly when Snape turned his wand on it. Having struggled against Harry's summoning, the second spell hit him before he could change directions and he flew helplessly into Snape's outstretched hand.

James stared in disbelief as Harry walked quickly up to Snape, putting his wand in his pocket.

"I guess you were wrong," Lily said, not being able to stop herself. James frowned at her, but still looked on in interest as Snape pulled out a small vial from his pocket, using his teeth to pull the vial open.

"Will it work?" Harry asked, receiving a snort as only reply.

"Hold his neck," Snape then said, being immediately obeyed.

Holding the struggling bird's neck steadied and his beak open Harry watched along side James and Lily as Snape poured the liquid into his mouth.

"Why doesn't he transform?" Lily asked. "They would never be able to hold on to him if he did."

"It's not as easy as that," James answered her, as the door to the Great Hall started to shake, affected by some spell or another from within. "Transforming takes power and energy. It's hard. And Draco was already tired before he transformed into the raven. He's probably too strained to be able to transform now." Lily nodded as she continued to watch the bird struggle in vain to keep from swallowing the liquid.

Another tremble was heard from the Great Hall and the doors burst open, just as Snape started taking the time for the potion to work.

"Stay back, and send someone to contact the ministry," Harry said quickly, casting only a glance at Professor Flitwick and Dean who were standing, wands in hand, with the students behind their backs. Nodding Dean left, as Professor Flitwick held back the students straining their neck to see what was going on.

"It's ready," Snape said, putting the vial back in his pocket and withdrawing his wand. Without talking Harry did the same thing. Only moments later a flash of blue-white light, coming from Snape's and Harry's wands surrounded the raven, now suspended in mid air, twitching and shaking.

Lily and James watched, almost as intently as the students still straining their necks in the Great Hall, or Millie and Lily sitting on the stairs, clutching each other tightly. Slowly the raven began transforming back to the man it had been only a short while ago.

Harry broke off the spell before Snape did, holding his wand ready for confronting Draco if necessary. It proved wise. Once the transformation was done and Draco was standing before them he was holding his wand raised, much as he had done when he transformed, ready to strike.

He didn't have the time to use it. Even before Snape's wand left him Harry had raised his.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted and Draco's wand soared into his waiting hand. Fury and hate filled Draco's eyes, but moments later ropes shot from Harry's wand knocking him down on the floor.

Seeing Draco fall, both Lily and Millie shot up from their position on the stair, running down into their father's arms. Millie reached him first, and a tormented wail escaped the shape of Draco's body as Harry closed his arms around her, rocking her gently as she cried into his shoulder.

"What on earth were the two of you doing disobeying me like that?" he asked when Lily reached them, holding them both so tight it almost looked painful. "Didn't you understand that I needed you to be safe?"

"I'm sorry daddy," Lily said faintly. "But we couldn't leave you. What if we wouldn't have seen you again?" Sighing Harry stroked her tear-drenched cheek, before he once more clutched them tight in his arms.

The students were now spilling out into the Entrance Hall, staring, pointing and whispering about what was going on. In spite of the few number of students left at the school for the holiday, the Entrance Hall was soon crowded and Eddy and Jordan had to use their elbows to get through, both of them making sure to bring Sirius along with them.

"Are you alright?" Eddy and Jordan asked in unison, although turning to different girls. Lily who had buried her head in her sister's hair looked up and nodded slightly, but Millie kept her head on Harry's shoulder, her whole body still shaking. Sirius was the only one that didn't speak. Without saying anything he reached out for Millie's hand and gave it a squeeze, not letting go until Harry told him to.

"Jordan, Sirius," he said looking at the boys. "Take Lily back to the common room, I will be there in a short while." Nodding both boys did as they were told, only casting a few curious glances at Draco lying on the floor, guarded by Snape, still holding his wand.

"If I see one student that does not belong here in half a minute I'm going to take twenty points from what ever house he or she belongs to!" Harry shouted over the murmur of the students, making them start and make a run for their respective common rooms. Surprised James looked at his son. He was not one to take points lightly, and twenty points was a lot to take. Still he could see his reasons. It wasn't as if Millie needed any more attention than that she had already got over the past months and people staring and pointing was not doing her any good at the moment.

"Should I go too, Uncle Harry?" Eddy asked him hesitantly, but Harry shook his head.

"No, I need you to wait over there," he said nodding his head in the direction to the stairs. "I'm not going to be able to walk Millie back to the common room once your uncle Percy and the Aurors come." Eddy nodded and walked over to the stairs to where Harry had pointed. Sitting down on the step he waited, looking anxiously in Harry's and Millie's direction.

"Millie are you going to be alright?" Harry asked her softly, taking her face in his hands, drying her tears. Still holding on to him Millie shook her head.

"No!" she said faintly. Stroking her hair Harry tried soothing her, telling her that he needed her to be strong just for a little while longer. That he would be there for her, that they all would, if she would just hold on for a short while more.

When they heard footsteps in the stairway, Harry looked up at Snape for the first time.

"Severus, the potion!" he said holding out his hand. Snape frowned but nevertheless removed the potion from his pocket and tossed it to Harry, who placed it in his own pocket and signalled to Millie to stay quiet.

Percy came down the stairs in the company of Professor McGonagall and three Aurors of which James and Lily only recognised Kingsley. Dean followed shortly after, a bit of soot still lingering in his hair from using the floo-network. Taking in the scene, Percy scowled and pushed his glasses up higher on the ridge of his nose.

"And what exactly has been happening here?" he asked with a very displeased look on his face.

"I'd say that was fairly obvious, Mr Weasley," Snape snarled in response, his wand still pointing at the tied up Draco, lying on the floor his eyes still fixed on Harry and Millie. Lily shivered. The look in those eyes was not a pleasant one, hatred and madness filling them to the brink. Somehow she doubted that anyone could spend ten years in Azkaban without loosing some of their minds. It made her wonder how much of his mind Sirius had lost. He had after all, if she understood correctly, been a very heavily guarded prisoner.

"I was thinking about the details, Professor," Percy answered. "Like how could Mr Malfoy enter Hogwarts ground unseen? How could he enter the school? What then happened to render him in this state?"

"I think the answer to your first two questions would be because you didn't put any Aurors at Hogwarts," Harry said sharply. Percy however pretended not to hear him.

"Well, Professor?" he said turning to Snape.

"Mr Malfoy is, or should I say was, an Animagus. A raven in fact," Snape answered.

"Ridiculous!" Percy interrupted him. "We test all prisoners before they enter Azkaban. Malfoy is not an Animagus."

"No he is not. He was however," Snape answered coldly. "We administered a potion to make sure he'd loose his ability to transform again." Snape added. Percy didn't look impressed.

"And what happened in between?" he asked simply.

"Does it matter? You have your prisoner, Mr Weasley. I'd thought you'd settle for that," Snape answered. With a poignant look at Percy and his Aurors, Snape then put away his wand and turned to leave. "If you'll need me I'll be in my office," he said while making his way across the Entrance Hall, his black robes billowing out behind him as he went.

"Well then," Percy said, once again acting as if he hadn't just been dismissed. "Carson, Brown, take him to the Dementors while I…"

"No!" Harry's words surprised not only Percy, but James and Lily as well. Shocked they looked at him, still standing with his arms around Millie, who was now so stunned that she too was staring at him. "If you have waited this long, Percy, you can wait a bit longer. I need to speak with my daughter first."

"Nonsense! There is absolutely no need to wait, and you are just stalling! No, I do believe I will take him now." Percy answered beckoning two of the Aurors towards Draco.

"Mr Weasley!" Professor McGonagall said crisply. "I admit I do not fully understand, Professor Potter's request, but seeing that he was the one to capture your prisoner, I do believe it would be very rude of you not to comply:" Percy snorted and scowled, but as Shacklebolt laid his hand on the arms of his fellow Aurors it became clear that neither would take Draco anywhere at the moment. Clenching his jaw in frustration, Percy gave Harry a piercing glare.

"Make it quick," he snapped. "You have 15 minutes." Harry frowned. It didn't take a genius to see that he thought the time too short. Still there was obviously nothing to be done about that. With a sigh Harry took Millie to the stairs where Eddy was still waiting, watching his girlfriend with concern. He wasn't the only one watching. Draco still followed every move they made. Trying to ignore his angry stare James and Lily pulled closer, wanting to hear what Harry had to say. Apparently they weren't the only ones.

"Why didn't you want them to take him away?" Millie asked as soon as they reached the stairs. Harry made no rush to answer her in spite of the little time they had.

"Because I need you to understand what is going to happen, and to make a decision," Harry said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Millie asked.

"When someone escapes from Azkaban, they are punished with a Dementor's kiss. That means that the moment Percy takes Draco out of here, he is going to lose his soul. Draco, such as he has been until now, will not exist anymore." Harry watched his daughter, waiting to see that the information was absorbed, that she really understood.

"So?" she answered far colder in tone than James and Lily would have expected.

"Millie, he won't be alive anymore! Not as he is today. He will be an empty shell, without any of his mind or personality left. There is nothing I can do to stop that,"

"Why would you?" Millie said still in the cold steel voice that didn't sound like her at all. "If he doesn't have a soul he cannot hurt me."

"But you cannot talk to him either, Millie. You will after today never be able to ask why. You will never be able to ask him anything, about your childhood, about what he feels, not anything." Looking at them, James and Lily could see how desperately Harry was trying to get through to Millie. He seemed worried. So were they. The girl sitting on the steps, staring straight ahead with cold eyes and a clenched jaw wasn't the Millie they had gotten to know.

"There is nothing I want to ask him," she said simply.

"Millie, you might regret this when you're older;" Harry tried. But Millie just shook his head.

"I won't!" she said as firmly as ever. Frowning but still realizing that she wouldn't be changing her mind, Harry gave her a peck on the top of her head.

"Alright, I won't force you," he said soothingly. "How about you go back to Gryffindor tower with Eddy, and I'll be there as soon as I can, Ok?" Millie nodded and stood up. The stern expression only leaving her face momentarily when Harry stroked her hair. With her head on Eddy's shoulder and his arms around her, the two of them started to ascend the stairs. Harry however stayed behind, walking over to Percy and the Aurors, now prodding Draco up between them.

"Done?" Percy asked annoyed. Harry nodded. "And you will of course not bother to tell us what that was about?" Percy continued in the same haughty tone of voice. Harry looked at him.

"I would, but I doubt you'd understand it. You've never experienced putting someone else's needs first after all," Harry said with contempt. If Percy had looked hostile to his brother-in-law before, it was nothing against the expression he had now.

"Indulge me!" he spat. It was not a request. It was an order.

"I wanted to give Millie the possibility to ask Malfoy any questions she might have, seeing that she will hardly be able to do so after today. She didn't want to, but I still thought she ought to have the opportunity," Harry said simply. Percy snorted. Draco growled. Harry ignored them both.

Waving his hand dismissively to the Aurors, signalling to them to take Draco away, Percy then demanded that Harry would give a full account of the events. With a sigh, Harry did as he was asked, answering every single one of Percy's idiotic questions, but still withholding some information. He said nothing about the map. And he mentioned nothing about the Order meeting. Frowning in thought Lily wondered if Percy even knew about the Order. He didn't seem to.

"And exactly how did you find out that your daughter and Miss Malfoy were in danger?" he asked. Clenching his fists Harry took a deep breath and pretended not to hear the insult that lay in the last part of that sentence. It was quite obvious that there were reasons for Percy to formulate the sentence in that manner.

"Peeves came and got me. Lily sent him," he said, so calmly that James and Lily both started at his ability to lie convincingly. His face didn't reveal a trace of the lie.

"And the potion used?" Percy then asked. "It must be examined of course, so I will require you to hand it to me."

"And since when would Snape trust me with one of his potions?" Harry asked simply, ignoring Percy's stretched out hand and pretending not to have the potion in his pocket. "You will have to ask him for it. If there is anything left that is. It was a very small vial." Percy stared at him for a while, before he decided the lie to be true and took off towards the dungeons and Snape's office. Before heading after Perchy as he should Kingsley put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Good job," he said quietly making sure that Percy didn't hear him. "And I suppose you'll take the potion to Order headquarters." Harry nodded and smiled before Kingsley took of after Percy.

"What if Snape tells him you have the vial?" asked Dean to James's relief. He had been wondering the same thing.

"Snape knew why I wanted that vial," Harry answered. "He may be many things, but stupid isn't one of them."

"So what do you suppose he'll give Percy instead?"

"I don't know, I don't care and I hope it's something that turns Percy's hair purple as he comes in contract with it," Harry said dully. "Unfortunately the latter would require a sense of humour from Snape's part," he finished. Dean sniggered. At the thought of Percy's hair turning purple or Snape's lack of humour James wasn't sure. Harry however didn't even smile. Instead he just turned to McGonagall.

"I'll be taking my children home for the rest of the Easter break," he informed her. "They need the rest." McGonagall nodded. With a nod of his own Harry started to head up to the Gryffindor tower. He didn't seem to have the urge to stay and wait for Percy's return. James and Lily couldn't blame him, only hope that Percy's career wouldn't survive his many mistakes. Right now however the children's wellbeing had to come first.

* * *

Thanks to Michelle, Paperbagprincess and Cantabile for betaing 


	26. After The Battle

This story has been nominated to the Fanfiction Multifaced Awards in the categories Identity (best original character) and Intelligence (best drama). Voting starts on July 22 and goes on until July 31. If any of you want to vote for this (or anyone else) this is the address: http/magical-worlds.us/multifaceted/main.htm

* * *

**After the Battle**

Harry didn't waste any time getting his children home and the Potter residence was soon filled with people. Eddy and Jordan had both requested to go home with the girls, and Harry had agreed that that was probably for the best. Molly and Arthur had arrived through the floo-network the moment they heard about what had happened and Remus arrived shortly after them. The rest of the family seemed to find out about the events just as quickly, and even those that could not come checked in during the evening.

Millie and Lily were the worst affected by what happened, even though Sirius too had been shaken up by the prospect of nearly loosing his sisters. Right now the lot of them were being pampered and taken care of by the house elves, as well as Molly and Ginny. The house elf called Dobby seemed especially prone to shove cookies and pastries in their hands as if a few snacks would solve their problems. The children accepted and ate nonetheless, and James and Lily supposed they didn't want to hurt the elf's feelings. And he did seem ever so pleased whenever they took his offerings.

Eddy and Jordan were keeping close to the girls, and the four of them were occupying the sofa completely, Millie curled up into a little ball hugging her knees and leaning on Eddy's shoulder. Lily did seem to handle the ordeal a bit better than her sister, but she had been holding Jordan's hand the entire evening, and it didn't look like she was about to let go.

Harry was standing by the fireplace, watching the photographs on the mantle. He looked tired. Spent.

"How are you feeling?" Harry turned his head to look at Remus. "Everyone is checking on the kids, I though someone should be checking on you too." Harry smiled faintly.

"Will I ever see the day when you don't?" he said. Remus shook his head and waited for Harry to respond to his original question. It took a while, but Remus seemed willing to wait.

"She risked her life," Harry then said quietly. "Lily told me. When Malfoy wanted to kill Lily, she put her self in front of her sister. And when he said he would kill me she offered to go with him if he didn't. She is my little girl and she was sacrificing herself for me. That isn't right. She shouldn't have been put in that situation."

"Harry, you did not put her in that situation. Malfoy did. Don't forget that," Remus said seriously.

"I should have protected them better," Harry said plainly. "Besides Millie shouldn't have felt obligated to sacrifice herself to save me."

"I doubt she felt obliged, Harry. Besides, she's her father's daughter, they both are. They didn't do anything that you wouldn't have done," Remus said with the same calm voice as before.

"Oh, come on Remus. That's not true." Harry responded.

"Isn't it?" Remus asked. "Did you not risk your life to save Ginny's when you were only twelve? And did you not risk your life for Ron only one year later when you went after him into the Shrieking Shack? Were you not the one that went to the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius when you believed Voldemort was holding him there? Now how is that not the same thing?" Remus asked. Harry sighed.

"Well did they have to get _that_ part of me?" Harry asked with a sigh, making Remus chuckle as he patted his shoulder.

"Would you really want them not to?" Remus asked. "Draco would probably have killed Lily if Millie hadn't been that way. And he would definitely have taken Millie if Lily hadn't held on to her sister." Harry nodded. He seemed to know Remus was right. Still James could understand the wish he had as a father for keeping his children safe, and the guilt at what he perceived as failure to do so. He knew that he would never completely forgive himself for making the wrong choice of Secret-Keeper, always regretting the repercussions his decision had on Harry's life.

"How did you know?" Remus asked changing the subject.

"The map," Harry answered.

"Good thing you had it then," Remus said. Harry nodded.

"Lily sent Peeves after me. I ran into him on the way down. He wouldn't have gotten to me fast enough though. If I hadn't looked at the map, I would have lost my daughter."

"It seemed that map had other uses than the ones we intended for it when we made it," Remus said. "Although, it was fast thinking of Lily to send Peeves." Harry gave him a faint smile.

"He proved useful. I sent him to get Snape," Harry said. "I wouldn't have thought about that if I hadn't run into him. Just don't tell Snape that. He'd love to hear about me making a mistake." Remus laughed softly and patted him on the back.

"Well you proved him wrong when it came to Malfoy being an Animagus," Remus said. "Or should I say us."

"You doubted me, still?" Harry asked and his voice showed a hint of surprise. Remus nodded.

"I saw the way they struggled," he said nodding to one of the photos on the mantelpiece. "I didn't think it was possible." Drawing closer James and Lily looked at the picture. So did Harry, running his finger along the frame. It was the picture from Harry's christening. The one where Sirius was holding Harry while James were standing with his arm around his best friend's shoulder. The one they had seen the first day they arrived. James let out a short laugh, remembering how glad he had been to see that very photo that first day, the indication that everything had been alright. How wrong that picture had been. Yet he was still glad that Harry had it.

"Why did you give me this, Remus?" Harry then asked still holding the photo. Remus smiled faintly.

"You needed it more than I did," he then said. "I have plenty of pictures of Sirius, in my mind," he said. "You never got to see him the way I did. You never got to know how he was, only what he became. I knew you didn't have more than one photo of Sirius. I thought you would want one with the three of you, James, Sirius and you. Besides it was the one photo of Sirius I didn't throw away when he got sent to Azkaban. Mostly because it was the only photo I had of you." Harry nodded and put the picture back.

"I'm happy you did decide to give it to me. It's nice to have a photo of the three of us. I only wished I had one of the three of you," Harry said. Remus didn't answer. Instead he just put his hand on Harry's shoulder squeezing it gently before turning around to face the room.

Lily and Millie were still curled up in the sofa next to their boyfriends, with Ginny regularly checking on them, watching them, her face one of concern. She seemed happy they were safe and that Draco was caught, but there was something else about her as well. Anger. Anger that someone would go after and hurt her children. James got the impression that Draco should be glad that it wasn't Ginny he had faced in the Entrance Hall. Not that it mattered much to him anymore.

Sirius was sitting in a chair talking to Christopher who was sitting on the floor in front of him. The mood was one of relief, of thankfulness of being together still. Yet there was uncertainty as well. It showed in the way Lily kept squeezing Jordan's hand a bit too tight, in the way Millie curled up next to Eddy, in the looks Sirius and Christopher gave their sisters. While grateful of the turnout, their minds were all preoccupied by the same thing – what if?

Taking a breath, Harry made his way across the room to where Millie was sitting. Eddy moved as soon as Harry approached, making room next to Millie. Watching, James and Lily saw Harry take his seat next to Millie, talk to her, sooth her. Drawing closer they could hear her doubts her fears, that she was responsible for putting her family in danger.

"Millie, Draco would have wanted to go after us even if you were not a part of this family," Harry said smiling. "Besides, you make this family better. We wouldn't want to be without you even if you were right. Which you're not," he added. Millie nodded slowly, still James and Lily weren't sure she really dared to believe that what he was saying was true.

As the day turned into night and the dinner was served and eaten, the people at the house eventually started to say their goodbyes and go home. Jordan and Eddy were given a guest room upstairs, and Sirius and Christopher helped them take up their trunks, which had been picked up along with the girls ones during the day, so that when it was time for them all to go to bed they could easily change into their night clothes.

Once the house was quiet James and Lily wandered around, too restless to be able to relax and just wait the night out.

They heard Millie crying when they walked past her door. They didn't hesitate to go inside. She was dreaming, and it didn't take much to guess about what.. Her face was distorted in fear and in her sleep she pleaded with the man no longer a threat to let her go, to leave her sister alone. Unable to refrain herself Lily walked up to her. Even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to actually touch her, she moved her hand across her hair as she would have stroked her had she been alive. And even though she knew that Millie probably wouldn't hear her, she talked to her, telling her that everything would be alright. That there was no more danger. That she was safe.

Whether it was her voice, or her presence or something completely different, Millie seemed to calm down. Maybe she could hear in her dream what she couldn't when she was awake, or maybe she just knew that someone was watching over her. Whatever it was, Lily and James were both grateful when her sleep was once again as peaceful as it used to be. Smiling, Lily turned and walked up to James, happily accepting the hug he offered.

"She seems calmer," he said quietly. Lily nodded. "Do you think she heard you?"

"I don't know. Maybe she can when she's sleeping," Lily suggested, then she shrugged her shoulders. "Does it matter?" Smiling James shook his head.

"Do you think that is why we're here?" he then asked.

"To give them comfort, you mean?" Lily asked, turning her face up to look at him. "I like that thought," she then said. James smiled and kissed her, thinking that maybe that was it. Maybe it wasn't some major plan, or some major task they were supposed to do. Maybe all they were supposed to do was watch out for them and give them comfort whenever they could.

Looking down at his wife he smiled. Knowing that if this was the only task they had, and if she were to be the only person he ever spoke to again, that wouldn't matter. Somehow, he knew that would be enough.

the end

* * *

Thanks Michelle, Paperbagprincess and Cantabile for betaing. I love you so much for helping me make this story better. Hugs for the lot of you. 


End file.
